Control
by Nicolesque
Summary: "I told myself I would never do anything other than kill you, to save this planet, to reserve my world and family. My family WAS my world... Until you. You became my world, and I did what I did today to save you, and I will never regret it." BRA/ALL
1. Conflict

Love is something no one can ignore, or eradicate, or just forget. It does not crumble, or fade, nor can it be destroyed by any force. It forms a bond between two people, and if returned by both people, it can last more than a lifetime. Within an emotional ritual, two unique but equal beings who find each other within such a feeling can arouse the strength of a spiritual binding. Afterwards, that love is immortal, existing between both souls for all eternity, even after death.

Love is something no one can ignore, or eradicate, or just forget.

But in this story, some will wish they could.

* * *

"Vegeta, do you think this shade of red coordiates well with the house?"

"Hmpf. Woman, you know I have no use for such pointless festivities like this," He retorted.

"Where the boys are...Someone waits for me...Smiling face, a warm embrace, two arms to hold me tenderly..."

With an eye roll, Vegeta stomped over to the karaoke machine and pressed various buttons, which only made it louder and with more bass, earning him a glare from Bra, who was in the middle of a song that had been played more than enough times that it was a surprise that the machine didn't break down from overstimulation.

"Daddy! What ARE you doing?" She shrieked in her high pitched squeal as she stomped over to him and glared up at him with anger and question. He folded his arms, scoffing.

"How do you turn this retched thing off, Bulma?"

"Ugh, Vegeta I have gardening to finish. Trunks, get that remote and help your father please," Bulma turned her attention back to the flowers as Trunks huffed and turned it off with the remote, casting a grumpy look at his father and sister, who folded her arms and continued to throw a fit.

"Awww DADDY that's not fair. I was practicing for the barbeque!"

"Well then you best start practicing for someone's funeral because that is exactly what will follow if I have to force myself to endure that machine from hell again."

"Ah, come on Dad. It's not that big of a deal. She was just singing. You could go hide out in the gravity machine if you want to."

Sending a sideglare at his son, he barked,"Don't order me around, boy."

"Yeah, only I can do that," Bulma called from the garden.

"Psh," Was Vegeta's reply as he headed for the entrance to Capsule Corp. Only, he couldn't do so without nearly collidng into Pan and Videl, who were carrying baskets full of food.

"Whoa! Close one, Veg-head," Pan joked as she passed Vegeta and got to the table before he could reply with a Gallick Gun. Videl laughed and stuck her tongue out at the Saiyan Prince before headed to a table with Pan.

"Oh, hi Pan and Videl! Glad you could make it. Ooh, and food. Heh, not surprising," Bulma chuckled as she eyed the three basketfuls of food. Bra came to the table next to her mother, her eyes bugging as she exclaimed a,"WHOA."

Videl smiled,"Gohan should be here in a few minutes...He has more business matters to take care of."

The vanish of Videl's smile warned Bulma not to press it. They usually always appeared at these sorts of things together along with Pan, but this was only another tell-tale sign that they were having trouble in paradise.

"Well, we'll wait for him then. I just finished the garden, at least I finished all that I'm willing to do. If that Buu brings his dog again, there won't BE a garden to fix."

Pan laughed,"Well, I assure you that won't happen again Bulma. Hercule has been extra busy lately with his new book series, so Buu has taken over the kid section of the martial arts classes. They have this big festival running today anyways, so I doubt he'll even come. I do hope that those new door worked well for him. I was starting to doubt after the fifth new door that ANY size would fit him."

"Well at least one good thing is going right today.Vegeta has been in such an agitated mood today..."

"Are you kidding? That's his GOOD mood if you ask me," Pan exclaimed.

"Well, when you have a booming karaoke machine playing the SAME song over and over again for the past few hours with the same high pitched, glass-shattering toddler vioce echoing in his head, you wuoldn't be in the best of moods, either," Trunks had chimed in, his gaze sweeping over Pan, who grinned at him.

All eyes turned to Bra, who stubbornly folded her arms,"I was practicing. I wanna sound good!"

Bulma ran a hand over her daughter's silky strands of identical amethyst hair,"Aw, we know Bra. You'll sound fabulous, I know it."

A small beam of pride came over the youthful features of the toddler's face as she smiled. Then the smile suddenly faded as her gaze diverted past Videl and Pan and settled on a blonde figure that was headed toward them. Bulma instantly folded her arms and raised an eyebrow distastefully.

Pan bit her lip, looking down at the grass as Trunks stood tall and defiant,"What do you want here, Marron?"

The icy blue eyes swept across the glares of the five individuals before her,"I wanted to give you this, _Pan._"

Trunks briefly stepped back for Marron to hand pan a small slip of paper. Pan looked off, far away as Marron gave each person one last sneer before walking off into her convertible and speeding away.

"Pan, you okay...?" Trunks asked in a soft tone, eyeing the slip of paper in Pan's hands.

"It-It's my final paycheck. I, um, resigned a week ago," Pan stammered, her face colourless and expressionless as she took off for the house, Trunks following close behind her into the house, leaving the other three females at a loss for words.

"Wow, gee, what a FILLED and CROWDED party!"

The three girls looked up to see a cheerful Goten, holding a few grocery bags in his hands as ChiChi and Goku followed behind him, each with a small smile on their faces to greet the rest.

"Alright, let's just leave it to trunks. We can just set it aside in our minds until they return, shall we?" Bulma whispered smoothly, givng a Bra a warning gaze that told her to keep her mouth shut.

"Good Kami, Goten you just get taller and taller these days!' Videl exclaimed, hugging her fifteen year old brother-in-law. Bra yawned, sending a weak wave to the youngest Son. With an eye roll, Goten went to her and picked her up, grinning like only a Son could do.

"Hey Bra. Did you blow up any more Barbies lately?" Goten asked innocently. Or it seemed. Her eyebrows instantly burrowed in memory.

"No! And that wasn't funny. Why didn't you just attach the firecrackers on your stupidhead G.I.Joe dolls?"

"Hey, relax Bra. It was a joke, a prank. Don't worry, we can get Trunks back soon enough. It was HIS idea you know."

She narrowed her azure eyes at him, folding her arms, but inevitably broke out a smile as he just grinned back at her and shrugged. Then he put Bra down, telling everyone that he would be down in the Briefs' garage getting some drinks for everyone. Soon, Yamcha, Master Roshi, Oolong, Puar, and the turtle all arrived. Bra got on the turtle's back for a short ride before a certain hassled prince interrupted it.

"What the hell? Get that thing away from my daughter this instant!" Vegeta boomed, catching everyone's attention with his rough commanding tone.

"Oh, hush Vegeta. She's having fun. Let her do what she wants," Bulma chided.

"I will not have some buffoon animal giving my daughter dangerous rides on MY territory, no less."

"YOUR territory? Who was here first?"

"That's irrelevant woman. I created her, now I won't have her life that I created be endangered by a mindless reptilian fool."

Bulma placed her hands on her hips,"Vegeta you are completely overreacting. Let her do SOMETHING while she is out here."

Meanwhile, Bra had climbed off and was on her way to her father's side.

"I will let her do whatever she damn well wants as long as she is not put in senseless dang-"

"Daddy, I'm right here now."

"-and her death will be because of the lack of common sense of these degenerate-"

"DADDY!"

Then Vegeta stopped and looked down to see his daughter looking back up at him sadly. He once again found himself lost in those eyes, the aquamarine transifxing him and he couldn't pull his gaze anymore. Such a familiar feeling, warm and liquid, moving through him like a wild flame. Her lips pouted then, and he moved his enchanted gaze off of her and at the turtle and everyone else. At his wife, who once also ignited such a feeling within him. What happened to it...

"Fine, Bra. Go ahead. But mark my words, turtle, your neck with suffice as a wringing object if you so even put her close to danger."

The turtle gulped as she yet again climbed on top of it, everyone a bit confused at Vegeta's sudden submission. Even Bulma cast a wary eye at him the rest of the evening. Ten minutes later, after everyone had started eating, someone mentioned Pan.

"Yeah, where IS that girl?" Videl asked, wondering if her fifteen year old had already found trouble, and it hadn't hardly started. Goku and ChiChi had worried looks on their faces, dread filling them and everyone else.

Trunks and Goten were both gone too.

Mere moments later...

"Oh my FUCKING Kami, Pan! I-I can't believe you would do this to me!"

"Th-That's Goten's voice!" exclaimed ChiChi, who abruptly stood and looked over at the entrance, from which the voice had shouted.

"Goten, G-Goten come on. Please listen to me. We were going to tell you, but we knew you wouldn't like it-"

"No way! Ya THINK, Pan? And to think I once trusted you. I find you with my best friend, of all people."

"Goten I know he is your best friend that you're both very close, which is why you have NO REASON to be upset!"

"No reason? Pan, you don't know what it's like, okay, to know that someone you have spent so many years with has done the one thing he promised not to do. I made him promise to keep his hands off of you. Pan, you're my niece. He's like a brother to me. It DOES NOT and WILL NOT ever fit."

She was silent, biting her lips as she she always did in situations that she couldn't take. Trunks soon followed out, Goten's expression contorting into rage the very second Trunks emerged fom the building.

"Don't you even say a word you damn traitor. My niece...Of all people, you had to go for her. She's two years younger than you, I mean, come ON. Have you no decency?"

"Correction: One year younger than me. And she's right. You have no reason to be angry, Goten. If I am your best friend and if you trust me, then you would be fine with it."

"Like hell. I've seen what you do with your girlfriends. You get what you want and you ditch them. Sound familiar? What about Marron. I know what you did to her heart too. How do I know you won't stomp on Pan's heart like you did to Marron's?"

"Because he knows that Pan has a VERY protective father who wouldn't let anyone near her that would dare harm her, Goten," came Gohan's stern reply. Goten looked at his brother with expectancy, waiting for Gohan to disapprove of Trunks.

"Also," Trunks added,"Marron did a number of things that I couldn't allow to pass. If anyone should be accused of hurting Pan, it is that girl. Gohan knows I wouldn't hurt anyone deliberately, especially his own daughter."

A look of disbelief fell over Goten's features as he stared at Gohan, stunned,"What? Go-Gohan...You can't seriously..."

"I've known, Goten. I'm fine with it. Pan's a big girl now, she can make her own decisions. I trust her to follow her heart, Goten. And if that leads her into a world of pain and abandonment, she knows she has me to help her. She can't be sheltered forever."

With that said, Trunks wrapped an arm around Pan, who peered at Goten with an apologetic gaze in her misty, violet eyes. Shaking his head, slowly, he kicked off into the air, not having anywhere to go, just flying away from it all.

Away, away he would run. He couldn't be like his father and brother, always standing up to it and fighting it. No, this hurt too much for him to fight it. He could hardly feel anything, yetitstung so bad. The tears fell into the sky that whizzed past him, his speed increasing as adrenaline filled him. Rage. Jealousy. Pain.

'I'll show him. He will see that no one gets to keep all that they want.'


	2. Vanished

"Where is Trunks!" Bulma asked, breathing heavy after running to the door of the Son house to a distraught Videl and a weeping ChiChi.

Videl was taken back,"W-Well, we're not sure. I could ask Goku when he gets back to find Trunks' ki..."

"Not fast enough. We want to know where he is. And he probably knows alot more about Pan's disappearance than you two do," Vegeta stated sternly.

"I cannot believe this! I know he is strong enough to fend for himself if he is in danger, but we have no idea!" Bulma distressed, folding her arms. ChiChi stood up from her place on the couch to throw a tearful glare at Bulma.

"We have a poor, lost girl out there who is in more risk of being in trouble than your son, and all you can fret about is HIM?" ChiChi cried.

"Yes! Our child is as valuable to us as yours is to you, Chi. I'm worried about Pan as well, and Vegeta is right. Trunks will have more clues. He was with her all last night."

"It's his fault," Videl suddenly blurted in a stone cold tone,"His influence on her. I bet he planned it all."

Bulma snarled,"As if! Pan is as headstrong as he is, if not MORE. I mean, for Kami's sake, what kind of boy do you think my Trunks is? He would never do that without warning. It's too spontaneous and risky of an action. He cares for her, he would never let her do something this dangerous!"

Videl just gazed at the defensive mother, not knowing what to believe.

"Have any of the jetcopters been taken, Videl?"

She slowly shook her head,"No. Of course not, because we can track those. We left spyware devices on it so that we know where she goes and where the jet is at all times."

"And yet she still finds a way to leave. What is it with everyone around me leaving?" ChiChi cried in despair.

Suddenly, two figures appeared in the kitchen, turning out to be Goku and Gohan, both with miserable expressions on their faces, killing ChiChi's smile of hope.

"We couldn't find her. She's masking her ki," Gohan said before Bulma practically leapt before him.

"And Trunks? Can you sense him, Goku?" She asked with desperation in her voice.

"Hm. Let me check," Goku replied as he put two fingers to his forehead, moments later saying,"Got him."

Before Bulma could shout in joy, Goku vanished.

"Can I tell you how annoying that gets.Arrgh," ChiChi growled before Goku reappeared, a less than delighted Trunks at his side. Without hesitation, the teenager strode out of the house, past his parents and Videl.

"I don't wanna talk," He gruffly said after everyone followed him.

"Trunks, we need to know where Pan is. She could be in danger!" Chichi said.

"She isn't. You guys know where she is. Paris."

"Well, why didn't she tell us? I don't understand this," Videl wondered aloud, placing a hand on her forehead.

Trunks sighed,"I couldn't stop her, nor could I get her to tell me just why the hell she was leaving."

"Couldn't stop her? A mere female quarter of a Saiyan? Pathetic," Vegeta mused.

Glaring, Trunks added,"What could I do? Knock her out cold so she wouldn't go anywhere?"

"Yes!"

"...I could never do that. I would never lay a hand on her. She wouldn't trust me again if I did. Plus, I just wanted to know why. I wanted to know what was bothernig her so bad that she had to go."

"Do you think...Goten had something to do with it?" Videl asked trunks slowly, ignoring ChiChi's icy stare.

"Probably. Marron, too. I don't know, so much has happened to her this month. So much that she's had to go through, I-...I'm not all that surprised."

"How did she get away?" Vegeta asked.

"She slipped something in my drink. I was dizzy and could hardly focus as she packed and told me that she was going away for a while. I could hardly even question her, let alone protest. But Pan has always been so stubborn. If she wants something done, than she'll get it done no matter the circumstances."

Videl shook her head, a million questions and flashbacks running through her mind. Why was everything falling apart so quickly with Pan? Not even sixteen and her life has been one big train wreck, but what Videl wanted to know was what was it exactly that Pan's life crashed into?

"Well, what are we going to do then, Gohan?" Videl asked with despair in her eyes, the concept that Pan was actually gone and no where to be found finally sinking in to her troubled mind.

"I don't know this time, Videl," Gohan sighed, wishing deeply that he could have seen this coming and had a talk with her. He could tell something wasn't right, with all this about Marron and her problems, and then Pan's social habits dying down. Pan just wasn't Pan anymore, and she hadn't been for a long time.

"This is just GREAT. A few months before her own birthday, for Kami's sake. Oh, where did I go wrong?" ChiChi wailed before Goke held her to hmi, his own expression etched with deep concern and fret.

Bulma folded her arms and looked down at her son, who was staring at the ground emptily. She sat beside him and laid a comforting hand on his back.

"It's not your fault," Bulma began, his eyes looking up to see her and then returning to the ground. He slowly shook his head.

"I shouldn't have let her get away. I sh-should have done SOMETHING. I don't know whatI would have done but...She might be here now if I did."

"Absolutely not. See, you can't even think of something you would have done or said. It's alright. She can take care of herself, and I think she just did this to prove to everyone that she can. Don't be so hard on yourself for someone else's choice. She's a fighter, she can defend herself too."

"What if she can't? What if somehow she just can't do it on her own? I just don't want her to get hurt."

"And that's exactly what she doesn't want you to think anymore. She has been hearing it for years, and she finally got away from it. So if she returns, you better not let her hear it."

"Oh, she will hear more than that when she returns. And not just from me. I'm sure she'll get quite an earful from her parents AND ChiChi."

"I highly doubt the brat will be back any time soon. She knows what will happen if she does, and it's the last thing she wants. Hell, I would run away too if I had that for a grandmother."

Bulma glared at her husband, who was listening and leaning on a tree close by his son and wife.

"Great," Trunks muttered, hanging his head again. Bulma got up to her feet and walked to Vegeta.

"What do you think will happen next?" She asked, her cerculean eyes full of question.

"Nothing. Not for a while. But she can make it on her own. She wants everyone to realize that."

Bulma bit her lips, looking over at a weeping ChiChi and a pouting Videl,"Well, it seems that Videl is either blocking it from her mind, or not all that shaken."

"Oh, she'll get it soon. The harpy is sensitive about abandonment issues, always taking it personally because everyone in her family has done it to her. At least Kakoratt has on many occasions. Videl has been numbed by her mother's death and her father's neglect, so it will sink in sooner or later."

A curl came to the scientist's red lips,"Vegeta, has anyone told you that you should be a psychologist?"

His obsidian eyes rolled,"No, woman, no such asinine suggestion has been approached to me. I just..."

"...Know your emotions?" Bulma suggested, her smirk widening as the prince scoffed.

Then his gaze settled on her for a moment before his own smirk appeared,"Hm. So giddy today, woman. You should be, after last night."

Her smirk vanished as she face faulted, one slim eyebrow raising at his wry comment,"Of course. When I mention feelings, you bring up sex."

He shrugged,"Same thing."

She rolled her eyes exasperatedly before ChiChi approached her,"I apologize for the way I acted earlier Bulma. I'm just under so much stress abou this-"

"I know, Chi, it's alright. My behavior wasn't excusable either.I know what it's like to have someon leave you out of nowhere and you're so confused as to where they are and who they're with. It's a terrible experience, Chi. I'm so sorry."

The aging woman nodded,"Thanks. But, did she say anything to you. Like, any sort of slight implication...?"

Bulma stopped to think,"...No, Chi. I'm afraid not."

ChiChi's slightly hopeful expression faded as she wiped her eyes. Suddenly Trunks' voice broke the silence.

"Hey mom, where is Bra?"

"She's at home. I called Yamcha to go over there and watch her for a while."

"Great. A pathetic, weak excuse for a fighting idiot is in my house," Vegeta grumbled.

"No, Vegeta, it is not your house. I lived there first," Bulma argued matter-of-factly.

"Well, I think I'll head off. I don't have anything for you guys, anyway," Trunks said.

"Should we call the police?" Videl asked.

"No. She'll hate us even more," Trunks replied gruffly.

"That isn't the POINT. I want her home and safe, where we know where she is and who she is with. Oh, Kam-" With that, ChiChi fainted, Bulma catching her friend before she hit the ground. Shaking his head and taking one last glance at the house, he flew off toward Capsule Corp.

* * *

The former desert bandit let out a deep sigh as he exited the entrance the Capsule Corp. Just as he began walking out toward his car, a muscular figure landed right before him. Steel turquoise eyes flew up to meet his stoic brown ones as the two acknowledged each other's presence.

"Hi Yamcha. Is Bra in there?"

"Oh, yeah. She's taking a bath. I had to run to Master Roshi's, so you're in perfect timing."

A slight kick came to Trunks' lips,"Great. Thanks for watching her."

"No problem, any time," Came his stony reply as he tried to suppress the devious twinkle that graced his eye as he peered at Trunks. With that, he walked past Trunks and to his car, the boy's gaze of suspicion not leaving him under he drove off.

Trunks tried to shake off the eerie feeling that something was different about Yamcha. Pushing it away in his mind, he walked into the building and went up to his house. He softly rapped on the bathroom door, waiting for Bra's enthusiastic greeting and bundle of questions. Hearing nothing in response, his eyebrows burrowed in confusion. Pushing the door open slightly, he waited for screaming protests, but nothing came.

"Bra?" He asked into the bathroom, poking his head in to see her hunched form as it sat up in the bathtub, her eyes unfocused and empty,"Bra, I knocked on the door...I'm back. Mom and Dad will be on their way soon."

He saw her eyes roll around, her eyes wandering through the front of her as if she had never seen it before. Walking toward the bath, he caught a glimpse of light red in the tub, his eyes widening as he got closer to the tub.

"Oh my Kami, you're bleeding!" He knelt down, wondering why she wasn't trying to hide her naked self from him as she always had before,"Bra, wh-what happened?"

Her eyes blinked a few times, her lips parting as she struggled to find the words,"I...fell."

"You fell where?"

She didn't answer. Cerculean met cerculean when her gaze locked with his. There was a longing in her eyes, as if she wanted to reach out to him. Although her eyes were dry, he still had a terrible feeling about it. 'It was a fall, she said, so why do I feel so apprehensive about this?'

Shaking his head slowly, he walked out, cracking the door slightly before going to his room. He'd had enough with all the pain and the anguish. It was as if no one could get by anymore without having an ailment of this or that. He wished that for once, there would be peace throughout the day, even the week, and hell, even the years.

Little did he know just how far away those days would be.

* * *

Sha lalala

thanks for the reviews for the 3 ppl who did them

Jckash03


	3. Shadow

Ages:(now)

Trunks - 26

Bra - 14

Pan - 24

Goten - 25

- they will not be appearing for some time

They were like nine years younger in the first two chapters. Sorry for not clearing that up, as I was a tad confused myself.

Enjoy.

* * *

The years passed by idly, not any event of significance occuring for the troubled group. Yamcha went on an extraordinarily long vacation soon after Pan has disappeared. The Sons were in their own little shadowed, concealed world of emotional agony and misery. The Briefs also lived their own, seperate lives as Trunks had matured into a businessman and Bra had made her silent way into puberty, her parents taking only a slight notice in her variated daily behavior as she made herself a shadow in the house.

The next day was Trunks' twenty-fourth birthday, a major occasion for the whole of West City, which had acknowledged him as the new leader of Capsule Corp, and the future of the world's technology, so he was a very important individual. There was to be a banquet for him that afternoon in the city, where the mayor would also congratulate him.

A yawn escaped the scientist as thought about the next day's plans. He was beginning to wonder if he would ever get used to all the fame and hype that he had achieved doing things that he had naturally been interested in and raised around. It sure was distracting from everything else that had gone wrong in his life. Not to mention it took up alot of training time, but he didn't see that as a big deal since there hadn't been an enemy for years. As far as dating went, there were tons of fans for his looks, but he just wasn't interested.

Getting to his feet from his beloved computer chair, he headed for the kitchen to refill his coffee, his mind racing with ideas and adjustments for his latest invention before his eyes caught a glimpse of Bra, who was sitting on the couch and gazing blankly at the television. His eyes squinted behind his rimless lenses, confusion etching his features as he slowly approached the side of the couch.

"Uh, Bra...What are you doing?"

She remained motionless, not answering. He continued, since he was used to that response.

"You're staring at snowy nothing, Bra...Again."

Without a word, she bolted from the couch and went to her room, the door hardly making a sound as it shut and invited only silence to fill the house once more. His eyes returned to the screen, white and black nothings flying about within it. Shaking his head, he got the remote and turned off the television, wondering how much therapy would cost.

He walked into the kitchen, getting out the water and pouring it into the filter before getting the mix out. He stood there as it heated up, watching the red button flash on and off, on and off. Taking in a breath, his eyes caught a bright pink colour on the sink. It was a package, and with his name engraved beautifully in a curvacious cursive.

With curiousity, he reached out to pick it up, a strange feeling of familiarity filling him. But before he could do anything with the pink box, he heard a voice snap from behind him.

"Trunks, put that down this instant," His mother commanded as she joined him, taking the box and setting it down.

"But it's mine-"

"For tomorrow," She ended for him as he rolled his eyes. A smirk graced her lips as she leaned on the sink,"How are those blueprints going?"

"Good. My digital version turned out better than the printed one though."

"Well, that's because you can edit it more clearly. You don't make eraser marks when you get rid of an error."

He sighed,"Yeah, I guess. Still going good though."

"Well, I'm going to check on your sister. She probably has homework."

Trunks nodded, not even bothering to tell Bulma about the television incident. She wouldn't be surprised, since Bra had started that kind of behavior some years ago. No counselor was ever consulted and no notice was much taken. He had always wondered why, but never said anything aloud. Her eyes were constantly empty, just as they had been since that day in the bathtub years ago.

Sipping his coffee, he went out to the living room to watch television, only he would watch an actual show.

* * *

The tranquil chords of the piano echoed in the pearl bathroom, which was scattered with coral candles and shadowed in an orange glaze that only the fire could illuminate. However bright it seemed, it was dim within the grey corners of Videl's mind, which still could not come to terms with the present to this day.

Taking in a breath, she closed her eyes again, wondering if the water was cold yet. She also wondered when Gohan was going to be home. His return to their house was always a mystery to her because it was unpredictable. Sometimes he would return early and then sleep, or he would return very late at night. Infidelity wasn't a concern of her, because she had many others. She had to keep this house clean, and she had to take care of her father. She couldn't meddle within Gohan's extracurricular activites that he endeavored after work. She couldn't handle much more for it.

A soft knock came to the door suddenly, breaking her wandering thoughts.

"Videl, it's been almost two hours. That water must be like an iceberg," Came the soft voice of concern that she had come to memorize and love through the years.

She just didn't know how to reply to it anymore, was all.

"Gosh, Videl when will you talk to me? When will you return to being Videl? When will you realize that she is GONE?"

No, he didn't say that, but she imagined him saying that, and she agreed with him. But she was too tired to do anything about it.

"Videl, sweetheart, come out and eat something with me please,"Was the compassionate suggestion that came from the other side of the door. She took a deep breath and slowly opened her empty, violet eyes as they adjusted to the bright haze of candlelight. She reached for the remote and turned off the stereo that hung on the coral pink, painted wall.

She opened the door after wrapping the towel around herself and walked past Gohan, who looked after her in mild disappointment. She stopped then, remembering what he had asked of her. Her eyes gazed back at his, bold yet somewhat exhausted.

"Yes, I will Gohan."

And with that, she walked into the bedroom and got changed in her pajamas and robe. When she walked into the kitchen, her eyebrows twitched downward in confusion when she heard music playing from a stereo. She suddenly realized that she was wrongly dressed for the occasion when she caught sight of the tall, red candles and table cloth, sparkling glasses of wine sitting on top of it.

He smiled at her warmly, an expectant twinkle in his eyes that asked for a response.

Instead, she turned and ran to the bedroom, closing the door to change again. She just couldn't wear the wrong thing. No, no more mistakes for Videl Satan.

When she returned, hours later, Gohan had fallen asleep on the kitchen table, causing her to lose the grin of hope that had graced her lips for the first time in years. She replaced his absence with the two glasses of wine, and the rest of it in the bottle. Feeling whole again, she drifted off into a dreamless slumber, only to wake up again to the cruel place that had once been a place she called home.

* * *

"Are you SERIOUS? ...Well, of course not, I mean it makes no sense that she scores so high on these tests and then her grades come up so low...Oh, come off it, my husband and I provide a very stable environment for her...Yes, I will look into it but I will not promise that it will affect the situation much. Alright, I'll contact you later then."

A sigh escaped the scientist's lips before her head rested in her hands. She reached out to touch the surface of a frame that held in a picture of a very happy, content family of four. Memories and voices filled her head as reminescence took over. Then she brought her head up, pushing away the flashbacks as she opened her eyes to the bright office. Suddenly, her eyes caught a blur of blue waiting by the door.

"Bra...?"

Her daughter's solemn gaze was turned to the floor, almost shameful,"Mom, um...I just wanted to say that...Well, the boys, you see..."

Bulma suppressed the smile of surprise that nearly crept to her lips at the sound of her daughter's seldom heard voice,"It's okay, dear. You can talk to me."

Bra's eyes gazed up to hers as she found the right words,"I got in trouble today, Mom."

"Well, what ever for?"

Her eyes drifted off to the side, her lips tremblingas if stumbling over the right words to say,"The boys, they dared each other to...do stuff. And then we got caught and I was blamed for it too even though it wasn't my idea..."

Bulma nodded in understanding, feeling awkward about the situation and the images in her mind,"And what was the punishment, Bra?"

"Expulsion."

"Ah. That's okay, Bra. Thank you for coming up and telling me even though I would have been informed anyway...But I will talk to you about this later, alright?"

Her daughter nodded and left before Bulma snatched the phone reciever once again.

"Well, screw looking into it. Consider it official."

* * *

"Trunks! Dinner!"

"Coming mother, just one sec..." Came the murmur of response from underneath the breath of Capsule Corp.'s owner and chief inventor. A gleam of pride sparkled his amethyst eyes as he looked over the blueprint of his latest project. There would be so many that it would benefit, so many lives and hearts that would be recovered using it. Yes, it would be immensely useful to the world, and himself included.

Letting out a content sigh, he shut down the computer and strode up the stairs and into the elevator that took him to the housequarters. He found his mother, father, and sister at the table before he was seated himself.

"So, Trunks...how is the most recent project of glory going?" Bulma asked from across the table.

"Great. It's almost half way done, but the potential is just sky rocketing for it. Plus, it will boost Capsule Corp.'s reputation back up because of how effecient it will be to the world."

"Oooh, something useful for Capsule Corp. About time something like that came up."

Vegeta grunted at Bulma's comment, earning a glare.

Trunks chuckled slightly,"Can't say I disagree with you Mom."

"May I be excused?" Came Bra's hushed voice.

"Oh no no no, Bra. We still have to tell your father and brother about your new school."

Her eyes widened in surprise and oblivion, flickering around the table at the also unaware expressions,"What...School?"

"I guess we better inform you too then Bra. Furthermore, Bra will be attending the Ichigo Academy for Girls come next week. Not too far from here and very sophistcated," Bulma announced with a grin.

Bra stared at her dumbfounded, not knowing how to respond.

"Hey, isn't that where..."

"Where what, Trunks?" Bulma asked with a raised eyebrow, not liking her idea being challenged.

He looked down for a second in deep thought, but looked up at her and gave up,"Ah, nothing. I just thought I remembered someone who worked there."

"Bra, are you in favour of this news...?" Vegeta asked the young girl, who just blinked.

"I guess...I don't really like girls much though."

Bulma looked at her daughter with compassion,"Don't worry. There will be much more mature girls there that are your age and your IQ and they won't give you half the crap that the girls at your public school did."

The girl nodded and went to her room, leaving the three in silence.

"I don't think she's too enthusiastic, Mother."

"Well that's just too damn bad. I can't send her to an All Boys' school and public school is out of the question. She was expelled for being caught in...Immoral misconduct."

Trunks coughed on his tea.

"Well...Where does she get it from?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma facefaulted,"I was not like that in middle school OR high school for your information. She is just naive and unaware of the consequences for that kind of behavior."

"I predict that she will become a drug addicted prostitute within...oh, say four years."

"Trunks, she will not. Not while I am her mother."

"Mom...," Trunks whispered in a hushed voice,"She has problems. They are minor now of course, but they will elevate once she finds ways to act them out. I say we just get her in a mental hospital before it's too late."

"Trunks, just stop your ridiculous drivel about all of it. It is none of your concern. As for Bra, she may not find the tolerance to be in our presence, which I don't blame her for...But that doesn't insinuate that she is mentally incapable of living life day to day in a normal house," Vegeta said firmly as Trunks laid back in his chair with a grumpy expression on his face.

"Your father is right. And I think that's the end of this conversation. Trunks, help me clean the table up please."

"Sure, Mom," Trunks gruffly replied as he wondered when he would be listened to around here.

* * *

k well, um yeah.

ty for the reviews so far and more will be appreciated.

and if its confusing thennnn...sorry


	4. Swept Away

Sunlight poured into the Son home as the afternoon arrived. Sitting at the end of the couch was a curled up Videl as she stared at her fingernails and letting her mind go blank, which seemed like its perpetual state.

She felt a soft kiss on her forehead, a warm hand on her shoulder and a murmur of greeting that came from the lips of someone she didn't even hear come into her house. Her eyes drifted up to meet those of her husband, who kicked up his lips slightly. Then he turned and went into the office to put his things away. A sigh came from her lips as she looked down atthe pattern of the cough, memorizing it as her fingers traveled through it and traced it idly.

"How was your day darlin'?"

She blinked.

"...Videl?"

It was hot and blurry when the tears gathered within her eyes, making it hard to continue to trace the pattern. She felt something inside her fall when she realized that it couldn't save her with distraction. Next thing she knew, she felt the sensation of being carried cradle-style by her husband. The bed came into focus but it made her feel no better. He laid her down softly, his gaze of pity cast down on her. She knew that he could tell. She wasn't even phased by it anymore, however.

He took in a breath,"You've been drinking again."

Her eyes lulled a bit as a trail of tears rolled down her pale cheek. The proud, strong part of her stirred within her for a moment, flickering itself at Gohan through her gaze of steel accusation. She may have been drunk, but she still had the sense of smell.

"You've been philandering again," She retorted, her side gaze casting a flame through him as he stiffened with guilt.

"Videl..." He had nothing else to say. No words came to his mouth to complete the sentence. An indesion between a defense, a lie, and a confession paused in the air between them as she sat up and peered at him.

The strong Videl had already made her exit as she pierced his eyes with hers with a flicker of pain in her eye. The tears welled up by the second as she found the words again. The question that had echoed and plagued her mind for the past eight years...

"Where is she?"

He immediately swallowed, his expression falling as her eyebrows curved upward and her eyes released crystalline streams. He came forward and took her in his arms, her sobs following after that and muffled into his shoulder. He closed his eyes and wished he had a rewind button, feeling the strongest sense of deja'vu that swelled his chest with a painful sadness. He saw himself at age eleven, holding his pregnant mother as she wept for his dead father. History had yet again slapped him in the face as he found himself in the same position. But he would get her out this time. Only he knew how.

He reached up and brought her face to the front of his, wiping at her tears and staring straight into her red, tear-streaked eyes and her pale ghostly cheeks. She had withered away within the years and he hadn't even realized. He, too, was lost in the agony of his lost daughter. And in being so, he had almost lost his wife.

He closed his eyes, pressing his forehead against hers as she gasped a small sob.

"I love you...Videl, I love you so much."

Time froze as the words whispered into her mind, his hands stroking her hair and her moist cheeks as she struggled to find her voice again.

"Then rescue me..."

Instantly he picked her up again, walking to the other side of the bed and laying her there, his lips pressed against her before either of them even knew it. Hands wandered, fingers caressed, and clothes were removed as they rediscovered themselves in a world that only they knew. A world they thought had fallen aprt permanently. Every thought was erased and all impulses were acted upon as urges were fulfilled and passions were explored. The expressions that had held so much emotional agony and misery were now heated with lust and orgasmic fire that neither could ignore.

Afterwards, the sun was faltering as the dim, pale blue evening sky shaded the walls of their bedroom. She yawned softly as her head laid upon his chest, her cheek pressed to his soft skin. He idly let his finger run over her lip, then stroked her face, exploring it contours before she drifted off into a dreamless slumber. One that he was glad to know excluded the memory of their estranged daughter.

He stopped for a second to feel her heartbeat thud against his, her leg draped over him while her arm rested on his higher stomach, which made her arm move up and down as he inahled and exhaled. Her raven hair illuminated, even in the dim, darkening light. He felt an admiration fall over him as his eyes explored her facial features and her skin. Although she had developed an alcohol problem, it hadn't affected her looks. Something close to pride also pierced him, but his trance was broken when she took in a deep breath and exhaled gracefully.

He closed his eyes, letting the liquid nostalgia run through him in waves as unconsciousness claimed him.

* * *

_Eyes snapped open as sweatdrops were gathered on her forehead, darkness surrounding her sight as her hands flew up to her face, pressing her flushed cheeks as her eyes flickered around to try to adjust to the pitch black. Her chest was heaving slightly, her breath harsh and rasping as if she had run for miles and miles. Her veins were chilled as the aftermath of fear seemed to drain from them, her skull pounding with apprehension and dread._

_So she tried to sit up in order to figure out where she was, but was greeted by-_

_SLAP._

_The rough hand made a sharp contact with her cheek as she was forced back down, the scream catching in her throat as a blade was pressed to it, just as his finger was sticking up over his lips to gesture her to be silent. His eyes and facial features remained unseen before she closed her eyes and wished that she would wake up again._

_She would have requested a pinch, but she got even more than that as her clothing was yet again removed and her legs spread apart, the same tragedy recurring. Her head went back as her mouth gasped for air, eyes squeezed shut while the nightmare unfolded for what seemed like the first time. Clouds filled her mind, crimson clouds then black ones before it all went blank and wet._

_Floaters danced around before her when she finally opened her eyes. They drifted toward her digital clock; 3:45 a.m. He had left three hours earlier, his usual time. Tears were no longer an option, nor was slitting her wrists. She was trapped within a numb, cold world of confusion and fear._

_Yet the promise shattered that world for a split moment, as it always had since the very first time he had done it. She would claim revenge. She would invite him into her world and then she would end his. And with that, she found sleep accessible and dreamless...

* * *

_

"Well, good morning Bra. I have good news and bad news...," Her mother greeted as she stalked to the table that late morning. Her eyes gazed at her mother with mild curiousity.

Her mother's eyebrow twitched upward, as it always did when she was agitated by something. She sighed.

"The school I applied you for won't be able to accept you until next year since they had progressed so far into the year already."

"Do I have to guess which news that was, or can I assume that was the good news?"

Her mother chuckled,"That was the bad news. The good news is, they already have your schedule picked out and we'll be getting that in the mail soon. I already have your supplies finished, which I did during your sleep-in."

Bra shrugged,"It's not like I have anything to get up early for."

Bulma rolled her eyes and set off for the lab. Bra remembered being young enough to stay home with her mother and help do the fun stuff in the lab with her. She missed the days being idle and empty, so in contrast to the complex present time. Everyone was so busy now, and she didn't like it. She wondered why no one else was ever tired.

She got up from the table and peered out the window to see bright gray skies. Filled with mirth, she opened the window to take in the fresh rain scent that she had always been in love with. She turned on one of mom's old records and sang to it, as she always had when she was a child. Her vocal chords woke up as they released the high-pitched range that she was so capable of. Puberty had scratched it up a bit, but she could still hit those notes that graced the song.

_Don't they know...It's the end of the world...It ended when you said goodbye..._

"Bra."

She gasped and turned to see a bulky, male figure standing near the kitchen door gazing at her with amazement.

"That was pretty."

She swallowed and stared at him, barely nodding.

"Anyway, heh, I came here to train with your father. Know where he is?"

"...He's in his room, Goku."

With his arm behind his head in the old Goku-fashion, he thanked her and went down the hall. He spotted the door that he assumed was Vegeta and Bulma's, and rapped softly.

"What?" The all too familiar voice barked.

"Hey Vegeta. It's me, Goku!"

Muttering was heard before the door finally opened,"Good Kami, Kakarott, what do you need?"

"Uh, I was wonderin' if you wanted to train. It's been a long time, huh?"

Vegeta folded his arms as his eyes slitted slightly,"Sure. Give me a second as I get my armor on."

"Okay."

The door shut and Goku looked around. Bra was no where to be seen, so he decided to look around to occupy himself. Trunks room had emptied into quite the scholar's hangout with a shelf of books and no video game systems to be seen. Posters of intellectual-looking scientists hung on the wall and his bed had graduated into a more sophisticated quilt with one solid colour and not cartoons. The thought of whether he would be this nerd-like if Pan had stayed struck his mind before he pushed it away.

Then he went into Bra's room, which hadn't changed much since she was a small child. It was still a very light violet colour on her walls, with matching bedsuit and furniture. Her digital clock was set three hours later than what it should have been, making Goku scratch his head in wonder, since she was in such a technological family. There was a variety of music boxes and ballerina figures scattered about her dresser tops, along with a television in the corner. His fingers ran down the canopy of her bed, his eyes following the sparkly patterns running down it. It reminded him of how different Pan was when she had reached puberty. Everything had to be black and red.

Shaking his head in wonder and reminescence, he looked down at the bedspread, small white unicorns imprinted upon it. As his eyes ran down the bedspread, he found one with some dark red on it. His eyebrows knitting slightly, he peered closer to it, his senses starting to conclude what the substance was. His hands found the top of the bedspread, ready to pull it further down so he could examine the stain before a raspy clearing of a throat broke the silent study.

Goku's black eyes snapped to the side to meet an unamused Vegeta's, who glared at him with more than a question in his eye.

"Just what the hell do you think you are doing...?" Came the firm voice of steel accusation, with the words,"In my daughter's room" hanging in the air like fallen leaves that refused to fall to the ground.

Goku stood up all the way, taking in a breath and shrugging,"I was just looking at your daughter's bedspread. ChiChi made Pan's, so I was wondering if this was stitched or not too."

Vegeta's expression didn't change. His jaws clenched in intolerance as his fists clenched even tighter with growing impatience that struck his eyes.

"Kakarott, your immense interest in my daughter's bedding will only rise mine in your early and last death."

A gulp came to Goku's throat as he nodded, his eyes flickering frmo the floor to Vegeta, whose eyes flashed with expectance and challenge,"Yes, um, I know how it must seem to you, being Bra's father, but...It's not what it see-"

"I've heard enough!"

"Vegeta! Listen, this is ridiculous-"

"Get the hell out of my house, Kakarott. I never want to see your face again."

The icy words echoed in Goku's head like a broken record on its highest volume before he finally stalked out, past Vegeta and into the living room. When those cerulean eyes rose up the stairs to his, he froze, Vegeta's onyx eyes of accusation still in his mind. Bra just blinked at him, her eyes full of wonder and sadness. He stared back at her only for a moment and walked down the stairs, keeping his eyes on the ground. He got to the door and turned to her.

Sidegazing at him, she brought a finger to her lips, motioning him to be silent. She kicked up her lips into a smirk that struck too much familiarity in him, and puckered her lips. With two fingers, she tapped her lips, and blew the kiss toward him, winking before going upstairs and leaving him there in awe. Shaking his head, he opened the door and walked out, oblivious to the shadowed figure watching him from the bedroom window of Bra Briefs.

* * *

"Rain, rain fall on me. Take my fears and make me clean..." Sang Bra in her own verson of rain, rain, go away. She hopped from the jetcopter and spun as rain poured from the sky in tiny droplet that were starting to soak her hair. It had been a week since Goku had been kicked from her house, but she knew that she wasn't kicked from his.

She skipped to his door, knocking softly on the pink door. Humming to herself, she held her other hand in front of her in a modest gesture. It was ChiChi that answered the door, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Why hello, Bra...Nice to see you."

Her lips curved,"Nice to see you too, ChiChi."

The woman's eyes peered up at the dark gray sky,"Oh, dear look at this weather. My tulips will never grow and the laundry will be on inside dear, before you catch a cold."

"Thanks," said Bra as she went inside the warm house. Soup was boiling in a pot in the kitchen, which Bra assumed was lunch. ChiChi took her raincoat and put it on the rack, Bra's eyes wandering around the living room and the hall.

"I'm sorry the house is such a mess. We haven't had too many visitors to clean it for, so please forgive us."

"Oh, it's fine, ChiChi. This house doesn't look an inch different than it did when I was smaller."

"Nope. I don't have the time or energy to remodel. Just to maintain. Goku is always teasing how I take more care of the house than I do of myself. A happy home is a happy caretaker, what I always say."

Bra only nodded as ChiChi continued stirring the soup in the kitchen, her eyes following frames upon frames of family and friend photos. She found some of her mother being her age, along with Goku, Yamcha, ChiChi, Puar, and the rest of the early gang. Piccolo was in very few, which Bra understood because she had always known him to be an outsider. She wondered where he was nowadays. She had half a mind to ask ChiChi, but she found it less uncomfortable to stay quiet.

She found only a few of herself and her own family. There was some of Goten and Gohan, Gohan and Videl, but not one of Pan. Bra could hardly remember the girl, but she knew enough not to talk about her. It was a void in everyone's life that everyone ignored, and at the same time, was miserable over. She wondered how everyone would react if she herself had disappeared as well.

"Bra, dear, would you like to stay for lunch?"

She turned,"Certainly, thank you."

"Oh, no problem. I'm more than happy to serve. We always have leftovers, and I'll be glad when we finally don't."

A sting of sadness gripped Bra's heart when she heard that, and it was then that she realized just how lonely the Sons were. She also decided that this would not be her last trip here.

"Alright,"ChiChi said, coming out of the kitchen and grabbing her coat,"I'll just be a second, I'm going to gather all the clothes that are outside on the line."

"Oh, no no!"

The woman stopped to give Bra a strange look.

Bra paused,"...I can do it. I don't want you to get a cold."

ChiChi rolled her wrinkled eyes,"Oh, come on-"

"Please?"

She sighed in submission,"Go ahead. I'll keep an eye on this stew. It's Goku's favourite."

Bra grinned in satisfaction as she got her coat and the basket and headed outisde back into the rain, which had gotten slightly heavier. A wind had also picked up, swishing her hair about as it was matted down by the rain. She must have walked at least half a mile by the time she got to the clothesline. Raindrops hit her face, rolling off and down her coat in quick trails of liquid. Some had hit her lips, and she tasted them for a moment. She stopped for a second to stick out her tongue, laughter erupting from her mouth in giggles before she started to spin.

She twirled in the grass for a good five moments as the rain surrounded her and the wind spun along with her and everything she knew went away and all was blank except the sheer mirth of that one childish moment that had given her the first taste of freedom she had felt in years.

It had been more than ten minutes and the wind was picking up even heavier.Clouds were colliding and becoming a nearly black mass of sky as rain came in sheets. She struggled to stay on her feet as she got more clothes from the line and into the basket. She got down Goku's orange and dark blue gi and put it in the basket, using its density as an advantage to pin the other clothes down from wandering off into the thick gust.

Suddenly a pair of bloomers was thrown out of the basket and into the wind before Bra yelped and ran after it. With her arms held out in front of her, she tried to reach for it but suddenly it whooshed far out from her to where she couldn't even reach it any more. That's when she felt it, the quickest, deepest shift within the ground of the Earth. A pressure was triggered deep inside her by the shift, and it rose to her beating heart as she slowly, slowly looked back, her eyes widening when she saw it form right before her.

Its bulging form twisted and spun before its small tip reached the grassy groun of the earth, only feet away from where she last was. Another shift hit the ground when the tip reached the ground, bringing its ground up with it, dirt scattering everywhere before the funnel moved forward, growing in size as it picked up its speed.

Her instinct was to run, her legs frozen in a jellolike state as everything turned blank and her eyes were magnetized to the spinning mass of cloud. Rain was still pouring, cleansing her as it fell down her arms and through her clothes.The tornadoe twirled closer, gaining speed as it engulfed the basket and the clothes line, as well as the tree that was next to them. She watched as the tree was ripped from the grounds, its roots whining as they were torn. She took in a deep breath, taking in the scent and looking up at the shaded sky while silverline droplets raced down her cheeks, not only from the sky either.

She was going to fly, and she didn't even need to be taught.

She would be lifted, away from her fears and tragedies.

Her arms slowly raised up, her palms out to catch the plummeting water before she felt her body being pulled by the weight of the approaching tornadoe, so close to her yet so far away...

Her eyes shut, her mind cleared as the sensation of being lifted up suddenly hit her. The ground disappeared as she was being thrashed and thrown in the air like a ragdoll on a ceiling fan. The pressure had her clothes dteriorated as she elevated into the more slower part of the twsiter, her eyes still closed before she slowed down, opening enough for a glimpse up at the heavens, which trembled with lighten strikes almost close enough for her to touch.

She felt her lungs starting to falter as she felt herself falling down to the smaller part of the tornadoe again, which had gained speed and had her spinning in rapid circles.So many faces spun around in her head as well as her chest collapsed, her heart thudding while memories flashed one by one in her mind's eye. Then everything went black as she waited for the ground to rush up and meet her.

It never did.

* * *

:D

clifffhangerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr wahahaha

hope you all enjoyed. i know its confusing and theres a big time space between the updates but pleaseeee hold on. everything will be cleared up shortly. now get off the puter and enjoy your summer :P


	5. Redundance

Her eyes slowly opened to the sight of her ceiling, its chunky pattern shaded and and shadowed. She looked around to see the blinds closed, streaks where the sunlight was trying to shine through running down them. Her hands came up to touch her head and her cheek, which made her flinch when a sharp pain struck it when she touched it. It was obviously bruised.

That's when the spinning and the raining flashed back into her mind. It all flooded back to her and took her breath away as she recalled the sensation of being thrown around and waiting to hit the ground. Before she could question why she didn't, she caught a figure at the corner of her eye. She instantly sat up as her mother gave her a gaze of concern.

"You alright?"

Bra just nodded, not sure how many days she had been in that state.

"You slept straight for four days," Her mother answered as if on cue, "Some of us were starting to wonder if it was sleep or not."

"I'm okay, mother," Bra assured her in a clear voice as she looked at her arms to see cuts and scrapes.

"Videl brought you home. She said that there was an accident. She didn't specify it, but she was pretty shaken up. So was ChiChi, on the phone."

Bra just looked at her mother in confusion,"Where did this happen?"

"Videl said you had come over to visit, and then you went outiside during the storm."

This made Bra's eyes narrow slightly, but then she recalled where she was, resisting the urge to say aloud the truth. She knew then that Videl had brought her home for a reason. If her father had known that she was at Goku and ChiChi's place, he would have gone ballistic.

"Are you hungry?"

Bra shook her head, the thought of food making her stomach churn. Her mother walked toward her, a glaze of compassion running over her features, which looked tired and stressed. Bulma wrapped her arms around her, catching Bra by surprise.

"I thought I had lost you. I never want to, Bra, ever."

Bra knew why she was saying this. She was around the age Pan was when she had left. Had that tornado engulfed her, she would have repeated a history that everyone would want to forget rather than relive.

Her mother backed away slightly, looking down into Bra's eyes as she swept away a stray bang of her daughter's amethyst hair. A small smile graced Bulma's lips.

"You know, you look so much like me when I was your age. I feel like I'm looking in the mirror from all those years ago. So much was bound to happen back then yet I had no idea. I...had no idea that I would have such a precious daughter, either."

Words of reciprocated affection bunched up in a collision in Bra's throat and they echoed in her mind and she saw herself say them to her mother, but she just couldn't bring herself to release them in that moment. She didn't know exactly what she was afraid of, but she just didn't find it a comfortable position to show emotion like that. So she kept it inside, both regretting it and feeling helplessly trapped in guilt and suffocation.

Her mother just stroked her hair, with no expectation in her eyes. It relieved Bra, but only a little. Bulma ended the moment with a soft kiss to Bra's hair before she walked out of the room. The girl shut her eyes and sat there, wishing she could give everyone a reason to be grateful for her presence.

* * *

"No, I do not want it to be a ki-detector because not everyone in the world has it. And some who have it may be concealing it. So it would be a waste of time and energy to add it onto the machine.Yes, I want profiles, and images for every profile onto the database-...No, this is everyone in the world we are talking. You, me, everyone. Do you know how many kidnappings, missing persons files, and murders we can prevent and possibly solve with this thing?"

A soft rap on the door prevented Trunks from hearing the person's answer as he looked at the door before returning to the phone,"Alright. I mailed you the blueprint and the advertising for it. Yes, it is your job and your problem. Solve it and call me back," And with that, he gave the phone to the bot, who zoomed back to its quarters.

"Come in."

The door opened and in came a blonde with a clipboard. Trunks couldn't make out her face much because of her sunglasses, but he noticed plenty of other things. She came down the small set of steps and went over to Trunks and his desk.

"Yes...?"

"Dr.Briefs...Hello. I am Mrs.Nijam. I am here to apply for a job."

Trunks chuckled,"That would be downstairs in the Main Lo-"

"No. I specifically wanted to request a job from you."

Trunks' eyebrows pushed down slightly,"Um. You know, I would love to, but I am fairly busy with our new project and-"

"You have until he calls you back. Which I am sure is sufficient time. You won't regret it, Dr.Briefs..."

He sat back, giving her an intrigued look,"Alright. You have my attention. But first, I would like to know exactly why you needed to get it from me personally."

"I would like to request a high position job, which I am sure is taken."

"Oh? And what job is this...?"

"Your secretary," The blonde answered firmly, her dark red lips curving slightly.

Trunks laughed in surprise,"Well, well, well. That isn't a position, Mrs.Nijam, that is a privilege."

She shrugged,"Whatever you want to call it, I want it. Now what do I have to do to fill the requirements?"

"Mrs.Nijam, I don't even have a secretary. I'm the President, I don't handle everything but I dictate them, which means I don't need extra help."

She leaned forward, the exception not phasing her,"I will be highly beneficial to your job, Mr.Briefs. Yes, you are the big President, but you have to admit that you are not the most organized in the field. I can change that. So many important meetings these days and then interviews these days...You are in the spinning world of business that will scoop you up and throw you back down into the ground if you are not careful and neat."

His stare on her intensified as her words sank into his calculative mind. He knew she had a point and her confidence could be sensed from where he was sitting. That, and her alluring features magnetized his appeal to her. He looked at her in a moment of consideration before smirking.

"And what if I don't give you the job...?"

Her head tilted slightly,"Then I'll just have to let the whole world know why you are creating this. That, in fact, this noble act of ingenuity if really a big, fat, paycheck in exchange of selfish intentions..."

His amethyst eyes narrowed slightly,"Psh. You know nothing."

Her smirk widened,"Oh, but I do. I know one name and that's all there is to it."

"Speak it."

"Pan Son."

* * *

"Bra...," Bulma softly tapped on the door as she looked inside Bra's room to see her daughter peering around her closet as if in search of something,"Dinner's ready."

Bra's attention wasn't caught.

"Bra, dinner."

A few seconds passed and then those cerulean eyes drifted to Bulma's in a sidegaze and Bra kicked her lips up in the slightest,"Okay, Mom."

She joined the table that also seated her brother, who held a grim expression, and their father, who had his usual stoic features. Her mom sat down and glanced at Trunks.

"Everything alright, son?" She asked with concern etched in her features.

He just nodded, playing with his food. Bra felt a strange sense of familiarity when she looked at him, identifying the same evasive response.

Bulma sighed and started to eat. As did Bra while silence filled the room. At least, until Vegeta broke it.

"Did you have a dreamless sleep, Bra?"

Her head snapped up slightly at the sound of her name and surprise filled her eyes,"Um...Yeah."

He just looked at her, as if trying to give some sort of message that he didn't want to say aloud. Little did he know that she knew every word of it. Not only the words, but the feeling that he had. The understanding that he had the instinct to protect her and carry concern for her when something as brutal as the current event happens. She returned his gaze with that of pride and nodded.

"Well, good. There were no intruders then, Bra?" Bulma asked.

Bra's face grew pale as she asked,"Huh...?"

"Intruders. You know, the boogeyman or ghosts, for instance. Or maybe even harmless Saiyajin family friends who do nothing except good and STILL manage to earn your father's contempt and jealousy, as well as a restriction from ever visiting MY house again."

Vegeta growled as his eyes focused on the tabletop.

"Don't give me that. That was the most ridiculous reason to kick someone out. Extremely ludicrous. GOKU, of all people to accuse that of-"

"I know someone's intentions when I see them, Bulma. You weren't even there. Hell, you are never here. You have no place to call this your home when you hardly occupy it. At least I know enough to protect it," Vegeta retorted, glaring at her.

"Yes, Vegeta. Someone...Someone is NOT Goku. Especially when concerning such an immoral crime like that. To have that even enter your mind baffles me Vegeta."

"Oh, so you're saying that it is I with the mentality to fit the accusation-"

"Absolutely not. This isn't about you, this is about your ego getting in the way of everything."

"Getting in the way of what! A potential MOLESTATION of our daughter-"

"ENOUGH."

Silence filled the room as Trunks' chest heaved up and down, his eyes full of intolerance and rage,"That topic doesn't need to reach her ears, especially when it hasn't happened, NOR WAS IT going to happen, father. Either the rest of dinner is in silence or I bring my food to my lab. I will not endure this incessant arguing anymore. Wanna talk about ridiculous..."

No one said a word as Trunks sat down. Bulma looked down at her plate, and Vegeta walked out. Bra wasn't sure what to think, or if she was involved or not. Nonetheless, she decided she was finished as well, and she walked to her room, thoughts of intruders and molestation filling her train of torturous thought.

* * *

A smile appeared at the lips of Videl Son as she pushed back the drapes of the lilac window in their bedroom. Things can lightened up since the heated reconciliation of her and her husband. Although there was an accident with Bra that might've triggered a violent and destructive reaction from Vegeta, things ended up pretty smoothly. Yes, for once, everything was okay.

It may have been denial, it may have been evasion, but Videl simply didn't torture herself with the memory of her daughter anymore. It just didn't come up. She didn't want to spoil what she had just obtained. Pointless.

She exhaled deeply, biting her lip as she peered out the window at the sunny lawn outside. Flowerless, she observed. A decision suddenly was made in her mind, and the empty space in that garden wouldn't be there for long. Her eyes drifted at the clock, an intense craving for nicotine clutching at her in waves. SHe hadn't touched a cigarette since she and Gohan had gotten back together. She intended to keep it that way as well.

Gohan was at work, so she had the house to herself. A little too empty, she thought. It made her think of getting a pet, maybe a puppy like Bee was. Reminescence filled her mind and she wondered for a brief moment where that dog had gone to, as well as where Buu's location was. It was then that she realized how many years it had been since she had talken to her father and Buu. She pushed the dark shadow of guilt away and decided that she would visit him later.

The hot summer sun shone down on her as she stepped outside. She took in a breath and memories invaded but she wouldn't let them. She was stronger than she was before.Even stronger than she was before the tragedy that shook her out of her shell.

Little did she know that her new one would soon break as well.

* * *

"Gee, thanks for telling me sooner, like how about thirteen YEARS sooner...Okay, so that's the tetnis and the physical examination. Sure...What!"

The light blue eyes of the scientist went wide as she gasped with shock. Moments later, she hung up the phone, rolling her eyes at the mental case they called the education board. She wasn't sure how Bra would react to shots and needles, since it had been a while since she'd had them, but hopefully it would be smoother than Goku's. A smile crept onto her lips at the memory of Goku's phobia to needles and hospitals. She let out a reminescent sigh and continued typing.

There were unpleasantly dissatisfied faces at the dinner table when Bulma sat down, facefaulted.

"Oh, it's LEFTOVERS. Get over it."

"Leftovers from what? A sewage leak...?" Trunks asked, earning a glare.

"I have seen gelatin toxins look more appetizing than this..." Vegeta added.

"...I'm going to bed," Bra said before standing up and heading to her bedroom.

Bulma sighed and laid her head in her hands as the other two looked after Bra.

"She's not going to like what she has to do to get into the girls' school...," Bulma said, catching the men's attention, their eyes full of question.

"Which is..." Trunks waited.

"She needs shots, which I doubt she'll have trouble with. But she also needs a physical examination."

Vegeta and Trunks exchanged glances.

"And that includes certain areas that I DO think she will have trouble with, but it's required because of what she was caught doing."

"What? She was never caught doing something that would contract-"

"Yes, we know that. That's just how the school board is, though."

"Ridiculous," Vegeta commented.

Trunks shrugged,"If it makes 'em happy, then why not?"

Bulma gave him a bewildered look,"That's not a place where someone would be comfortable being examined in, I mean, come on Trunks. She's already distant enough, and she just was bothered in that area at school, and now a professional is going to be in there and...it's just not right."

Trunks rolled his eyes,"Well, it's out of my hands. I have a project to finish."

He left for the lab then, leaving the couple in the kitchen in silence.

"Is this professional a male or female...?" Vegeta inquired.

Bulma gave him a look,"It's probably a male...Those are the only advanced gynecologists in the city."

Vegeta shook his head,"Then she indefinitely will have an issue with it."

And with that, he left her at the table, her eyebrows burrowed in confusion and fret.

* * *

The fan spun and spun and spun and spun and her eyes were dazed as they struggled to keep up with the blade. Fatigue pulled at her eyelids and she let out a yawn. Gohan would be home soon. Only a few hours left. A warmth filled her chest at the thought of him and a smile crept onto her lips, which seldom happened.

The phone's shrill ring rang through the still air of the empty house. Videl let her eyes shut as the ring faded away into a place that was distant from where she suddenly was. Her body relaxed and the phone was forgotten as the waves of slumber overtook her consciousness, leading her into an afternoon nap full of rapid, blurry frames of visualizations and dreams. She thought she had seen her father's blurred face for only a moment...

Then there were lips on her forehead, fingers through her hair. The warmth returned but it didn't chase away the wary dread that spiked through her. The last ripples of images faded away for a moment and then the lips were gone, and her recovered consciousness left her again. Next thing she heard was a soft knock on the door, a solemn Gohan at the door with the phone in his hand and a grim expression etching his features.

"Videl, it's for you..."

Her eyes opened slowly, her head cleared and solid as she took the phone, mumbling a hello.

The words slowly crept into her head, shattering the rest of the sleep in her. Shattering everything in her. Shattering every piece that had just come back together so beautifully not days ago. She didn't even hear it when she dropped the phone onto the wood florr of her and Gohan's bedroom floor, nor did she feel the cold tear running down a pale cheek from eyes that once again died inside.

* * *

"Good Kami Bra, turn that television down...," Trunks grumbled the next morning, pouring himself some cereal in the bright kitchen. The clock shone a time close to noon, which wasn't Trunks' favourite time of the day. The new reporter's firm voice boomed through his head from the living room and brought on waves of a migraine. Agitation itched through him before he stomped into the living room to the sight of Bra's back to him as she sat infront of the television, her eyes focused on the blonde reporter.

"Bra, what did I-..."

He froze, his eyes glued to the screen as his face paled.

"-no witnesses to tell any details of the gruesome event, but many friends, family members, and fans will miss him dearly. Again for this tragic reporter story, I am Ayumi Harot for WCTV."

It was the bold lettering of the headline that caught his eyes, filling them with fear. Bra looked back at him, her expression stoic and curious before she looked back at the screen. His eyes scrolled over and over the headline, its eerie message echoing in his head.

Hercule Satan Brutally Killed In Strangling.

* * *

whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

ty for the reviews. If its stilll confusing...sorry.

but chyea im having fun with this

hope you are too.

Jckash03


	6. One Rises and One Falls

_It's not real It's not real It's not real It's not-_

_Hands over her eyes as she rocked herself back and forth on the red carpet of her bedroom floor. Soft black bangs brush along her fingers as they cover her eyes from everything and only a comforting, velvet blackness surrounds her eyesight. Her chest slightly rose up and down up and down as her breath got harsh and heavy, her current state of bronchitus worsening gradually. _

_She waited as she rocked, expectation and anxiety filling through her in a rising flood for her door to creak open and the bright hall light to break and chase the darkness of her bedroom away, for her mother's concerned, warm voice as she bent down and reached for her, rescuing her from it all. Yes, then she would confirm her daughter's self assurances. It's not real. It's just not real._

_But it hadn't happened yet. The door remained shut, the darkness still alive and waiting for the young girl's hands to move away and greet her eyes with secret shadows and her ears with an eerie silence. There would be something waiting too, some creature to swallow her up once she moved her hands. It was still waiting with the darkness in which it bred. Suddenly a childish pout came to her mind, it wasn't fair. Not fair that the monster gets to be friends with the darkness, so that it can help it scare kids before eating them up. Not fair that darkness protects such an evil, not fair. It's not fair._

_Then she started to cough, wracking, dry coughs that echoed in her bedroom and shattered the silence. Fear ran cold down her back as she realized how loud it was, and how it might attract the monster even more that she made a sound and announced her recently unknown presence. It's gonna get me now, she thought shakily, it's really gonna get me now. The tragic understanding struck her and tears ran down her cheeks before she could stop them. _

_But then a new train of thinking came to her. Fear gave way to bravery, and she decided that she wouldn't let her imagination create it anymore in her head. She decided that it was time to really see it, and face it. Her sobs coming to an end, she slowly brought down her fingers and opened her eyes to darkness again. Gulping with apprehension, her eyes looked back and forth as they adjusted, but before anything could make itself known, the door opened and the light filled her room. She was saved._

_"Oh, Videl! Why are you out of bed so late?" Her mother asked with the anticipated warmth and concern as she took Videl into her arms. Videl's eyes looked back as she was embraced, and she saw nothing in the space that she thought she would see some unimaginable terror. So she gave in to her mother's compassion and closed her eyes as her mother rocked her gently back and forth, her fingers caressing her hair. _

_From that night on, Hercule would give his promise of security to young Videl before she slept, checking the closet and the corners. It was when she was twelve that she finally but subconsciously realized that it was, in fact, not real. _

But this was.

And she was not twelve anymore.

She was, however, back into her old routine of hugging her knees and rocking back and forth. Just like all those years before. She wouldn't believe it this time, however. She would not face it. No.

No.

The word just repeated in her head over and over and over, erasing everything in her mind except for that mere, evasive denial. Just no.

Not bourbon not valium not any pill or alcohol could do as much as that one word could for her. With eyes closed and breathing heavy, she escaped it all. At least in her mind. At least for a while.

She had forgotten all about what a great mood she was in only hours earlier when she awoke. Was it hours? Maybe days. Hours ago was when they had told her, over the phone. What a wonderful way to learn such a tragic event. Was it like that with her mother? Did her father learn about her untimely fate on the phone as well?

She didn't know, and she was too tired to care. She could feel herself slipping away into that darkness again, just like after Pan had disappeared. Alone and numb and empty. She was helpless. She could see herself falling again, but she couldn't reach out and save herself. She was too weak and chained down by it. It. What was It? Depression or alcoholism or Pan's disappearance or her father's gruesome death?

No.

The depression and alcohol came after those two. Yes, that's how it went. Like a trail of little ducks behind their mother. Cause and effect.

She sniffled but did not hear the sound. She was too caught up inside herself. She didn't see nor hear the world outside that surrounded her. Not the grandfather clock that was one of many wedding gifts from her father, not Gohan chasing away reporters and paparazzi. She was past all of it now. Only those two shadows that swirled around her in her head like a toy train. Round and round and round. It would not stop. She couldn't make it stop. Bourbon wouldn't stop it. The alcohol was not strong enough for this train. Not this time.

"Videl...Videl, sweetheart, please talk to me," Gohan attempted to break her out of the trance she was surrounded in. His deep, soft voice of concern enveloped her, and he became her father as he was the night that she woke from that nightmare and waited on the floor for the shadow-lurking monster. He took her in his arms and his intoxicating cologne he had worn for the earlier cocktail party claimed her nostrils and she sank into it like a rock in the sea.

She was sinking, but he couldn't bring her up. Not this time.

_"Nope. No monsters in the closet. You won't ever have to be scared again, Videl. I can promise ya that. "_

_"So you won't have to come in and let the hall light inside to save me from it?"_

_"Nope. Not this time."_

She took in a deep breath, the bronchitis taking over. When did she get bronchitis? Maybe those years before, but not now. She was coughing and the embrace she was in was getting tighter, and the question of where the bronchitis came from escaped her as she sank lower. She looked up at her father and his compassionate, soft eyes. She smiled softly and wondered why she was sinking anyway.

"Daddy..."

Then his eyebrows slightly burrowed in confusion.

"Don't let me sink too low, ok?"

"Videl, I'm not-"

"Please don't let it get me. You promised."

Then the tranquilizer shot she had recieved earlier without her being aware had then taken over, and she fell limp in Gohan's arms.

* * *

"Oh, dear. I hope Videl's okay. I heard she was just getting over her alcohol habit. This should send her to the drinks even harder than before," Bulma predicted to her old friend on the phone. Bra was at the table, finishing her entry test for her new school, her mother's words floating around her ears before floating right back out.

The funeral was to be in two days, and the entire city was to be there, supposedly. It was hard to tell if Videl would be in such condition to speak for her father, but city decided to be hopeful. That was all they could do, really.

Vegeta seemed unfazed by the news, and Trunks seemed shocked and somewhat solemn about his business partner's fate. There wasn't much to say about it, so no one spoke of it. Bra was simply indifferent to all of it, but she observed closely to everything that went on around her.

"Alright dear, I'll let you get to dinner. Goku must be pretty sad about it, so don't expect your dinner to be inhaled as usual. Okay...Bye," Her mother put the phone back on its reciever and looked out of the kitchen window at the GR reflectively. Bra watched her closely and wondered what was going through her mind. She concluded that her mother was trying to relive those past days of fiery romance and innuendo that occured those three years before the androids. Not much was happening anymore, not like it had back then. Only tragedy.

She would hear her mother talking about the past alot, saying bitter things such as,"Now why couldn't he warn us about THAT?"

Bra couldn't figure out who the 'he' was, but she knew she would be informed soon. She hoped. Curiousity wasn't easily suppressed by such an inquisitive spirit like Bra's. She often ventured out to the attic and found boxes full of memorabilia, her chest pounding with excitement and anxiety of being caught. One time she even fell upon finding her mother there. The reminescence and yearning on her mother's face was too genuine for anyone to overlook. Especially Bra.

Since the accident, her parents had shortened their leash on Bra. Constantly checking on her and making sure they had her under their eyesight. She felt somewhat suffocated, but slightly glad about the overconcern. They had not shown such attention to her since she could remember.

Trunks was less than glad about the close attention she had been recieving from her parents, and she felt his metallic gaze on her as she ate her dinner each night since the accident. Sometimes she would even dare enough to look up and return his icy glare with a smug gaze. This would only ignite his anger more and cause him to look away.

"Mother," Bra beckoned as she closed her test booklet. Her mother was snapped from her trance and she looked at Bra curiously,"I would like to go visit Gohan and Videl and send them my condolescences if I may."

Bulma barely nodded,"Yes that should be okay. Be sure to tell your father, you know how he is if he isn't informed."

"Of course."

A sigh came from her mother's lips as Bra bounced from the chair and went to her room to get ready for bed. She brushed her teeth, moisturized her face as her mother strongly recommended, and went to her room, shutting her door. Glancing at the mirror, she got out her silk pajamas and laid them on the bed. She then proceeded to take off her top and her pants, revealing her white bra and her cotton underwear that clung to her svelte form.

That's when she heard the click.

Her eyes shot to her closet door, which was barely cracked. Fear shivered through her before she blinked and realized how incredibly childish she was being, thinking there was something in her closet. Shaking her head, she put on her silk, loose pants. When she removed her bra, she turned her back to her closet precautiously, feeling somewhat stupid for doing so as she pulled her shirt over her head.

She took in a breath which chased away the thickening tension in her chest as she turned off the light and got into her bed. She dreamt of shadows and photos and blood.

* * *

He found her hunched over a mess of photos on their bed two days after they had sedated her.Her brows were drawn together intently and focused as her eyes darted from one picture to another in search or analyzation. Finally, her features loosened and she picked up a Polaroid in which Gohan barely saw a very short Videl with two adults behind her with bright expressions on their faces. A sad reminescence filled Videl's eyes, as tears could not.

_"Um...Gohan, I know this may be a somewhat rough question to ask but...Why don't you and Videl, you know, try for another one?" Krillin asked timidly, knowing it would be a difficult answer._

_Gohan merely sighed,"I suppose I could talk to Videl about that but she is just...She's not okay about it still. So I doubt anything will come out of that conversation. I'll try, Krillin."_

He did try. She simply refused to hear the idea of it. He did, however, convince her to see a doctor about the possibility. One thing she lost more than anything was her stubborn independence.

_The doctor took Gohan outside of the room with a solemn expression, anxiety filling Gohan as he waited for the disappointment. He couldn't get angry, or deeply sad, just disappointed. Videl wasn't the only one tired of it all._

_"It seems that...There is a problem within her reproductive system. It may have been her own doing, or the alcohol usage, but she will be unable to conceive again. Her uterus is damaged beyond repair."_

_"You...Y-You can't fix her?" Gohan asked, sounding like a kid distraught about his toy car._

_The doctor shook his head, and the disappointment settled in Gohan's chest. He looked at the door, through it's clear window at Videl, who gazed back emptily. But he caught the flicker of shame run over her face, and he knew then that there was still Videl in there. She was not gone completely._

But that was before her father was murdered and her world was yet again shaken.

"Videl."

Her eyes looked up, straight forward, but not at him. He waited for them to drift his way but they never did, so he walked to the bed and looked at her.

"There is a funeral for your father today. It's in about five hours. The city wants you to speak. If you can't, that's okay. I will," He offered sincerely and waited for a response. She looked down at the dozens of photos and swallowed.

The tension that rose in him was very unexpected as it took hold of him so strongly that he didn't even realize it until he had the urge to go Super. It was a strange mixture of adrenaline, anger, and...love. He watched as she hunched down even more, her shoulders shaking as sobs wracked her. That's when he couldn't take it anymore.

In a swift movement, he lunged forward and gripped her by her forearms, bringing her up to face him with her startled, wet eyes. He pierced her wide eyes with his, his expression fiery and firm.

"What the HELL do you think you are doing?" He shouted at her.

Her chest heaved, her lips trembled, her eyes looked back and forth to each of his as if looking for the answer to end his rage.

"This is absolutely ludicrous Videl. No, you're not EVEN Videl. I want to know where she is, tell me right now where she is. What did you do with her?" He asked as his voice lowered, almost with genuine curiousity.

She had no answer for him.

"You know exactly what our daughter would think if she saw this. Yes, I'm gonna say her name. PAN would think what a pathetic mother I have. PAN would look at this and look at you and your Kami-damned bottles and she would shake her head. VIDEL would simply laugh. Your father...Your father would not be proud. Why? Because you're being a weak, washed up rag of depression, and any minute you will lose your sanity and your identity forever. Is that something your father or your daughter or I should be proud of? What the hell is this. Videl? A cry for help? No one has left you. Not intentionally. I have always been here, and I always will. You cannot leave yourself just because you feel you've been abandoned by the people you love. Pan left for reasons we don't know, but we have to RESPECT her choice. Sooner or later she would have gone off anyway. She was grown up before we even knew it, Videl. She loves you. And failing to be the person she loves...she would be so disappointed if she walked in here right now."

Videl was motionless, her eyes swimming with one emotion after another at his words. She had nothing to say, but she knew he was right.

"Your father had no choice. He was killed. His life was taken away before he could protest. Never in a hundred years would anyone leave you, Videl. Never have you not been loved. It's all okay. I am here."

She gazed into his eyes, as if trying to find a flaw to this fact. Then her eyes closed and fluttered before a single tear fell down her cheek. She brought up her arms and clung to Gohan with such affection that it caught him off guard. He held her close, a smile of relief appearing on his face. Something like happiness swelled in him at that moment.

* * *

_Riiiing._

_He was running, running as fast as his body could take him to save her because she would fall off the edge at any moment_

_Riiiing Rriing._

_Her silhouette came into view, a dark shadow, just like the ones he had promised to save her from but he wasn't fast enough_

_Riing Rriiiiing._

_Her eyes looked back at him in a solemn , empty sidegaze with no life in them whatsoever and he felt his heart drop into his feet even as they kept running so fat and hard to get to her but she was already falling before he got there and his mouth opened to scream out as if his voice could catch her and keep her up for just a few more seconds only a few more so he could-_

Riiiing.

His eyes shot open, the shrill sound of their doorbell breaking the last of his unconsciousness. In an instant his nostrils were enchanted by his sleeping wife's long obsidian mane that was a few inches from his face. She lay beside him, her back to him, undisturbed. He sighed in relief that it was just a dream. Just a dream. When had he last heard that damned phrase? After his father had died, maybe. He could hardly remem-

Riiiiing.

He glanced nervously at Videl, hoping she wouldn't wake. He would rather her stay in a peaceful state so that she wouldn't have to deal with the hardh reality outside of her slumber. He slowly got out of bed, tiptoeing to the door and shutting it slowly behind him before getting to the door before it could ring again.

Rii-

The door was opened for him to be greeted by two wide, innocent aquamarine eyes, a small smile creeping onto the lips of the impatient doorbell ringer. Surprise caught hold of him and he wondered if it had shown on his face.

"Um, hello Bra..." He greeted shakily with uncertainty. The last time he had seen her was the night Pan had disappeared. Now she was a handful of inches taller and her face had matured into the startling beauty that also belonged to her mother, a hint of a sly nature also possessed it, which she must have inherited from her father, of course.

"Hello Gohan. I came to send my condolences. I know that you guys have had a somewhat tough time and probably only get visitors from the damn newspaper and paparazzi," She explained with such ease that he did a double take and questioned her age. What was her age? Thirteen, Fourteen?

Nonetheless, he smiled slightly, comforted by her understanding,"Why thank you Bra. You can come inside, if you l-like."

"No that's alright. I have to get going. But please take this," She offered a large basket that held fruit and candles and a photograph that he couldn't make out through the plastic.

"Wow, Bra...Thanks," He said with gratitude. She smiled again and looked up at him with sparkling eyes.

"It's not problem. The least I can do. Also..." She started, catching his waiting glance,"...Can you thank Videl for bringing me home the day of the tornadoe? It certainly saved my rear from a handful of punishments. My mother is very grateful, and everyone having to suffer another tragedy would have been devastating, I'm sure."

His expression turned grave and solemn, being reminded of why his wife had been so contained and surrounded by her past losses,"Yes I will. Thank you, again, for this. It means alot."

She brought her lips up in spite of the sadness that was struck in her by Gohan's helpless gaze,"No problem. If you ever need anything, then you know where to call."

He nodded and looked down, still feeling her steel gaze on him, and when he looked up back into those chillingly blue eyes he saw something close to recognition. It caused a wave of warmth to flood over his chest but then she turned and walked down the steps, taking the warmth away with her. He shook his head slightly, wondering if anything could last.

He looked up and saw her turn her head, her eyes sideglancing at him and her lips parting to speak,"My parents and I will be at the funeral tomorrow. My brother might not be able to because he is busy with his latest project, as you might've heard...See you there, Gohan."

Then she walked off, her husky voice repeating itself inside his head while he stood there holding the basket.

* * *

"Vegeta!"

"What woman?"

"Can you please come _here?"_ Bulma called from their bedroom. Scoffing and rolling his eyes he strode to the room to find her holding two strings behind her from the front of her black blouse,"Come help me with this."

With a grunt of complaint, he walked behind her and tied the two black velvet, pulling slightly as he did so. He stepped back and looked up when he was finished, looking past her shoulder into the mirror where she smiled and smoothed down the front of her blouse, moving sideways and then checking her reflection. She had been very careful to keep her figure in shape, and it's devotion showed.

Vegeta himself couldn't remember the last time she had worn black, and he doubted he had ever seen her in it until now. She was certainly not a sight he could easily take his eyes from. She never had been, and he both bothered him and intruiged him about her. She gazed back at him, her eyes wide, cerulean questions of approval. A smirk grew on his features, which he had to suppress from developing into a smile, before he pierced her eyes with his, the answer shining so boldly in his onyx orbs.

Her lips spread into a huge grin, her insides melting under his intent stare as they always had. The way his effect on her made her mind into jello and her heart feeling like a bass drum enraged her, and then she would get even more annoyed that he _could_ annoy her. It was both ironic yet appealing at the same time. Theirs was an attraction no one would be able to figure out, and no one really wanted to try.

Their small, private moment was interrupted by a clearing of a throat and both looked to see Trunks at the doorway, his eyes wary and grimacing.

"We have about ten minutes before it starts, so get moving," Was all he said before quickly disappearing out of their sight, glad to be away. Bulma sighed and eyed her husband curiously.

"And just what are you going to wear?" She asked Vegeta.

"What do you think? That ghastly human attire they call a suit?"

She raised an eyebrow, her eyes holding a pinch of hope.

"You can forget it," He replied, getting a facefault from his wife. He changed into his black training wear, a tank top and sweatpants. He did, at least, have black on. And it wasn't too shabby of a colour on him either, she noticed with a grin.

'Damn him for never showing any signs of aging...' Came an irritated thought.

Then Bra came in, her presence undeniable as her dress swished about with her movements, its hem stopping just above her knees. Small sparkles were scattered all around it, glittering in the light as she stood there, the chest of her dress clad in black velvet, just as her mother's blouse was. A black, silk ribbon wrapped around her higher waist, just below where the velvet started, accentuating her blossoming chest, where the dress was low cut, just modest enough for a girl her age. The long, shimmering amethyst hair was pulled back from her face with a headband, complete with a black rose on the top side of it. Her mother's breath caught in her throat, her mind barely forming together the notion that...

Bra was growing up.

There was also a change in Bra, and Bulma noticed it from the instant that her daughter walk in the room. Her face was a bit more brighter, her presence shone with almost a blinding light. Her eyes held an extra sparkle that hadn't been there since her toddler years. There was something so much more lively thanusual about her daughter, but Bulma didn't know what the cause was, or could be. Bulma pushed the thought away, feeling guilty at the passing thought in her head that perhaps she didn't like this more than slight change in her daughter.

"Mother you look great," Her silk voice stated, and Bulma smiled slightly. Her voice had also gone up a few notes.

It was like she had exchanged daughters with a stranger.

"Yes, she does," Vegeta agreed, looking from his daughter to his wife, making Bulma blush, both from their flattery and from the shame that she had almost taken these two individuals for granted.

"You both look wonderful as well..But if we sit here in our vanity all day, we'll miss the occasion for which we dressed up for," The logical side of her spoke. Vegeta nodded and they all walked out, his arm sliding around her waist. They said goodbye to Trunks, who looked a bit more pale than usual when Bulma said how she wished he would accompany them, but she guessed it was first project jitters.

She sighed with an airy reminescence as she thought of how nervous she was when she presented her first project to her father, nonetheless the entire Capsule Corp. commitee.

"Mom this is going to be the first funeral I've ever been to," Bra commented on the way there in Bulma's jetcopter, as if she was cheerily mentioning it about the circus.

"Well it's not that much of a good thing. You shouldn't have to go to a funeral so young."

"That's alright, I would've attended one sooner or later...," She added, looking out the window. Bulma expected the familiar shadow to fall over Bra's face, but it didn't. Why would Bra's unhappiness end on such a dreadful day? Did her own depression go along with Hercule's spirit, maybe from sympathy and the realization that her life was alot more than others'?

The fact that her own mind couldn't calculate logical answers for these restless question only bothered Bulma more. She set the thoughts aside, although half heartedly. She liked to get things finished when they began. She'd just have to make an exception.

There was silence in the jet until they arrived. A crowd of people was on the grassy field, soldiers and policemen alike in a line before the city flag. A group of ministers were there in a circle of prayer. A dismal blanket of sadness lingered everywhere that they looked, in people's expressions and in the chill August air. The sun was coincidentally absent today, and clouds gathered above in the sky.

Bulma took in a breath, feeling the fleeting apprehension of having to talk to such a large crowd. She could thank her celebrity for that. She absentmindedly scanned for Gohan or Videl, but she saw no one that she knew. Then she thought of Krillin, Yamcha, Master Roshi, and the rest of the gang, wondering if they would show up either. Bulma looked down at her daughter, who was gazing at the flags and the policemen, a somewhat devious expression on her face. Her face was tilted downward, making her seem a bit more mischievous than she liked.

"Bra, stay here with your father. I'm going to go greet the mayor."

Her duaghter nodded, not looking up. This added to Bulma's unease, but she focused on making her way to the mayor. What she failed to see, was Bra taking her father's hand, and a disturbingly familiar smirk rising on Bra's lips.

* * *

mmmmm I think I will leave it at that. Muahahaha.

Thanks to all for the reviews. More is soon to come xD

Jckash03


	7. Funeral

"Good Kami it even feels like a funeral," Gohan said to himself as he walked onto the grass from the jet. he was greeted by the mass of citizens as they waited, some in tears and most with gray, sad faces, to participate in the ceremony of whom they still believed defeated Cell.

Then his eyes caught sight of her, his breath leaving his body.

Looking almost like identical twins, Bulma was standing next to her daughter as she peered around the crowds as if in search of someone before telling Bra something and then walking off. A ball formed in his throat, tightening it to almost the point of pain. No intake of breath could eradicate it. Then she suddenly turned her head, her aqua mane slightly wavering, as if she had sensed his magnetic gaze. When her eyes laid on him, he felt his face grow hot, and her expression grew coy, but she smiled sweetly despite the glint of confidence in her eyes. He felt waves of surprised but enchanting attraction ripple through him, nearly causing him to drop the bundle of flowers in his hand.

He looked down, acting as if he hadn't seen her at all. He made a few steps forward, then changed into a walking pace that wasn't anywhere near steady, much like his heartbeat. When he looked back up finally, she had turned her head, her hand now embracing Vegeta's. He felt a strong wave of something go through him, intimidation perhaps, and he was almost swept back.

It felt like an eternity before finally reached them. Vegeta's sharp glare shot at him, while Bra's eyes looked up at him smoothly and languidly, with a sparkle of something that wasn't there yesterday. He hoped to Kami that the blush he was almost convinced had crept to his cheeks, didn't exist.

"Hello Gohan," Bra greeted, breaking the silence.

"Hi...Bra, and Vegeta," He nodded toward the short Prince, who merely grunted his own greeting.

"Did Videl enjoy the basket?" Bra asked, her hand still in Vegeta's own. The casual tone countered the almost childish way she appeared to Gohan, as childish as one could be with a low cut black dress on.

At the thought, he felt that embarressing heat again, then guilt when he heard his wife's name,"Yes. She told me to thank you for it, although I think I had done that enough yesterday the first twenty times."

Bra's sincere smile turned into a grin,"You also told her what I told you to tell her as well..."

The secrecy of this question caused Vegeta's head to quirk up and turn toward them with a raised eyebrow. Bra didn't notice, but Gohan sweatdropped under the Saiyan's intently curious glare.

"Uh-uh, yes...Yes I did. She says it was no problem, really...," His voice trailed off, not really knowing what more to say. Bra simply nodded and asked her father if she could walk with Gohan to see the mayor. Vegeta peered at her, then Gohan , considering their secret exchange only moments ago, but nodded nonetheless. Bra released her father's hand and walked with Gohan.

"Your father must be in a good mood today. I wonder if the absence of my father-in-law has anything to do with it," Gohan started. He felt Bra's confused expression turn at him.

"How so..?"

"Well, when you mentioned the 'thing' that I was supposed to tell Videl, he didn't really try to punch the answers out of me. He didn't even say a word about it."

"Ah...," Bra said, her features glazing over with a smug smoothness,"But facial expressions are worth a thousand words."

Before he could even glance at her with any kind of response, the Mayor and Bulma walked up to them,"I was hoping to see Videl today. This tells me that she wasn't in any condition to be here..."

"I'm sorry Mayor. But if its any consolation, I will be glad to replace her. Hercule was a very good man, even if he was a little egotistical sometimes, and a tad bit of an exaggerator," Gohan added thoughtfully. The Mayor chuckled as far as his morals would allow him.

"Yes, I suppose so, my boy. If you've got a fine speech prepared, be my guest. The folks out there will take anything they're given," He said, then realized Bra's presence and looked down at her incredulously.

"My, my. We have what appears to be a miniature BULMA over here."

Bra grinned, her hands clasped together behind her back modestly. Gohan agreed with the Mayor, especially at that moment, looking down at her and seeing the all-knowing steel sparks in those cerulean eyes convinced him all the more that she seemed more than her age.

As if on cue, the Mayor asked Bulma what her daughter's age was.

"She will be 14 next May," Bulma said, trying to project a pride in her expression rather than the wariness that she was feeling.

"She's thirteen! Good Kami, my judgement skills have been slacking," the Mayor smiled down at her, unaware of the fingers that she was sliding up Gohan's left thigh and close to his buttock. A small gasp escaped his lips and the touch was gone in an instant, but there was a tingling sensation that lingered for the rest of the evening where her exploring fingers had been. If he wasn't blushing earlier, he was now.

The Mayor looked at Gohan with alarmed curiousity,"And what's got a hold of you boy? Finally realized what a beauty the girl standin' next to you is-?"

"I think that we should get ready for this ceremony to begin. Being in all this black during August isn't too comfortable. If you'll excuse us please, Mr.Mayor...," Bulma came to Gohan's rescue, her own face flushed. The Mayor nodded, going out to the stage and accepting the applause for a few minutes before waving his hands to calm it down. Bulma glanced at Gohan and her daughter, who was stoic but stunning at the same time. Bulma had a feeling that her daughter knew it too.

"Gohan," Bulma whispered, then making a frantic head gesture once she got his attention. He hurried to her, the flowers in his hand bobbing up and down as he did so. He crouched a little to be in hearing distance of the shorter female.

"Where is Videl?" Bulma asked with concern.

He felt the curiousity flood from his eyes as a morbid darkness replaced it,"She just wasn't into it. I don't think..."

Bulma pierced his eyes with her own with solid interest.

"I don't think it has even sunk in yet. She has really, seriously...f-fallen this time," He finished in a shaky voice, remembering how sad his mother had gotten in private moments after his father had decided to stay with King Kai as an angel.

Bulma's eyebrows curved upward, sympathy filling her eyes and lacing her voice,"I'm sorry Gohan. Just, please, make sure she keeps away from the alcohol this time."

He blinked,"I don't think she's even...," He felt the words _here enough to know it exists _on the tip of his tongue, but he let it go,"...thought about alcohol. She's just too tired for any of it now."

Bulma shook her head slowly, in a loss for words. Gohan looked up and saw Bra gazing at both of them with an inquisitive, steel look, as if she was watching someone cheat on his wife with another woman. Bra looked away and back to the stage where the Mayor droned on his introduction to the ceremony. Bulma sent her condolescences again and then said she was going to check on Vegeta and see if any of the rest of the gang had shown up. Gohan nodded, knowing he was probably going to end up being first to talk in front of the audience.

'Audience...Like this is some show...,' He thought coldly.

He walked up to Bra's side, who didn't show any signs of noticing him. A strong vanilla scent rose from Bra, filling his nostrils almost against his will. His chest swelled up again, feeling that warmth chase up his spine and through him again, and also that blush again. He didn't remember the last time he had felt so nervous, so aware of everything he was feeling, things that he wasn't supposed to be feeling. He shouldn't have even been here, next to a girl who was not his wife. There should be no funeral, no dreary air surrounding everyone, no inevitable thoughts that betrayed his morals and feelings that he held for his wife and marriage.

But they were here, and he couldn't stop it anymore than he could try to erase it. He just couldn't erase what had happened, not for her.

There was a shock of guilt struck through him, and he prayed to Kami that Videl didn't realize that very fact.

"Gohan! Heyyy!"

He looked up with surprise at the familiar voice to see Erasa running toward him. Her usual bright cheeriness had faded slightly, striking him bittersweetly that even the morbid turnaround of events could even bring a spirit like Erasa's down.

"Hi Gohan. Long time no see, hm? How's..." Her voice trailed off a bit, knowing he knew who she meant.

He shook his head as he did with Bulma,"Not very good."

"Aw. Such a shame too. She really used to be the firecracker back then. I brought flowers for her," She said, handing them to Gohan,"Sharpner is in Austraila right now on vacation, so when he comes back he said he's gonna visit."

Gohan simply nodded, the reminescence of those early days when he had met the two seeming lightyears away. A silence fell between them, but it was one filled with relative sorrow.

"Well, good luck on speaking up there Gohan," She broke the silence,"I know I'd be shaking if I had to."

His lips kicked up barely,"Yeah it's not the greatest."

"See ya," She waved before walking off to her seat. Gohan walked up next to Bra.

"Here, Bra."

She turned to him, looking up at his face and then to the light pink and white roses in his hand. A flush ran over her cheeks as her eyes widened slightly. Gohan was confused for a second, but then realized that she must've taken it as some sort of romantic notion. His mind raced for a quick explanation, as not to hurt her feelings either.

"Uh-Um...They're for Hercule's casket. I already have my own, see?" He said in a low, fast tone. Then Bra's expression cleared before looking back out as the Mayor introduced Gohan.

"Ladies and Gentleman, here is Hercule's son-in-law to speak his affectionate remembrance for Hercule."

His heart thudding in his chest like a drum, he almost gasped for air as he walked out onto the stage, a round of applause running through the crowd despite the cause of the gathering. His face heated up and he motioned for the applause to die down, words forming themselves in his head.

* * *

Bra looked on as Gohan went out onto the stage and accepted the applause for a moment. His spiked, onyx hair flashed in the dim sun, which had come to grace the crowd with its presence only for a while. It seemed as if Gohan's honourable presence had enchanted the Earth with some unknown and unseen force. Bra's gaze turned calculative and firm on Gohan and his tall figure, a little too firm for her liking. 

A thought appeared in her head as to find her parents but she saw no need. She felt perfectly comfortable here watching Gohan make his grand speech. She swallowed, wondering if Videl was watching this or not. She wondered if Videl had even accepted it yet, much less tune in for his funeral. A cynical, mocking laugh of glee made itself known in her head at the idea of sitting back and eating popcorn for this wonderful event.

Soon, flashes and clicks were heard throughtout the mass of photographers and reporters, Gohan's speech being finished with. Then she saw him glance back at her, a certain beckoning in his eyes. Her lips curved upwards as she walked out onto the stage, her eyes traveling over the crowd in a slow skim. There were as many dirty faces as there were appreciative expressions. She figured they'd all get the wrong idea when she stood next to Gohan as he laid his flowers on Hercule's casket, and then hers followed. The fact that the flashes of cameras didn't stop only proved it.

But the self-conscious side of her, a very miniscule side, took over in his presence and brought a blush to her cheeks as flashes blinded her. Gohan caught this, the words unable to be stopped.

"Don't worry...You look great."

Her eyes shot back at his for a split second with a heated gratitude to them before they closed and she grinned inwardly, his eyes still on her.

Click.

* * *

"Ooooooooh! That eenbred leettle TRAMP! I shall have Master Gohan geet a good talkeeng to wheen he geets hees leettle wandering self in heere. Why that no good slut, taking a time like THEESS to trepass upon Meestress Veedel's husband. Married, no leess!" Beaudella screeched at the TV screen, her words unheard by Videl, who was in a ball on the couch, facing the window that shone in gray light from the shady sky. 

Beaudella looked back at her mistress, frowning as she walked toward her, pulling her into a hug with her meaty arm,"'Tis okay, Meess Veedel. Everything is alright heere. Now leet's go show theem how loyal a wife and daughter you are, hm?"

* * *

Bulma's speech went even faster, since she didn't know Hercule that well even, but was there to represent for the crowd. Every once and while through it, her eyes drifted toward Bra and Gohan, who had a far enough distance between them for everyone's ideas to keep at bay. Bulma swallowed at the idea of such a nasty scandal, and that only the media would borne such a heinous idea. 

Afterwards, the Mayor steps up again and said his thanks to all who came. Bulma returned to the group as everyone went up to the casket, most in tears, to lay their flowers. In bold contrast to the the rest of the crowd, Bra's expression was sly and almost entranced, indulging secretly within herself. Bulma warily looked away from her, the anxiety in her not disappearing.

"Hey guys ! Over here!"

Before her mind could dangerously wander any longer, she was rescued by the shout of Krillin, followed by 18, Marron, Tien, Chiatzou, Yamcha, and ChiChi, who wrapped her arms around her son the instant she saw him.

"Oh, Gohan I'm so _sorry_ about her. I just wish you both would have stayed happy because I thought you would she was such a perfect girl for you Gohan, I knew that the minute I saw her-"

"Uh, Mom..."

"-but I do hope I can see you move on dear, just for a while with someone but I doubt they'll be as good as her-"

"Mother!"

ChiChi stopped as Gohan broke from her tight embrace and looked at her sternly but grimly.

"This is a funeral for Hercule...not V-Videl."

Her expression cleared, growing a little more pale than it already was,"Oh...sorry, but is she alright?"

He simply shook his head as he did with Erasa. It was a little too painful to go into with anyone.Krillin came up and patted Gohan's shoulder since it was the highest he could reach.

"Man...I'm sorry about it too. If there was one upside to a bad circumstance, there was always Hercule to lighten it up."

"Yeah," Yamcha added,"How can such a brutal way to die happen to a guy like that...?"

18 changed the subject, knowing it wasn't helping,"Hey, where is Trunks?"

"And my father, mom?" Gohan asked, not noticing Bra's cheeks flush intensely. Chichi just sighed,"Distracted by something or other, of course."

Bulma folded her arms and rolled her eyes,"You know where Trunks is. Always busy in that lab of his. Didn't seem to want to interrupt it for this."

"Sounds familiar, Bulma," Yamcha chuckled. She shot him a glare but grinned along anyway at the reminescence of his tone.

"Seems like all the young ones have left us here for dead...literally," Tien said shakily. A thoughtful silence fell among them before it was broken by that of a female voice.

"Except me."

Everyone looked at Marron as if just noticing her presence. Gohan tensed up, knowing the damage that Marron had done to his daughter, and could very well have been the reason she was gone today.

"Heh, well at least one-" Yamcha was cut off by Gohan's angry rasp.

"What are you doing here?"

She stared at him with her cool teal eyes," I am here to pay homage for Hercule's death-"

"A death that is in my family, which you've gone out of your way to destroy in the past. You have no business here-"

"Hey, come on Gohan chill. It was seven years ago, let's just forget about it-" Krillin tried to reason.

Gohan turned on him,"Yeah? Well she hasn't forgot about it, my daughter is not HERE, and it is _her_ fault-"

"It wasn't just me. I may have pulled some shit with her, but not just for my enjoyment. Your daughter was a lying, scheming slut who opened her legs for anyone, including MY boyfriend."

Gohan looked at her in cold disgust,"You're the liar."

18 broke in,"You are not going to stand there and accuse my daughter with false bullshit just to dish out your pain over your wife and her father. We are here to pay our respects and if you won't take it then we will gladly leave. Right, Krillin?"

He was caught offguard by his sudden involvement,"Uhhh...Well I want to catch up with my friends too..."

Then a rustle upon the grass was heard from behind the group as they turned back to see the solemn face of Videl and her servant, who looked less than happy with the situation.

Videl's eyes pierced through Marron's, bitter ice filling them as her body tensed up. Then she looked to her right, catching a glimpse of Bra sidegazing at her with a glint of mischeif in her cerulean eyes. Videl's expression cleared at this, helplessness running through her as her face drifted to the ground.

"Videl..." Gohan said softly with concern, stepping toward but was stopped by Beaudella.

"You leetle cheat! Your wife is at home and upseet yet you are heere running around with Meess Leettle Slut as the cameras flash and flash for all to see. You should be ashamed, Master Gohan, deeply ashamed!" She accused in a stern tone, poking her finger in Gohan's chest with every word as a shocked silence filled the air.

"No, Beaudella. It's alright. Let's go home..." Videl's calm, low voice broke the silence as Beaudella looked back at her, stunned.

"B-But Meestress-"

"We're leaving. It is Gohan's choice if he stays," Videl said as if he wasn't even there. Gohan looked at her sadly.

"Videl, I-"

She had already started to walk away as Beaudella threw a heated glare back at him, following his wife back to their jetcoptor. Everyone was speechless, including Bra, who held a reprimanded look upon her face.

"Well, well. Looks like I'm not the only troublemaker here..." Marron cast a sly glance at the blushing Bra, whose irritated mother came to her rescue.

"Alright, that is about ENOUGH of that. My daughter has done nothing and she has no involvement in this. Marron no one will be half the schemeing liar you are, so don't even try to bring my Bra under the bridge with you."

"Heh...Alright. Illusion yourself. Fine by me," Marron taunted before launching off into the air. 18 narrowed her eyes coldly at Krillin before following.

"I think that's about enough drivel that I can stand for one," Vegeta stated, turning and then heading for their own jetcopter. Bulma said her goodbyes, looking back to see Bra eyeing Gohan.

"Bra...let's go."

Her trance was broken and she quickly went to her mother's side.

"Phew, man. If Bra doesn't look like a mirror reflection of her mother than I don't know what she looks like," Krillin commented once the three were out of sight.

"Be careful Krillin, you're married," Yamcha said slyly. Krillin's cheeks went a slight red as he facefaulted at Yamcha.

"Oh, please. That's one fight 18 and I don't need. I'm already in hot water as it is."

"Hm. She may look like her mother, but there is something dark about that child."

Everyone looked at Roshi with curiousity.

"Why's that, Roshi?" Tien asked.

He didn't answer, obviously very concentrated on the matter himself.

"Um...well, I think it's time I should get goin' too," Yamcha added, a bit flustered as he nervously glanced at his watch.

Krillin blinked,"What? You have something better to do than hang out with us now?"

"Uhh, yeah. I have a date pretty soon and-and I better start getting ready. She may be the one," Yamcha grinned.

Krillin shook his head,"Some things just never change."

"Yeah, I'm off too. I've hand about all I can handle of this dreary place," Gohan said, looking off.

"Okay, buddy. Wish me luck for when I go home," Krillin sighed before waving and flying off into the direction his family went to.

After everyone each said their goodbyes and condolescences, Gohan went walking up past the stage. There was still a handful of people gathered around the casket, which was more than surrounded by flowers. Gohan sighed and dropped his head as he walked, a big hole where hope should be taking a place inside him.

"You really should watch out for her."

Gohan froze, standing up straight as the familiar, deep voice struck him from behind. He looked back to see Piccolo leaning against the back wall of the stage.

"Hey Piccolo, long time-"

His eyes shot to Gohan's, caution building in them,"You're walking among dangerous ground Gohan."

Gohan's features cleared to solemnness,"Yeah, I know. Like I haven't heard enough about it today."

"Vegeta has already estranged from Goku over this. It seems that she has an increasing darkness in her everyday. It's a very inpredictablebut negative power that is building within her, Gohan. As you may have noticed, she has set her sights on you, and you could very well become a target of the intention this power holds."

Gohan's eyebrows burrowed in serious confusion, dread glazing over his onyx eyes,"I really don't think she is all that bad Piccolo. I mean, she's only a girl. Just because she may keep inside herself most of the time doesn't mean that she's bad-"

"That naivety is what will destroy more than you think it will. Previously when we have seen her, she was very gloomy and held a shadow around her. Now, she looked alive, but very deviously confident with every move she made. That energy has been awoken and she has no intention of hiding it, much less suppressing it."

"Wow, Piccolo maybe _you_ should watch yourself."

Piccolo glanced at him with confusion, causing a flush to come upon Gohan's cheek as he tried to explain.

"Well, I mean, it uh sounds like you've been keeping quite a close watch on her this whole time..."

Piccolo's hands clenched int fists as he eyes closed and he tensed while the anger rose up in him,"AND JUST WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING!"

Gohan swallowed nervously,"...Nothing."

A silence fell between them, one person being thought of in their minds.

"Just be careful Gohan. We don't know what she is planning."

Gohan nodded, still against the idea that Bra could be anything near evil in his head,"Right."

"Bye...for now."

With that, Piccolo instant transmissioned off, leaving Gohan at the windy funeral site as the sun set into the sky, as did the memory of vanilla gracing his nostrils and glistening, aqua eyes peering at him with ardour.

* * *

woo that was a longggggg chapter. hope you all enjoyed and didn't get so confused as much. xD 

yeah and no cliffhanger either yay

heehehehee reviews are welcome so plz do so thankiesssssssssss

Jckash03


	8. Final Surrender

Vegeta watched his mate closely as she undressed into normal clothes, which had at one time not seemed anywhere near normal to him. She was still the stubborn, outspoken fire he had met all those years ago, only her flame flickered a lot more softly nowadays. He supposed it came with age, that you just had less energy to spend on worrying or excitement. There wasn't much of anything to be worried or excited about these days anyway. After a while, her throat cleared and broke him fron his deep thoughts.

His eyes flickered to hers and she smiled softly,"You and your little trances. Still daydreaming about me, hm?"

Had this been asked decades ago, his irritation would have rose as well as his voice of denial, instead he only smirked,"Don't accuse me of the things that you are so used to do doing."

Her eyebrows rose and her head tilted to him, an 'Oh really?' expression plainly written on her features, which also remained slughtly unchanged,"I would never do any such thing. I will do that the day I come home from the lab to an empty trashcan and a mowed lawn."

The smirk widened on his face as she stepped closer, her hands finding the straps of his tank top.

"Well, aren't you going to change so I can drool at you too?"

"I am changed, woman."

She rolled her eyes but grinned none the less, a grin that slowly faded in the next moment as if something troubling had reached her mind. She looked up at him, dread sparking her eyes as they then drifted downward,"We...need to talk."

His expression went serious as she sat on the bed, her chest rising as she took in a breath.

"This won't be easy, but it will be familiar since we've done this before. This is just another brick in the wall of Bra's problems that we've had to deal with lately."

"Bra's growing up. There's no evading the conclusion."

"Yes, there's no doubt about it. However, we need to make sure that we handle that the way we handled it before..."

She looked up at him again, her eyes glazed over with a painful mist.

"Is she ready?"

Vegeta folded his arms, gritting his teeth as he reflected upon everything,"She has already embarked on such circumstances at her last school...It won't be anything that will surprise her, I'm sure. But she is going into an all-female school, which will rid any chance of that situation repeating itself. Never again."

"So...We don't tell her."

"She might eventually learn it from her friends, should they ever venture into some conversation about the topic. And as far as you and I know, she hasn't begun to menstruate. True, her body has already taken new developments, but she looks like she hasn't questioned it. In fact, she seems more than delighted. I see no spark of overcuriousity in her that might threaten her safety, nor do I see a reason to put such a burden on her. She might take it too seriously, as she is already vulnerable to some mental degree."

Bulma raised an eyebrow.

"No. She need not to be told."

* * *

Trunks rubbed his eyes as a yawn escaped him, the idea of sleep being far from his mind since he wasn't even half done with his project yet. He was glad he hadn't attended the bloke's funeral, as that would have set him back further. His concentration was then broken by Bra's sneeze as she entered the kitchen with him. 

He snickered,"That's what you get for being in the wind so scantily clothed."

She sent him a glare, the most emotion she had ever shown him in eight years. Opening the fridge door to get the milk out, she bent down to pick it up, Trunks' eyes piercing every move. She glanced at him with confusion before getting out a glass.

"You know, when you sneeze, your heart stops."

"Heh," She smirked, instantly reflecting that of her father,"I don't have a heart."

He burst out laughing at her response as she gave him an annoyed look, the expression a child gives her parents when they don't believe her,"Oh spare me. Pretending you're some kind of evil menace. Especially after strutting around with your eyes on Gohan, so enamoured and sparkling with admiration, your mind racing with scenarios of what he could do to you, how he could make you feel...You are the last person to say you don't have a heart when Gohan has already stolen it, even without realizing..."

His voice had dropped to a secretive, low rasp, his mouth suddenly next to her ear. Her eyes had slightly widened, her chest rising and falling rapidly with nervous, harsh breaths. Then she spun on him, anger erupting within her like a volcano.

"What do you want? You have no right to sit there and think you know me and what I think."

He shrugged, putting his hands up in the air and he back away from her,"I want nothing, and I don't even want to know you. But guess what, I'm not the only one speculating your affections for the married man. Turn on _any_ news channel and see for your damned self..."

With that, he strode out, leaving the speechless Bra standing there alone.

* * *

"Sir, what does your wife think of the image of you and the Briefs' girl?" 

"How long have you been courting with her?"

"Is a marriage ahead?"

"Could the girl be pregnant?"

"Where did you meet Ms.Briefs?"

"Please give us details, Mr.Son!"

After enduring a hell of paparazzi and reporters, even the TV would not let him go. Almost every channel showed the brief romantic exchange between the two. HE shook his head, burying it in his heads as he tried to get the inquiring voices out of it. As he reached for the bottle moments later, he forced himself to forget it. A scandal like that would ruin everything.

Especially his wife, who already was under enough.

His eyes drifted to the bathroom door, where she had been for the past few minutes. He could check on her, but he knew the site that would greet him would only expand his guilt. He felt so helpless, so out of resorts that he had even escaped to use her own. Alcohol. It didn't have that much of an effect on him, which he guessed was his sharp Saiyan nature, but it did enough. He sat back and reclined in his chair, Beaudella rustling around the kitchen as she gathered her things.

With her raincoat on, since it had started to drizzle outside, and her hat, she walked out of the kitchen and into the lounge where he was. She regarded him with a cold leer, not bothering to view his side since it was Videl who had been the victim in all of it. She had been Videl's maid since Videl was born, and so she was closer to Videl than even Gohan was.

In fact, everyone could have been closer to Videl than he was. He felt so distant from her, so far away.

"Hmpf," Beaudella started, interrupting his thoughts,"I shall leave deenner on the stove for you and her, if she is even appetized tonight. I geeve her medicine for her pain, the physeecal kind, but I doubt eet ees enough. If there is an emergeency, my number on the freedge."

She finished like an adult who was informing the babysitter of how to do things. She turned to go, but the stopped, as one more thing entered her mind to tell him.

"You take good care of her, hear?"

His eyes closed as he nodded slowly, feeling as if he was in another world.

Shaking her head, Beaudella walked out of the house, the sound of the door not even reaching his ears. He wondered absently if this was how Videl had felt all this time. So disconnected, so numb to everything around you. The only difference was he really had no reason. He didn't just have a death in his family as he had so long ago. Even then, he didn't cave under, he had a mother and her child to take care of. He never blamed his father, since the Earth had been saved for that cost. But he also wondered if Videl ever blamed her father, or perhaps, herself.

Yes, he did blame himself too after his father died, but that didn't stay for long. He focused on making his mom happy, as happy as she could be without his father around. He also focused on raising his brother, the way he figured his father would too. He did everything in his power to live up to what his father was, and he did succeed for a while. It was up until Pan had reached puberty that everything spun out of his control.

Then there was Bra, whose effect on him he would never be able to control, and he was actually fine with that. It was something that possessed him but relieved him and comforted him and took over everything for him all at once.

But he had to let the memory of it go. It couldn't happen again or things would really get worse.

Little did he know that things had already reached the pennacle when it came to his marriage.

* * *

"Goku? Aren't you going to eat your dinner?" ChiChi asked with a worrysome expression, her eyebrows curved upward. 

He cast her a glance, looking away quickly in fear that she would see it so clearly. He shook his head, which only caused her eyebrows to burrow further.

"Gosh, why are you so quiet? This isn't like you at all."

"I..." He began in a low voice, somehow finding the words,"I burnt my tongue earlier."

ChiChi chuckled,"On what? You usually don't eat or drink hot things."

He swallowed,"Um, yeah, on some hot chocolate."

Then her lips kicked up, grinning in giddy confusion,"But it's summer, Goku. Why would you be drinking that-?"

"I was cold."

His quick response made her features clear as she let it all in. Sighing she cleared the table as he sat there, his mind plagued with guilt and confusion. Seeing her only hours ago sent his mind reeling with question after question as to why she hadn't returned his gaze, or even noticed him there. But what was noticed was her sky-high confidence, the sensual fire burning into every conscious that set eyes on her.

How could he let this happen to himself? To his marriage?

To her?

He knew that she was still a child although her appearance said otherwise, and that he had somehow corrupted her on a mental level. Guilt coursed through him at the notion, but he couldn't deny the change he had sensed in her. If he hadn't done what he did, he was more than certain that change would not have occured.

"Goku, you're not cold right now are you? I could go fix the thermostat up-"

"No!"

His eyes fell down to the table surface, her frozen stare of shock settling on him. He didn't blame her for being surprised; he had never snapped at her before, or anyone for that matter.

"Um...Alright," Came her soft, wounded voice in the dim silence. Goku then stood up and walked out of the house, leaving ChiChi to gaze after him in concern and wonder.

* * *

Cool water ran over her open hand as she held it under the faucet. Turning the knob to increase its temperature, her mind went over the funeral's events. At one point it had looked fun and daring for her, but then she was held in a bitter confrontation. She didn't know why she was surprised by it after what they had been put through after her cruel antics with their daughter. She also didn't know why Videl hadn't said one icy word of hatred like her husband had. However, her stare of contempt had said more than enough. 

The water went hot as it poured onto her hand and she stood up to dry it off. Her mind didn't rinse of Videl's reaction, however. That vacant shadow in her eyes, just an empty abyss that only severe loss could bring. Then there was Bra, who brought into Videl's eyes another spark of something that had never been there before. A sharp mixture of every negative emotion in that hurt gaze. Her mind struggled to find a reason that Videl would see Bra like that, such a threatening force. The girl hadn't said a word when Marron was there.

'But that presence...It was almost like looking in a mirror...'

"Marron, snap out of it. Your bath is almost full," Came her mother's stern warning.

"Okay mother," Marron said stoicly as she turned off the water, the questions still reeling in her head.

'What the hell is with that Briefs girl? She has grown into a very attractive girl for just starting into her teens, but was that all Videl was worried about? The classic inferiority complex that turns an older woman against a younger one? Or was it a possessive thing...Could it really be...'

Marron's eyes slightly widened at the idea. It all made sense though. The secretly heated glances, the not too far but not too close distance, the sparked tension between them and everyone else who noticed. Marron smirked and shook her head, 'And I used to think she wasn't useful anymore after all...'

She got out of the tub and dried off, putting her gleaming blonde hair up in a bun and dressed into pajamas. She strode to the kitchen, a mock laughter still echoing in her mind. Her eyes drifted to the television that her mom was watching as she popped grapes in her mouth. What she saw made her nearly choke.

"Briefs Daughter And Professor Son In Secret Affair."

"Well Kami damn it all. Here I thought I was one smart cookie for putting two and two together, yet it seems someone with a camera already did."

The television was then shut off, 18 standing up and rolling her eyes,"Stupid scandals..."

"Can't deny that they're amusing to watch. Actually interesting that someone's life is more fucked up than ours."

18 looked at her daughter in consideration before going into the bedroom. Marron finished her snack and went to her room too, laying in her bed and staring up at the ceiling until sleep crept itself onto her conscious, a ceiling which was the only spot in her room uncovered with pictures and images.

* * *

Words, so many words flooded her mind, echoing in a train of anxiety and tension within her as she fell into the gaze that was reflected in the mirror. It was her, but she couldn't remember who it was, who it really used to be. Her eyes closed slowly, fluttering as memory after memory flew past her mind's eyes. The warm, familiar smiles and the loving glances that were so oblivious to the hole she had created and fell into flashed and formed the words,"I'm sorry" on her lips. Lips that claimed love, that trembled as tears of tragedy ran down her cheeks, that surrendered to a bottle, that she just didn't seem to feel anymore. 

Those lips took in a breath but the visuals did not go away. She saw everything in front of her at that moment, but it was so jumbled and piled onto one another that she couldn't interpret any specific part of it. She felt her legs give in and suddenly she was on the floor, the bathroom light showering above her. Feeling powerless, her eyes slowly opened, remaining half closed as the sight of a razour in her hand came into a view that was soon blurred with crystaline tears.

_I'm pulling out a bottle of vodka_

_Replacing that with a pint of Jim Beam_

_I'm lying down on the floor until I feel better..._

The omnipresent shadows of guilt and helplessness loomed over her conscious and swirled as she felt her grip of everything she had slip, the thread that had kept her here snapped, a dull thud echoing in her mind as it did so. Her hand flew up to her beautiful necklace, an amethyst diamond within it, but slit her finger on the razour in her other hand while doing so. The sharp pang surprised her, then she noticed that the blood had leaked onto the necklace, sending her whirling into a reminescent flashback that yet again brought the childish sadness of damaging a loved one's gift.

_A gasp escaped the young Videl's lips as her eyes brightened excitedly when she saw the gorgeous pearldrop earrings that had once been her mother's. She reached for it, her short arms barely grasping the earrings. Her own ears were not pierced, so she decided to just use the earrings themselves to punch one in. She decided it would be easy enough. Tears stung her eyes as her earlobes seared with a hot pain, but she pressed on as much as she could. Having the strength that Videl had at that age made it alot easier. She blew out a breath that she had been holding the entire time once she finally got it through. That's when Hercule walked in, Videl spinning around with a frightened, caught expression._

_He folded his arms, displeased,"Videl what are you doing in here...?"_

_"Nothing," She quickly said, her eyes drifted as hercule looked at her hand, which was covering her bleeding earlobe. He walked toward her and took her hand off of her ear gently, his mouth dropping._

_She looked up at him with wide eyes as anger took over his features._

_"Videl! Look at at what you've done to them! Do you think your mother would be proud?" He said, snatching the earring off her ear in a swift movement that caught her breath, which ceased to return when she saw the colour that the pearl had turned into. A bright crimson, which glistened in the bedroom light since it was still wet._

_A dark ball of guilt settled in the pit of her stomach, something she would be all too familiar with in the later years of her life. But that first sense of destroying something that was important to someone you loved would forever strike Videl with the most sharpest sting she would ever feel._

She took the necklace off so she could see the diamond, which had turned a crimson as well. Her father had gotten it for her at her sixteenth birthday, a day she would never forget since it was more than obvious that her father realized that she was growing up. It was a time where Videl felt so powerful and in control of everything around her, and she didn't pay any attention to the past or grieve about her passed childhood. No, she had become the Videl that everyone knew and loved. She closed her eyes, coming back to her conscious and realizing that she was not at her childhood home but in her bathroom, surround by white that couldn't fight the dark inside of her.

_I hide all the bottles in places_

_They find them, confront me with pain in their eyes_

_And I promise that I'll make some changes..._

She remembered meeting Gohan her senior year at Orange Star High, how skeptical and suspicious she was of the boy who soon evolved into a man that she loved and respected above any other, including her father. She did believe her father when he claimed to defeat Cell, but she trusted Gohan when he told her the truth. He was the only one who broke her distrust of the world, unfortunately he cannot fix it now. She felt her eyebrow curve upwards, the stinging tears falling as she realized that simple fact, that he just could not save her this time.

'No...He's a little busy with that demon spawn...'

The bitter voice of envy struck her with the most feeling she'd had all year. The cerulean eyes came into view then, looking so maliciously daring as they pierced Videl's lilac eyes. The alluring aura that flowed from Bra almost as powerful as her striking beauty. 'I was once that beautiful too...'

_It's morning and I pour myself coffee_

_I drink it 'til the kitchen stop shaking_

_I'm backing out of the driveway and into creation_

Her hands dropped both the necklace and the razour before they reached up her head, combing through her raven hair as she rocked back and forth, unable to stand the power that she knew Bra had, and comparing it as little energy as she had. It wasn't fair. She wanted to fly out of that bathroom and show the little bitch what it was like to lose everything, even your husband who claimed to be there always and love you. But since Bra already had him...

'Private Courting between Capsule Corp. Heiress and Professor.'

She shook her head, excuses running through her head for him, anything that would validate it all so he would have no reason to leave her. Why did he have to leave like all the others, just WHY?

_And the loving spirit that follows me, watching helplessly_

_Will always forgive me_

She had to admit, the only thing that stayed with her, that was always at her aid, was the alcohol. So numbing and languid as it sunk down her throat and everything was so far away but she was in control. It kept it all away from her and she may not have been able to feel anything, but it was worth it. To not feel anything is better than feeling the pain itself. Her body shook with sobs that slowly faded at the thought of the only source of comfort she had. She couldn't find it now though, thanks to Beaudella. The servant was good to her, but Videl never trusted her fully when Beaudella tried to replace her mother, as well as go after Hercule and his money. Luckily, her father was too busy with everything in order to. Videl inhaled and exhaled, uncurling from her ball and her eye rested upon that razour, and then his speech began itself in her spinning head.

_Oh, I want to die alone_

_With my sympathy beside me_

_I want to bring down all those demons who drank with me_

_Feasting gleefully on my desperation_

_"A horrible event has taken place, which is what we are gathered for. First off, I would like to thank each and every one of you for arriving here to show your devotion and respects for Hercule. Uh, his daughter...Videl, will not be here this evening unfortunately, due to sickness, for she is very shaken up about it and please excuse her for her absence, thank you..."_

With eyes closed, her fingers sank downward toward the razour, caressing the surface of it with consideration.

_But reaching back, it occurs to me_

_That there will always be_

_Some kind of crisis...for me_

_"He was a humble man, true to his word most of the time, and light-humoured even in the toughest situations. He had a bold confidence that wouldn't quit, and charisma that touched all of our hearts. The inspiration he was to us all is one that cannot be forgotten in a million years no matter the circumstances..."_

Then a soft thud echoed through the house, signalling that Beaudella left. She picked up the razour, holding it up as her eyes slowly opened and gazed at it with a soft faraway smile.

_Oh, I want to die alone with my sympathy beside me_

_I want to bring back all those memories they stole from me_

_In my revery_

_Darkening day's end_

_"He had loved and lost, but he still managed to see the day through with bright hope and joy. He showed compassion for Buu when no one else would, and even afterwards. His galliant and loving spirit will be thoroughly missed, but what he left here in our memories will last forever..."_

The tears so easily filled her eyes, searing and hot as they led burning trails down her pale cheeks. Her throat hardened up into a ball, her lips parting for a scream to escape, but it could not. She felt everything inside her fall apart and shatter as it finally sunk in. No one could save her this time. Her marriage was dead, her mother was dead, and her father...

_Oh, I want to die alone with my memories inside me  
I want to live a life where I could say people had faith in me_

_I still see that guy in my memory_

_"Hercule's values and royalties will not go to an unworthy cause either. It will go to the Capsule Corp foundation, funding the company's biggest project that it has in store. This will ensure the project's budget as well as provide it enough money for it to progress its final completion. Hercule would have been proud to know that he was a major part of the world's progression of science."_

Her daughter's bright smile filled her mind, those violet eyes stabbing Videl like the blade she held in her hand. Pan's long, onyx hair gleaming in the sun as she ran along the yard at their beautiful home. Everything was so full of life, and it caused her to sigh happily before two arms wrapped around her from behind and a warm set of lips nuzzled into the crook of her neck, sending tingles running down her spine as she grinned into the face of the only man she would ever love. She looked forward to see Pan waving at them.

'I'm here now baby. I'm right here.'

She looked back at Gohan, whose face was blank with confusion as she pulled away, looking back at him and smiling before turning and seeing her father come into view. He smiled his bright goofy grin and there was no blood on him and no slashings covering his body as she walked up beside him and walk on into the light, Gohan's voice of protest fading as she walked on, her father by her side finally, and she was free...

'I'm free,' was Videl Son's final thought on the Earth.

* * *

oO okay this will be short as I dont want to ruin that. 

The lyrics above were snippets from Liz Phair's "Table For One" which is not owned by me. Neither is DBZ or its characters.

**_NOTE_**: Before any of you consider it and ask, the Dragonballs will not be used right now, which will be explained later on.

Review Korner:

**Sexy-Jess**: Well I bet you have a pretty good idea about what's going on, and you'd probably be right if you guessed, but I am glad you're taking this fic into consideration. Your focus on it is quite inspiring Muahahahaha You now see Videl's decision after all the 'whing and crying and drinking'. Apparently Gohan's attempts were futile.

**ec-rud Girl** : Vegeta and Goku do play good parts in this story but not as major as Gohan, Goten, and others. They probably have the smallest parts but I'll make sure they get in there somewhere. This is not a T/P since it will revolve more on Bra than any other female in DBZ, but yes that couple does play a part. Haha I know I left alot of parts out, but those will only come in full effect later on. I'm not the kinda person to lay it all out on the table, it's nice to have you all guessing. Trunks is having his own issues with Bra right now, even during her major depression which has now faded somewhat, and once again all the puzzle pieces will fit eventually. I bet that Bra's teacher is probably more than obvious now.

**cam9323**: I hope your confusion is slowly being cured, although I don't blame you since I leave alot out. Thanks for the reviews!

**JayFicLover**: I sure hope you do, and thanks for the review.

xD okay there you all have some clues nnow as to what to expect sort of, but if I keep going the whole story will be revealed which means no reviews and...no ty.

More on the way.

Jckash03


	9. One More Time

_A cool wind ever so softly blew through them, whispering around her dress as it slowly wavered in its breeze, her hair imitating the same motion with its silky gleam. Her small hands were clasped behind her as she looked out toward the ocean with a wistful expression, the aqua colour being reflected in her glistening, amethyst orbs. It was that same pair of striking eyes that pierced through his at that moment when she caught him standing there, staring at her before growing a crimson sheet on his cheeks._

_Her glossed lips curved upward before blossoming into a grin that she didn't seem to be able to suppress, revealing a dimple on each cheek that gripped his heart as well as his sight. She gazed back at him so innocently, so unaware of what she was doing to him inside. At that moment he knew, he felt the certainty course through him as he intently took a step forward, her eyes gaining a glint of dare and mischeiviousness. Before he knew it, she was only inches from him, her strong vanilla aroma invading his nostrils and seemed to surround the air around them. Her eyes peered up at his, not one hint of question or confusion about his intentions as his hands found her hips, while hers unclasped and a single, downy hand rose to caress his cheek. The touch was enough to send electric thrills through him, the sensation almost frighteningly strong. Her fingetips continued to explore down his cheek, making their way to his lips. The second they meet his lips, he brought them to hers in one swift motion, feeling patient no longer._

_She gave into his firm kiss, making it deeper as the seconds passed like years. The sweet taste of her mouth made his head swirl, his body aching for more as his embrace tightened.The kiss finally broke after what seemed like years as they gasped for air, their foreheads pressed together in a heated exhange of passion. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a dark figure at the top of a nearby cliff that towered over the sea. Suddenly, it fell, and all too late Gohan realized who it was. He tried to get to her, but Bra held him in her grip._

_She smirked, chuckling sardonically,"She cannot be saved now...You already left her Gohan."_

_He felt a scream of protest travel through him but then it all faded and light flooded his view..._

Bolting up straight, his eyes darted to see that he was in his lounge, just as before. There was no Bra, no Videl jumping off a cliff. Everything was fine, and he was almost hungover. Pain throbbed in his head, announcing the hangover's arrival. That's when Videl entered his mind, and his eyes drifted to the still-closed bathroom door. He got to his feet and it all felt like a slow motion trance as he made his way to the door, his hand wrapping around the knob. He considered knocking, but somehow he knew it would be futile...

"Videl...?" The name flew from his lips so slowly and sounded years away as he opened the door. His eyes was then greeted by a sight that would forever haunt him.

It took him a few moments to register what was in front of him. He questioned if this was a dream again or not, if he was in the right dimension. His mind wouldn't let him interpret it, he just couldn't let it sink in. He stood there and looked on, his eyes blinking as if trying to see what was there. Then the colours stood out in the white bathroom, which was hardly white anymore. He saw black scattered on the tile, he saw blue under the back, beige around it, and vermillion under it alll...

Red. Red was everywhere.

Then he sidegrinned, his finger pointing at the body in front of him, shaking it like he would if a coworker pranked him. He chuckled, a thin sheet of insanity rinsing through his icy insides. Then it finally hit him, like a colliding vehicle. The grin vanished, the finger fell. His eyes fixated on the laying body of his wife, and he suddenly didn't know how to breathe as he got to his knees, his hands reaching out toward her as if she would sit up and take it.

His eyes shot around the scene, catching a glimpse of the razour as it gleamed in the light maliciously. His teeth gritted and he grabbed the razour, glaring at it and throwing it against the wall before sending a Ki blast at it, as if that would avenge her, but he knew he couldn't save her, and she knew that, and she was now gone.

A slight wave of exhaustion ran through him then, puzzling him since the Ki blast wasn't even that big.

Tears sprang to his eyes as he slowly rocked back and forth, wanting to pick her up and hold her and say it was all okay.

'She's not sleeping. No, she's definitely not sleeping,' Said a calm voice that seemed to come from nowhere.

"Videl...I'm so s-sorry," He gasped as sobs took over, feeling a tired helplessness flood over the pain of the tragedy he had just witnessed, tears rolling down his cold cheeks as he reached out a hand to her, only for it to fall limp on her ankle. His consciousness began to fade slowly, his eyelids falling as so many thoughts spun in his mind. Then he surrendered to the black fog that rescued him.

* * *

_Warmth ran through him with every inch that her fingers roamed, their breath ragged and gasping as their limbs tangled in a passion exchange. Her soft moan broke into his thoughts and echoed as his mouth traveled down between her breasts, his hands holding her to him as his fingers graced the silky, black hair that fell down her back. Her legs parted as he wedged himself between, her heated moisture pressed against his firm body. Waves of impatient arousal overtook him as his tongue swirled even faster._

_"Gohan..."_

_His raging ardour kept him from hearing the husky, pleasured voice while he continued his ministrations on her chest, but the voice repeated his name, the same desire coating each time._

_"Gohan...Tell me you love me..."_

_Hearing those words caught his faraway attention, his eyes drifted up to see her angelic face, her beautiful eyes closed while her obvious orgasm mounted._

_"Look...Look at me when I say it..."_

_Her eyes creaked open, the colour so intense and bright that it blinded and seared through his previous rapture. His own eyes widened in shock as he quickly backed away, her smirk climbing as each horrifying second passed._

_"You...Where is my wife?"_

_Her head lifted upwards, pride and mischief glinting in her cerulean eyes,"Not between your sheets and you actually noticed. Good job, Gohan you get some brownie points for that one."_

_His chest rapidly pumped as anger coursed through him,"Tell me where the fuck she is..."_

_Bra's eyes shot past Gohan to the left, causing him to spin around and see his wife watching them, an empty, disappointed expression on her face as she pulled the trigger and fell limp on the floor._

_Then a blinding lightand hushed voices returned to retrieve him back to the conscious, cruel world..._

_"..._even listening to me when I told you not to go through with it? Should this leak out the entire company could be killed in all aspects-"

"Mother! This is the wrong damn time to discuss it-" His voice stopped mid-sentence most likely having seen Gohan's creaked eyelids, which were still adjusting to the light.

"What's g-going on?" Gohan rasped, shielding his view with an arm as he attempted to sit up. Bulma exchanged glances with Trunks before walking toward Gohan and helping him up.

"Gohan, alot has happened. Just...relax and we'll tell you soon enough."

He looked up at her, concern etched in his features,"Is it Videl? Is she alright?"

Bulma went pale, again looking at Trunks, who spoke for her in a stoic tone.

"She's dead, Gohan."

His eyes widened instantly, this foggy memory deep inside his mind shooting out to the surface and unfolding in flashes before his mind's eye. The body, the colours, the tears, the blood...It was all real. His wife was gone. He felt those words once again float up to his lips...

"I'm sorry..."

Bulma gave him a weird look,"What was that, Gohan?"

He looked up at her, shaking his head,"Nothing. I just...I don't know..."

That was a fact within it all. He didn't know how to feel, how to react, what to say, what to think. It shouldn't have been much of a surprise but it also shouldn't have been like this. Never should it have come to resort-

"Gohan!"

His father's voice broke his thoughts and in came ChiChi and Goku. Their experssions were shocked and concerned as ChiChi hugged her son instantly.

"Oh Gohan, I'm so-"

"It's fine, Mom. Don't worry," He soothed, not bearing to hear those words again.

"Gohan...you did all that you could, son."

He looked up at Goku's earnest face, those yearned words that he had needed since he was eleven finally reaching his ears. A fleeting, small warmth sparked his insides as he nodded, relief floating somewhere above the circumstances that haunted his and everyone else's minds.

"And to think it came down to this...," Bulma said reminscently as she inhaled her cigarette. Suddenly the doors flew open and stormed in Vegeta, who was pulling a tousled Bra by the arm, his onyx eyes fuming with fury.

"Would you mind explaining to me what in the hell you have been doing with _her_?" He exploded at a flabbergasted Gohan, who eyes widened.

"Um...what are you talking ab-"

"Don't EVEN play fool with me, boy! You have decided to follow in that clown's footsteps again and made your way to my daughter, well you have crossed the line now, and I'll be damned if you get away!"

A thick blush crept onto Bra's cheeks as she looked away, folding her arms in a cloud of humiliation. Gohan looked at her and then Vegeta, who was still flaring out of his nostrils.

"Is this about the news headlines?"

"Are you going to lie and say that they're false!"

Bulma rolled her eyes,"Duh, Vegeta. Get a grip. The news will do anything for a scandal."

"They had PROOF-"

"Yeah one shot of me looking at Bra while she smiled. Absolute evidence that I've been courting with her until now, right?" Gohan snapped, irritation spiking his nerves as he felt a throbbing headache come his way.

Vegeta growled impatiently,"I will not be made a fool of, especially when it comes to my daughter. You and your idiot father WILL keep your dirty, third class hands off of her, and that is FINAL. Understood?"

Gohan looked over at his father, whose eyebrows were burrowed while his eyes drifted downward towards the tile floor. Gohan felt his mind wander at the subtle glint of shame in his father's eyes, but he blinked his suspicions away and looked back at Vegeta.

"Neither one of us have done a thing. You have good reason to suspect us, and you have a right to protect her, but this isn't an oppurtune time to lose your anger Vegeta..."

"Oh really? So not only are you telling lies, but you are telling me that I shouldn't be mad when-"

"Enough, Vegeta!"

His head shot back at Bulma, who cast him an intolerant glare,"He is right. This is not a good time at all. Videl is dead."

Vegeta's features froze, his eyes steering towards Gohan's, sidestaring intently as cold speculation moved through them,"So...decided to eradicate the mate before she discovered your inquiries on my daughter, eh?"

"My son DID NOT kill Videl!" ChiChi defended.

"What? Are you going to tell me that the girl killed herself?"

ChiChi's face fell again, her eyes plummeting to the floor.

"Oh, you can't be serious..."

"It's true," Gohan croaked, feeling Bra's steel gaze on him, a gaze he was too weak to return.

Vegeta shook his head and walked out, bumping Yamcha as he walked in. Vegeta snarled and kept walking as Yamcha sent him a dirty look before seeing Bulma and brightening again.

"Hey guys, um, what happened?"

Everyone stiffened, the explanation echoing in their heads, short but tragic.

"Videl is dead, Yamcha. She...She killed herself," Goku explained as ChiChi burst into tears and clung to his chest. His arms wrapped around her, catching Bra's eyes as a smirk rose to her lips.

"Aw, damn. I'm real sorry, Gohan. She was really something."

Gohan just nodded, too exhausted to come up with anything to say. He doubted it would make a difference.

Yamcha then looked at Bulma,"Hey, why don't we check out the cafeteria?"

Bulma shrugged,"No thanks. Not really hungry, but Bra might want something."

His eyes took a sly glaze as they looked over at Bra, whose head perked up at her name,"Okay, Bra you can come then."

His hand went for her arm, barely even touching her before she threw up onto the floor, drenching Yamcha's shoes.

"Bra!" Bulma shrieked, moving towards Bra and holding her as she shuddered and trembled, her face pale. Yamcha stood there, his mouth agape as the smell filled the room, looking up to see Trunks' trying to surpress a snicker before he left the the room.

"Um...Guess not," Yamcha said as he looked at his brand new shoes, his face scrunched up in disgust,"This is fucking great."

"Yamcha, it was an accid-"

"Oh shut up Bulma. This didn't happen to you so it's easy to say," Yamcha snapped, then looked at Bra,"You little bitch, I oughta-"

"Yamcha! Shut up and get cleaned, will you? You don't have to make it worse," Bulma scolded him before taking Bra out of the room. Yamcha mumbled as he took off his shoes and walked out as well. ChiChi sighed before pressing the nurse's button and taking Gohan's hand.

"Gohan, you know we love you, right?"

He nodded, noting the urgency in her aged eyes. He had a feeling that they would wonder if he felt as hopeless as his wife once did.

"Good. Now let's move to another room before it gets unbearable."

He easily stood up and walked with Goku and ChiChi out of the room. The receptionist nurse at the desk assigned them a new room, this one looking identical to the other. Goku shivered as they walked through the pale ivory halls.

"Oh Kami...That smell...I won't be able to take this much longer."

ChiChi looked at him with comic sympathy,"Oh, stop Goku. It's only a hospital. You should be well used to it by now."

"Yeah. At least needles aren't involved."

Then Bulma's head popped into the door,"Hey, guys? Um, I'm taking Bra home, she just isn't feeling well, so I just wanted to say bye and take care. I'll call later Chi."

Everyone said their byes to Bulma and she waved, disappearing as she walked down the hall. Trunks came in soon after his mother left, smiling at Gohan with sincerity.

"Ya feeling any better Gohan?"

He shrugged,"Yeah, a bit. I still don't know why I blacked out though."

"It's trauma, Gohan. Oh, I was so worried when I heard...," ChiChi said, smoothing her fingers over Gohan's hair.

Trunks stiffened slightly,"No, it's not easy losing someone that you love so dearly."

"Too many of us know that feeling all too well, Trunks," Goku added.

Then came a knock on the door before it opened to reveal a tall man in a khaki suit, obviously a detective. Dread filled Gohan's insides, since he knew he was a potential suspect.

The detective looked from Goku to ChiChi,"Hello, I'm Detective Bruner, here about the Videl Son and Hercule Satan case. I'm assuming this is your son."

They nodded before he looked at the pale Trunks,"Hey there, Dr.Briefs. How're you doing lately?"

"Oh...Fine, detective. Y-You?"

"Good myself, thanks. Uh, if you all don't mind, I'd like a word with Mr.Son."

They all left Gohan with Bruner as he took a seat next to the bed,"I'm sure you've been wanting answers. Well there is plenty of them, but they aren't the most positive..."

He paused, the question as to if Gohan was prepared reflecting in his brown eyes. Gohan nodded with anticipation, knowing that the pain of not knowing would be worse and more unbearable than the pain of having to live with the facts.

"Alright, well, it is pretty basic although tragic. Your wife had been in depression since your daughter obviously went her own way, at least that is what we hoped happened, that she is safe as well. Videl Son was on medication for alcoholism, correct?"

"Yes."

"Did this help?"

"Somewhat. I mean, her mood just plummeted after Hercule died. We finally got to a good place in our lives and then he is dead."

Bruner nodded,"So she got better up until his death, discontinued the medication but didn't drink And then what?"

Gohan blinked,"..."

"Did she make any implications that she was suicidal?"

Gohan shook his head.

"So this was the night of Hercule's funeral, yep that was just yesterday. Now what do you think happened that would send her into suicide?"

"Well...probably the entire grief of her father's death..."

Bruner raised an eyebrow, as if expecting something more, and Gohan knew exactly what it is was,"That's all?"

"The media broadcasted a picture of me and Dr.Briefs' younger sister in a moment that was absolutely embellished and exaggerated to where it was supposed to signify some romance, and it didn't. I hardly know that girl. In fact, the last time I saw her was the night my daughter left. There is no relation between her and my daughter's leave before you say it either. There is just nothing, and I wish to Kami that Videl would have known that!"

Bruner nodded with understanding,"Alright. So you think Videl took it at the same proportion that the media did, and that was enough for her to kill herself?"

"Yes. Detective..."

"Hmm..?"

"Why are you cross examining me? Am I a suspect?"

"Of course. You were practically a witness. You were legally intoxicated when you were found. You could have easily made it out to be a suicide, but then it was puzzling that there was no suicide note.There also were your fingerprints on the razour, along with hers.Another thing that it looked like was a homocide-suicide type thing, but you had a pulse, so...I don't know, Gohan. She was full of drugs when we got the autopsy report. She had some concoction within her system, the same that you had when we examined you."

"Wait...what!"

"Yes. You had an energy-draining drug in your system, but you had alot more than she did. We really couldn't figure a motive for that one, so we decided you weren't a primary suspect."

"I would never kill someone that I love. That's just...That's just crazy-"

"Well we never know. When someone shows up on the screen with another woman and then that someone's spouse ends up dead the same night? A little suspicious if you ask me."

"FIRST OF ALL...The media is a big, fat lie. Second, she is a GIRL and there is nothing between us at all. You and her father can shove the entire idea up your asses, because it will never happen, EVER."

"...Okay. I got it."

Gohan looked away, somewhat embarressed about his previous snap.

"I understand this is very frustrating and difficult. That is why we won't be releasing anything about Videl's death for a few years. The public won't be able to take two in a row like that. We just can't do that to them. So we're going to wait a few years and then let them know about it. Until then, you can rest easy."

He merely nodded as the detective gave Gohan his card, said his goodbye and condolenses, and left. Gohan took in a deep breath.

* * *

Throwing his keys on the nearest counter, Trunks Briefs sighs and sits on his leather computer chair, running a hand through his amethyst hair. His hand stops midway, his arm in front of him with his hand on his head, his eyes shooting sideways to pierce hers ever so sharply as she languidly steps out of the darkness and into the dim light that fuzzes around him. He watches in a dizzy haze as the red dress casually falls to the ground, so much skin and so much temptation blaring in front of him, burning his eyes that they were almost watering. His conscious slips in and out, his reason fading even faster as her hair went from blonde to raven, her eyes from turquoise to violet. Oh yes...his angel had returned.

"Heh...I've been waiting..."

"You and your damned impatience...Not that I'm sorry to keep you waiting."

"Well how was your last fuck with him? Did you see my face as you..." The words suddenly disappeared and the image of her on top of him, writhing in rapture incenerating his insides with a searing rage, causing him to fall into a subtle silence as he earned a confused gaze from her.

"Trunks...you alright?"

"Now that you're here...," He began as he swiftly grabbed her around her waist and pulled her to him, her chest a few inches below his chin,"...everything is perfect."

With that, he claimed her lips, he claimed her body, exactly what he had wanted all along.

* * *

Breathing was difficult, and thinking was just something she couldn't attempt. The contact with someone who had stolen everything out from under her...it redefined intolerance. Even her body couldn't take it. No, not anymore. Her lips were still trembling and dry, her body still aching and shaking with a feverish chill. She didn't even want to look in the mirror, afraid that everything she was feeling also was reflected in her physical image. She didn't want to think about her image, no she didn't want to think at all.

She climbed into bed, pulling up the covers and laying on her side, trying to stop her teeth from chattering. When she felt the lower part of the bed suddenly drop from another weight, she bit back a scream, knowing a hand would clasp over her mouth anyway.

"You thought you had it all. You were convinced that your newfound sexuality would get you back what you once had..."

She shut her eyes, her hold on the covers tightening into a deathgrip as her blood turned to ice, the raspy, masked voice echoing in her head as it swirled.

"Well guess what my little nymphet...You were wrong. _Dead_ wrong."

Her breathing turned into a harsh, ragged gasp as she tried to freeze every inch of her body, not daring to make a sound.

"I'm here once again to take it back. Grab it all from underneath you once again. You can try to distract him, you can try all you want, but you will never fully have him as he used to be. He was Videl's, and Videl's only. The best of him lies in her grave..."

A think shudder ran through her body as the fingers caressed the side of her face, the voice lowering.

"I promise to be gentle this time. Just don't make a sound, flower..."

And the cycle striked again, her teeth grinding as it deflected the screams, the cries, the gasps of pain and torture as her petals fell once again, one by one...

* * *

Yeah kinda short but this means the next one will be even longer, IF i get some reviewsss :

I want to especially thank the two who took the time to review. Much thankies ! oXOXOxoxoOXOx

Btw: sexy-jess - I am totally on your side when it comes to Marron. I was never a fan of hers when I first saw her character, and I'm afraid it will show later in this story, as well as Pan's presence. lol and Bulma told the Mayor a few chapters back that Bra was 13...xP I'll let you know when this changes, but til then keep tuning in.

Sayonaraaaaaaaaaaaa

Jckash03


	10. Not So Saved By The Bell

She looked at the mirror, peering into her green eyes that were so slightly smudged with onyx mascara from the night before. A pleasant soreness had taken over her when she walked through the door, her mother asleep on the couch. She briefly wondered if he rmother had been waiting for her or her father, but then the past events came rushing back into her head and caused her chest to swell up with enlightenment.Sure, she felt somewhat used since he was drugged and he thought it was someone else, but she still got what she had always wanted. Him.

* * *

'Ah, this is just the beginning. With me in his workplace every day he will have no choice but to notice me...' She thought deviously as she made her way to her own bedroom, breathing in the seven am air. Her consciousness whirred about, images of him spinning around in her head, his voice echoing in her ears, his touch still lingering on her skin, his entire being surrounding her before her body finally surrendered to sleep.

"There has been no press release as to why Gohan Son was admitted to West City Hospital early yesterday morning, but there are rumours of a possible drug overdose. He has declined to comment," said the new anchor blasting from Capsule Corp. surround speakers.

"Good Kami...The rollercoaster that house has been through lately. First Hercule, then Videl, and now Gohan is left to deal with all of it. Not to mention the charges he could be up against once her death is released. Oh boy, he and that maid both will be grilled by the reporters and tabloids. Just terrible when you're the one blamed and trageted for a crime you would never think of commiting, yet you would have so many reasons for it..."

"Why would Gohan kill Videl, Mom?" Bra asked, her eyes still intently gazing at the screen.

"You know...I really doubt he would. They _did_ have some problems, mainly her anyway, but Gohan just isn't that type. He's sensitive and considerate, and comforting...Not murderous. I think the media will have a tough time conjuring up a motive for that one."

"Money."

"Pfft. They have tons. Gohan isn't materialistic either. That's just..._not him_."

Bra stood up, turning to look at her mother inquisitively,"Why is money such a big deal?"

Her lips pouted slightly as she looked off, ideas passing through her mind,"Well, it prob'ly has to do with power. You know, the more money you have, the more worldly desires you can fulfill. It's possession, Bra. The more of it you have, the higher you will fly."

"Is it more powerful than love?"

A small smile crept onto Bulma's lips,"Of course. Love is an emotion, money is a piece of paper. But many, many people confuse them. Love is just as powerful as money is, however. They both make the world go round somehow."

"Oh...," Was all she said as her eyes and mind wandered off.

"Well I'm gonna go see what Trunks is up to. He better not still be sleeping since he has a huge deadline on the recent form of his blueprint," She said, getting to her feet and walking down the hall to Trunks' lab. Her eyebrows rose when dead silence reached her ears and no one was to be seen. She rolled her aquamarine eyes as went back down the hall, nearly bumping into a yawning blonde girl whom she had never met before.

The girl's eyes reached up to Bulma's, her hand floating near her mouth from yawning,"Oh, um...sorry about that."

"No problem. Who might you be?" Bulma asked, trying not to sound straight forward.

Surprise glazed over the girl's features,"I'm Ms.Najim, Dr.Briefs' new secretary."

Bulma's thin eyebrows shot up,"Oh really? Secretary?"

The girl nodded, her eyes closing for a second, and in that second Bulma caught a dizzying sense of familiarity from the girl.

"Wow..I can't believe he hasn't tol-"

"And just what in all hell do you think you're do-...Mom?" Trunks asked, his voice going from stern to surprised.

"And just who in all hell do you think YOU'RE talking to mister?" Bulma asked, her hands on her hips.

"Uh...I was talking to Ms.Najim, because she has papers to file and I have a deadline, which cannot be spent on her chit-chatting with my mother, of all people..."

"This is my company, I shall talk to whoever I please," Bulma said defiantly as Trunks rolled his eyes, then she turned to the girl, "I'm glad to have met you. Please excuse my son's poor lack of manners and decent communication, which he can thank his dear father for."

After smiling sincerely at the girl and then shooting another defiant glance at her son, she briskly left, going back to her own lab.

Trunks snarled and grabbed the girl's arm,"Get the FUCK back to work."

"Oh, but you must excuse how tired I am. You must be awful tired too after how hard I worked you last night..."

A smirk graced his lips,"Quite the contrary. Looks to me that your lazy ass is slacking off even MORE than usual, which is quite a feat considering I doubted it was even possible. And I wish you would shut up about this last night thing...You're quite the delusional bitch sometimes, Marron."

"Don't stand there and tell me that you didn't like it..."

"Not only did I not like it, I didn't feel it, because it.Never.Happened, understood?" His faces was inches from hers, his eyes cold as they stabbed hers before dropping to her lips, where his own were only centimeters from. For a second, she really thought he would kiss her, just to add to his line, but he didn't, instead let a smirk rise on his lips again before turning on his heel and walking away. Marron shook her head, looking after him as he strode.

'You just don't know how hard you're going to fall...'

* * *

Vegeta stood in the doorway weeks later, peering on as Bra was getting her things ready for her first day of boarding school. He couldn't help but recognize that same striking glint of malice behind the aquamarine eyes she had inherited from her mother. He swallowed the guilt as he momentarily regretted such a destructive trait, knowing that she may as well share the same fate he almost had. Because even he knew, that at one point, those who destroy eventually destroy themselves.

Suddenly his attention reverted from the thought to see her staring at him with curiousity. It pained him to see it, since it was the result of neglect.

"Do you want something...?" She asked, tilting her head slightly, the brown headband gleaming in the sunlight of her bedroom.

"Bra, I am not some stranger...Address me properly."

She said nothing, looking at him with distance, and then went back to packing her backpack. He felt something in him drop, anger building as his own daughter failed to give him recognition. He lunged forward, grabbing her arm with a startling force that snapped her eyes back to his flaming ones. His chest heaving, he stopped, her gaze melting his heated anger into wretched guilt, but he didn't move. They stayed like that for moments that felt like hours.

"Why so angry Daddy...?"

He eyes widened slightly, not believing what he just heard. He felt as if time had reversed back to when she was just a mere child, back when she used to call him that. If he didnt know better, he would have thought he just heard a 5 year old Bra, her voice more high-pitched than it had been for years. He raised his hand to stroke her soft hair, her gaze not faltering.

"I want to know why Bra..."

She looked down, knowing what he was talking about. Her lack of remorse caused her to have no answer, nothing for him.

"I know you understand my perception of the Son family...so why ?"

His voice was steady as he asked, causing him to marvel at how she affected his tendency to anger. It seemed the things that she didn't do triggered his anger as opposed to things she had done. She then looked up at him defiantly, a glaze of mischeif in her eyes,"Do you see this as betrayal Daddy?"

His eyes slightly narrowed,"You know damn well what you are not to do...I would rather you mate with a wretched human than a member of the Son family. If only you had been on Planet Vegeta when a royal mated with a lower class..."

"Well if I am royal, as you say, then there is only lower class. So being with one is inevitable anyways..."

"Do not talk back against me Bra-"

"And maybe I do not give a damn about what rank they would be in a nonexistent planet because I do not give a damn about the preferences of my nonexisting father..."

He felt rage storm through him as he once again gripped her arm and then threw his hand off, forming it into a fist but not striking her,"You are anything but a bastard. I refuse to allow you to act as one."

"I will act as I please."

"Then you will suffer the repurcussions."

She sideglanced at him, a smirk on her lips,"Suffer? Heh...Already have."

Then it hit him. This was not his daughter. For the past decade it wasn't, and he was a negligent fool in not seeing it. He recalled bedtime tales, sparkling eyes, joy filling them with each admiring look, but then one night she was gone. Her eyes emptied of that gleaming happiness, all emotion gone from them. After that, he found no use in ever approaching her, and eventually the guilt washed away with time. The only confusing part was..Did he push her away, or was she already too far to reach ?

"This is no way to take revenge Bra. You will only bring everyone else down with you in so many unfathomable ways."

"Do not preach to me! I know exactly what I am doing, and you cannot stop me."

With that, she grabbed her backpack and stalked out, leaving him in a room full of distant memories that seem like dreams.

* * *

'Ahh..coffee is my new best friend,' came the wistful thought as Gohan Son took a heated sip. It felt strange yet purposeful waking up this morning, since usually he would be awake all night and sleep during the day when it was summer. Now it was the day, just another school year to fly by. Time had been good to him since he last screeching halt in life. He felt nothing now, no pain because there was no memories to feel it from. He simply did not allow it, and his mind was kept blank at nearly all times.

Except when vanilla reached his nostrils..At once he would feel both aroused and guilty. Such a temptation to indulge in, but such a deadly fate for his wife.

Clearing that thought, he grabbed his suitcase and caught a taxi, which was comfortingly anonymous as he didnt have to deal with paparazzi and photographers. One thing he wasn't looking forward to was the many cameras that would be outside the school. Luckily, the board decided not to end Gohan's career because of his publicized media circus. Now and then, the news would inquire about Videl's presence, hypothesizing she was admitted to a mental facility, or that she was in the depths of homely depression.

He dreaded the day they would release the truth...reliving the nightmare after three years.

'Hopefully though, today won't be a nightmare. Business is business...'

If only he knew.

* * *

Bulma was relieved when she dropped Bra off at the academy, seeing no blank white cars around or flashing cameras. The media had thankfully laid off of Bra, due to a few connections that Bulma had. She would be damned if she watched Bra have the same recorded adolescence that she had. Bra then looked at her, empty of any apprehension or anxiety that First Days usually bring. Bulma smiled and hugged her daughter for the first time in years.

"Have fun Bra. You'll be great."

Blinking, Bra got out the car, feeling strangely enlightened by the motion of affection. Pushing it from her mind, she entered the double doors just as the bell rang.

* * *

"Alrighty now...Lets see, one, two, three, four..."Gohan counted the students for the third time, missing one again. They all looked up at him wide-eyed, some nervous and some blushing before him as giggles and whispers ran through the room. His boyish looks hadn't wasted away one bit, bringing him flattering but unwanted attention from his female students.

"Arrgh...it's already three minutes after the damn bell..," He grumbled under his breath as he went to his desk and reach for the office button.

Suddenly the door opened and the class went to a shocked hush. He stood up, disbelief flooding through him.

'No...Kami, no...that can't be..'

But it was, he knew without even turning around. That aroma was the dreaded, sacred vanilla that he had dreamed about.

He turned, not at all prepared.

"Sorry I got-...lost..."

Wide cerulean eyes widened at his, the horrifying fact ringing through their minds...

Bra Ouji was Gohan's new student.

* * *

Muahaha.

Reviewz ?

lol.

Plz ?


	11. Building The Mystery

Their wide eyes locked, the room falling to an intense hush. Feeling beads of sweat collect on his forehead, he somehow found his voice enough to say,"Um, you can take a seat now..."

Hastily nodding, she found a seat in the front row, all eyes on her as she sat down and laid her books on the surface of the desk. As shocked as she feigned to be, she knew this was too perfect. On the outside, she appeared frightened and astonished, but inside there was that same diabolical snicker of mischeif each time her eyes averted to his and snapped back. She was quiet for the remainder of the class, since they were only filling out name tags and things about them. Hiding a smirk, she didn't think she really had to fill anything out for him, but passing the chance to taunt him wasn't on her agenda.

The bell rang and all the girls jumped up to lay their sheets on his desk as he felt a weight lift off him. Then he looked at her, guilt striking him when he saw her less than joyed face. Swallowing his logic and following his heart, as he had always done before, he called her name and motioned her to his desk. She gave him a blank stare, but he almost sensed a sort of satisfaction. Maybe he just wanted to.

"Bra.. I realize that the media went off about us...And your father didn't exactly take it well, but I would really feel better if we had a common ground about it and weren't so..."

"Awkward?"

He blinked,"Uh, yes. Awkward. I mean, you might not feel awkward like I do, but you didn't look too happy to be in here, and for that I'm sorry-"

"Gohan."

"-...Yes?"

A smile raised the corner of her lips, which were slightly crimson with lip colour, and it was then that he realized she had grown up ever so slightly. He could tell the second she walked into his classroom. It wasn't her increased height, or the noticeable blossom her chest had taken, but it was in her eyes. It was a pleasant change, only a slight one, and he couldn't take his eyes or mind off of it.

Keeping her cerulean eyes on his, feeling the adrenaline of the game flowing through her with every step she made toward him, she tried to suppress her glowing smirk in order to maneuver her lips as she had always imagined...

And she kissed his cheek.

* * *

"Kami damnit...What is going on in there ?!" Bulma pressed on the horn, feeling anxious the way only a celebrity mother would. Sending multiple glares at the obvious paparazzi-mobiles, she got out her Capsule Corp. phone and dialed Bra. No answer. After about ten more calls, and a few choice curse words, Bulma shuffled out of the car and toward the school, only to see Bra practically skip down the front stairs.

Raising an eyebrow and setting her hands on her hip as she usually did to Trunks and Vegeta, Bulma had the question written all over her face.

"What ?" Bra asked with an innocent confusion that neither of the men had. Rolling her eyes but accepting it, Bulma turned and walked toward the car, a maniacal grin falling upon Bra's face.

Then the cameras started flashing, earning Bra's middle finger as the car drove off.

He wrung his hands through his hair, the sweat gathering on his forehead like a plague of locusts. Breathing got harder and harder to do as the thoughts collided in his spinning mind, tormenting him, destroying him, giving him no room for any logic or understanding of it. This always happened after he woke up from that same dream, and he knew it, but he had no way of stopping it. It tortured him, how she had all this power over his lack of control, and yet she was no where to be seen.

Remnants of his office were strewn about the lab, remnants destroyed in his bout of rage.

But he still felt her beneath him, squirming and writhing with all the strength she had, vainly.

And now here he was, trying to attempt the same resistence to it, but he was just as powerless as she had been.

"FUCK."

An explosion of tile and glass flew about the lab from his ki blast. All of this was her fault, even then it had been her fault. His lack of reason, his lack of control over what he felt...

And now he saw it happening all over again.

His eyes snapped to the portrait of his younger sister, her shimmering aqua locks of hair falling wistfully around her beautifully constructed face, and the piercing glaze of confidance in her eyes said that she knew it as well.

But he knew why. He knew alot more than she thought he did, then again they were blood. However many differences they had because of their genders were set aside by the familial behaviors they shared. It was just too obvious, at least to him. He just didn't understand what she wanted, however...

Click.

He snapped out of his pondering trance to the direction of the sound, but before he could focus on any ki detection his mother walked into his office, her eyes bewildered as they sweeped the office's current state.

"My Kami...Looks like a tornado came through here. What the hell happened Trunks?"

He swallowed, unclenching his fists,"Ah, nothing. Just toying around with this and that."

She nodded, not surprised.

"I'll get a bot to clean it up, don't worry. I'm done here for tonight."

With that, he strode out of the office and sight, leaving no further explanation for his confused mother.

Smirking to herself, she put her camera away, sweeping blonde bangs out of her eyes, and went back to her secretary desk.

* * *

A deep sigh escaped her lips, now wiped clean of the colour she had put on them this morning. Her eyes went over the essay subject for the umpteenth time as she bit her lip with restlessness.

"What You Did This Summer...Kami, what kind of boring subject is this?" She asked to the empty bedroom, hearing her thoughts reply to her in her head.

'Only boring because I made it so...'

"Not my fault I am oversheltered now."

Her eyes closed a she sighed, feeling the insurmountable urge to throw it away, see the 0F on the paper and give an Oops speech to her mother. Blame it the fact that she had no life now, perhaps ?

...No.

She forgot _who_ her teacher was. Until now.

A smirk that rose so slow to her lips she kept until her entire page was neatly written with scribbles of delicate torture, and her grade for it would be more than a number...

* * *

"You're. Kidding. Me."

Her face held a curved smile and curiously raised eyebrows, patiently awaiting his critique. Swallowing incessant amounts of saliva was all he knew to do in those long 10 seconds before he could form a sentence.

"Is- Is this fiction ? HEH, I mean... What, Bra? What is this?!"

A turquoise eyebrow slanted upward and her eyes rolled up toward the ceiling in consideration before she slightly bent forward and laid her hands on the desk, pointing to the cursive title of her paper, "It's exactly what the topic says it is."

He collapsed back in his chair, frustrated in more ways than one over this display of taunting.

She stood back up, folded her arms for a few seconds with a less than amused look on her face, and then slammed the desk.

"Seems to me you haven't fucking read it thoroughly..," She declared, sternly before adding in a softer tone of mock sincerity,"So I will read it _for_ you."

His eyes narrowed.

She cleared her throat,"Ahem...

"_A summer of love is the only summer memorable enough to mention. It is the honour a girl must achieve in order to call herself a woman by any means. It is the only thing strong enough to evoke true completion in someone, for this kind of beauty reflects on both sides of the mirror. This summer, I met a boy, no, a man.. He had a name that is bold enough to be shouted in a storm, but gentle enough to be murmured in a moment of passion. I found him in a situation of utter chaos, emotional and physical. Yet I still found something in my heart that told me he is a keeper. He has a past I could only hope to hear one day. He has an eye of observation I could never challenge, nor take for granted. His eyes hold the darkest shade of onyx, but behind them is a light that could blind the sharpest vision. My love reached for that light but it never grasped it before the end of this summer. And so, I lie waiting in my ever-spinning globe of being a undiscovered vessel for this man and the love I know he has, and will have for me."_

He couldn't get his eyes up to look at her, knowing they wouldn't leave.

"Look..," He started through his teeth, trying to keep a composure of his role as a teacher,"I like it, okay ? It's just very unspecific, and missing such an ending, Bra. I mean, fuck, this deserves hardly a D for how short it is!"

Her face was blankly curious but held a glint of confidence within its expression,"You want me to elaborate..."

"Precisely. Can I ask that ?"

"Do you want pictures ?"

"If you could, yea...Great. Freaking something..."

Her eyes narrowed for a split second before snapping into transition to the door,"Okay. I'll turn it in tomorrow. If you're lucky I'll make a night delivery for you later..Ta-ta."

Even after she was long gone, the flare of anxious nausea wouldn't leave his stomach, and whose presence was there for many reasons out of his reach.

* * *

"So how did your first essay go ?" Bulma asks Bra as she just sits down to eat.

Bra's head tilts, her eyes lowering,"Beautifully..."

Bulma stops and looks at Vegeta, surprised slightly. Although this was good news, she couldn't help but be paranoid about the good things.

"Ah, well. Excellent, dear. Trunks did I clean your office, I can't recall."

He simply nodded, his face completely directed to his plate of food.

"So talkative, my boys," Rolling her eyes, Bulma shook her head. After sighing, she suddenly brightened.

"Oh! Bra, I forgot to mention that I'll be inviting Son Gohan over since he's your teacher and all."

She suddenly snapped out of her confident array, her eyes slightly widening with a panic that seemed unprecendented.

"Uh.."

"Oh, come on. Don't even worry, this won't be a conference of any sort. Just catching up and all," Bulma's eyebrows rose up slowly in concern at Bra's pale face.

"I.. have to go do something."

Grabbing her backpack, she slammed the house door and thundered out into the streetlit night.

* * *

Bang.

Bang.

Bang.

"Hm, what's this about now..?"

Having forgotten the proposal from earlier, he opened the door to find the front page picture of the newspaper screaming at him.

It was the image of him and Bra, the day of Videl's funeral merely 3 months ago.


	12. Almost

Holaaaa.

Been a while..yep.

Rating - PG-13: Sensuality, Language

'-thinking

"-speaking

_Italics represent flashbacks or emphasis, as usual._

* * *

"Ugh. That Bra, always excluding herself from the simplest of affairs..." Muttered Bulma as she set dishes onto the table, earning a half-witted chuckle from Gohan.

"Heh, you can certainly tell who she got it from."

"Watch it, boy", barked Vegeta, who was just walking into the kitchen when it was said.

"S-Sorry, Vegeta. But you know we do still remember those types of things from back then..." Gohan said, overly attempting to make it a light nudge.

"Yes, I know alot of things, boy. Alot more going on in the present than the past these days, hm ?"

The maniacal smirk and narrowed eyes caused the blood in Gohan's entire body of veins to suddenly surge 10 times its normal speed. He knew it was only his guilty conscience, but then again, what was it exactly he should be guilty _about_ ?

And of course, that's when she decided to appear at the foot of the stairs, facing them with a lazily careless expression, still glazed with that aristocratic confidence, as per usual.

His attempt to look down and keep his eyes at his empty plate failed as he watched her gracefully take a seat across from him. 'A sly move on her part...' Said his wandering thoughts, somehow unperturbed by the seating arrangement before another voice interrupted,'No! This isn't a game, this isn't another sleazy novel you're reading in utter boredom while Videl attaches herself to the couch for the millionth night in a row-'

Videl.

He had almost completely forgotten... Almost.

He took a deep breath and cleared his throat, looking toward the door in slight impatience and unease. All he wanted was food to occupy his mouth with and conversation with Bulma, and only Bulma, to distract himself with. 'Just please don't make this all about Bra.'

Then he felt the flare of some intensity surrounding him, the source he didnt know until he turned to see Bra staring at him with a calculated gaze of magneticism.

"Hello, Son Gohan." That smile. Not even a smirk anymore, they weren't in private in a classroom for her to show that smirk anymore, just a smile to further taunt.

"H-Hi, Bra.. Uh, and how've you been?"

'No, no, no! Idiot, it's so obvious, you're so completely forcing the sincere gesture, its coming out opposite. God, I'm sitting right next to her father -No, I'm sitting right next to my fucking demise, an energy blast away from complete oblivion because I just can't play it COOL. Come on, try. You defeated Cell, and this is even difficult, goddamn baka, you're so-'

"Gohan, I'm so sorry you've been waiting. It's pretty much done, as far as my limited knowledge of cooking goes-"

"Funny, it usually tastes a little less than limited."

She glared at Vegeta, playfully hitting his shoulder with her mitten,"Oh shush. It's either that or you starve."

"I do believe you humans still have those torturously fattening 'buffets' around..."

"Yeah, the one you were banned from about a hundred times over ? Give me a break, they'll recognize you on the spot and SWAT will have to come and give you another lesson like last time."

He guffawed,"Ha! A bunch of tickling bullets! I'm shaking in my training uniform."

"You mean, 'You're shaking in your spandex' ?" She held a giant grin for this one as his was erased.

"Damnit woman, get the food."

With an eyeroll, she disappeared back behind the kitchen door.

But throughout the entire exchange between the odd couple, Gohan couldn't focus on the humour of it because his leg was being the target of Bra's foot rubbing against it.

It was then he realized, this was going to be a long night.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A knock on the door broke Trunks out of his office nap, causing a growl to escape his throat. He didn't know if he was more irritated at the disturbance or the fact that sleep was his new favourite refuge from the neurotic bouts that plagued him throughout each repetitive day.

"What is it..?"

It creaked open to reveal Marron, clad in her usual red. She raised a blonde eyebrow at his slumped form, "Uh.. Bulma sent me to tell you that Son Gohan's upstairs. They're having some kind of dinner thing, if you wanted to join."

He let out a sigh and ran his left hand through his amethyst locks,"Yea, no. I'm pretty busy as it is."

She chuckled slightly,"Yeah, you look pretty busy, I must say."

He sent her a look of annoyance and turned his back to her, causing her to bite her lip and walk toward him.

"Oh, come on. You need a night away from this place. What do you say ? You and me...?"

Closing his eyes, he wondered if he could somehow erase Marron's face and place Pan's there instead. But they were so different, inside and out...

"Marron, you know how much I hate repeating myself. The answer is no, I am busy-"

Her hand interrupted his sentence and train of thought as it snaked onto his shoulder and down his arm before her other hand joined the opposite shoulder, running up his neck and reveling in the resulting goosebumps. His first impulse was to shake it off, to instantly burst into the same rage he had been prone to escaping to for the past few weeks. But it escaped him this time, and he let her continue with a begrudging voice echoing in his head.. Something about control..

"See ? That wasn't so hard. I told you that you needed it Trunks. It's all okay-"

This time she was interrupted by his milisecond spinning and pinning her onto the lab table behind them. Her eyes widened in both pleasant surprise and fear while his smirk grew, his hands on her shoulders, making it so that she wouldn't escape. Something told him that she wouldn't escape anyway.

"Yes, Marron. It is okay. I did, infact, need this."

Her eyes stammered and couldn't settle on any specific point of his face, the confusion growing within them as she poorly attempted to decide whether or not this was good or bad, whether or not she had the upper hand.

"And so.. It begins. I'm going to rip your clothes off, then mine go. I'm going lick, and bite, and suck on that neck of yours. And what happens after that, only time will tell."

She could feel her breathing racing against her rapid heartbeat, but even so, she couldn't focus on which was the victor. She could feel her head spin from the ultimate arousal and satisfaction this entire situation was giving her, like a dream come true...

"But I vow to you Marron, you won't forget this. I'll be sure to make it.. to die for."

And with that, his teeth sunk into her neck, his arms inbetween them grasped at her blouse and tore them, the shredding sound not even reaching her ears because her head was pulsing so much. Next thing she knew, it was skin on skin contact as she was being lifted somehow and then practically strewn onto the wall, the bucking resuming and screaming moans echoing through the walls, but she couldn't tell whose they were.

"God.. Trunks, don't s-stop..."

"You know I can't... Pan."

Something snapped in her mind that was easily forgotten as her hips continued with the flow of their ministrations, the rhythm building up and building up until even breathing couldn't be spared any focus. And just as quickly as it had begun, it ended in an array of simultaneous groans and screams that echoed throughout the same laboratory that would be her downfall.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Yes, Chichi and her outbursts over planning, ahaha. I remember.." Bulma said as the laughter in the room faded out, and Trunks walked in.

"Hey, Trunks, you're kinda late, " said Bulma, raising an eyebrow.

His face looked flushed, but held an elation that was neither explained or noticed,"Yea, just finished part of the project. Thought I'd join you guys."

Gohan's lips kicked up, nostalgic at the memory of Trunks being only a small infant,"By all means."

That's when Bra got up and circled around the table to where Gohan sat, grabbing him by the hand and sending a sheet of blush to his cheeks at the sheer touch,"Come on, I have to show you something. Speaking of projects."

He stammered,"B-But, Trunks just got here and-"

"Oh, go on Trunks. We'll be fine," nudged Bulma.

Up the stairs they went, Bra infront of Gohan as he tried hard to keep his eyes off the certain body parts right infront of his face. To his refuge, they got to her room quickly but Bra halted him right before her undecorated door.

"Stop. I have to prepare it."

"Uh... okay."

"Wait here.." She opened the door and was in her room before she wistfully paused and looked back at him with a grin,"Don't move.."

He nodded, gulping and rubbing his hand to the back of his neck, his usual habit when he got nervous. It was a few, long and stomach-wrenching moments before he finally heard her voice call him in. With a lurch of adrenaline and anxiety combined, he opened the door to find her lying on her bed in a much tighter, silk black dress that hugged every curve that he could imagine. But imagine he didn't, for his object of incessant thought and concentration was lying right there before him.

"What grade do I deserve for this one, Professor Gohan..?"

All he could do is gaze intently for a moment before he slowly stepped forward, his eyes glued to hers as his hands simply lay flat on her hips, his breathing getting shallow and harsher as time wore on.

"My God.... Bra."

Her eyesbrow quirked up slightly,"What is it ?"

His eyes closed and his head shook back and forth slowly before he opened his mouth again,"What the hell am I doing with you..?"

Then he took a swift spin from her, his back to her as his shoulders heaved and his hands went up to his face. He fell to his knees and shook, fighting off convulsing tears and thoughts that swarmed his mind like an unescapable nightmare. _The_ unescapable nightmare that became his daily life, his daily torture.

"I couldn't save her... But still, what the hell am I doing ?"

Her eyes lowered, falling away from his shaking form. A surge of guilt came and went from her before she stood up, and slowly reached a hand to him..

Instinctively sensing it, he spun again in instant time, this time however he grabbed her hand as his other hand clutched her waist and pushed her back onto the bed. His lips were roughly pressed onto hers, as were other parts of his body. Electricity filled him, the air, the bed they were entertwined on. Nothing came to his mind that was potent enough to stop him or cause him to even question pulling himself from her. She slowly became the importance of everything, more important than the oxygen of that very room. He gave in. That was his moment of giving it all in to her.

"Bra.."

Suddenly, her fingertip pressed onto his unoccupied lips,"Don't speak."

"But.. Why ?"

She then pushed him off, put a T-shirt over her dress and tucked the rest into her underwear. He stood up and watched her in sheer confusion before there was a knock on the door and it opened, revealing Trunks with an eyebrow raised as he looked from Bra to Gohan.

"Hm..."

"I had my pajamas on before he came in, Trunks. Shut up and leave."

"Right." He gave Gohan a narrowed-eye look and turned away from the bedroom.

Gohan shivered as Bra threw an amused look at him,"That, is why."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thank you.. people who r/r.

More IS to come!

hopefully for youuuu. hehe :)

~Jckash03


	13. Bulma Got Mail

"Holy shit..."

"-she was last seen yesterday in the afternoon by her employer Bulma Briefs, who reports that Marron had left the company's building at that time to go home. Her red aircar is still undiscovered, the parking lot of the building has already been searched and no trace of it can be found at this time. This is Dina Sanchez reporting, back to you Bob-"

"Hey, I was kind of watching that, you know."

"Don't bother, it's a trashy reminder that this society is as corrupt as it was when there were a bunch of villains to destroy," Trunks replied gruffly as he made his way to the kitchen to make coffee.

Bra rolled her eyes and got to her feet, narrowing her eyes at his hunched form.

"I bet you know what happened... Don't you?"

His eyes immediately shot toward her, a warning flashing through them,"Bra, not now."

"You do. I can tell," She smirked a smirk she could only get from paternal genes.

"Oh? Now you're a mind-reader?"

"I don't have to read your mind to know. I can see it in every little thing you do."

He smiled crookedly and nodded, sarcasm dripping from his next remark,"I'm quite sure, Bra. The same way you read it in every inch of Gohan's manhood last night in your bedroom."

Her smirk instantly faded, angry shock filling her wide cerulean eyes.

"Tsk tsk. Don't play tricks on the magician, young lady. You will be burned..."

She folded her arms and gulped.

"I don't tell if you don't tell." She suggested with her head defiantly raised toward him.

He chuckled,"You have nothing to tell, Bra. Nothing but mind-reading, hm?"

"This isn't over," She murmured sharply through clenched teeth before stomping to her room as Trunks shook his head, relief washing over him.

That was a close one.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A shiny, red button was pushed by a shiny, manicured finger before a bell-tone voice beckoned,"Mail, please."

"Yes, Ms. Ouji."

A smile reached her shiny, red lips at the name like they do every time that she heard it. It spelled out victory, it spelled out her destiny, and a chill went from her spine to her heart each time it reached her ears. As complicated as those years were, even all the way up to Bra's birth, it was a bond that was so simple to see now, to feel even.

As flashbacks and memories raced through her head, she absent-mindedly opened a letter that had her maiden name scrawled on the front of it, but it wasn't weird enough to reach her full attention as she kept thinking of her dashing Prince in the training chambers. She ripped through the seal with her shiny, manicured finger and pulled out an array of thick photographs with no date or text on them.

Suddenly she was pulled out of her romantic trance as her eyes darted frantically throughout the pile of pictures in her hands. Her aquamarine eyes widened with a horrid shock as they met the graphic images before her, a nightmare every mother has... unfolding right in front of her.

Dizzying, panicking, she screamed.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"_Why_ am I sitting here ? Is this some kind of interrogation-?"

"You have absolutely no room to have an attitude, Bra. After what your mother found in that mailbox, you ought to be licking the floor for mercy."

Her eyebrows cocked upwards in an apathetic confusion before the pictures were practically thrown onto the empty tabletop before her. Rolling her eyes, she reached for them, pulling them to her speculation.

They were _her_. Her changing, pulling off her shirt, pulling down her jeans, looking back at the camera with slight unease etched on her features. She felt a sick weight lay onto her chest as she continued to look. Pictures of her sleeping in night vision, pictures of her laying in bed in only a nightgown.

She looked up with utter surprise on her face,"I didn't do this. You think I DID THIS?"

Bulma simply swallowed her words, rubbing her forehead and looking away. Vegeta continued to glare at her with folded arms.

"It was the kami-damned half-breed, wasn't it ? When he went to your room last night, Bra. Looking at your project, my Saiyan ASS!"

She stood up in protest, her eyebrows burrowed in rage,"Absolutely not. Look at these Dad, I'm sleeping in this one even!"

"Right. How many nights has he been in there with you, Bra?"

That one got her, the expression on her face sobering to a sad, cornered glint. But more defenses inevitably came; she was Bulma's daughter.

"Okay, why would he SEND them here?" She threw with folded arms.

"Someone probably found them. Irresponsible half-breed," Vegeta shrugged with a sneer.

"Okay, why would they send it to MOM and not you?"

His eyes narrowed even more, which surprised her because it didn't seem possible before, and her last question floated in the air without a plausible answer until, "Enough with the questions. He's out, and this will NOT go unpunished."

She sunk in her chair.

"No, that means you as well, Bra. Go to your room-.. On second thought, stay here with your mother until I return."

Rolling her eyes, she stayed put in the dining room chair, trying to think who would do this. Who _could _do this.

The window in the living room burst and exploded onto the carpet as Vegeta went on his rampage, not even bothering with the front door, but Bulma had no patience to even acknowledge anything but the terror of those pictures. She looked over at the sulking Bra, trying to hold back tears. Trying to hold back the ugly fact that she was simply so much different when she was Bra's age. Confusion and distance threw Bulma away from her own daughter and into a pool of fear. Bra was not even 14 yet, and Bulma was already struggling to breathe.

"Why, Bra...?"

"Forget it. You'll never understand," Bra murmured under her breath.

"I'm Bulma fucking Briefs, Bra, as that stupid envelope pointed out! How can you ever tell me I can't understand ?" She screeched in an insulted fury.

"Because. It has nothing to do with you, Mom. Not you, not Dad, just me. Let me be, please," Bra returned sternly without even looking at her.

"Yeah, so I can get more letters like that, Bra? I never asked for a damn subscription to your new porn empire, but I'll be damned if I let you build one under my roof!"

Bra's eyes snapped at her,"Porn empire? I don't even know what that IS."

Her mother sighed, looking down at the carpet once more in defeat,"Lying will get you nowhere, Bra."

In a second, Bra was up and in front of Bulma,"You don't even know if I'm lying or not. You wouldn't know what I WOULD lie about, for kami's sake. You don't know me, you don't even want to know me, and now that your perfect world is interrupted, you suddenly want to care? Fuck you."

Then a slap was unleashed across Bra's enlivened face, the noise echoing throughout the house.

Bra shook her head,"I'm not sorry."

Then she left her mother to weep in the dining room as she stalked to her room for the second time that day, feeling her world collapse out of her hands for the first time.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Vegeta, what are you- Uck!"

Gohan had no time to greet his worst nightmare as a fist was immediately plunged into his gut. As he was bent over, two firm hands pushed him backwards so that he landed on his still curled back with a thud, clutching his stomach like a child who ate too much. He finally regained his breath for a second and looked up to see a murderously irate Vegeta standing in his own doorway.

"Hey Vegeta, how are ya...?" Gohan weakly snorted with sarcasm, pulling himself along the carpet.

"My daughter? My own fucking child?!"

A swift kick made contact with Gohan's back, sending him into the living room wall with only a slight crack to pay. An array of guttural sounds escaped Gohan as he practically slid onto the floor again, feeling like a rubber ball of pain. Burning agony swept through his back, making his stomach feel like a tickle.

"N-No... Vegeta, I promise-"

"Your promises arrived in my kami-damn mail today, half-breed."

"..What?"

Another strike hit Gohan's lip as Vegeta's steel fist collided into it, cutting his question short,"Do not question me and play dumb. It's too LATE for that now."

"Vegeta, please, I know how you feel about Bra, I felt the same way about.. Please _believe_ me when I say-"

"NEVER."

Gohan was easily picked up by Vegeta's constantly trained physique, flying through the fireplace and landing the upper half of his body onto the grass that surrounded his house. Blood invaded his throat, making his cough it out in small sprinklets that landed back on his face. It took some strength for him to pick his head up and peer at his angry comrade, not a good sign.

He sighed,"I really need to start training more."

Vegeta snorted,"And stop using my daughter to do so, while you're at it, kid."

"I-I don't understand, Vegeta. Honestly!" The annoyance of Vegeta's stubborn accusation was build enough for Gohan to tap into that emotionally charged energy and get himself up. Sitting up, at least.

Vegeta chuckled slowly, darkly.

"I never touched her. I swear to Kami," Gohan's voice ragged hoarsely, his chest heaving up and soon.

"You haven't changed, boy! Don't fool yourself. You're still the child who stood infront of Cell and avenged his damned clown of a father, and now you're avenging your failure of a wife through MY child!

I. Won't. _Have it_."

That's when what conspicuously looked like a Galick Gun blast grew between Vegeta's broad hands, his hair turning amazingly golden, and his eyes flashing a turquoise green that could be seen through the shine of his increasing attack.

"You will not corrupt her as your own, EVER-"

"Vegeta, stop this!"

Time froze as both men looked towards the doorway, shocked to see a stern-faced Goku.

"Heh. As if you're protest meant anything, third-class."

"Shut up. You know this isn't right, no matter how much you think it is, Vegeta. Just stop."

Vegeta's still-green eyes looked sideways at his former rival.

"Please. Don't take it out on him, whatever you think he did with her."

"Bullshit, Kakarot, I will not let this behaviour slide!"

"Excuse me, but what PROOF do you have ?!" Gohan boomed, startling both of them to look at him.

"They were in my mailbox, you fool!" Vegeta yelled back, his fist raised aggressively.

"Alright, cut it out. Both of you! Do you realize what this is about ?"

They both looked over at Goku again, confusion settling in on Gohan's face, and anger still present on Vegeta's.

Goku swallowed, looking over at Gohan,"Listen son. You still need time. You never did well losing the ones you loved, I know that. But you have to try, on your own this time."

He earned Gohan's solemn nod before turning to Vegeta next, his scrutinizing glare burning into his own onyx orbs.

"You need to make sure you know what you're accusing, Vegeta. The first idea that pops into your head may be possible, and may be the worst, but it's not always true."

Vegeta merely scoffed, turning back to his black hair and eyes with folded arms. Goku went to Gohan and picked him up, offering to take him back to his place, and Gohan agreed, gratefully. Just as they were about to liftoff, Goku made one last backwards glance at Vegeta's stiff form.

"As for Bra.. maybe you should make sure she isn't the one doing the corrupting..."

And they were gone into the black still of the night, leaving Vegeta there to pierce their floating shadow with his narrowed eyes, flashing with suspicious rage.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Vegeta's cold exterior lowered the temperature as soon as he walked in, reminding Bulma of the days before their bonding. When he would choose his pride before her, keeping his cold front so that no warmth could invade and steal him from his ambition, his dream of being the immortal killer that he had built his youth up to be. Somehow she had penetrated through that with a less than flawless grace, but... now she wasn't so confident about doing so tonight.

Yet, she still went to him and wrapped her arms around him, not feeling the least bit surprised when it was not returned. Even his skin felt solid as stone, but his chest was still heaving with that focused concentration, that readiness to pounce on the nearest idea when it was 100 percent feasible in his head as to who was doing what to his precious and only daughter.

"Vegeta, I'm sorry. I tried to talk to her, but I-"

He put a finger to her lips, making her catch her breath.

"Bring her out here."

She nodded, stalking to Bra's front door and knocking softly.

"Bra, please come out. Your father wants to talk to you."

The door creaked open, but only slightly, Bra's cerulean eyes peering through the space.

"So you guys can dehumanize me some more? No thanks."

"Bra. Don't be like this. I will take every electronic device in your life away, kami help it."

Rolling her eyes, Bra strolled out with bitter sarcasm dripping from every lithe move,"Oh, what a threat."

"A promise", Bulma chided, one slim eyebrow hiked up to her bang.

Arms folded, Bra went to the couch as Bulma sat on the other side of it, Vegeta having his back to them in his popular pose of utter royalty.

"You are not to see him anymore. You will not attend his classes, or visit his house. You will not communicate with him through any sort of device mentionable. You will not talk about him, or write about him, or even present him in any sort of way in front of me.

He will not be in your life, Bra. Understood ?"

Vegeta turned around swiftly, to face her, his ashen glare stabbing through her own.

"Am I allowed to scream his name the next time he sneaks into my room to have his way with me, Daddy ? Or am I forced to bite my pillow instead..."

"Bra!" Bulma's eyes widened in disgust, looking from her smirking daughter to her reddened husband.

"Keep talking like that to me, and you will have something to scream about!"

"Can I think about him when I touch myself the way he taught me to in class ? I promise I won't do that one in front of you. After all, you've seen it all haven't you ? The days Yamcha still lived here. And... even after he left ?"

The next thing she knew, her entire body was being pulled from the couch and pinned against the wall, her eyes wildly turning from her stunned mother to her blazen father, who had an iron grip on her neck.

"You'll have plenty of think about when I'm done with you, Princess. You merely wait. And that, is a promise that I intend to keep," Vegeta coolly murmured to her, releasing his grip and turning to stride to his bedroom. Rubbing her neck, she watched him go with a burning resentment, a wave of unease crashing upon her.

"You shouldn't have said any of that," Bulma croaked, tears in her slightly wrinkled eyes. Suddenly, she looked so much older to Bra in that moment, the indiscretions of the past all of a sudden appearing on her face like invisible ink turning to black.

"Still not sorry. Maybe you shouldn't have done any of that to begin with."

And with that, Bra went to her own room with an empty mind, and an empty heart.

Sleep never did come to visit her that night.

And neither did the stalker.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yep. I think I'll stop there.

Not a cliffhanger, not a big shocker.

But hey, still a chappie.

Hope it's not teetertottering the unbelievable TOO much.

Muahaha.

~Jckash03


	14. A Family Torn, A Couple Reunited

"How.. How did it ever get to be like this...?" Gohan muttered under his breath, pausing his dish-washing and letting his head sink with a nostalgic helplessness that felt so familiar, and yet so painful.

"Gohan ? You're still awake?"

He stood up, startled out of his flashbacks and pulled a smile out of there, somewhere,"Yeah, Mom. I could ask you the same, too."

She grinned, reveling in her son's seldom presence,"You could. But I'm sure my answer is alot more simpler than yours."

His smile slacked, feeling a tad guilty for his emotions being so clear to see. Then again, it was ChiChi. Not alot went by her these days, after all these years either. He remembered being young, and feeling the same shame that he was feeling now. As if he was somehow bringing his mother down with him because he didn't have the clairvoyant strength like his father.

"I guess I'm not tired enough to sleep yet. It's been a long night, Mom."

"You mean, it's been a long 3 months."

His eyes briefly flickered upwards to meet hers as he nodded softly,"Yeah."

"I only have a few things to say. Gohan, you don't need to be strong for everyone anymore. You don't have to be your father."

"But it's not the fact that I don't need to be, it's the fact that I fucking can't. Even after I defeated someone that no one else really could without me there, I still could barely manage because I had you to take care of. I had Goten to take on as well, and make sure he had a father figure in me, not just a brother with special powers to teach him."

ChiChi nodded, her age showing in the kitchen light, making her seem more weaker and more wise at the same time,"I know you were pressured. But that was then, Gohan. Now, it's just you that you need to take care of."

"Yeah, and look how great I am at doing that. I lose my daughter and my wife in the same quartile of my life, and now I have a black eye to show for it."

She sighed,"You're doing the best you can, if you ask me."

He gave her a peculiar look.

"Your father told me why Vegeta attacked you tonight."

"Heh. If you honestly think that's the best I can do, then I'm insulted Mom."

She shook her head slowly, peering at him with a protective warmth that he hadn't felt in so long that he didn't even know he missed it so much.

"I think you were trying, and you were simply trying to make everything okay the wrong way."

"Mom...", He pleaded, his hands covering his face in exasperation.

"Gohan, it is perfectly normal to have feelings for someone even in the ... most bizarre of circumstances. She may be young, but she is beautiful. I should know, for she was just here some time earlier this year-"

Gohan spun as his eyes shot to hers with wide shock,"Wait, what?"

ChiChi looked surprise as she slowly replied in confusion,"She simply came over one day. I think it was after she was expelled from her own school. And, well, she had an accident-"

"What accident? Did someone do something to her?"

"Gohan, I don't know what you're trying to insinuate, but no. She was doing laundry outside for me, and there was a tornado. I guess she just didn't see it in time.."

"Are you serious? You had her outside doing LAUNDRY for you?!"

"Gohan! She insisted!"

"I don't care. You know how the weather gets around here. And what about Dad? He could doing practically nothing as her Ki slowly receded ?!" Gohan shouted, his eyes flashing with an increasing anger that scared his mother, for she had seen nothing like it in all the years she had raised and known her son.

"Gohan, I don't answer for your father..." She replied with fatigue, already done out by Gohan's pushiness about this.

"Fine, I'll ask him myself."

With that, Gohan left the room, leaving ChiChi to ponder exactly what _was_ going through her Son's head.

Or who.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Thanks for coming in, . It's been a few days, and no leads have come up... Until now."

Sky blue eyes swept across the station with annoyance, emphasized in his husky,"Make it brief, Officer."

"...Right. We went through Marron's apartment, as you see here. It was located right behind Capsule Corp., as well. So her demise may have occurred anywhere in that area. Besides that, we found a thing or two that lead us to some pretty interesting material as to who Marron really was..."

"Spit it."

The officer didn't hesitate to pull out a file and pass it to Trunks' end of the table. With narrowed, seething eyes he opened it, wishing that this wretched tool of a woman would stop wasting even more of life while hers was ended.

"Oh look. A mighty fine scrap-booking project, if you ask me."

The officer raised an eyebrow at Trunks' sarcastically nodding approval.

"I always did want to see a collage of myself."

"Um, , it may be important to consider where she got these pictures."

Trunks looked up with a blank gaze,"Well, it may also be important to consider that she was mentally unstable and probably made these with a device from my company using only one little photo that she somehow obtained of me."

He nodded,"But you realize that conclusions may be drawn from her apparent...fixation on you."

Trunks looked up again, holding his hands together and pleasantly smiling steely,"I'm listening."

"Well, there may have been a history of stalking, sexual harrassment while she was under the secretary position in your office. This makes you liable to have reacted in a way that could have gotten her killed."

"Ah. How crafty. The CEO killed the meaningless whore of a majour company. You know.. You guys have alot of crooks out there to be worrying about, not publicity and scandal for your city headlines."

Trunks abruptly stood up, peering straight into the officer's eyes with a deadly dare flashing.

"Don't think for one second that this case will be carried through against me. You have no proof, and you have no power. Have a good day, officer."

As the Capsule Corp. President stalked off, he heard the desperate officer suddenly shout,"But your picture was literally everywhere! Not to mention, you were also seen at Hercule's home last as well! This isn't just a coincidence!"

"So I saw. I'm flattered, really, but no contact has ever been made between me and that woman. I'm sorry for your case's cold demise...Both of them. Be safe."

Trunks drove home in a sour moodiness at the way this woman was coming back time and time again to bother him. He wished that he had never met her in the first place, that bald ass and his mother being friends and all. If he had any opinion about the whole lot of them, it was that they were simply stitched way too close together for anything good to happen. And he was watching its results through the roller coaster troubles of his little sister.

He walked into the door of his home to see his mother pacing, then stopping when she saw him,"How'd it go?"

"Fine... You know me, I'm a smooth one."

"Yeah, you and your sister both. You know how hard it was to find another damn secretary, Trunks? After all the news coverage and suspicion that it was US who did it because we're the most scientifically advanced facility on the planet, and we COULD cover it up if need be ?!"

"Look, I'm sorry Mom, alright? I didn't know it would have to be done."

She rolled her eyes as Trunks took his shoes off and plumped on the couch,"Okay, well promise me then that with our NEW secretary, you won't kill her."

His eyes snapped to her, freezing there like the blood in his heart had.

"Yeah, you know, you and Bra think I'm the most oblivious self-absorbed person in the universe-"

He raised an eyebrow.

"-Alright, so I might be self-absorbed because my clock's ticking just a smidgen to be. But at the same time, don't throw dirt around here and pretend that I'll never see it."

She brisked over to the kitchen, pouring herself an 'emergency drink' from the freezer. Trunks felt a surge of guilt all of a sudden, not realizing that throughout these episodes of chaos with everybody, his mother had been somewhat overshadowed and ignored.

"Aw, Mom. It's okay not to be the center of controversy anymore. To be honest, I wish I wasn't. I wish Bra would stop being a slutty princess and act like a decent member of this family."

She slowly turned around, the subtlest hint of bags under her eyes visible under the kitchen light,"W-What do you mean?"

"I mean, we still love you. And we're fucking up left and right, but you know what Mom? That doesn't mean you're not special just because you and Dad have already .. been said and done, I guess you could say."

She fully turned around, folding her arms,"Yeah? You think so, Trunks? You think that I'm jealous because you guys are getting attention for murder and illicit affairs sent into my mailbox ?!"

"No, Mom, that's not what I meant. I mean that... You and Dad have already happened, and now Bra and I are happening. And you feel left out perhaps?"

She gulped,"Left out, huh... I wish."

His amethyst eyebrows burrowed with confusion,"What ?"

"Your father is not boding well with your sister's continuing rebellion, and I can't keep saving your ass. Now how do you think that makes your father and I feel when we ARE together and not in the midst of you and your sister's irreparable destruction?"

Trunks swallowed, not liking where this was going.

"Do you want your father to push us away forever?"

"You mean, because it took him 2 decades to actually take us in?" Trunks returned venomously, memories stabbing.

"Yes, that is _exactly _what I mean," Bulma spat, making her way out of the kitchen, but stopped to make one last remark.

"You and Bra need to think hard about keeping your father here, or thinking about your kami-damned selves."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey Gohan! You're awake?" Goku called cheerfully from the rooftop of the small Son house, the stars beyond him shining just as gleefully with an oblivion to the fire of rage burning through Gohan's temples.

"Why didn't you tell me Bra had come here?" Gohan demanded, a stern tone in his voice that Goku didn't recognize.

"Uh.. I guess it wasn't that important?" He replied with a bell-tone confusion that almost rang its usual innocence to Gohan. But he couldn't take chances now.

"Bullshit. It was important enough for Mom to tell me. I didn't think my own father would keep something like that from me."

Goku chuckled, "Son, I don't understand what's gotten into you! Is this one of those prank shows?"

He shook his head, causing Goku's light smile to fade as he leaped down to his son's level of vision.

"I don't quite get it, Gohan," He started softly, earning a glare from Gohan's obsidian eyes, one very reminiscent of ChiChi's every time she got frustrated at Goku's forgetful antics.

"Neither do I. Why you wouldn't tell me something that should have no significance, right?"

Goku fell silent, the reasons for his omission flashing through his mind like a bad dream.

"So she got to you too, did she?"

He did a double-take at this sudden accusation,"Gohan, no-"

"Save it, Dad. It's not entirely your fault... I know how she is."

An awkward sheet of still quiet fell between father and son, one at war with his feelings and the other at war with what was perhaps his only mistake in life.

Gohan then decided to break it,"But how could you do this to Mom?"

"Gohan, that is not what happened," Goku snapped sternly, more aimed at himself than his son.

"I always thought, just like everyone else did, that you were perfect. That no one could tempt you or trick you to go to the other side, the side that HURTS people you love. Then again, you did abandon us not more than a few decades ago. This seems to be no different. Except.. This time you can't disguise it as sacrifice."

"Son, please-"

"Oh wait! You can say it is sacrifice. You sacrificed my respect, and the future respect of my mother, for just a mere moment of heat with Vegeta's daughter."

"And you're any better?!"

"No, but at least I waited until I lost everything by myself."

"What's going on out here?" ChiChi's voice rang out from the kitchen window, interrupting the tense air of confrontation between the two Saiyans.

Gohan sighed, giving his father a determined stare,"I guess that's your cue. I won't be staying here any longer. In fact, you can count on not seeing me again."

"Son!"

"Tell Mom I love her but couldn't stay. Please take care of her... if you can."

Despite Goku's expression of shameful desperation penetrating into Gohan's memory forever, he took off into the midnight sky, wishing there was at least one place, one person for him to go to.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Who the hell was that, woman?"

Bulma sighed at Vegeta's cranky exterior, although she couldn't call it new,"It was ChiChi. Gohan ran off last night after finding out that Bra had some kind of accident there over the summer. She sounded really confused.."

"Hmpf. The half-breed idiot should know that Bra has a father do to the worrying."

Bulma felt helplessness run through her at yet another remark from Vegeta that clearly showed just how resentful he was getting at everything, and everyone. Even she could barely get any kind of affection or sentiment out of him, but perhaps her luck had ran out finally after so many years of getting it from him. Of all people, no one would have said that they would have happened, but she thought that maybe because it was so spontaneous, it would last.

"I'm sorry things are horrible, Vegeta, but do you really have to be such a jerk?"

"Should I be jumping for joy as Kakarott's spawn is lingering over my only daughter? And my son is doing Kami knows what with his own life. It just reminds me... The kingdom that I lost a long time ago. How none of this would have been tolerated there."

Another sigh escaped her, only this time a sob attempted to make its way through it. Closing her eyes, she turned her back to her irritable husband, guilt washing over her as she realized it was mainly her fault that he didn't end up the way that he had wanted to all along.

"Well, I'm sorry we're in your kami-damned way Vegeta, so just do as you normally did before, and go."

Silence followed as she could only imagine in her mind what stony expression lay upon Vegeta's face at that one. Her heart pounded in anticipation for his response, her lack of hope making an angry exit out of Capsule Corp. her prediction.

But alas, she was proved wrong.

Arms enveloped her from behind, only causing her emotional dam to break and the long held back tears to fall down her pale cheeks. Her cold hands were met with the warmth of his, the tension of his body releasing as her own was building while she tried desperately to keep from sobbing. She knew it was always his peeve, what he considered the main form of weakness: crying.

"Woman, I've stayed this long, and dealt with you and our own offspring this far... I have a little too much pride to do that now," He whispered in a husky tone of smug assurance near her ear, causing her to collapse in a fit of sobs as she turned and wrapped her own arms around his broad neck.

"I-I'm sorry it's like this. I don't know what else to do, and I thought that you wouldn't be able to do it. I knew, I knew it would remind of you what you could have had instead of-of _this_-"

"Hush, woman!" He barked softly, breaking their hug to stare into her face as he held it between his hands with strong conviction ebbing from his obsidian orbs,"I wanted nothing more than my children with you and your insolent, mind-wracking presence, and I'll be damned if you accuse me otherwise, woman! I probably would be dead right now, if you hadn't taken all of my dignity and pride away from me as the Prince of all Saiyans."

Her crying ceased, becoming mere sniffles and crystalline eye-fuls of incredulous wonder and relief. A smirk rose to his lips as another thought came to him.

"After all, they are part of _my _DNA."

She giggled softly, "Yes, you are pretty much to blame for all of this."

He retorted with a swift kiss to her still trembling lips, taking her in closer in his iron arms. Somehow they ended up on their bed, their lips still locked together, preparing for a long-due reconciliation that she felt they hadn't had in years.

"Bulma..."

She stopped and looked at him, surprised at both his releasing of her and his utterance of her first name, almost apprehensively.

"Y-Yes?"

He peered at her with a rising confidence, in more areas than one,"I think I'm ready to pay my dues now."

Grinning and pulling him down to her, it became a long night that she finally spent the right way.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cerulean eyes gleamed in the sunny exterior of the Ouji living room from her mother's face, causing Bra to feel yet another surge of reluctance at whatever her mother suddenly had up her sleeve this time. The confidence was as overbearing as the heat coming from the sun-facing windows that Bra was sitting in front of.

"Bra, we know you've had a tough time going from public school, to girls' school, so we won't be sending you to school again."

She blinked and looked at Bulma sideways in observant wait, ignoring the initial uplift in her chest and stopping herself from asking, "That's it?"

"So I have recruited a little... assistance," Added her father, the brick hitting her hope back down her throat as her proceeding instructor walked toward her and held out his hand with an emotionless expression.

"Hello Bra. I'm usually called by 17 around here, but you will address me as Shokken."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bwahaha. .

cliffy!

haven't had alot of them, hm ?

i'll be nice next chapter.

i'm nice because there WILL be a next chapter.

how about that ?

[unless people don't review.]

ahhh, empty threat. it joys me enough to be writing this, even to an empty audience.

::: waves ::: ^.^

i mighttttt update by thanksgiving, my treat instead of turkey .

ciao!

~jckash03


	15. The Shokken and The Saseko

"Any questions..?" The raven-haired stranger asked her cooly, still no emotion written whatsoever in the slints of his eyes.

"No," Bra replied curtly, keeping her stare steady with his, making the message clear that she was not afraid, nor intimidated by his cool composure.

"Good. I'm glad to have this time alone with you. I've heard some good things..."

Her eyebrow rose.

"...And some bad."

"Which is why you're here?" Bra hypothesized, trying to keep all contempt from rising from her swollen throat.

He snickered,"Not at all. Only to .. _emphasize_the good, Bra. Now, in all due respect, your name will not be uttered from me again. You are to be beckoned by me as Saseko, and only that."

She let out a surprised scoff, both eyebrows raised in amusement,"Really now?"

He simply nodded,"Precisely."

Her face dropped all expression except that of her usual defiant smirk as her head rolled back, her cerulean orbs peering straight into his as she slightly arched her back and crossed her legs in a deliberate slow motion that only guaranteed his attentive response, including the physiological one,"Why don't you just _drop_the whole disciplinary act and admit that this is another typical ploy to project your stupid fantasies onto me? I know this is your profession, obviously, so don't tell me you haven't just panted at the chance to get me as a client. I'm not the submitting type, sorry, and you won't be getting any sort of payment out of this sorry attempt except my father's boot into your ass on your way out of the door when he realizes that either I'm omnipotently impervious, or you're just... omnipotently _incompetent._"

To her shock, his face held no response, just another slow nod,"I'm sure you're used to the weak fools who have assumed an authoritarian position in your life bending over backwards for every seductive bone you throw at them, but..."

His face was suddenly centimeters from hers, his breath whispering against her pressed lips with each emphasized word,"I'm _not_ one of them."

She turned her head away, frustration boiling in her seething veins as the most she could do was fold her arms. When she glanced up, his back was to her, and she heard knuckles cracking from behind his straightened form.

"I'm here to correct you, as I have done to many of your stature-"

"Yet you acknowledge my sexuality by calling me something like SASEKO?!"

"You will NOT interrupt me!" He shot back at her, his back still to her. A wave of chills ran through her at his booming yell, knowing that he could hurt her if he wanted to. And so far, she hadn't found any sort of glint in his armour yet to indicate that he wouldn't. Then it struck her, the tactic that was waiting for her to pick it up this entire time.

She would play his game, his way.

Of course, it meant bringing down her wall of pride and rebellion, but that hadn't done much for her anyway.

"I apologize, _Shokken_."

Okay, so her tone needed help, but it was a start, if a sarcastic-sounding one.

He continued,"I was thrust upon this concept because of my sister, or who used to be my sister. She was everything I was, and we were the only thing that the other person had. Before Gero decided to use us in his maniacal plot that ultimately failed thanks to your clan... She and I were expelled from that creature's body and went our seperate ways. She grew a family, and became human. I, however, did not. I pondered my existence to the very core, having no option to build it with, having _no one _to build it with. Then, I realized, that my perception of my sister, and of myself, was wrong... "

Bra's expression contorted to that of confusion, patiently listening for anything that would provide her a kink in his shell. There was none, and she had yet to hear if there was even a shell at all. That's when he turned to face her, a strong, gripping memory of the purpose and epiphany that struck him that day replaying in the icy sparks of his eyes.

"I realized that our demise, our seperation, our fates were decided by the lives we had chosen to lead before Gero took us. If we hadn't had that hole of delinquency so open, so welcoming to even more corruption, then it wouldn't have even happened. I wouldn't have been exiled to the woods, and she would still be with me in a place of more virtue, of _bliss_."

Realizing the extent of his words had been reached by the solemn blanket overcoming Bra's face, he stopped there and knelt before her as she somewhat leaned back in a startle, which was fake, unbeknownst to him.

"I made a pact that day to make sure it doesn't happen to those who have a chance to be happy, Saseko. If you continue the road on which you are on, destruction and mayhem using your body and your deceit, you too will wake up one day and realize what you have lost. As well as realize what you could have done to have prevented it. The dreams of the life you could have had will HAUNT you, and wake you in the middle of the night. Darkness will be your only solace, and blankets will be your only warmth. Heed my words now, for I refuse to repeat them."

He then got up, getting his leather coat from her bed. Giving her a look of stern demand, he opened her door.

"You may get up now. Tomorrow we will discuss rules, and it will be our first day. I know you're enthusiastic, Saseko..."

When her door closed, she got out her new pack of cigarettes, lighting it with a fluttering ease as she knew that it would be the last rebellious breath she would breathe out for a long time.

Or so she had planned...

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning Bra awoke with the same unsettling dread in the pit of her stomach that she had went to bed with. The events of the day ahead of her flooding back into her mind, she sprang out of bed and quickly dressed in a skirt and blouse, even the everyday paranoia of someone snapping her hidden photo far from her mind. She practically flew out of her door, colliding into the iron chest of her father with a look of morbid surprise.

"I-I..."

"_You _are not going anywhere. Wait for him in the living room, he should be here shortly," Vegeta growled through gritted teeth, in more contempt towards 17 than her, leading her to the conclusion that this wasn't his idea.

She simply nodded and sulked into the living room, feeling more like a three year old in the corner than the confident, sexually blossoming teenager that she was only days before.

_If you continue the road on which you are on, destruction and mayhem using your body and your deceit, you too will wake up one day and realize what you have lost._

She rolled her eyes, an exaggerated scoff escaping her. The only thing she had lost was what her body had gained her: power. Now she was a child again, waiting to be punished for things that weren't even to her knowledge.

"Whoever did this will pay..."

"The only one who did this was you, Saseko."

Bra squeaked in a startled jump at the unexpected reply from that of 17, who stood before her with folded arms.

"How-?"

"Nevermind it. I hope you're feeling well today."

"I just woke-"

"Silence. You speak when I beckon you, Saseko."

A glare swept over her expression at him, to which he made no mind as he held out a hand to her, motioning for her to get up from the couch.

"We will not go to your room today. Instead, your mother has kindly offered a lecture room to our facility."

He turned as she followed behind, muttering a begrudging "Lovely."

"SILENCE!" He suddenly halted in his tracks, causing her to run into his back with yet another feeling of being the deer in the headlights.

After a few moments, he started walking again, her following close behind once again. The lecture room was a few levels down, so they mounted the elevator and into a tense quiet that seemed to penetrate even her thoughts. Thankfully, they got off the elevator soon enough and down a silver hall, to the last door at the very end of it. It was empty, and Bra had never been in it before. A chalk board filled the far wall of the room, along with a few tables and chairs. This was the deserted wing from long ago, a room they had never managed to remodel or update to the modern technologies that incorporated the entire building.

The old-fashionedness of the room scared Bra, for it was something she would never be used to. Since it was unfamiliar, she assumed it meant the worst for whatever he had in mind. He laid a hand on her shoulder, sending sparks of surprise and caution through her, and gestured her to sit in one of the chairs. He then walked to the front of the room, his back to her for the second time since they had met.

"I have concluded that you already cannot maintain _one_ rule, so what would the point be to expect you to keep up with even more?" He started, looking back at her sideways, with a glint of suggestion in his eyes that she couldn't interpret for the life of her. He then turned and stood right in front of her again, bowing so that his face was closer and his eyes were stabbing deep into hers with same question that spoke from his lips,"Do you not take me seriously, Saseko?"

She gulped, not knowing if she should even answer that.

"You can speak," He added, as if on cue.

"Um...I guess I didn't before..?"

He blinked,"Do you think I'm playing?! Do you need more proof that I am, in fact, serious?"

Before she could even attempt to stammer an answer, he gripped her by the wrist and spun her around him and to the chalkboard behind them. The wind was suddenly knocked out of her, a wave of floating dizziness and spotting colours surrounded her, the room suddenly moving about in every which direction. Then, surprisingly warm hands took her by the shoulders and steadied her. In minutes, she found herself inches away from the chalkboard, it's emerald blanket of dust enveloping her.

"You will write the first rule until you literally eat, piss, and breathe it. Understood?"

She faintly nodded, her breath shallow and difficult to catch still.

"The first rule, being the one that you _cannot_ grasp, is 'I must not speak unless spoken to.'"

A stick of chalk appeared in her hand before she even realized that she had picked it up. She took in a breath, the dizziness finally fading, and the board was in one place again. She pressed the tip of the white chalk against the board, feeling no instinct or motivation to move it.

"Is there a problem, Saseko?"

"N-No, Shokken..."

A shaky, barely horizontal line was then strewn across the old board, then a vertical one connecting to its middle. Biting her lip, she made the last line finally, its shape resulting as a wiggling I.

"Congratulations. You made the first letter. You only have... 24 left, Saseko."

She stopped to look back and send him another heated glare, wanting nothing more than to throw the chalk at him instead. Tears threatened behind her azure eyes, evidence that her walls of stubborn pride actually were tearing down. This only pushed her to show him that she could do it with flying colours, and become his servant of retribution. She wrote it, and then got the eraser and watched its trails of dust fade with each stroke. Then she did it again, the muscles in her arm flexing with deliberate exertion.

"Good, it looks like you've finally let it sink in... The waters of forfeit. I'm beginning to grow a little bit more hopeful with each sentence, Saseko. Keep it up."

And she did, for the next 5 hours. She was very sure it was lunchtime at her own house now, not only by the time on the wall but the insurmountable growlings of her starved stomach. Swallowing her slowing stamina down and ignoring the cries of her body, she persevered, and noticed that her thinking patterns were almost mimicking what he had wanted from her in the first place. Suddenly, nearly genuine participation and gratitude began showing up inside of her, filling her with a fearful dread as each moment passed.

So she stopped.

Breathing hard, she turned around and gave him a look of hopeful plead.

He merely snickered,"I don't think you're ready to stop. Keep going."

Her face fell, and instead of going back to the tantalizing appeasement of her latest chore, she felt a volcano of held-back angry burst inside of her, and she let it out in every contortion of her face.

"Oh? You want to get angry now? You think you're ready to stop, but I'm the teacher here. Not you, Saseko."

"I have to pee," She blurted, seeing it as a guaranteed exit.

He shrugged and folded his arms with a coy peer,"Then I guess you'll have to hold it."

A smirk played upon her anger flashing features,"And if I don't?"

He folded his arms, a look lacking amusement settling on his face,"You're only adding to your punishment of your first violation. I advise you to stop."

"Make. Me."

With that, her legs parted as she stood before him, trickles falling between them that combined into a flowing stream onto the tile ground. The sounds of her torrent splattering the floor filled the room, as silence was the only other sound accompanying it. Her upturned face peered into his, her eyes becoming slits of mischeivous relief as she inched her hips closer to him, causing some of it to splash onto his pants and shoe. When she finished, she grinned at him, her eyes sparking with a revived fire of rebellion that ignited in him a new hatred for the unyielding beast in her. He looked down at the stain on himself and then back up at her, his own eyes becoming cold orbs of burning anger before he did the unthinkable.

He grabbed her by both arms, swinging her around again so that this time she was pinned to the table that he had been leaning on. His hand wrapped around her collar, his hips rubbing against her thighs as they forced her legs to spread. He pushed from his mind the fact that she wasn't wearing panties, and kept his view strictly on her frustrated face. Feeling the wet patch of his pants sticking to his leg, he felt loathe take over him again as he penetrated his gaze into hers.

"I will not tolerate this delinquent behaviour, Saseko! Mark my-"

He stopped as echoes filled the hallway leading to the door that concealed the compromising position they were in.

"Bulma, I _can't_ let you DO this! She's only a child, and my school is the best thing for her!"

17 quickly got up, pulling Bra's arm with him to straighten her out as well. Despite his reluctance, he took his coat and threw it upon the floor of Bra's mess, sending her a growl.

Then the door burst open to reveal a heavily breathing Gohan, and an ashen faced Bulma coming up behind him.

"I don't know what you're trying to do to her, but it _won't_ work!" Gohan exclaimed defiantly at 17, nostrils flaring.

17 scoffed,"I'm beginning to find that out."

"Guys, stop! This is MY daughter, and I will say who does what to her-"

Bra snickered, earning a scowl from her mother.

"Discipine-wise. So Gohan, you can go and stop trying to butt into things, because it looked to me that you did QUITE enough!"

"Oh please, Bulma, have you ever known me to be the type to make pornographic pictures of ANYBODY, none the less Vegeta's daughter !?"

"Well, I don't know Gohan, you just lost Videl, so you may be going looney up there-"

"Quiet, both of you."

They both stopped to look at 17.

"I think... Bra is getting what she needs. Whatever the matter was before, it doesn't look like your school was doing much to prevent it, or else.. it wouldn't have happened, Gohan."

Gohan stopped and squinted, reminiscent disgust filling his face,"I remember you. You came to our school and tried to be a dean, but you were kicked out for some reason..."

"I do not know what you are talking about," The stoic 17 said,"Perhaps you remember me from your past... The first Android that Cell had consumed."

"Yeah, no shit buddy-"

"Gohan! Just stop, and leave. I really don't want to have you escorted off the premises like some criminal...," Bulma pleaded miserably, wanting the ordeal to take care of itself instead.

"I'm not leaving until I know that Bra is with someone who is safe and wasn't kicked out of the school for something terrible."

"I assure you, that I have no such record. If you like, I can show you tomorrow."

"That won't be necessary, because Gohan will simply leave and cooperate, correct?" She swung at him through gritted teeth, staring at Gohan in angered anticipation.

Reluctantly, he did, but not without a last glance at the forlorn Bra, who kept her cerulean eyes on the ground the entire time until both men had departed.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Yesterday will not repeat. Correct, Saseko?"

"You got it..." Bra muttered, fidgeting with her plaid skirt that her mother just recently forced her to wear with the absence of school, hence no school 'uniform' to abide by.

"I'm simply here to-"

"Mold me into some brain-washed piece of what society _should_ be? Yeah. I know," Bra sneered, earning a burning slash against her wrists, which recoiled to her chest instantly at the stinging pain. She looked up at him, her eyes wide with shock and pain.

"I believe you wrote the first and _only_ rule yesterday, the ENTIRE day. Must we repeat that as a daily exercise?" He asked slowly, his calculating gaze sweeping over her like two icy lasers looking for a reaction to punish.

She merely shook her head, not wanting to utter a word.

"Good. Now, proceeding on... I'm simply here to rid you of your troubled ways. I explained myself the day before, and I will _not_ let you sabotage my mission concerning you and the rest of the youth out there just waiting for a horizon to wake them up out of their path of destruction."

She glanced sideways into space with a scowl, knowing worse would come if she actually attempted an eye roll.

"I wish I knew what it was to interest you in participation, Saseko. But nevertheless... There is always my technique..."

He then turned his back to her after having paced the room this entire time. She wondered if he repeated this hypnotizing speech to all of his 'pupils', and concluded this had to be the worst form of punishment yet to come. Unfortunately, this theory would be bested as she took out a cigarette that she had stole from her mother's "emergency pack" in the top drawer of her parent's dresser.

"...And so forth. You see, the level of success is not in the child's fulfillment, but in those around it. If there are those who are hilted in their own fulfillment because of this child, then it should be corrected. Then, as the child learns to conform to natural authority, the natural result is the pleasing of those around it, which then becomes the child's main purpose in living, and so no conflict is ever reached afterwards. The child does not have itself in mind, so no one has their own life interrupted-...What IN all hell do you think you are doing ?!"

She cocked an eyebrow, exhaling a grey streak of smoke into the air,"You never said I couldn't."

He stopped, his expression clearing back into the grey stoic state that it naturally was in, and stood straight in front of her with his arms folded,"Put it out."

In response, she took another long drag from the cigarette that continued to sear even worse in the already increasing bout of anger in the pit of his chest. Stifling it from an explosive display, he simply walked over to the left side of her sitting form, taking her left wrist with one hand and pushing the sleeve from it with the other. He did this with extreme gentleness, which would spark the shock once more as he unleashed another stinging lash against her knuckles with his leather whip.

No words were spoken after her initial jump, and another gasp of pain. She once again looked up at him with the same cold hatred as when he had hit her before, and pushed her lit cigarette into the hand that was holding her by the arm. No flinch, not even a whisper of effect was seen in his piercing eyes that wouldn't move from hers for a millisecond. Uncertainty showed in her face as she attempted to pull away from him, but she could not budge either.

"When I command you, you will do as I command."

With that, the room became a whirlwind of colours and objects as she was spun out of her desk and thrown against a table on the other side of the room. Stars were threatening her sight for moments afterward, which were instantly seized when 17 did not pick her back up and put her on her feet, but pinned her against the table with his upper body weight, her bent form pressed against his front. She thought how unsurprised she would be if she felt an aggressive hardness protruding against her backside, but alas, she didn't.

'He really is in control of his body...'

"Now, I assume you smoke cigarettes so adamantly because you desire to feel a stimulation through the means of burning lung cells in your body and temporarily elevating your heart-rate to relieve some sort of ideal stress you're being put under. Well... I will show you stress. And I will show you burning."

Still dizzy from the trip to the table, dread washed over her, filling her stomach with a fearful anticipation of whatever he had in mind. Before she could even get herself all the way up on her elbows for support, a mind-wracking heat stabbed into the flesh of her back, causing her to scream like she never had before.

"Rule one... Silence. You WILL not retort or even reply unless beckoned so..."

Writhing in the immense burning and discomfort, his words fell beneath the sounds of her pain, every muscle in her back tensing as cold air penetrated every area of her back except the one being tortured by a red-hot iron.

"Rule two... Obedience. You WILL obey an order when commanded."

"Aaughh!" She screamed again, gritting her teeth as the iron went farther across her back, cursing the English language for putting so many letters in such a stupid, unimportant word.

"Rule three... Conformity. You WILL participate in this program, for it will benefit you and the world in so many more ways than what you ARE."

Panting and groaning, tears began to well up in her cerulean orbs that were shadowed with both a physical and emotional numbing process. Only discomfort could be seen in the face of Bra during this treatment, and with each stroke of the heated iron brush, it got a little more easier to swallow the brutal pain being bestowed upon her. But what was continuously building, was the thick, pure hatred growing inside of her for this man, and every man that came to her mind.

"Rule four... Gratitude. You WILL be thankful to me, as your teacher and master, to have shown you the light, by which is the only way you can survive, Saseko."

By the time he finished the upswinging curve of the letter e, she had already grown used to the searing flame tattooing her back, almost to where it felt like a slight tickle, or a massage. When he stood up and walked away to put his latest utensil in the ice, she stood up and pulled her blouse down, feeling no wetness or cold air hitting her face like she would have imagined.

"Well. I hope my lesson was duly absorbed, Saseko."

Her eyes had closed. Although she was standing right before him, there was no obligation to react, or show him how ineffectual he was by the look in her face. No. If you wish to overthrow the government and show them what they really are, why not do so by violating the first rule?

"You are nothing," She murmured, her eyes still closed, fists beginning to clench for the uproar she was likely to cause this very moment.

She could literally sense his right eye twitch in suspicious confusion,"What did you say?"

"You. Are...," Her eyes shot open, "Nothing."

He swung his head about, cracking his neck and ready for the bubbling fountain of loathe for this girl to explode. He was at the tilting point, a point where he professed never to reach by any human, especially a girl, a pupil of _his_. No.. His downfall would not be met tonight, not from her.

"I suppose my leather whip should be getting more exercise anyway. Your mouth has become a useful utility, indeed."

Her steel gaze shot through his, the remark he had thrown at her deflected by her solid stare of purpose and determination,"Your existence has become nothing but a perpetual conquest for success, for positive change, and yet you acquire it by means of violence, aggression, and distaste for what youth REALLY is. Don't they call that... Hypocrisy, _Shokken_?"

He was dumbfounded by her sudden burst of perception on his life, but he refused to interpret nor examine any part of it,"Breaking rules will get you no where but worse than where you already are, Sas-"

"My name is Bra. And you will be screaming it by the end of this day."

Taken back yet again, silence filled the air from his side of the room, contempt glowing ever so bright in the icy blue eyes that widened every so slightly.

"You are no better than who you were decades ago, and no better than the delinquents that savage the city. You know that, deep inside, you really _are_ still that seventeen year old orphan who only has a sister to look out for, and nothing else matters but her. Then one day, you lose her, and instead of looking at the reality of the evil that was on this earth even before YOU were born... You look at _yourself_. You blame yourself, your past, and your LIFE. But all you can find to do with it, is torture children like me into believing it is our fault, just like you believe it is yours."

'Absolutely absurd! This blatant little bitch has had enough freedom to last a lifetime...'

He lunged at her, but she moved swiftly aside, adrenaline taking hold of every pulsing vein in her young body. 17 nearly ran into the table before spinning and glaring at her with every bulging eye vein he had.

"You know nothing! You know nothing of what it's LIKE!"

"Do you really think I would let you REPLAY it with me?! The same way you replay the self-incriminating and the punishment and the torture with every child that parents pay you to supposedly 'fix'? I think not, 17. You're nothing but a lonely former robot more lost in your head than you were on the streets."

The atmosphere in the room grew static and windy, papers scattering through the air as gravity seemed to nullify between the strongly increasing tension between the two. However, this force of energy seemed to generate from Bra, instead.

"You will! You will soon find out, and it won't be my fault this time. You're not fighting me, you're fighting the only chance to save yourself!"

"Keep thinking so as I proceed to show you what I'm really going to do," She snarled, but before she could even do whatever instinctive form of attack on her disdained teacher, he lunged at her again, this time catching her off guard. His eyes were storming with a glowing loathe, so powerful she could have easily mistaken it as passion. He was pinning her to the tile floor, and one glance into his transfixed eyes of utter rage, she saw that his soul had finally cracked.

There was little time for a smug celebration in her pubescent mindset, for he already was between her slender legs and practically ripping his pants apart to present every swollen inch of the blood pumping through him. Both onyx and aquamarine locks of hair were flying about in the insurmountable bursts of force field emitting from Bra's heightening psyche. A swallow ran through her throat absent-mindedly, as she knew what was next. A predictable ending, an achievement, a cliche that only threw her back to nine years earlier, defeating the initial sense of pride and purpose.

A smirk formed fluidly over her lips, the pain of remembering, of replaying, flowing from it as pride washed it away instead. The smirk soon turned into a maniacal laughter as he continued to violate her, every penetration accompanied by a grunt of incredulous anger, and not even he could say if it was at this devilish wench for successfully breaking him in every way possible, or at himself for letting this weakness take place.

"You.. will.. be paid.. back.. Saseko!" He croaked between pumps, his face contorted in disgust and physical exertion, no hint of sexual pleasure to be found.

This stopped her confident sneer as she poised herself and brought her knees up to her teetering breasts, ready to strike,"That isn't my name anymore, asshole..!"

Suddenly, the energy field surrounding them seemed to be wiped away by a single blast of energy as 17 was kicked back through the wall and into the golden hallway. As if on cue, her mother, father, Trunks, and Gohan had already rushed into the hallway, staggering wide-eyed at the bleeding, injured, and thoroughly exposed android.

Bra got to her feet, chest heaving as the force field diminished, and sweat dripped down her pulsing temples. She wiped at her forehead,'Oh sure. _Now_ they come to the fucking rescue...'

"Bra! Are you alright ?!" Gohan exclaimed fervently, stepping over the fallen body of 17 and rushing to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. A shuddering edginess suddenly took over her, causing her to shake off his warm hand.

"_Don't_ touch me. Any of you," She swept a gaze over everyone as they peered at her with immense shock. Bulma remained speechless for probably the first time in her life, her hand held firmly over her mouth.

Vegeta crossed his arms,"Happy now, boy? Get the hell out."

Gohan spun and glared right back,"Now, look! Don't you see what I was saying? It can only be imagined what he must've done to her, or tried-.."

"Shut up! Get out before it's you that is lying there, and you won't HAVE anything to be exposed."

"I-Is he dead, guys?" Came Bulma's shaky question. The three men looked over at her, forgetting the spat.

"I'd say he is, but... I don't see how," Trunks mused, taking the opportunity to crouch down and examine 17's empty eyes.

Bulma took that moment to kick debris over the exposed penis, amazed that an android even possessed such a seemingly futile thing, and turned on her heel. She had had enough of the entire ordeal concerning her daughter and this man. She did, after all, have a company to run.

"Look, Bra, whatever happened sweety, you can talk to me-" Gohan was again interrupted by the enraged bark of her royal father.

"Calling my daughter pet names now? As endearing as that is, your time here is finished!"

"Do whatever you want, Vegeta. She needs help, if this isn't enough to convince you!"

"Convincing me is one thing you'll never do, you sorry excuse for a Saiyan breed-"

"FATHER. SHUT. UP."

All three heads turned to a panting, intimidating Bra, whose once straight and silky hair had somehow been morphed into a stringy mess. Gohan cleared his throat and looked down at his shoes, the ruined tile. Trunks sighed, threw the corpse over his shoulder, and left the three. Vegeta reluctantly followed, a pained compliance running through him as he finally realized that it wasn't about his protection anymore. Whatever it was, he failed to care, and failed to give himself a good excuse for it.

Soon it was just Gohan and Bra, in the destroyed learning center, but its rare utility made it somehow worth it.

"They needed to remodel this dump anyway," Gohan brightly noted, perking his eyebrows just in case she glanced up at him in response. She didn't. If he could put a word on how she was, his scholar vocabulary would write catatonic all over it.

"He was too easy. That's all it was," Her bell-tone voice shattered the silence with, startling Gohan with even more questions as to just what she was talking about.

"Bra, did he hurt you?"

Finally, she looked up at him, and it was as if Kami himself erased the last decade from her number of years on Earth. Who he saw was not that of the alluring, confidently aware teenage blossoming into a tempting sexpot. He saw a little girl that had been absent from Capsule Corp. for a long time. Her eyes dropped, and a wave of paling melancholy took over her exhausted features.

"You're next..."

His eyebrow burrowed in subtle confusion, a frown pouting his dry lips. Before any protest or questioning could happen, she walked away with the stalk of someone who knew where they were going, but in no hurry. Her name rose to the tip of his tongue, but froze there, having no potential energy to spring from his lips and into the echoing hallway of the now adjoined room and hallway. She was soon in the elevator before he could think twice about getting her attention. His eyes closed, feeling failed and lost.

He wanted so much to protect her, and care for her, and to just be freed from the false accusations of her stubborn father.

He simply wanted to love her.

His onyx eyes slowly swept over to the site where 17 had been found, stunned and dead. He blinked, a new and startling thought imposing upon his frustrated fantasy.

'Does that make me just as bad as him..?'

_"He was too easy"...._

"Easy," He repeated, trying it on like a jacket simply because she was the one who uttered it. It didn't sit well with him, and the determined strategist in him decided in that very moment, that he would NOT be easy. That his impulses would be deflected, and his love for her would be so much more intact than for him to give in to weakness, to take advantage of her seductive nature.

"I figured I'd find you here."

Gohan's head shot up to see the dismayed grimace on the face of his very own father.

"It was only a matter of time. This has to be stopped, son!"

"Wait, what ?!"

Goku shook his head, his eyes briefly closing,"You know how I feel about killers, Gohan."

* * *

It was then that Son Gohan bolt upright in his very own bed, sweatbeads forming along his throbbing forehead.

"Just a dream... Everything?"

He looked to his left. No Videl. He went into his daughter's bedroom. No Pan.

The flight of hope his heart had been on crash landed into the very soles of his feet, the lead returning to his chest, and the storm of confusion once again taking hold of him as he wept, crumpled on the floor of his own hallway, and this time it was him feeling lifeless and empty.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ooooh. Long one, HUH?

Yeah, I feel ya. I just wanted the whole Shokken saga wrapped up in one blow.

And to prevent predicted confusion, EVERYTHING DID HAPPEN.

It was a flashbackdreamthing ^^

k?k.

and thank you very much for reviews. nothing makes me more nervous and grateful than those!

:)

hope you guys get stranded at your computers in the bitter cold this year and have nothing but reviews to write-...

I mean.

Chapters of mine to enjoy!

glad to textually entice you guys.

3~Jckash03

P.S.: To save you guys the trouble of running to the same Jap translator on the internet, Shokken means "Authority". And Saseko means "Whore". Hence, the title. Just felt like spicing things up, and I feel that my writing style has paid much homage to the Japanese background of the Dragonball Z phenomenon itself.

:: takes a breath ::

:thumbsuptoencouragenearfuturereviews:


	16. The Beginning of the End I

A Little Ditty About Me Before We Begin: I totally hated how Vegeta's _daughter_, of all characters, had to be cursedly deemed 'Bra'. So, in an effort to preserve her dignity in my head, I pronounce it 'Bray'. Alot cuter if you ask me. Which is why I go by the original Bra, and not Bura or Bulla. :)

'-thinking

"-speaking

Disclaimer: Dragonball Z, Akira Toriyama, and any issues you encounter during the reading of this story are not mine. I do own the nifty and slightly embarrassing music that I listen to as I write this heart-warming piece of textual drama.

Feel the love.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Time had not been kind to Son Gohan. Fate did his share of evil, too, and suddenly his head was spinning at the lack of direction his life had taken on. Even he didn't know where he was, how he got there, and why he didn't just wake up with some sense and restart everything. Goku had been through this times a million, losing friends left and right, and there were Dragonballs to the rescue. But in the meantime, Goku never lost it like this.

His father would never lose it like this.

'Didn't stop Bra from getting to him,' He thought bitterly. Holding his hands under the cold, refreshing torrent of water and then splashing his face, he threw an army of sprinklets onto the mirror and walked out of the bathroom.

Taking a breath in, he tried to watch TV. Saturdays were never good, mostly because they practically guaranteed free time. Free time was not good, mostly because it practically guaranteed Gohan's never-resting brain activity to take on what he tried to block from his train of thought the most.

After failing to sufficiently engage himself, he went into his library. Avoiding the corner that contained colouring books and animal adventures, he got on the ladder and skimmed the titles of the novels in front of him on the highest shelf. Finding ones he already read and none of interest, his eyes startled him by falling on the conspicuously placed _Lolita_.

'Of course that would pop out...'

Rolling his eyes, he got down, continuously swallowing to keep down the invoked thoughts, the conjured images that had always been there, haunting him to death about ... her. Considering it, he wondered if someone could actually kill themselves by thinking about the same thing or person over and over and over. Or drive themselves insane. In that moment, he concluded that death wouldn't be the worst thing compared to living with the constant presence of that which he wanted to run away from.

'Yet you ran to her yesterday? You practically begged her to be put back into your class, and even stepped up to VEGETA, of all people ?! Run away from, my ass, Gohan.'

He exited the library, his insides seething and his brain melting with the dizzying restlessness of what to do with himself. He put his hands on his hips and looked around his neat living room, kept tidy by the same housekeeper he's had for decades. Unfortunately, she stopped being more than that once Videl had passed, and he couldn't say that he blamed her.

That's when his eyes landed on a shiny, silver object. It was a medium-sized capsule, about the size of a football. He picked it up and realized that soon it was going to be Christmas. Suddenly, a smile formed on Gohan's lip, and his face brightened up immediately at the idea in his head, causing a euphoria that he hadn't felt in what felt like generations.

His black felt coat on, and scarf wrapped around his neck, he stepped out the door with the capsule in hand, feeling determined and jovial all in one big rush to his head.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Saturday's solemn aftertaste of the events of the prior week brought about an indolent air to the entire house for Bra. Sighing heavily, she continued to wrap herself with her favourite velvet blanket on the couch and dive into the acutely mind-gripping story of _Lolita_, or rather, the sex scenes of it. The book's cover was cleverly replaced with a cover of _Pride & Prejudice_, Bra knowing that it would be instantaneously snatched by her mother.

Just as it was getting to the "good" part, a shuffled knock on the door dragged Bra out of her trance. Glaring at the existence of whoever was creating the interruption, she almost stomped to the door, preparing to begin a shouting match if it was her mother.

She took an intake of breath as her teal eyes rested upon her visitor,"Gohan?"

He froze for a moment, taking her in,"Yeah, um.. Just came by to-"

"Would you like to come in?" She cut him off, her lip slightly curved in the corner,"It is pretty cold out there."

Confusion overtook his features,"But.. I'm in the hallway of your company, Bra. We're not outside."

A devious shadow flashed through her sparkling, cerulean eyes as she peered ever so slightly suggestive at him,"I meant... Compared to in here. I think it's pretty warm in here myself."

An immediate cough sputtered through Gohan's lips,"Well, uhm... Is anyone here?"

She moved to the side as he walked in, taking off his thick, black coat that she had been admiring on him,"Nope. And they shouldn't be for a while, at least."

"Even on a Saturday?"

Her brows knitted together in subtle curiosity, not hearing his question,"What's that?"

He looked down at the capsule in his hands as her slender finger pointed to it,"Well, you won't get to find THAT out until Christmas, Bra. For now, all I can reveal is that it's a capsule."

She gave him a "No, really?" look, and took it from his hands to put it under the gigantic, illuminated tree in the corner of the family room. As he watched her, he couldn't help but see her silhouette hold the hovering ghost of Pan's, her black mane swishing in the warm, fireplace air with utter excitement and burning anticipation as she set another gift under the tree. But when Bra looked back over at him, it was gone. There was little to Bra's features that even matched Pan's, especially when it came to expression.

That's when he realized he hadn't seen Bra smile that way since the girl was in her toddlerhood.

"Hey," He called out softly, emotion possessing his tone. She looked over at him sideways, tilting her head in response. He made a motioning gesture with his finger, calling her to him. She narrowed her eyes playfully, and made her way in front of him. After carefully peering into her eyes with his own, sincerity emanating from his obsidian gaze, he bent down a little to her ear and whispered,"How would you like to come with me?"

She pulled back a little, her wide eyes staring up at his inquisitively,"To where?"

"Well, have you ever been ice skating before?"

She shook her head.

"Would.. you like to?"

She stopped, her eyes calculatingly swinging from here to there, and then smiled up at him slightly,"Yes!"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Are you sure they're tight enough?"

"Of course they are. I'm fourteen Gohan, not six."

"Alright,"Gohan skeptically said in a sing-song tone,"You are a novice, so I have to make sure or you'll end up hurting yourself."

She folded her arms, narrowing her eyes,"Oh please. I believe I'm the one with superior parentage here."

"Oh yeah?" Gohan chuckled,"And what's THAT supposed to mean?"

"My DNA simply has less ... reckless tendencies than yours. So ha."

"Pfft. Might I outwardly recall the recent debacle with a certain android teacher freakshow?"

Her face dropped instantly, the dark memory of that day flashing through her mind, and her walls were up instantly. Gohan hoped to Kami that it was only for temporary.

"Hey, hey, hey. Bra, come on, you know I only meant that as a joke."

His comforting had gone to no avail, as she continued to sulk, ignoring him. So he knelt before her, dipping his head under hers to try and get a gaze through to her turquoise orbs, which almost looked closed as they focused on her hands.

"You know I blame your mother completely for that entire incident. I'm sorry, Bra. I didn't know it was still too early to make jokes."

Then she lifted her eyes up to his, her face lightening up a little,"Yeah, you always were the cheesy one I heard."

"Yeah? From who?!"

She giggled,"I can't recall. But I can see that they were right."

"Well, as long as you're amused, Princess," Gohan added sarcastically, grinning as she got up with slight unease. After a few seconds of subtle wobbling, her arms suddenly swung about to frantically as she started to fall backwards. A broad arm caught her and held her up in place, alarm still ebbing through her,"Hey, take it easy tiger. You're doing fine, just relax. This is all about balance."

A vague pout formed on her lips, her arms classicly folded, and he couldn't deny just how cute she was to him in that moment.

He stepped onto the thoroughly frozen thick sheet of ice that had overtook a lake nearby to his mother's house. He remembered skiing on this lake as a kid when he wasn't training, and a few times with Goten. A pang struck his heart at the memory of his missing brother, but he quickly reminded himself who he was with, and just how grateful and focused he needed to be.

She followed behind him with reluctance, awkwardly bending over slightly to prevent falling backwards.

"I got you, Bra," He whispered again, sending her an encouraging look. She slowly but surely stood up straight, her breath made shallow by either the cold weather or the adrenaline coursing through her to keep her balance. Letting out a long breath, she smiled with relief at him, clutching his hand for dear life as he suddenly decided to take off. Her eyes widened a little, but her feet instinctively fell victim to the slow, steady rhythm that Gohan was creating in front of her.

"Wow, this is easier than I thought!" She exclaimed, her long, shining strands of aquamarine languidly flowing with each skating motion she expertly took. That's when Gohan released her hand, skating backwards so to watch her with a proud satisfation. After gasping in surprise, she nearly stumbled, but took a breath and swallowed her fear down before resuming what she was doing with his hand in hers.

She turned the curved corner, and then increased her speed as she swiftly raced past the forest of trees in the background, the white slate of snow across the acres of Gohan's backyard. An accomplished look of pride grew on her face as she daringly took on sharp turns, and spinning in place. Breathlessly, she ended her fourth circle and used Gohan to halt herself.

Raising an eyebrow he coyly inquired,"Still haven't taught yourself to stop yet?"

She cocked her head stubbornly,"Nope. Why should I when you do just as well?"

"Next time you might not be so lucky."

She scoffed with a smirk, taking his hand in hers and rising Gohan's facial temperature to its near maximum,"Well now I'm the leader. So you better hope that you're lucky enough that I won't cause you to trip on yourself."

Taking the challenge, he followed her as she launched herself forward on her blue skates. He almost struggled to keep up, and got slightly worried he would cause her to have the crash by inadvertently holding her back a little. The ends of her blue mane flew up in the blasting cold air, transfixing him for a distracted moment. He regained his composure, watching the scenery race past them as he gained speed on her.

She narrowed her eyes, making it a point to push her legs even harder, but it was in vain. He still had an advance on her, and reveled in the flame of competition that suddenly ignited in her striking blue eyes that glanced at him every so often. His face glued to hers, he failed to look down and see the two blades interlacing with each other, so that when he took a sharp turn, his foot pulled Bra's leg with it, and the power he used to turn suddenly sent her flying towards the center of the frozen lake as he hit the ground with a thud.

His heart exploded with alarm, his instincts firing up to go and save her from drowning to her death, or one of the images of her demise that were shooting through his mind by the millisecond. But everything in him stopped, even time, at what he saw when he looked up.

Bra was spinning rapidly in the middle of the lake, and would only be a white and blue blur to a human. Guessing by the shock etched in her face when she stopped, that had been a blessed accident. Either that, or Bra wasn't kidding when she mentioned genetic superiority.

His mouth was agape, and not even a "Wow" would escape it. Her chest heaved up and down, and she was still as she attempted to absorb what she just did. She turned slightly to see him getting back on his feet, and instead of a shaky fear, he saw the brightest look of delight he had ever seen. Just as he started to slowly slide back to her, she jumped at him, her arms wrapping themselves around him with fervent excitement.

Blushing, he laughed, relishing in the sudden warmth that her body was giving off despite the cold. When she pulled back, that same quivering joy was still evident in her sparkling eyes, and taking his eyes off her was not an option at that point.

"You simply amaze me."

Her majour grin slightly diminished into a more serene look of something he hoped was gratitude, or more. She gave no reply except her ambiguous stare, her breathing managing to whisper upon his lips. Feeling their closeness, an impulse ran through him that the prolonged periods of time where he had fantasized, dreamed, daydreamed, obsessed, and conjured about throughout the past few months prevented him from ignoring. Time once again stood still, as Gohan Son took the smooth, plump lips of Bra Ouji with his own.

There, in the middle of a sparkling sheet of ice, and winter surrounding them with her romantic essence, they embraced each other for a period of time not measurable, for time was of no existence to them in the surrounding heat of their first kiss.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Bra.. What's that capsule doing there?" Bulma asked the question of doom, curiously, knowing that she hadn't seen it there before. 'Damn her analyzing eyes!' Came Bra's dismayed curse.

"I don't know. Ask Trunks," She apathetically called back from the couch in monotone, still entranced by _Lolita_. And, of course, Trunks walked in at that very moment to refill his cup of hot chocolate. Bra wouldn't have been shocked if he had done that on purpose as he eavesdropped on his mother and sister. These days, the two of them and their interactions were the only sources of his entertainment.

"Trunks, do you know where that capsule came from?" Bulma chided, leaning on the counter and pointing, earning a mere headshake. Annoyed, she walked over to the capsule, picked it up and read the label. Bra had to keep her eyes from widening, not expecting Gohan to have actually put his NAME on it.

Defiantly standing straight with her arms folded, her gaze was directed to Bra with a confined look.

"WELL?"

Bra looked over at her with her usual look of bored agitation,"I don't know what you want, Mother."

"I want to know how this got HERE."

Bra shrugged, putting emphasis on shifting on the couch and resuming her reading. Bulma cleared her throat, her heel clicking.

"It's just a present, I don't know what you're getting so riled up about Mom. Did he forget yours, or something?" She shot, pressing the button that Trunks was waiting for her to press.

"Young lady, I expect you not to open the door for strangers, do you hear me?"

"Since when is Son Gohan a stranger? You've known him since he was little, and his dad is like a brother to you I thought. It's not like you don't go around bragging about it time to time."

Cocking her head, Bulma glared at her daughter,"He's been a stranger ever since I found your porn in my mailbox. Thank you, very much."

"Oh, right! Because you can clearly see it was him taking the picture from behind the camera in each one," Bra added sarcastically, saving her place in her novel and getting ready to engage in an all-out verbal spar, being the only one who could be Bulma's match.

"If I even get note of Gohan being here again, so help me, you will lose every privilege you have."

Bra rose an eyebrow, holding her book in the air for demonstration,"Reading?"

Bulma stammered, her eyes frantically moving from the book to her daughter's raised eyebrows,"Y-Yes. Your father will be notified of this-"

"Of what...?" Vegeta cut her off smoothly, entering the room with his arms folded as well. Bra wondered if there was some kind of ESP taking over everyone but her, for everyone just had the perfect timing in this Kami-damned house to intervene. Bulma turned to her husband, holding the capsule like a dead cat.

"This was found under the tree. I asked Bra what it was, she wouldn't tell me, but look at the beloved sender,"Bulma harped, handing it to Vegeta, who scowled in disinterest. His eyes scanned the label and handed it back to Bulma, shrugging. After giving Bra a hard look, he went into the kitchen for his first dinner out of the nightly five, leaving Bulma with a look of shock.

Bra felt a wave of gratitude go through her for her father's gesture, whether it was surrender, or just understanding. The mere possibility that Vegeta was more understanding towards her than Bulma seemed none out of 100, but alas, it was here.

'May Christmas season prevail...'

As Bulma screeched her protest and anger at Vegeta's inaction, Bra slipped back into the confines of her book, letting her mind be swept away with the words of an illicit passion and penetrating emotions.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Get in here, now Vegeta!"

Surprisingly, he shut the door behind him calmly for perhaps the first time in the two decades he had been residing in Capsule Corp. The familiar flame of hurt anger in her eyes, however, had not shone quite that brightly in the two decades he had been residing in Capsule Corp.

"Is that some kind of joke? Do you think parenting that apathetic trouble with legs is a fucking joke?"

He narrowed his eyes, knowing from experience that she wasn't finished.

"Did you really think, for a second, I would LET you humiliate me in front of her?"

"She's my daughter, with my genetic make-up woman, and I will not LET you speak of her in that manner-"

"I don't care what you will or won't do, because so far, you've done NOTHING to help."

"Yes, and all of your tricks have certainly had an undeniable impact."

"You know what? I thought with you having such a soft spot for Bra, she would be set up for a disciplined life. You, with your keen way of showing them how much _you_ care, that _at least_ Bra would keep out of trouble. But no, not even favouritism is enough for you to be a parent to _one_ of our children-"

"I do not participate in such a lowly paternal activity as favouritism, woman! Never accuse me of it again."

"Oh, I forgot _you_ were the one bathing Trunks, changing Trunks, feeding Trunks while I nearly killed _myself_ in the Gravity Chamber for an imaginary goal for nearly TEN years straight."

"Don't kid yourself, woman, from the looks of it you haven't done a whole lot of good either."

She folded her arms, looking away with frustration etched in her aging features. He himself didn't know exactly what she wanted out of him, and she knew that pushing him to do what she wanted would only succeed in pushing him out the door. Her eyes made their way to his, holding more of a helpless plea than anything else.

"I need you to do something. Please. Your children need you!"

"Are you sure it's them? Or you.."

She froze, asking with soft exhaustion,"What are you implying now Vegeta?"

"Your parental incompetence is clearly showing, and now you want me to pick up the slack?"

"I can't do EVERYTHING with two Saiyan kids who have YOUR inability to reason, or to be disciplined, or to atleast stay on a road that doesn't involve stubborn selfishness!"

"Don't blame them because I hurt you, woman! How repelling of a character is that?"

"Do you even notice that people are dead now, Vegeta?! Did you even hear me on the phone with the police, telling them that my son _didn't_infact kill the daughter of one of my childhood friends, when I KNOW that he did? There is imperical evidence against him, and I can do nothing but flash my status around in order to save him, but the stabbing part is that I shouldn't have to. I raised him technically by myself, and what is there to show for it but a dead body somewhere on the grounds of my company!"

She was near tears now, guilt flooding over her. Vegeta felt the flickers of her words trying to make their parasitic contact with his mind, making the mark of understanding inside of him. He also felt himself completely reject them, for he did nothing wrong. He had spent the majourity of Trunks' life doing what he knew best, and supposedly Bulma had not only forgiven him, but had gone along with the punches with nearly no complaint, the independent soul that she was.

And now she wanted to complain?

Flashing a frozen lack of emotion, Vegeta's cold eyes settled on her, his pride thriving on every tear that slid down her cheek.

"It's only going to get worse-.."

"Do you want me to aide you woman, be a father to them, and do my best to undo nearly 20 _years_ worth of abandon, detachment, and seldom display of affection? Do you want me to do it _for_ you, since you have no strength left after all the trouble I've supposedly caused?!"

Her eyebrows closed in, confusion filling her intensely aquamarine eyes,"Vegeta, I don't know wh-"

"You can forget it!"

She paused, her eyes wide with confused shock as he proceeded to push past her onto the balcony, and launch himself into the tragically starry night sky.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Vegeta leaving left no alarm in her, for it was something that he had done enough in her life that she was simply used to it. Even at times that couldn't be worse, Vegeta had found reasons to leave her and the planet Earth behind. This time, however, she doubted he was leaving them behind for good, nonetheless leave the planet that he had settled in long enough to consider any other route in his long, hard-stricken life.

All she could ponder at that moment was what he had percieved she had done, what he got so angry at her for-

Her pager sounded its presence, breaking her train of deep, concerned thought. Sighing, she mentally shoved the pile of unanswered inquiries aside, and headed for the lab that her son was currently assessing the deceased android in.

17 lay pale and lifeless on the examination table, Trunks standing beside him in a majestic, white lab coat that almost took Bulma's breath away with nostalgia. He looked like a futuristic, obviously male version of herself, minus the hair colour. The deep concentration, the enwonderment, it was all there swimming in his teal gaze for her to see. Her endearing moment at this sight was sobered by the sinking realization of exactly how much time had flown by without her noticing.

He looked up, a solemn look that meant he had something to tell her that wouldn't be good news,"Well I've collected all the particles from his surprisingly existent manhood..."

She playfully nudged him as he chuckled.

".. And the hypothesis is correct. It's Bra's DNA."

Shaking her head, she finally found words,"Well it doesn't make sense, because all the rape kits we issued to Bra came back negative. There was no sign of assault, or aggravated.. intercourse. I just don't get it."

Trunks watched as his mother blanched with reluctant disgust. If it had been anyone else's daughter, she would be completely immune to the controversy of the incident. But it was Bra, and even though he knew his mother was getting even more disconcerted with her outrageous behaviour, Bulma was feeling helplessly worried.

"Well. I also have more 'good' news," Trunks announced sarcastically, his mother closing her eyes briefly in preparation. When she looked back up to meet his eyes, she knew it wasn't going to be enough.

"There was no blood."

Her eyebrows immediately burrowed, more confusion than panic,"No blood..?"

He nodded,"Yes. You know.. to signify virginity."

Suddenly, it dawned on her. The horrid truth of it all biting into her conscience like a rabid bat, and it was almost more than the strong-willed Bulma Briefs could take. He wished he could say more to his mother, to spill it all out onto the table with the metal corpse of 17. But he couldn't do that to her, she already had so much to be burdened with half the time in this period of melodramatic chaos.

"I'm sorry Trunks. You'll have to excuse me..." With that, she left the room, biting back tears of unwilling acceptance. Sobs threatened, and all she wanted was for Vegeta to be there. If he even got a syllable of Trunks' revelation, he would be out the door in seconds and onto the first male he could think of that would do this to her daughter.

'But of course, he already ran away. Selfish bastard!'

Seething now, she threw herself up the stairs to the housing department of the company, intent on finding her rebellious delinquent of a daughter. She had always known that Bra took on more of a devilish streak from her father than Trunks ever had, and she always thought she was prepared for it having gotten used to Vegeta's mood swings and proud will to do whatever it was that he pleased. But on top of that expectation was the fantasy that every mother of a baby girl has when they first learn of their daughter's existence. They see ponies, alot of pink, dresses, boys eventually, having that somewhat awkward but enlivening conversation about how a baby is formed and why they have to bleed for it-

But Bra had beaten her to the punch.

'I don't see why you're surprised Bulma, when has anything concerning life with your Prince Vegeta gone exactly to plan?!' She asked herself bitterly, but realized that it was true. She had gotten the life that she dreamed of as a little girl, just in the most warped way ever.

And now, it was slowly falling apart.

Her prized company was also faltering because of the omnipresent drama; funding had slowly decreased and Trunks' supposedly groundbreaking project had come to a halt for some reason. A reason that she could probably put a name and face on if she was up for it at the moment.

She made her way into the living room, growing bright with the Christmas tree in the corner. A memory invaded her thoughts of Vegeta folding his arms and looking up at the tree with irritated confusion,"I _still_ do not see the purpose of this preposterous plant in the middle of my house!"

Her red lips kicked up a bit, hearing his rough voice echoing in the back of her mind. It was then that a wave of utter contentment ran through her, a prophecy of positivity glowing from within her that told her something she knew all along but had been distracted from recently: she was happy. She got her Prince, and two kids out of him somehow, and had the rest of her life to enjoy it. But what was she doing? She had all her sights on the company, managing press and trying to maneuver her two kids on her own, at least one of them.

Maybe she _was_too focused on fixing everything. She wasn't Superwoman, after all. She wasn't even a Saiyan.

With a smile, she suddenly felt alot better without the pressure of everything put on her by herself. She made herself some coffee for when Vegeta got back, not wanting to miss the chance to apologize for her rash accusations, and sat back down at the table. Reminiscing over past Christmas memories, she sighed warmly and sipped her coffee. Just as she was in the process, her eyes averted to the news magazine conspicuously laying at the corner of the table.

What she saw made her spit out her coffee, and all the posivite revelations she'd she toward her life, as it slowly began to unwind all over again.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Ask me why he scares me,  
Do you wanna know why I'm angry?  
Can't you tell I'm crying?  
Mother, I don't feel good._

Bra lay on her bed, staring up at the wall with the mesmerizing theme of her new favourite novel ringing through her mind, her perverted imagination taking her on a mental joyride with Gohan as the lead male role, and her right there with him, and from there, it built on to reveal them in the throes of passion as her mind's eye saw it, and hopefully as fate would see to it. She envisioned him grabbing her by the arm for being the naughty student that she professed to being, just for him-

But it wasn't Gohan when her cerulean eyes flew open to see her mother's, enraged and bloodshot before she dragged Bra out of her dreaming trance and into the living room, where Bra finally snatched back her arm to glare at her mother with questioning shock.

"You are deadset on destroying the reputation of this company that I have tried so hard to keep intact, aren't you?!"

_You will always be the bitter saddest part of me..._

Bra folded her arms, still confused but angry nonetheless at her mother relentless accusing her for yet another incident,"Maybe if I knew what it was THIS TIME-"

"Look!" Bulma practially crumpled the magazine in her grip, shoving it in Bra's face and almost hitting her in the process. Bra's eyes swept over the cover, a perfectly timed shot of her glancing upward at Gohan with apparent affection as he led her across the parking lot of Capsule Corp and into his air-car.

"Heiress Makes Weekend Getaway With Professor."

She swallowed, looking down at the floor at Bulma's cold mimic of the suggestive title.

"Do you know what this means? People will start wondering just where in the world Videl is, and then when the story of her suicide finally breaks out, do you know who will be to blame ?! Well, Bra? It certainly won't be me, because I've done ALL I can to keep your stubborn ass in this house-"

"Maybe if Videl wasn't such a fucking trainwreck to begin with, Gohan wouldn't want something a little more enticing-"

"That is enough! They were happy, they had Pan, and somehow you managed to chase that girl away too!"

Bra's eyes widened in incredulous disgust,"Are you kidding me? I was FIVE years OLD-"

"It doesn't matter. You may not remember, but Krillin's daughter did," Bulma looked away, wishing she hadn't brought up something she basically knew nothing about.

"Yeah? Well when you get the concrete details, you let me know. Otherwise, I'll be in my room where I can't cause any more trouble for you and your precious company!"

_Your girl's in the bathroom washing her hands again,  
Why doesn't she eat?  
Her father left us  
What about me?  
I can't rest,  
I can't sleep._

Hearing the familiar, cold echo of her husband's words, Bulma persisted to not let another one go this time and grabbed Bra's arm again,"Absolutely not. You come over here right now and help me figure out how to clean up the mess you made-"

"Or maybe you loved me better when I was silent, dead to the world. Did you ever wonder why? I don't remember being asked, and I sure as hell don't remember anyone even noticing me until Gohan came along, so if you ask me, it's fucking worth it."

A loud slap echoed through the decorated hallway as Bulma's hand made a stinging contact with Bra's cheek. Upon being slapped for the second time, Bra spat in her mother's face and ran toward the door, slamming it on her way out. Bulma froze, staring at her hand in wonder and regret. Then the door opened, as Bra's arm flashed to grab her purse, sending a glare to her mother, and went back out.

_Mommy loves you  
I'm just tired of you and your brother's shit.  
And you know I didn't mean to hit you,  
But you were asking for it._

'Thank god she doesn't know how to fly yet...' Was Bulma's last thought before going to the couch and punching a few pillows. Bra had her father's insurmountable stubborn, gloating pride, and Bulma had had enough of it. Apologizing to the source of Bra's problem child attitude would be the last thing on her agenda. After the pampering, the sweetness she almost successfully instilled in Bra's upbringing, and the attention that Bulma tried to give her until she isolated herself up until now... This was what she had to show for it? A sore hand and a magazine cover that would surely undo all of her hard work as Capsule Corp.'s CEO?

_You will always be the bitter, saddest part of me._

Typically, an idea popped up in her mind, and with it being the only one she had, she pursued it right away. As she descended back down the stairs to find Trunks, she felt a glimmer of hope run through her. She needed answers.

_You will always be the bitter, saddest part of me..._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Gohan! Hurry up and meet me. Now!"

"Uh.. Bra, it's almost 11 pm-"

"I don't give a damn if it's midnight! Gohan, this is serious. I really need you to meet me-"

"Okay just stay put."

The connection dropped, but only a few moment later, Gohan landed next to her, his hair slightly messy and his glasses off. She smiled at how attractive he looked in this unusual state, and found it worked out perfectly for her plan. He looked behind them, his eyes bugging with alarming recognition.

"Uh.. That's a church."

Her smile broadened as she nodded,"Mmhmm..."

Blinking, his eyebrows rose in surprise,"Bra? Are you serious?"

"Yes! I'm serious, and no one seems to think so yet! How many more encounters and problems are going to happen before people just get it and fucking move ON?!"

Gohan swallowed, recognizing the blazing anger in her blue eyes as something that wasn't very new coming from the Ouji household,"Look Bra. The fact is, you're really young. And marriage-..."

"Yes. Hard work. Blah blah. From what I hear, if my parents can do it, then ANYONE can!"

"No. That's not what I was going to say..."

He crouched before her until they were eye level, laying his hands on her shoulders with a gentle grasp. Her eyes darkened with dread, knowing that he would give her another reason that she couldn't have what she so desperately wanted at that very moment.

"Bra... I can't marry you. I can barely be seen with you, and now that the press saw us on Saturday, there is no telling what might happen. For all I know, your father might find out and use me as a Christmas decoration-"

"No, he left. He and Mom got in a fight about punishing me for you giving me that present..."

"See? Your parents have been together for Kami knows how long, as shocking as it was... There's no telling when trouble will arise, and you have to be sure what you're doing before you say those vows-"

"Then why did you pick Videl?"

He sighed, the pang in his chest at the sound of her name still stung painfully,"I... I loved her, Bra. Who she was when we met was someone completely opposite of me, and I loved every second of it. Unfortunately, things happened with Pan, and... She was never the same person because of it. She wanted to fix it, she blamed herself for not being there, and she never got the chance to be the mother that Pan needed because Pan up and left without any warning."

Bra's expression sobered, feeling a rare sting of guilt at the similarity between her and her mother as well.

"Anyway. It's really late, and I'm sure your mother is worried. And don't tell me she isn't, Bra. She may not be the worry-wart that my mother is, but Bulma would do anything for her family. She even built a machine for your father to turn Super Saiyan 4! I mean, if that doesn't saying anything about how much she cares, then I don't know what does."

Bra bit her lip in consideration, never having ventured into the subject of her parents in her mind. All she knew was that they were somewhat controversial, but Bra had her single mind-set on Gohan, and that's all that really mattered. She looked up at Gohan, making sure that her peer had the same magical effect that it had all these past months.

"You care alot, don't you Gohan?"

His face contorted in shameful admission, his eyes swimming with a troubled glaze of stark compassion as they made contact with hers. A smirk crept to her parting lips, relishing in the empowering wave of domination that swept through her as she slightly rose herself closer and closer to Gohan's.

"That's what I thought..." She replied to his silence in a husky rasp, her breath whispering against his face as the space between them lessened with every second.

Suddenly, he pulled away, clutching her hand in his,"Come on, let's go in here."

Bra rose a slim, turquoise eyebrow as she followed him into the church, her sight enchanted with the golden haze that surrounded the church, emitting from the bright glow of the candles at the front of the alter. Two, tall pine trees perched on either side, while the middle held a cross that stood upright in the middle of an array of more candles, thicker than the ones in front. The traditional sculpting of the church itself gave more of an ethereal feel, making Bra feel even more like a princess as she made her way through the center of the church by Gohan's side.

The figures of people sitting in the benches, of her and Gohan's family, of most of the city being there to witness their vow-trading in a grand ceremony was drawn by her mind's eyes into the sight before her. The beauty of the church was enhanced by the purpose of the event, and she felt a flurry of butterflies flow through the pit of her stomach at the thought.

When they reached the alter, he brushed the knuckles of his broad fingers against the soft, teal locks of her flowing mane, staring deep into her azure orbs. In the midst of her beauty radiating over the conscious logic of his scholar mind, it hit him like the boldest of kamehame waves, the flash of the dawning recoil surely passed through his own ebony eyes, the confused look of panic on Bra's angelic face told him so.

As if it were he who was dying, split second shots of memories, glimpses, moments that his heart had triumphed over the most... All of it hit him in that one instant, crumbling the preceding notion that what he was doing was alright. It wasn't, it just wasn't, and he had always sort of known that. He had always fought it, the insatiable desires for Bra overcoming them impeccably. Alas, it was now too much to bear. Videl's death, and the way he was honouring it, was too much to bear.

With a swallow, he slowly drifted from her, his eyes showing a bright but distancing shadow as he continued to gaze at her in apology.

"Bra.. We can't do this. Not to Videl."

Her eye twitched, narrowed in bitter contempt,"You moron, she already died for it!"

He looked away, replying in a solemn, forfeiting tone,"Exactly."

Tears of bittersweet anger filled her eyes, the candle's flame reflecting an ethereal glow from her building rage. Shaking her head slowly, she bit back the sobs that would be inevitable later, if she permitted, and turned away from the guilt-ridden Gohan. Unfortunately for him, he still couldn't decide if he was more guilty on Videl's behalf, or Bra's.

'I have hurt both of them. And in doing so, I've hurt myself too now.'

"It's time to stop it. I'm sorry..."

"Shut up! Spare me your feeble apologies and go! You've done nothing but hurt yourself by making damn SURE that you end up alone now. And you'll dream, and you'll wish, that you could merely take this moment back, and ME back..." She sneered at him as she slowly lunged forward with each spitting proclamation, pausing to finish her sentence as she concretely placed the irrefutable moment into his memory, making sure he would be haunted.

"You will never be able to again."

His chest developed a growing hole of regret and anxiety, his decision already mulling itself over again and again in his head. Her heated glare was what pushed him over the edge once again, into the destructive, impulsive abyss that he had become.

"Just fine by me, Bra. Maybe you'll get a chance to finally grow up some, hm?"

With that, he turned and stalked out of the church, its brilliant shine that had surrounded him in his entrance suddenly dissipating from every pore on his Saiyan body, causing him to be even more inwardly angry at himself for causing this to happen, ANY of this. He knew that the night ahead of him would be a sleepless nestling into a bed of self-deprecating shame, and he knew that this feeling had been the brink of Videl's demise. 'Hell, I might go kill myself too', he sardonically suggested in his throbbing head.

Bra turned toward the sea of candles, as if they held a remedy for her suddenly icy demeanor. She closed her eyes, seeing infrared surround her, and breathed in the warmth and heaviness of the moment that was slowly fading. He had been her object for the past five months, and now he decided to slip away right before he was rightfully hers?! The outrage that coursed through her was almost too much to bear, and blame was rearing its ugly head but she did not know where to direct it.

Before any contemplating could even take place, before she could weigh the loss of a pursuit against the loss of a friend in Gohan, a deep, croaking voice emerged from behind her, beckoning her from her deep thoughts of betrayal and failure.

"Come with me, child."

Nostrils still flaring, eyebrows still tucked against each other, she turned swiftly to see her father with an outreached hand. Her expression of unabashed rage swiftly transformed into that of a desperate, hurt child as she threw herself to Vegeta, locking her arms around him in a wordless plea for security, for guidance.

Little did she know that she had gone to exactly the right person.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Christmas Eve came in a blinding rush of awkward silences and tense atmospheres in the home of Bulma Briefs, who had thrown herself in managing the company, as Trunks did his project verifications with the Board, thankful to get it done before the next year came to birth itself. Vegeta had also began to basically hibernate in the Gravity Chamber, not with much of a target incentive anymore, but to maintain the same power level he had obtained over the years, unlike the rest of the Saiyans on Planet Earth.

Bra, however, had a different perspective on how she would spend the rest of the year.

She raided attics, boxes, and albums for glimpses into her once promising and cheery childhood. Not only did she relive them in her mind with a yearning that incinerated her conscience, but once the process of reminiscence was over, she burned them. And every flame that dominated the treacherous pieces of film before her filled her with an immense relief, an excitement that took over her senses with a dizzying speed.

The process of rebirth had begun for her.

With Christmas Eve a week away, she felt the need to hasten her efforts to where she had been instructed to go. Finding her way to her brother's unorganized lab, she poked a head in first to make sure he was doting on some broken robotic contraption, or a malfunctioning computer. Instead, he was intently concentrating on a blueprint that was spread out before him, which meant he would be in a good mood. The blazing headlight played upon his olive features, penetrating into the gleaming streaks of azure in his eyes when he looked up to see her.

"Ah... So the little temptress seeks to invite me to her tea party of doom. Who are you poisoning today, Princess?" He mockingly asked, folding his arms as he leaned on the specimen table.

Unamused, Bra narrowed her eyes slightly,"I have a favour to ask, dimwit. And if you even nudge at playing one of your juvenile blackmail games with me, I will solely ensure that you regret it."

Noting her toxic tone, he realized that she was serious. Surprised, he asked,"What is it?"

"Well, I-"

"No, I will not tutor you."

She smacked the specimen table he was leaning on, her eyes widening in a scolding look of impatience, causing his grin to grow even bigger.

"Okay, okay!"

"You will tutor me on the use of ki, and on how to fly."

Pausing, he leaned in with an arched eyebrow,"I.. remember you saying you had a favour to ask, not a demand."

"Trunks!"

"Bra!"

"This is NOT a joke."

"Where is my please?"

Rolling her eyes, she sighed and begrudgingly retorted in a low tone,"Please.."

He blinked, almost not believing he had provoked her this far. 'She must really need this...'

"Is this to get back at your ex-boyfriend for dumping you for some silly old dead hag by chance?" He asked, mockingly casual as he pretended to study his nails, earning a hard shove from his sister.

As she began to walk away, he was suddenly perturbed.

"Hey, when are we going to schedule this thing?!"

She stopped just before the door, smiling sweetly with a hint of devious purpose in her teal eyes,"My convenience, as usual."

With that, the door opened and shut, leaving Trunks to continue his gloating over the invention that would get him everything he had wanted from day one.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The week that followed persisted to be a burden in Trunks' life, having the difficult task of teaching Bra something new, dealing with her frustrated self-deprecations and impatience. Yet somehow, he got it done, and looking up into the azure, winter sky at his floating sister gave him a subtle tinge of pride.

A smug smirk rose to her lips as she glanced at each hand considerably, then threw a few blasts of ki plummeting into the Earth below her, Trunks immediately raising his hands over his hands to avoid any premature haircuts. He glared at her when they finally stopped smoking.

"Kamidamnit, Bra! Is that how you reward your teacher? Oh.. Nevermind, I already know how you do that." He jeered, earning a glare.

"Teacher? Pfft. You're about as much of a teacher as you are a saint."

An amethyst eyebrow twitched as he paused, wondering just how well she knew that detail about him. Then again, DNA doesn't lie.

"Say... Do you think I can become.. Super?" Came her bell-tone inquiry, sparking an odd, territorial dread in him.

"Um.. I don't know about that, Bra. Ask Dad," He answered nonchalantly, walking away from her as she reveled in her newfound powers.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alas, Christmas Eve rolled around, and it was anything but cheery for the Briefs home. Even amongst the spellbinding events that surrounded the atmosphere in nearly everyone's lives, Bulma's annual party still managed to happen, and the presence of alcohol seemed to help lift the cloud of misfortune from everyone's mind.

That is, everyone except Vegeta, who did his usual sulking in the corner with the chance of his participation looking null.

Yamcha, Puar, Oolong showed up with Krillin, bearing gifts and drinks for the party. Master Roshi, already blissfully intoxicated, followed behind in a drunken flounder to the door. Krillin gave a stammering explanation as for why 18 didn't come, and raised everyone's doubts as to the aftermath of Marron's sudden disappearance in their home. With Vegeta in the corner, Yamcha had Bulma's exuberant attention over a bulky photo album dating all the way back to their teen years, her reminiscent giggle being heard across the room.

Soon, the Son family made it, consisting only of Goku and ChiChi. A soft sadness wrapped itself around Bulma's heart when she realized how broken the gang was compared to only a decade ago. They were now half of who they had been, and Bulma doubted it would ever been the same as before.

Pushing her doubts aside, she went to Bra's room and knocked, beckoning her to join them so that they wouldn't be a broken family themselves. Getting no reply, she rolled her eyes and served their Christmas dinner, everyone engaged in memories that were both funny and sentimental, during which Bulma could feel Vegeta slowly detach even more.

Until Bra walked into the room, wearing a black halter dress, and her hair in shimmering, teal ringlets that made her look like a miniature Bulma with devious facial features. The room came to a still, pregnant silence as her presence was acknowledged and absorbed. Vegeta grunted, feeling perturbed by everyone's gawking discomfort.

"Bra!" Bulma called in a light, cheerful tone, glancing at everyone before finishing with,"This isn't a funeral, you know."

With a pleasant expression exuding a calm, unsettling confidence, Bra seated herself at the end of the table, her brother and her father on the sides next to her.

"I know, Mommy. I just wanted to look like you for Christmas," She replied in a sweet, unerring tone of utter admiration that no one could dissect for mocking except for Bulma herself, whose eyes lowered in biting contempt.

The blue-haired CEO cleared her throat, not wanting to exclaim her biting comeback for her insolent daughter,"Well it looks like you've succeeded. Hasn't she done well, guys?"

An array of approving murmurs and nods swept through the table, Bra staring at her mother with a steel gaze.

"Bra has managed to do alot of things well here," Trunks added in a sarcastically proud voice,"How about a toast?"

Bulma pursed her lips together, but reluctantly complied along with the rest of the table, who looked just as perplexed.

"To Bra, a most promising girl of many talents...,"Trunks chided, giving her a smirk. She, however, returned it, gloating in the attention that was coming from this act of complete mockery. Vegeta rolled his eyes at the oblivious company his family had.

"Heh heh... Oh man, if I wasn't so stirred, I'd think there was some kind of joke going on around here!" Krillin nasally shouted, hiccuping a few laughs as all four members of the Briefs family looked up at him, then at each other.

"Oh come on Krillin, you know that Bra's always been a sweet girl. Alot better than..." ChiChi stopped, hoping he was too drunk to have heard the last part, and began to stuff her mouth with turkey Saiyan-style before exclaiming through her mouthful of food,"Oh man, this is good."

"Is it? I'm usually not that lucky when it comes to cooking," Bulma joked, taking another bite.

"It's a wonder how this even materialized into something edible!" Yamcha added, earning a playful kick under the table. Vegeta, who was sitting next to Yamcha, narrowed his eyes in suspicious loathe, growling under his throat.

"It's a wonder why you haven't been materialized into a bloody carcus, human."

Bulma facefaulted, releasing a frustrated sigh,"Does anyone want a roll?"

"Ha! I think someone wants a roll on the ground with YOU, Bulma!" Krillin, who was sitting on the other side of Yamcha, shouted out, his cheeks reddened with fervent drunkeness as Goku took the remaining of his drink.

"I think you're a bit done with that Krillin," Goku stated solemnly, then broke out a grin,"But don't mind if I do!"

ChiChi hit Goku on the shoulder after he slammed back the spiked punch,"Aren't you a little old to be acting like this?!"

"Oh come on, ChiChi, don't say that word...," Bulma groaned comically, running a hand through her blue mane.

"Yeah, my mom might have a heart-attack of realization," Trunks warned sardonically, earning a heated scowl from his mother.

"Okay, if everyone is done eating, then we should get to presents. Remember, only ONE each!"

Everyone scrambled into the living room, the gargantuan Christmas tree illuminating the room with luminscent reds and yellows. Krillin was the first to outrightly announce his gift, which happened to be a "box with wrapping paper on it."

As everyone got their opening and gushed over each other's gifts, accusing one person or another of getting it for them, Bulma looked over and noticed that Bra was holding the egg-shaped capsule that the mysteriously absent Gohan had given her, with no trace of willingness to open it up clearly etched in her intent gaze.

"Well Bra? What did you get?" Bulma asked, everyone's attention turning to Bra's sitting form on the white leather couch. Her round, turquoise orbs shot up, glancing with unease at all of the pairs of eyes that were suddenly drawn to her. Then, with hesitation, she pressed the button of the capsule, the bisect contraption opening with deliberate ease.

She pulled out a thick, silver chain that held an amethyst jewel that had to have been more than twenty karats worth.

A wave of gasps ran through the women in the room, the men that were conscious enough to understand had eyes wider than the necklace itself.

"Th-That's ... Videl's necklace!" ChiChi cried out with a finger pointing at Bra, who was staring at it with a glazed wonder.

"How did you GET that Bra?" Puar asked in her squeaky voice, full of accusation.

Bulma, being the ever-ready host, rung her hands together in distress. She looked from the group to Bra, who was nonchalantly studying the necklace still. The choice was obvious as she slowly sat on the couch next to her look-alike daughter, putting an awkward arm around her and looking up at the startled gang of people she had known for most of her life.

"Gohan... gave the capsule to her. As for why the necklace is in it, we-"

"Oh save it Bulma! Your daughter seduced MY son, who should be grieving his very beloved wife right now!" ChiChi bellowed, all signs of her earlier perception of Bra being a "sweet, young girl" blown out of the water.

"She's only fourteen, and you're going to blame her for another couple's problems?!" Bulma shrieked with indignant humiliation sweeping a shade of rouge over her cheeks.

"Yes. Gohan is still in mourning, and the entire CITY has seen those two together-"

"ChiChi, aren't those people kindof... I dunno.. exaggerating things a bit?" Goku stammered, placing a hand behind his head with uplifted eyebrows that were soon put under the heat of her glare.

"No! Pictures do not lie," She finished coldly, folding her arms. Bulma then took the opportunity to stand up and stare her former best friend down, cold and hard, preparing to do something she had never done in all the years they had known each other.

"Chi... Get out."

A still silence fell between the two, freezing time with the words that ChiChi had never before been slapped with. Before ChiChi could let out another booming retort, Bra stood up as well.

"No... I need someone to take this. It won't be needed here."

It was either Bra's light, casual tone that shocked everyone, or the way she practically strutted over to Goku's wife and placed the thick, shining necklace in her hands with a smug, and thoroughly satisfied gleam in her teal eyes that was greatly reflected in the smirk she wore as she said goodnight to the wordless group and went back to her room.

"Does this mean I can pawn that?" Trunks asked, gesturing towards the necklace in ChiChi's hands before she "Hmpf"'d and held the necklace closer to her chest on her way out the door, Goku timidly following behind her.

Soon enough, everyone rushed out, wanting to escape the situation before it turned on them as well. Vegeta looked over at his own wife as she collected plates and trash from the room.

"So why didn't you say anything to them as harsh as what you said to me?"

"You seemed to be handling it on your own."

"Is that what you expect me to do forever? Handle everything on my own?"

His eyes sidegazed at her from the far wall, unreadable and foggy to her,"Only that which I believe you can handle. It's not as if I expect you to save the world, or anything of the like."

"I've never expected it of YOU-"

"I never said you did."

She stopped and looked at him for a moment,"I don't know what else to do."

Vegeta blinked, knowing it was a hard moment to come by where Bulma Briefs didn't have the answer, nonetheless a master grand plan. Noticing the slight tremble of her lower lip, and the misty gleam of her turquoise eyes, he went to her and took her in his arms, claiming her shaking lips with his.

Upon breaking the kiss, she pressed her face to his, their noses nuzzling in the warmth of close contact. Then, came the croaked answer she was dimly hoping for, "Leave it to me."

A snicker came to her lips as he kissed them again,"I've heard that one before."

"That was then. This is a mere child. _My _child."

"_Our_ child."

With they eyes locked, and their lips locked even tighter, they rushed to their bedroom faster than the group had out of their house.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay. Since this chapter is mucho long, I think I'll leave it HERE, and continue what I wanted to get out of the way before 09 rolled its ugly self out of bed in the next chapter.

Also, the lyrics a mile above this a/n were Maria Mena's "Power Trip Ballad". it's one of those songs that fit better when listened to, but i was feeling daring :)

but one more thing.

this was probably a boring, too long, confusing chapter.

it'll get Sah-Ho much better - the twist is like right around le corner.

so questions, or comments, are therefore expected and very very welcome xD

hope you enjoyed, the next will come sooner than you can say updatesoonplz.

~Jckash03


	17. The Beginning of the End II

So, here we are. Last update til next year, enjoy :)

'-thinking

"-speaking

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Following that Christmas was a period of time that the Briefs household took on somewhat of a repeat of the past. After all, it was the basic theme that time itself took in the end. History repeated itself amongst generations, and future can most of the time be told, as well as the past's hidden secrets, by simply taking a moment in ones life and studying the parallels the universe seemed to birth through its populations, its governments, its countries, and nature itself. The only drawback was: no one ever did.

Then one day, three years later, Bra Briefs took a long, hard look at herself in her full-length mirror. Her room had been transformed into a monotonous four walls, nothing of her childhood's ponies or princesses, nor of teenhood's expensive items of the utmost glamour. And, especially demanded by her, no pink whatsoever. Her mind was instantly cleared, or as her mother would put it, "clouded", by one objective, and one only. She would gain leverage to her endeavors, and have something to use against any future attacks made by them. She would gain an offensive skill that they, too, had the advantage of.

She would be trained like the Saiyan she was.

It filled her with not only adrenaline, power, energy to become the most unbreakable person that she thrived to see herself as, but it gave her a purpose. It gave her an extra layer of meaning, and a tool that would help her in her quest to make it known to the male gender that it was her in charge this time, and every time.

Her fingers ran smoothly over the well-toned bicep of her left arm before there was a knock on the door. It opened to reveal a silent Bulma, who was scrutinizing her with a perplexed stare before turning on a heel and absently waving a hand to announce dinner was ready. Communication was seldom between the mother and daughter, and dinnertime in the Briefs dining room changed nothing about it, either.

Her father was already gorging himself of ham, potatoes, and corn quite noisily as Trunks blatantly gazed at him, then threw a smirk at Bra at Vegeta's table antics. She never understood the significance, but she did know that Vegeta never ate like that until she had started training with him. The small change, and others, marked something that she never even tried to put her finger on. Trunks, however, had.

"Woman! Pass the salt."

That earned him a side-glare of the year, as Bulma warily passed to it, feeling the itch of agitation at the only verbal exchange between them being Vegeta's demands or her scolding him for his blatant lack of regard that seemed to develop out of nowhere. Then again, all behaviour has an origin, and she found herself being rudely reminded of the time where he did act out like that, and the time wasn't recent. Oh no, she would remember those three years quite explicitly.

"Good to know I'm not alone in the salt department," Trunks, who was infamous for the amount of salt he put on everything, commented. His father stopped, giving him a stern look of malicious amusement.

"Probably the only thing that indicates you're my son," He snorted, returning back to his dinner under the heated scowl of his outraged wife. Bra held back a snicker, feeling a delicious entertainment coming on.

"Hmpf. You say that as if it's a bad thing," Came Bulma's inevitable comeback, which brought Vegeta's head up as he motioned towards Bra.

"Quite alright, woman. I got the good one."

"And you said you didn't participate in favouritism..."

He scoffed,"I don't. I do, however, participate in honesty."

Rolling her eyes, she practically threw her silverware down and stormed out of the kitchen, stomping to her room. They had separated into separate rooms around the time that he had taken Bra into his training wing, because of the onslaught of dysfunction that had spontaneously re-birthed between them. Vegeta chuckled darkly, then headed for the showers.

Trunks looked over at his sister, who had grown tremendously in the last three years. Not that she needed to, she was striking enough in her preteens, but the faint etches of womanhood could already be hinted at from the contours of her maturing face, not to mention the shadow of knowledge that was creeping into her cerulean eyes that held so much more than she let on. He wondered vaguely if she would even realize how beautiful she was, but he knew it was the last thing on her mind these days.

"So... Training with Dad. I always found myself hurt somehow, but... I kindof miss it, ya know? He always found an opportunity to show the true father he was inside."

She gave him a blank stare in return,"Well, he doesn't with me."

He immediately stiffened, the old velvet cape of jealousy thrown once again on his back,"Oh? What, does he throw you around like a ragdoll and suddenly you prance around here like a stoic robot with tits?"

Her eyes darted around the room, her sharp reply making its bold way off her tongue,"Look. Just because every year goes by and you are pushed farther and farther away from your sweet little love flame of the VERY far away past, does not mean you have any room to bash on me for being the son that he wanted. In fact, not only are you being pushed back from finding something that ran from you so very long ago, but you're being pushed backwards from yourself."

His eyes flickered realized hurt as they drifted downwards on the white tablecloth.

"You're going soft, my dearest brother. You don't even have the familiar friend of that old, bitter sarcasm anymore."

Then, his turquoise orbs snapped to her,"Yeah? You're following a shadow Bra. You know as well as I do that Dad isn't like that anymore. That isn't who he is. And that's not who you ought to be, so stop admiring a mere ghost, and snap the fuck out of whatever crippled you from day one. You and I both know what you're running from, and if you so push me... I'll push back. All it takes is three simple words."

She swallowed,"You wouldn't if you knew what was good for you."

With that, she put her plate away, and went back to her room to rest up for the next day of intense training with her father.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was a gray, rainy day that always seemed to smog the Earth up and drain the day of productivity and good moods. Bra never saw the rain as a good thing, remembering that it was raining that day, a day that seemed to reflect what was happening inside of her after-

_"Be good, and shut up for me, thanks..."_

Her eyes clamped shut, trying to blot out the coarse, demanding voice, but-

_Hands, fingers, sweat, body odour, all of these cursing her sense of touch and smell, making nothing seem more appealing than to just disappear beneath the expensive carpet that her mother had bought, the same carpet that this bastard was taking it upon himself to-_

"Bra! Strength isn't achieved by standing and doing absolutely nothing! Get back to it..." Vegeta curtly snapped, feeling a bit more cranky than usual since Bulma took it upon herself to jig the hot water to go only into every faucet of the house except his own.

A swallow ran through her tightly constricted throat,"Yes, sir."

A few air punches and gravity-increased exercises later, Bra stood up, her brow covered in sweatbeads, her skin shining with a bronze sheen of moisture. Her nostrils flared as she breathed through them, her mind scattered with thought-controlled intensity. Her gave once again averted to the window of the gravity chamber, which was covered by an army of silverline droplets, making the streetlights into ivory blurs.

"Dad. I'm going out."

Vegeta stopped, his hair blonde and his widening eyes turquoise as hers,"What?!"

"You heard me. Today is just one of those days. I'm sure you've had them before, haven't you?"

"Hmpf. Don't use me as an excuse."

A small smile crept to the side of her lips,"After all, Trunks wouldn't be here if it wasn't for those kinda days, right?"

That bought her his silence as she stalked out of the chamber and back into the house compartment of the company. She grabbed a small purse that she had gotten one of the past birthdays she'd had, and her black trench coat that her mother loathed with a grumbling passion that she had to hear every time she wore it. Shrugging, she took some keys to an aircar, wanting to feel a little human amidst all of the intent training, and made her way out to a shopping mall.

Her heart wrenched at the memories of her younger self feeling more complete at the sight of so many things. Things to wear, things to spray, things to enhance her already maturing looks with. Things. How little meaning they held now that life had narrowed into one line of empowerment for her. Her eyes absently wandered, wondering that if certain events hadn't happened...

"Can I help you?" Came the inevitable, cheery offer from an elderly woman.

"Oh, no. Just browsing," Bra answered, her eyes still scanning the place.

"I see. Just wondering because at first, you looked like to me, and she always has something to get-"

"Yeah, but I'm not her," Bra uncomfortably laughed a little, drifting from the saleslady into another section. People, photographers and shopping clerks alike, mistook her for her mother, and it wasn't so much a thing to be proud of as it used to be. It plain got annoying, mostly because she had half a mind to film things at home and show them that. She would always imagine the horrified expressions when they saw who the real Bulma Briefs of fame and fortune really was.

A sigh escaped her lips as she looked at her watch. She would need an early start to bed since her father had the lovely habit of waking her at dawn to begin things.

She took another nostalgic look at the place, hoping for something shiny to catch her attention and keep her there, transfixed and distracted, as it used to. Alas, nothing did. An alien ache hit her in that moment, and she didn't quite understand it.

It was the mere ache of growing older.

Shaking her head, and the feeling away into the back of her mind, she walked out of the department store and into the parking garage. The smallest amount of heel in her shoes clicked on the asphalt, echoing in the confines of the garage in its loneliness. She felt a strange comfort in the silence, the crisp scent of rain meeting her nostrils. There was no one to witness her dismay in this little trip, no one to sarcastically derate her, and no one to take that ridiculous notion of pity on her.

Suddenly, there was a large blast that erupted in front of her. Smoke surrounded her as she instantly began coughing, her lungs itching at the blanket of the unexpected explosion. Her wide, azure eyes blinked at the charcoaled sight in front of her before she spun, hoping to find the pathetic fiend that chose the wrong girl to tamper with.

Her eyes rested on a tall boy, spiky onyx hair sprouting from his head, a colour patterned windbreaker and khakis on his thin body. He gave her a ruthless smirk, his eyes fixated on her with dark spite swimming in their obsidian gaze as he bounced a ki ball up and down.

"What the hell is this?! You barbequed my fucking car, you ass!" Bra's eyesbrows knitted together in enraged confusion as he got into a fighting pose.

"Finally, I've found you. You're mine, princess."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shooooooooooooooooort. But meaningful. Read it again and you might get where I'm going with this :: eyebrows up and down ::

Or, not. I imagine myself being the innocent little reader that you are, and even I can't see where I'm going to get the ending.

Muuuuuuahahahaha.

Hope you all are enjoying so far.

Any questions, or loopholes that I forgot to fill or just haven't splained, ask and you shall receive answers. :)

Thanks to all who have reviewed. This year's been great with you guys.

Til next year,

~Jckash03


	18. His Mission

Ahoyyyyy. I hope you weren't too anxious for the arrival of this chapter. I guess I don't have any reviews to say thanks for though :(

You guys SUCK!!

Not really, but I like live on reviews. Like a crack fiend. Gimmayyyyyy.

Okay anyways.

'-thinking

"-speaking

* * *

Her eyebrows burrowed in disturbed confusion,"Really?"

Only nodding, he launched at her and managed to kick her into the stone wall next to them. Getting to her feet, she brushed her hair out of her enraged face, casting him a defiant stare with an utmost mischievous glint in her cerulean eyes. It had been long enough since she was last challenged. Throwing her coat to the ground, she got into fighting stance.

"Alright. You have my attention."

One lunged for the other as the two forces collided in the air, a series of kicks and punches proceeding. His elbow was thrown upward towards her face, which she deflected, her momentary distraction causing his split-second grab of her foot to throw her to the ground. Cursing under her breath, she narrowed her turquoise peer at his widening smirk before launching back up at him, a handful of Ki in each held back hand.

She lunged the Ki blasts into him, or thought she had until the smoke faded and there was no one. Instantly, she narrowed her focus, scanning for any Ki in the area. Suddenly, instinct moved her gaze upward just in time to catch the stranger above her with both hands balled together in one fist, aiming for her. Chuckling darkly, she reached up for his elevated body and pulled it down into her knee.

With only a moment's cough, he grabbed the same knee that made its way into his gut and spun the aqua-haired female around before finally releasing her into a building next to the mall. Her body was implanted into its cemented side, arms and legs outstretched into a star shape as her chest heaved, her back already aching with a vengeance.

Her azure orbs creaked open to see his blurry form with folded arms, his head cocked to the side as an evil grin took over his dark features. A frightening thought suddenly came into play,'He looks so much like a Saiyan... He has to be, if he can fly.'

"W-Who the fuck are you?" She rasped, coughing as she asked it. He simply shook his head.

"I thought the resemblance would be obvious. I mean, you spent so much time digging your seductive little claws into him, I thought you'd have our features memorized by now..."

Still wheezing for breath, her mind cleared of all ideas, struggling to see straight, let alone study the guy,"I'm afraid I don't. Enlighten me."

"Oh, you mean I haven't already? Well, let's see if this does the trick-"

An iron-fisted punch dug itself into her stomach, her cry muffled as her head leaned forward, long enough to distract him and bring her foot to his head. He went back only a few feet, snarling and rubbing his temple where she hit.

"Oh, you gave me a tickle, Princess. Come on!"

Swallowing, her head fell back in her trademark expression of dignified apathy,"Guess I'll have to turn it up for you then."

Anticipation glazed over his onyx stare as he stayed back, watching her as she focused all energy into the core of her being. Her eyes briefly closed, making his eyes narrow at the reminder of the images he'd had of her after his brother had told him everything. Seeing this only revved him up more at the idea of crushing this demi-Saiyan back to hell where she belonged for what she had done continuously.

All she had to think about was her malicious hatred towards men like the one in front of her, barging into a woman's schedule and doing what they could to victimize her with their own ego-boosting sadism. As far as she knew, this guy had no right, just like the rest of them had no right. The lies, the pain they caused. The same, dull, aching scar in her that she was determined to keep from getting deeper. All that she had lost...

A gasp from the man's mouth went unheard amidst the roar of flaming, golden energy that engulfed her entire body, her hair streaming behind her in strands of gleaming topaz. Her eyes, which had transformed into an even more intense shade of cerulean, opened with fierce invincibility gleaming in them.

"How do you like it? I think it suits me quite well."

The man fell silent, staring at her for a moment before transforming into Super himself. However, it only took him a few seconds, while it took more than a few minutes for her. Her eyes narrowed, the two golden fighters peering each other down, intentions unknown and stories unheard.

"Well, well. Another male force that was just dying to show off. You're the classic asshole that they all are, stranger."

His turquoise eyes closed, his head shaking as his golden energy blazed around him,"Not when you hear the reason I came."

"Let me take a wild guess. His name starts with a G and he drove his wife to suicide merely three years ago..."

The man growled, tensing into fighting pose,"Watch it. I believe you had a certain part in it too, Missy."

"Oh? Is that what he told you? I believe I was... Thirteen at the approximate time. Now you tell me if an average thirteen-year-old has any power in such adult things."

"Average? Don't be modest, you knew _exactly_ what you were doing."

She folded her arms, confidence pouring out of her solid gaze at the Saiyan stranger,"Well, if I can't be modest, then you shouldn't be either. Give me a name."

"Heh. It's not important. Maybe it'll come back to you as you're returning to Hell!"

He launched towards her again, her surprise not debilitating her from blocking his every attack. Then, he kicked up, his foot landing on her chest and kicking her back as he flipped backwards, a flurry of ki blasts suddenly emerging from his hands. She trans-missioned through the ki storm and to him, landing a right-handed clip to his crotch.

The ki blasts ceased as he doubled over, his hunched form shaking as she watching him, a diabolical smirk forming on her lips, and her bell-tone laugh of menacing mirth rang in his ears as he slowly fell to the parking garage floor.

"Typical male..." She lamented bitterly, shaking her head. Turning off her Super form, she walked over to him, her smirk faded.

Only guttural sounds came from his mouth, no hint of sympathy itching at her in the least. She looked around before kicking him again.

"Tell me how you know me, and why you hunted me down like a wild animal!" She demanded, wary to finish this before bystanders approached. He got to his feet, glaring at her from under his onyx bangs, his Super form gone as well.

"You bitch. My brother told me everything. You practically destroyed all that he had left, and now he has nothing thanks to you."

Her turquoise gaze narrowed as it suddenly hit her who this strange man was. It was the adult form of Goten himself, the same second son of Goku who had been her favourite playmate when she was younger. Before Pan had ran away, and the entire series of events unfolded to crash down every family in their little world.

"I'm going to kill you. You know this, ri-"

"Shut up. Gohan was a grown man, and he still is. Why he's _crying_ to you, I'll never understand." Bra swiftly turned and began to walk, her back to Gohan's vengeful brother. She stopped after a few steps, her anger rising.

"He told me that you deliberately went out to corrupt him! You brainwashed him into thinking that going along with your flirtatious ways would be a good idea, that it WOULDN'T bring about any harsh consequences. It did more than that Bra, it ended a life-"

"So you're solely blaming me for being a schoolgirl with a crush? Get over it. You men are ALL the same, relinqueshing your own guilt onto somebody else when you find yourself in the midst of chaos and punishment for YOUR own actions!"

"It takes two. Trust me, I'm not proud of my brother's weakness for what you were doing to him. He didn't send me here."

She turned, her eyes side-gazing with impatience blazing in her cold, azure stare, "Frankly, I couldn't give a damn less who did or said what. My father is correct though, your entire family's bloodline is plagued with the notion that stupidity is the way to go about things. Well, here's a prime example of how it is not."

"Vegeta?! Give me a break. You know, if you wouldn't spend half your time trying to be a female clone of his, maybe this wouldn't happen! Whatever you have against us is not our fault, it's you taking Vegeta's point of view for your own-"

She scoffed,"There's truth to it, that's all."

"Yeah? If you can find truth in Vegeta, then I guess I find truth in my brother."

"Well, fine. Blame me for his weaknesses. But the consequences wouldn't be there had he successfully warded off my advances-"

"You're disgusting," Goten sneered, his head slowly shaking. Bra felt her lips tilt upward, curving in a mischievous grin.

"Aww. Where is the good old Goku charm I was so fond of as a girl?"

"You've changed. For the worst. This isn't you!"

Her face fell, a lack of expression resting there as her eyes glinted with a shadow that he couldn't read,"You know nothing. You weren't even here."

Guilt panged him, flashbacks of the smiling five-year-old Bra intruding his mind. When he finally brushed it away, he looked up to see that Bra had turned and was walking away.

"Stop! I'm not fucking done with you yet-"

"But I thought I was repulsing you. See, my manners are well enough that I don't like to stick around if I'm not wanted. I'm no Marron..."

"Could've fooled me, Bra."

"Hmpf," Was all she said as he began to walk towards her, bold question filling his eyes as they locked contact with her own. Within seconds they were only inches apart, his breath barely brushing the curves of her lips.

"I just need to know," He asked in a low, husky tone, his eyes piercing into her own with an imploring, obsidian gaze, "Why...?"

"We all have our reasons, Goten."

Suddenly, his head snapped away to the far side of the garage, breaking his stabbing peer into her ambiguous gaze. She felt it too, the appearance of three Kis coming their way. She looked up at him, his face full of stern alarm. He gave her one last considering glare before turning, blasting off into the night sky before the three interrupting forces could recognize him.

Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks landed near Bra, her eyes averting to them with a raised eyebrow. Bulma blinked, her eyebrows upturned as a slight concern was evident in her cerulean eyes.

"You're okay?!"

Bra simply nodded before she turned to Trunks with an amused look.

"You came to see me in action, hm? Or does big brother care enough to see if I'm hurt?" She chided, earning a trademark scoff.

"Yeah, in your dreams. They forced me to come with. I was too bored to say no."

She shrugged, walking back to the opposite side of the garage to take off again towards their Capsule Corp. home, revelling in the strange but short-lived swelling of warmth as she was in the company of these three people she had once called family.

* * *

And just like that, he found himself back at the same place where it all started. There were loads of people this particular morning, hustling and bustling through each other to get to whatever location to retrieve whatever document or to clock in albeit their tardiness and mistaken procrastination. A dark chuckle escaped his throat at how busy it was, reflecting the same chaos that occurred within the heart of this place, this Capsule Corporation that had etched itself deeply into his childhood, the memories razour-sharp and deadly to his purpose for being here.

He took a breath in, leaning on a wall on the first floor that looked into a larger hall where the elevators were, waiting to rush the minions to their office lairs. And just like that, his line of vision turned surreal and slow-motion, the royal bronze and gold landscapings of the hall were interrupted by the sore contrast of gleaming turquoise, not just in that long, streaming hair of hers, but those _eyes_, cerulean orbs of perpetual mistrust and malice, intent on causing corruption wherever she so chose, just to satiate her lust for revenge.

Bra Ouji was walking down this particular hallway of elevators, having just used them surprisingly, despite her flying skills, and was closely followed by a equally stoic Vegeta, a towel hanging around his neck. He felt his eyes narrow, his chest clenching in on itself for not destroying her like he was meant to. His chance would appear soon enough, but with the Saiyan Prince in close quarters... It would be a death wish to try.

Her eyes were focused forwards as she passed, her eyes failing to notice him and make a venomous contact with his Saiyan glare. He watched her leave, that proud, aristocratic air leaving with the two as he slipped around the corner to make an exit to the elevator. If he couldn't kill her outside of her home, then he would kill her inside.

It felt like centuries had passed before the illuminated ding sounded, and he hadn't noticed the person who came up behind him at the last minute just as the bronze doors slid away from each other to allow entrance. But instead of entering, he was suddenly pushed into the elevator, his forehead colliding into the wall as the doors closed, leaving him with the perpetrator.

"Aaagh.." Came a strangled noise from his mouth as he rubbed his forehead, his arm keeping him from see who it was until that, too, was pushed against the wall to reveal both his face, and hers.

Her eyes were blazing with loathe, piercing into his onyx eyes with embers of angry shock,"What the HELL are you doing here?"

At the sound of her snarl, he stood up straight, eyeing her with contempt,"To finish the job..."

She looked up at him, and then he realized that he was only a little taller than her, but not by much,"Well, we'll see how lucky you get this time."

"This is impossible, you didn't even see me!"

Her lips kicked up in a confident smirk, eyes gleaming with satisfaction,"I had to get something."

Goten sighed with exasperation, his eyes darting elsewhere in annoyed disbelief, "Look, I highly doubt this is going to go anywhere today-"

"What?" She snapped,"Then why the hell are you deliberately trying to get into MY house?"

"That is none of your busin-"

She cocked an eyebrow, her voice taking on a cloak of sarcasm,"Um... It's my house, yet it's not my business?"

"Okay, so I was trying to sneak in and get a good hiding spot to kill you, but apparently that wouldn't be right or fair, and my brother deserves this to be in all fairness, since you wouldn't give even _that_ to him-"

"Fair ?! That asshole got exactly what he was asking for, and more-"

"Stop _cutting_ me OFF."

Her lips pursed together, her eyes narrowing into bitter slits as he gazed at her tensely, his own eyes widened with a tinge of blinking humiliation for his outburst.

"That's my pet peeve."

Her head tilted to the side, arrogance pouring from her lithe frame,"Oh? Well excuse me for not letting you waste time completing sentences that I can just tell won't mean anything."

"See, you _are_ unfair. Do you even listen to yourself when you talk, or do you just like the sound of your voice and hope for the best?"

Her expression grew incredulous, his retorting settling its claws into her psyche with maddening slowness,"I could just stop the small talk, and get to the action of everything."

"Or, you could agree with me that we don't continue our little battle until a further date. There are civilians here, and Vegeta. Frankly, that's a mess I don't want to bother with."

When he looked at her, he noticed that her eyes had changed, became softer, clear of that sharp glint of fury as she merely nodded, getting out as the elevator came to a stop and opened its doors. She turned back to him, waiting for a set time for their 'date'. A wince bit at her expression for a second at the label of their battle, not seeing anything of the sort being possible with this dark fiend.

"Tomorrow, noon."

"Where?"

His obsidian gaze turned to an infinite spot, then another, and then another before an exasperated Bra cleared her throat,"Well... How about West City Plaza? And cool it, Princess, I haven't been here in ages."

"But.. that's in a civilized area, too."

"It's right next to a wood, so we'll meet there, and then migrate over to the isolated area of things."

She rolled her eyes and shrugged,"Whatever... Goten."

He nodded, his face contorting into a confident grin as he pressed the buttons necessary to return to the lobby. Something inside of him bubbled at the thought of meeting someone at a certain place and time, almost feeling like those teen days with Paris. He shook his head, knowing that this wasn't like that at all. It was the serious endeavor of ending someones life for what they had done to his family, the only family that he'd had since he was born. He considered Gohan as a father figure, much more so than he ever did Goku.

Seeing his family hurt over somebody this vile, manipulatingly destructive... Everything in him sparked against it, burning with loathe at the very thought.

He admired her for knowing this, and still keeping a strong will to walk into it. He couldn't tell if it was because of her parentage of Vegeta and Bulma, or... Something else could have happened. After he and Pan had left town, perhaps. He felt a twinge of guilt again, feeling as if he had abandoned her and left her for something horrible to happen. But his gut felt torn, his intuition hindered by the protective compassion he had for his family, and the thought of her sudden declination into a bloodthirsty machine being his fault for leaving in the first place.

He didn't know what to believe, and until he did, there was no way he could do something so big as to...

Thought ceased to function as his eyes once again turned slow-motion on him, Vegeta's sculpted, iron body making its way through the few people in the hall, and Goten was as lucky as he had been with Bra. Both obsidian orbs crossed each other, one widened in shock in seeing the familiar, and the other casting a dark, sweeping glance of stern mistrust. Luckily, the Saiyan Prince was already on his way to the elevator, and his thoughts were broken by the purpose of his path.

Vegeta putting two and two together was something Goten couldn't afford, so he made a hasty exit, cursing himself for even coming here.

'Yeah, that would have been just great. ''Hey sir, remember me as the puny kid of Goku's who took all of your son's time? Yeah, I was just here to kill your daughter for seducing my big brother and giving my depressed sister-in-law a reason to kill herself, but on second thought we're going on a date tomorrow and THEN sparring to the death.''

Goten rolled his eyes, quickening his pace to get OUT of there, before something else got in his way and threw everything out of the balance-

"Goten ?!"

He looked up, seeing a tall man with lavender locks and the same gleaming turquoise eyes regarding him with pleasant surprise in them.

"Wow, it's been a while. Look at you..."

Goten's eyebrows rose slightly,"Hey, you don't look any younger, you know."

Trunks scoffed, playfully hitting his former friend's shoulder in response.

"I guess, you want to know what I'm doing here."

Trunks mocked a thoughtful expression before shaking his head,"No, don't care."

Goten laughed,"Yeah, well good. It's a secret."

"Really? I remember us having a no-secrets pact. What the hell happened?"

Goten's eyes casted downward, a hint of wist in his tone,"Time. A lot happened, Trunks."

His expression sobered, his eyes glancing from the floor to his friend in an apologetic gaze,"Yeah. You don't even know the half of it on this side of things."

Goten's ears perked up, this being what he had wanted to know since Bra's display yesterday,"Really? I thought everything would return to normal..."

The scientist shook his head,"Everything went downhill since Hercule was murdered. No one knows why he was, or by who, but ... I'm sure you know what happened to Gohan after that."

Goten nodded, pouncing to change the subject not just for his curiosity, but for the sharp ache that ballooned in his chest,"And you guys? You guys always managed to be a pretty happy family, although no one could figure why."

Trunks gave a chuckle,"We were... My sister decided to throw her feminine wiles on the wrong person, that's all. My mom got pretty upset because of the media, it lashed our reputation... And my father did nothing about it until like three years ago I think. Trained her into who she is now, a miniature him."

Goten smiled, nodding. That summary didn't exactly hold the key to his majour question,"Did something happen after we left?"

"What do you mean?" Trunks' eyebrow burrowed in confusion, giving Goten the familiar old confidence that he'd know when his past friend was lying.

"I mean, did something happen to Bra? She was so happy, a very girly toddler..."

Trunks gave no hesitation, no flicker of dishonesty for Goten to analyze or even catch,"No. I don't know, I guess it was just puberty. A girl with my father's genes AND hormones? Quite a trip."

His lips kicked up, feeling disappointed and burdened at the same time. So he did have to kill her... And it wouldn't be easy.

* * *

Yes. Stopping there.

It's upsetting :( No reviews for my past chapters!

There's a frown on my face as I type, and my soul is like slipping away as I try to put words together into sentences for these characters, who are also sad that they don't have anybody's feedback on them...

Do it for them at least!

Jeez.

:(

~Jckash03


	19. Her Mission

Sooooooorry. S'been a while.

Thank you for the reviews! Wow, it's great to be able to say that again.

I'm hitting kindof a block with this story, and my others, but hopefully I'll get back into the swing of things.

Annnnyways. Onto it, then.

'-thinking

"-speaking.

* * *

There she was. A haunted child, a woman with a grudge. Every icy glint of malice mirrored the glint of mirth she had lost as a mere girl. Goten didn't know what to think when his brother had called him, a strained desperation in his broken voice over the crackling phone. It had been so long; Goten had only wanted an update, after having gone years only wondering what was going on, whether his family had recovered from the dramatic blow of disappearances, and the media-circus of death circling around. Worry creased his brow to the point of making him look twice his age.

But... Bra? It couldn't have been.

He remembered flashes of pink, grins of toddler superiority and peals of laughter as he tickled her to oblivion. These memories and others that were once comforts, reminders of what home felt like, grew to feel more and more disturbing the more his brother painted the most contrasting picture. A future gone wrong. His fault, or just fate being a bastard ?

He had no time to debate this, the melancholy of somehow finding that five year old princess in this seventeen year old machine of revenge and pained hatred towards him and every other man on the universe, other than her father, of course.

Her turquoise orbs suspiciously scanned the area she found themselves in, scattered with civilians and shoppers alike. Her gaze laid upon him with expectancy and concrete ferocity, her lust for their upcoming battle already building in her restless, scorned soul. He stood, almost defiantly, and kicked the corner of his lips up to try and lighten the atmosphere of their purpose for meeting.

"Hello, Bra." He paused to run his eyes over her,"You dressed quite appropriately."

She folded her arms over her spandex tank top, which was accompanied by a pair of sweatpants. If she had been sweating, she would have fit the perfect description of a jogger.

"Forgive me, I didn't put much thought into my attire," He shrugged, gesturing to his own jeans and button-up shirt. She flickered an annoyed glance at him as she turned towards the space of building that led into the wilderness.

"Are we going, or what ?!"

"Now, hold on a minute Bra.. I think we should talk a little-"

"With our fists," She snapped curtly, laying it down like fact instead of a demand. Goten stammered in his head, not wishing to tap her temper in front of the entire city and cause a scene.

"Alright..." He surrendered reluctantly, following her into an alley before jetting off into the air alongside her flying frame. As he glanced at her, all he could see was sheer determination, focus etched in the contours of her pale face. She looked back at him, expressionless, and he immediately dropped his gaze, treating this like a fragile minefield, unpredictable and prepared to explode at the drop of a hat.

They finally stopped in a patch of green, short grass, surrounded by a ring of evergreen trees and brown plateaus behind it. Wildlife stood still around them, stunned by the sudden invasion of power level, and vanished, most likely due to the vicious atmosphere that Bra had managed to invoke from inside.

"Satisfied?" He asked, his hands in his pockets while her arms were still folded.

She merely nodded.

"Look... Hear me out, first, before we do anything."

"I may..."

"Please. I thought about it really hard. Maybe... Maybe my brother was wrong, you know, I'm sure Videl got really confusing and her death was difficult to deal wi-"

"Get on with it," Came the inevitable snarl.

"Alright! I just don't believe that this is ... you."

She froze, her eyes widening slightly. When she said nothing, he dared to elaborate.

"I don't think fighting you is worth anything. You may not be the little girl I knew so well, but that's okay. I'm here now, and that's what matters. So, why don't you talk to me about it? Tell me anything you remember and maybe... Maybe I can make it okay."

She took a step back, her eyebrows pushed forward in a contortion of aghast horror, her eyes narrowing with contempt at the mere notion,"You think you can suddenly be the hero? That you can just come here, poke and prod at what you think the problem is, and everything's FINE?!"

He sighed,"Apparently, you don't."

"You bet your fucking ass I don't. I have stood by, and watched how ugly it gets when a man enters the picture. How utterly weak their impulses make them, how utterly destructive they are when they are no longer in control of themselves. It's fucking despicable, and you think for one second that YOU, being one of them, can fly in and save the day?"

He swallowed, trying to muster another clever way to show her that he was different somehow. Nothing came, irritation burned inside his chest at himself as he watched her incredulous outburst proceed.

"You have another thing coming. I am everything I was meant to be, I was made this way for a reason. I take it upon myself to ensure that my revenge is won, and I'll be making sure of that until the day that I die..."

"That's a lengthy promise, Bra. Even my father?"

"If it should come to it. By the way... He wasn't so hard to win over, either."

Shock settled in Goten's face, his eyes nearly bugging from his head with disbelief,"My father?! No... He isn't even like that. He's way too-"

"Innocent? Think again."

Goten fell silent, his fists forming at his sides as her words were finally registering with him. If someone like his own father had shown a weakness like that to her, then maybe she held some validity after all.

"Like I said, the deception, the immorality, the sheer deliberation of it all... It's enough to make me retch."

"Enough to make you destroy? Enough to make you stoop to their level?"

"Oh, yes. See, I had to prove it somehow. I had to reach that level of control by using something that is meant to be their strength, and twisting it to be their very weakness. Men are meant to be sexual creatures by means of procreation, using it as their leverage in a world that sets them higher than women. Yet I used their same vice and made them slaves to their impulses."

He felt his head shake slowly as her words echoed themselves into his swirling head. He felt like he was being thrown out of his body, this new perception that was taking over him. He thought of his niece, suddenly, and that's what shook him out of it,"You stooped to their level, nonetheless. You think that makes you powerful? You think you're any stronger now than you were when.. whatever happened to you?!"

A shadow rapidly shot through her cerulean gaze before she responded,"Pfft. It only proves my point. Men cause trouble unless they have an actual goal to achieve, some kind of ambition that doesn't involve the bedroom."

"So, for one person's transgression against you, you're willing to punish an entire gender? Have you introduced yourself to the idea of lesbianism, because I hope you know that's exactly what you're headed towards."

She ignored the last question,"And everyone who gets in my way."

"I'm not fighting you. This is a lost cause. I want to help you, but you obviously don't want that. So.. I'm going," Shrugging his shoulders, he swiftly turned and began to stalk towards the blanket of trees ahead of him. That is, until a blast obliterated the tree only inches from his walking form.

"I will not let you take away my first chance at showing what I truly mean! This is my fight to have, something I've only dreamed about..."

He sensed her walking towards him, every step bold and deliberate.

"I will not let you take away the last thing _I have."_

"And what's that, Princess..?"

"Revenge."

* * *

Bright whiteness clouded her dizzy slight, her eyes swollen and painful at every movement while she began to take in her environment. She could feel nothing from the neck down, and when she attempted to move her fingers and hands, a fuzzy sensation took over.

"You're in the infirmary. You were pretty shaken up, Miss Ouji."

She waved a hand in dismissal at the assistant, keeping her eyes closed again as she tried to reach for water. Instead of successfully gripping the cup, she convulsed and knocked it over, hearing its contents splash against the tile floor.

"Wow, not even out of bed and already making messes."

She sent a glare to her older brother, who walked in with an envelope of some sort. He tossed it onto her bed, watching it land on her lap as he gloated in seeing her this way.

"It's amazing, you were so haughty and invincible before... What happened?"

Nothing came from her lips, the numbness prevented her from even showing expression. She faintly wondered just how much medication they had given her.

"Four days. Asleep, out of consciousness.. Dad nearly went giant ape on the world, and he can't wait to demand who did this to you. Be ready."

With that, he walked out, his gesture of compassion, albeit it being a warning, puzzling her. But she pushed the confusion aside when she once again caught sight of the envelope, her fingers gripping it clawlike. Thankfully, there was the writing on the back of it and nothing inside.

"_I had only wanted to tell you my reason for coming here. I wanted to seek revenge for my family, my niece especially, and I didn't want my presence to be known. I'm sorry for allowing this to happen to you, but I hope you recover. Please do not let anyone know of my coming here, I'm sure you, of anyone, will understand."_

The emptiness she had woken up with slowly started to stir into something edgier, the confines of her memory finally awakening and forming the imagery of her meeting him there. Him being Goten, the slightly tall half-Saiyan with his spikes of onyx outreaching in various direction, gleaming its obsidian shades in the blazing sunlight of a wide field of grass. His eyes flashing with an assertive warmth that nearly broke her stand, her quest that she vehemently devoted the last 3 years to.

She needed to know what happened. She needed to know where he was, if she was to...

Finish the job?

As if on cue, the assistant walked back in with a thermometer and a handful of pills that were most likely meant for her. She couldn't afford swallowing that many, or she'd never know the answer. She frantically waved at the assistant, motioning for a pen or something to write with. The bewildered girl floundered, her eyes darting around before finally reaching into her pocket and handing Bra a red pen.

When the assistant read the shakily written question, her eyes lit up with exhilaration,"Oh! Yes, this young man came in all bloodied and bruised like you were, except a little worse, I think. He said y'all got into a car crash or somethin' or other... But yeah, he walked in carrying you all hero-like. It was romantic, I'll tell ya that much."

Her brows knit together instantly, cursing him for being the hero that day like he had wanted to be. Then another thought struck her, and it was a little harder to feel perturbed about. He knew she was the one who drove Videl to suicide, who kept his brother under her seductive control afterwards. He full-well knew she wanted to kill him, and the rest of the world, but she had somehow injured herself enough to need urgent care. He could have left her there, condemning her for trying to kill him when all he wanted was for her to understand the real reason behind his visit.

She swallowed the offered medicine, allowing the chemicals to rush into her system and rescue her from the weight of this decision. She didn't know what to think, or what to do. The only thing she was expected to do for now, was sleep.

* * *

A knock on the door broke his already mangled sleep, his eyes fluttering open as he groggily pulled himself from his recliner, the only thing that seemed to exist alongside him in his slowing existence. Time eluded him lately, passing him like it never existed. Somehow it was already three years since he made the seemingly biggest mistake of his life, other than allowing his own daughter to-

He didn't have the time to contemplate the past as the knocks continued to invade the silence filling his dark home. He got to his feet, shoving them into slippers and got to the door to open it.

His black eyes widened at the sight of his very brother.

"Goten!" He lunged at him, pulling him into a tight hug as an endearing exhilaration filled him for the first time in what seemed like centuries. Old memories of training and raising Goten threatened to float up and show themselves, but he had so much to question about the more recent past, so much to know.

The younger version of his father kicked up his lips, but Gohan could tell it took more effort than it had before everything,"Hey Gohan."

"Wow. Come on in, it's been too long."

Immediately, Goten's eyes began sweeping over the place, the collection of dust that covered virtually every countertop and decoration piece. Even the furniture. A tinge of sadness tugged at him, as if he was walking in a dream that showed him the alternate, sad universe that was the opposite of what should have happened. He then realized that Bra was the least of his older brother's problems.

"Would you like something to drink? I live on water, rarely anything else, so most of it might be expired..."

Goten subtly shook his head, waving a hand of soft dismissal,"Nah, I'm fine. Being here again is too crazy for my body to get in the way ."

That's when his brother inevitably noticed it. The scars, the bruises, the cuts that plagued his arms, some of his face, and his legs, which were revealed because he had to change into capris after what Bra had done to them in her rampage.

"Really, Gohan I'm f-"

"What did she do to you?!"

His obsidian gaze dropped to the floor, all denials and defenses broken down by his need to be honest. Damn his father and his constant, virtuous gene kicking him in the ass. Every time.

"I didn't want you to go after her! I just... needed to talk to someone, Goten. Kami!"

"Look, I take this shit seriously, now. After what happened to Pan, do you really think I was going to stand by while ANOTHER person in my family was ailed by something, or someone ?!"

Gohan peered at him, a glint of mistrust flashing in his onyx orbs,"You just have to be the hero. You just have to take out the most warped forms of protection on everyone, just like he did."

"Don't compare me to someone I barely even knew. Apparently, you don't know much about him either after what Bra told me."

"So he had a glitch in his armour, everyone does!"

"Fine. So do I, then. And it's my family. If I didn't fight her..."

Gohan paused, the angry expression wiping clear from his face as he realized it slowly before Goten even put it to shaking words.

"She would have obliterated the entire town. She isn't happy, something happened to her..."

Gohan audibly gulped, his chest being struck with a pang of guilt. Was this a bold indicator of how wrong he was to cut her off from his life completely? Could he fix things, salvage whatever is left of her heart?

"I don't know. I keep blaming myself, and I asked Trunks. He said nothing happened to her."

"He wasn't there half the time, Goten. None of us were after what happened..."

Goten folded his arms,"Well, it doesn't matter. Whatever occurred, occurred. She's safe now."

"You didn't...?"

"No! I can't kill someone who didn't do anything wrong. Well.. I agree trying to.. you know...," A large blush took over Goten's cheeks, as if the phrase was too much to say infront of his brother.

"I understand. I wasn't telling you because it was her fault. It's not. I'm just weak, I guess."

Goten's face contorted into a sympathetic cringe,"Gohan, you've never been weak. Tragedy has hit you so many times before, and you've always rode them out to the end. You've had to be stronger for other people, and just because it didn't work for one person..."

"Videl wasn't one person. She was supposed to be my life, the person I love with everything and do my best to keep from doing THAT-"

"You _did_ do your best, Gohan."

"If I did my best, she would have survived," Gohan huffed miserably, a stubborn self-loathe evident in his tone. He plumped back into his recliner seat, laying all the way back with his head rested against it, as if the subject at hand was too tiring for him. As if life was too tiring for him.

"You can just live the rest of your life in that chair. You don't even know how long you can survive old age, so you just might be there forever."

"I don't have anyone to live or die for, so what's the point? I chased away the last person.."

Goten's mind's eye instantly reverted to the cold glint of disdain that had flashed through Bra's eyes when she guessed Goten's reason for being there. How she saw his older brother now, he couldn't tell exactly, but maybe that's all it had ever been. Maybe it was Gohan who had driven her to this point of irreparable hatred, her lust for revenge. 'But why at 14? Bra maybe ... developed by then, but Kami. Seduction? Especially during Videl's plight with her father's death, and then after Videl's surrender?'

It wasn't right. It didn't click. If he knew anything about Bra, he knew she was a determined, stubborn, and unstoppable force when it came to something she wanted, and if it was Gohan who had done this to her, she wouldn't stop and hate anybody. She'd be here now with him.

"Should I talk to her?" Gohan's bleak, pale expression broke his thoughts as he stared up at Goten, who shifted uncomfortably, not prepared for this question.

"I.. I don't know. When is the funeral?"

"Soon. Next week, I think. The city officials will call me, and then call the press. Their story is, she's been at a rehab facility all this time away from any media, and took her life when they wouldn't let her leave," Gohan scoffed,"At least it's somewhat close to the truth."

"Well invite her."

Gohan's eyes snapped to his brother's, widening slightly,"I couldn't do that! After all the media attention before, when she was 14... Kami, I can't. I already disgraced Hercule's funeral regarding Bra and the press, and doing that to my wife's funeral is out of the question."

In a blinding second, his body was thrown into the wall, all breath knocked out of him as he opened his eyes to see Goten's stern expression only inches from his face,"You need to stop being such a pansy about it, Gohan. Either you want her, or you don't. Digging yourself a hole in this dump because you can't have her won't sit well with me because she's right there for you to have, and the last time you failed to listen to my advice, look what happened!"

"She wouldn't take me back anyway, Goten! Vegeta would never allow it after all this time has passed that he hasn't had to accept it, either. I blew my chance, and trying to undo it would only make things worse."

Goten released his grip on his brother, backing up with a sardonic smirk and raising his hands up in the air,"Alright, then. I guess that I not only have to get used to my father being a pussy about her... But you, as well."

The surge of misery and guilt settled deep in his gut as he heard the front door open and slam. Taking a breath in wasn't enough. As far as he was concerned, nothing would ever be enough to lift him out of these clouds.

* * *

"Another envelope, my dear sister. Be careful, it could be anthrax this time."

Trunks got a narrow-eyed glare sent his way before he left the hospital room, not waiting for a waspish reply from Bra, who had recovered her voice. Much to the dismay of the assistant, though, who was demanded to make annual checks on the daughter of the CEO, and yet was berated for doing so by the daughter herself.

'Why I have to play Mom is beyond me.. God, what is it with this family?!' were the assistant's thought each time she left the white infirmary.

Bra didn't know why she felt a strange apprehension about the envelope she was holding. As if this was inevitable, like it was something she should have expected. The past week mainly consisted of her sleeping, hardly eating, and distracting herself with the thankfully mind-numbing television right across from her bed. To further complicate matters, the news was on, and what a better subject to conjure up but that of Videl Satan's horrible suicide.

"Funeral proceedings will be held at the same Memorial Park that 's was held in after his brutal death. Investigators say that her declining depression was brought on by her father, but her recent suicide was ambiguous, and no letter was found at the time of death to clarify."

Unfortunately, this wasn't as mind-numbing as usual. It clicked before she even began to hastily open the damn thing, the ivory paper hardly making a crinkling noise in the sudden stillness of her room. It clicked before her wide, cerulean eyes had time to shut themselves after barely scanning the crimson, cursive script on the card that formally invited her to such a tragic event. It clicked before she realized how much of a relief this actually was to her.

Son Gohan had invited her to his wife's funeral.

* * *

yayyyyyyyyyyyyy. Bahaha.

Next is chapter 20!! Milestone milestone.

So yes, something BIG is going to happen, ofcourse.

You can expect Vegeta to be a big part of it... or is he?

Hmmmmm

Reviews will get it to you sooner, so press the button, you know you want to xD

Hope it's getting exciting and making a bit of sense, because lately I've realized I've postponed wayyy too much on the "revealing" and answering obvious questions of things. Which is why the beginning of the story is like... huh ?

But ALL of it will be answered soon.

Just not TOO soon. Baha.

Tips, comments, questions, donations, cookies, marriage proposals... younameit! review xxx

~Jckash03


	20. Reunions Now and Then

Yep, been a while. I've been really busy with a few class-assigned books and tons of homework that ya'll probably dont give two hoots about.

And my inspiration for this story is dwindling because my reviews are dwindling so I'm not sure if this deserves as much work but, here goes nothing. I also decided to do something a little different and more developmental, so the NEXT chapter with have the "big thing". Muahaha.

Anyways.

This chapter is alot of B/V, be warned.

'-thinking

"-speaking

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Forewarned death, potential threats to the entirety of mankind, hazardous nights, days, weeks in a newly made and seldom-test gravity chamber...

These were the things that Bulma found her and Vegeta surrounded by, and that's where they found each other. But... These days, the only thing that was on the agenda of life were the instinctual habits of eating, sleeping, and excluding sex. Vegeta seemed to bode well with replacing this very necessity with training Bra, a maneuver Bulma was all too familiar with.

It was obvious they weren't getting along.

Without Bra training with him due to the mystery of her injuries, Vegeta was a wreck. There was no one better to help relieve some of his tension other than his most favoured adversary, Bulma.

"Woman! Procrastination is not a trait that I am fond of.." Came the initiating growl from the dinner table.

"Really? Because you blew off marrying me for at least half a decade-"

"Ha! For good reason, of course. I wanted to hold onto as much of my sanity for as long as I possibly could," He scoffed. "What was left of it by then."

"If you were any bit unstable, it certainly couldn't have ANYTHING to do with your constant abuse of the gravity chamber, could it?!"

"Or the fact that its CONSTANT malfunction gave me more ailment than progress."

"Malfunction! That's what happens when people tell you how to use something and you choose to ignore them and find out the hard way how to do it correctly."

"I've told you time and again to use that pathetic organ you call a brain, and you ignore me as well. Is there a difference?"

The insult match going across the kitchen all the way from the dining room was loud enough that Bra ripped the IV from her arm and stomped to the kitchen, not finding it easy to merely think in her bedroom, where everyone had been avidly instructed to avoid, including the outraged Vegeta.

"The difference is, I'll make it so that no one can use their mouth, let alone any other part of the body if both of you don't shut up."

The two adults froze, their gazes immediately snapping to the noticeably thin Bra and her bleeding arm. Bulma rushed to her annoyed daughter's arm with a towel, but halted when her conscious came back to remind her that they still weren't on the terms that allowed her maternal instinct to take over. An awkward tension rose between then as they eyes immediately disconnected, Bra gently taking the towel as her gawking father looked her over.

"My K-Kami.. You've lost nearly everything.."

That remark earned an eye-roll from the half-Saiyan.

"Every year of training, lost in merely a week!"

"Yes. No shit, Dad," Bra replied curtly, turning to leave.

"Absolutely not, little one. Get over here and explain. Now," came the inevitable death-growl as her father's eyes narrowing into all-knowing slits. The funny part was, he still had no idea who did this to her, he only knew it was someone either Saiyan, or not human. She side-gazed at him, sighing.

"I really can't get into it, Dad. It's just.. so painful.." She ducked her head into her hands, shaking her shoulder blades ever so slightly to possess the effect of sobbing.

He remained stoic, unamused to her display.

Her arms dropping, and her own expression contorting into an exasperated glare into the contours of space, she blurted,"Alright. I got into a fight."

"Heh. What a shock. Here I thought your bed caved in and you fell into a room of thorns," He ended the sentence with the same borderline-murderous gaze, his eyes wide and piercing into her own. Her mind scrambled for something, but then it came upon the realization that she _was_ protecting Goten. Why?

'He deserves that much, I guess.. After all, he didn't exactly hurt me if I remember correctly. All of these wounds are from him defending himself, supposedly.' She then realized how ridiculous that sounded, and her mind changed then and there.

"Okay, okay. The other day, at the mall, I was going to my car and-"

"Vegeta, just let it go. She survived it, she can handle her own business."

Instantly, his maddened glare shot straight to his wife, who peered right back at him from the opposite wall of the kitchen as she leaned on the counter. Bra's cerulean orbs widened, confusion swelling her throat. 'She already knows he's here, somehow. Sneaky bastard!'

"Woman, this is the last time. Quit meddling with my offspring, it's against Saiyan order."

"Saiyan order died off a long time ago, Vegeta."

Giving nothing but a quick side-scowl in response, Vegeta turned his face back to Bra's, this time fully prepared to scan her for any ounce of false testimony.

Bra felt herself turn pale, everything feeling cold and whirling. Putting a hand to her head, she rasped,"I think I need my meds."

She left the room, this time not scolded to return like before, most likely because Vegeta felt the slow decline of her Ki the entire time and he knew he had a time limit to get the truth out of her.

"Damnit! This fiend will not see the end of this until I see the very end of HIM!"

"Calm down, Vegeta you don't even know who you're talking about, yet," Bulma rolled her eyes, whispering "Jackass" under her breath as she resumed doing the dishes. Her husband's displeased glare was laid upon her now.

"I heard that woman. You may want to watch that unstoppable force called your mouth, or I guarantee... you will regret it."

"It's not like you occupy it anymore, so I guess there's no point in having it. After all, you don't listen to me either."

"I would if you had something the slightest bit useful to say."

Bulma felt her lips curl into a smirk as she leaned toward him, her eyes never leaving his own, the two bottomless pools of onyx that she felt herself almost drown in for the nth time in her life,"Somehow I still doubt it. You never could make me speechless..."

His eyes instantly narrowed, his chest slightly rising as he took in a breath at her obvious yet insulting challenge,"Difficult when you never shut up."

She visibly shrugged, her face nonchalantly concentrated on the dishes she was scrubbing,"Oh well. Guess I found the Saiyan Prince's inability. Well, the tenth one."

A low growl emitted from deep within his throat,"You are a fool if you think I give a damn what you think, woman. After all this time, I'm fairly sure we both know a good share of the others flaws. Starting with your cooking."

"Your attitude."

"Your posture."

"Your arrogance."

"Your friends."

"Your lack of friends."

"Your lack of brain cells."

"Your lack of manners!"

"Your hair!"

Crash.

Suddenly the floor was showered with particles of dish, and Vegeta then realized he had crossed the boldest line to cross, a grave error if you were anything of human descent. But he wasn't, and he had seen her dashing anger before. If anything, it filled him with a pride, not only to himself for evoking this passionate rage in her, but for having her.

Then the wave of anxiety came, the onslaught of revelation as the accumulation of days, weeks, even years that they hadn't spoken a word to each other, when he was so wrapped up in the solitary effort of putting Bra through the training she needed, and she was wrapped up in the solitary effort to forget everything that ever happened with her only daughter.

He realized that she wasn't his, anymore.

As her fiery aquamarine glare pierced through him, he felt her walls up, as if he had merely moved into the housing quarters of Capsule Corp. just yesterday. All they had was their history, which didn't include the last 3 years because... nothing happened.

As if they had been erased by his doing.

As if he had woken up and everything between him and the woman was nothing but a rocky but enchanting dream of some sort.

"-and this is what I get! I'm so glad that I wake up each morning and even take a glimpse of myself in the mirror while most women my age don't even bother to do that even- Hey, are you listening Vegeta?!"

The shade of red that dominated the majourity of her pale cheeks wasn't just from this very incident of him bashing her hair, but it was from every moment that he had vandalized by not seizing it, by ignoring her very existence. He watched, as if from outside of himself, as she folded her arms and shifted her weight onto the opposite, equally shapely leg of hers. He felt his eyes flicker down her body, which somehow managed to look as supple and firm as it did when he first saw her on planet Namek.

Noticing his averted attention, she felt a blush cover the shade of anger and turn it into a shade of self-conscious enwonderment. When his eyes reconnected with hers, she felt a wave of deja'vu hit her like a tsunami, a rough and vague sense that she had felt this very moment before.

"Why-Why are you staring at me?" She asked, her voice timid and almost frightened, shaking like she was a mere teenager. A smirk played upon his features as he noted the sense of fear in her voice.

"It isn't staring as much as... observing."

"Oh, so you'll watch me like a pig, but you won't hear my defenses about my hair?!"

"Don't compare me to the Earth mammal of grotesque features... I think you are very aware that my looks deserve more than that."

Her eyebrows cocked forward as she shook her head softly,"I can't believe you! You go from insulting me to being the most shallow jerk ever."

"Heh. Not when compared to the foolish ex-mate of yours..."

"Oh yeah? Well let me tell you, _Prince_, he took me out more times than you EVER did!" She proclaimed, making sure to poke her finger into his right pectoral.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Trunks, why the hell is there screaming outside? I don't want to ask Dad, he keeps trying to get the truth out of me."

Trunk stopped, his eyebrow raising with a mocking surprise in his velvet tone,"There's truth there?"

Bra's eyes lowered in exasperation.

He chuckled at her expression, sitting himself down on a chair in front of his desk. They were in his lab, much to the help of Bra's Ki being so low.

"Well, let's see. Mom said that Dad never took her out, so that's exactly what he did. He took her out."

"On the balcony?"

"Uh huh."

"And he left her there?"

"Yep."

Bra rolled her eyes. Why her mother didn't use her cell phone was beyond her, but she guessed that Bulma was caught into an ironic bind that included a lack of technology to help her out.

"Hey, atleast they're talking."

"Talking? Here on Earth, we call it insulting, Trunks."

He playfully grinned at her,"That's the way our family has always spoken, you know this."

"Doesn't make it right..." Bra answered softly, her wistful voice being carried away from his general direction as she turned her head towards the window next to her, looking out at the cars and passersby, how simple and mundane they looked just walking from one place to another. In doing this, she failed to see the perplexed stare she was getting from her older brother.

"Since when did you go all Ghandi on us?"

"What?" She turned her head towards him, annoyed.

He shook his head,"Nevermind. I swear, figuring you out is like the world's greatest puzzle next to the DaVinci code."

'Not to some people...' Came a disturbingly automatic thought, immediately conjuring the image of Goten in his casual wear, causing her to stand up and storm out of Trunks' lab, and out into the unknowns of the city, wanting nothing to be one of those simple and mundane people who just walk from place to place.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After an hour or so, Bulma emerged from the balcony doors of their bedroom, her expression enough to promise Vegeta a very painful, slow death that she most likely wasn't even capable of.

The smirk on his face was immovable, however,"I bet you thought I was going to bed you."

"Hmpf. That probably would have been worse!" She snapped.

"Still would have had the same volume, hm?"

Her face cleared of its obvious anger and turned to one of stoic madness,"Really? You really think you're funny?!"

"No."

Her slim, turquoise eyebrows burrowed slightly in confusion, her head cocking to the side.

"I think you are."

Her eyes instantly narrowed, anger emitting from every sparkle in her amethyst eyes,"Jerk!"

That's when she literally slapped him, but as usual, his Saiyan reflexes got the better of him and he snatched her wrist in midair. For a split second, he felt dismay wash over him. It would have been amusing to feel her attempt, feel the burning loathe behind the "assault".

Her eyes widened with bewilderment, as if she had forgotten all about his speed, her chest heaving and nearly averting his gaze from her flushed face with a power all their own.

"Having fun, woman?"

"I_ will_. Don't you doubt it, you-you monkey prince!"

His pet peeve, of all things, was the very name she had donned him. Not only was it Frieza's favourite nickname for him and his Saiyan counterparts, but it disrespected the very culture he belonged to. His pride stirred inside of him, a rare feat that she hadn't pulled since...

"I was right. You _are _an amusing creature..." He murmured in an almost purring rasp, his face cloaked with wist as she was almost gracefully pulled through the air and then pinned to their bedroom wall completely opposite of their balcony doors. His body emanated a sweltering heat against her perspiring form, her pheromones reaching his nostrils in a sweet odour that should be outlawed, if he had his royal way.

She instinctively swallowed, apprehension rising as she slowly realized that she had forgotten how unpredictable he was when it came to games like this.

"I prefer you start gulping a little later, woman." He snidely commented, feeling the itching need to see those eyes squint in utter resentment that was poured out of her as she began to writhe and fidget within his hold, his hands pressed against the wall behind her.

"You pig-headed jerk.. No wonder you never have anybody to talk to, because when you do, you just treat them like_ this_."

"Don't pretend you don't like it, after all, we all know about the dirty mouth _you_ have."

"Which only comes out when I have to deal with assholes, mind you!"

"You do mind me... You mind me _alot_."

"Yeah? Well, mind this," Lips were hungrily pressed against lips out of nowhere, and Vegeta felt himself fall closer onto her. The corners of his psyche flexed, not even seeing this coming, not even being able to prepare any kind of mental defense, any attack. He had everything else planned in his life, everything else but her.

His arms recoiled from the wall, encircling her waist and fulfilling her body's wish to be closer to his with every inch that could be spared. He felt her porcelain fingertips brush against the back of his neck as her arms came up to wrap around him, their tongues finding each other amidst the surge of electricity that contracted between the two. Finally, he'd had enough anticipation, needing to feel her insides, needing to taste her as thoroughly as possible.

"Woman. You're mine."

After somehow finding those words to croak in his deep, velvet rasp, her only response was claiming his lips once again, the raw heat that struck them slowly unfolding into a tender rhythm of impassioned ardour, masking the room with their scents, their sounds, and at last, Bulma's anti-climactic snores.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Streetlights ebbed in the dark mist of dusk, further enchanting her walk amidst the "normal" people. It was a refreshing breath, if not a glimpse at a life she so longed for. Of course, without her energy or her training, there would be no chance for revenge. Then again, if had been normal in the first place, there would be no need for revenge, either.

Sighing and mentally pushing those troubling thoughts away, Bra felt lost and frustrated with herself. Why was she all of a sudden...feeling? Empathizing, yearning, even caring about right and wrong? And to Trunks, of ALL people? What was wrong with her?

A city park soon came into view, its grounds vacant of any bright, laughing, climbing children with their mothers either close behind or lounging in the grass with a book to read, a friend to catch up with amidst the busy, demanding schedule of motherhood. Another emotion struck her, except much more powerful than others, and perhaps something she had never felt before that very moment.

Desire.

'Kids, now?'

Visibly shaking her head, she huffed,"Give me a break."

That's when the spiky-haired head turned, the oblivious innocence too trademark to not notice on the features of none other than Son Goten, which lit up ever so softly at the sight of her hunched form.

"Bra!"

Rolling her eyes, she felt obliged to stalk her way over to him as he sat on a swing, his shoes brushing the sand and causing the gritty sounds to hurt her teeth. Then again, everything hurt.

As if on cue, he asked,"How're your injuries? They look... good."

She scanned his tone, noting in the surprise when he said "good."

Goten blinked at her in an apparent wait for her response. Sighing, he continued,"Guess you're not talking anymore. Or maybe your jaw got hurt. Sorry for either."

"I got your ...note."

He chuckled,"Heh. Yeah, I guess you can't exactly call it a letter, huh?"

Her shoulders rose a bit, falling in a soft shrug,"You know how much of a creepy pedophile you look out here, right?"

"But there are no kids around!" He exclaimed in defense, his head looking back and forth as if to check.

"I'm here."

He let out a laugh, taking her aback for a second,"Bra, we both know you're no longer a child."

A sweet wave of sadness drifted over her, before she finally got hold of herself and shut it off like she was so good at before. Too good.

In doing this, her eyes drifted to the sand below Goten's shoes, not seeing his undulated gaze on her,"You know I didn't mean that as a bad thing."

"Pfft. Bullshit. You think I'm some kind of monster, now."

His obsidion orbs nearly glittered in the light with their soft waves of compassion flowing right over hers,"I think you were wronged somehow, and I hope it can be helped, but... No, not a monster."

She gulped down the sudden rush of emotions that were threatening to break over her self-built dam of apathy, and she let the motherships of anger and rage ride right on in,"You're a fucking liar, just like all of them."

"What did my brother lie about?"

She didn't have an answer, and she was pretty sure he knew it, making her feel even more stupid for trying. A few minutes passed them with silence, the slow breeze of night caressing them, nudging the minuscule layer of tension between them away. It worked.

"I sure miss this place. I remember Vegeta would actually take me and Trunks here, if he was in a good mood. And he was in a good mood when Trunks did something that made him proud, which he never admitted until the brink of his second death."

Bra scoffed,"Yeah, and Trunks hasn't done a damn good thing since."

"I'm sure he's done something that no one knows about."

"Murder isn't too much of an achievement last I checked."

The cold tone she had taken froze his brain to the point of desperation, so he decided to change the subject to something that would take her back, but still remind of her better times,"Do you remember being here?"

She blinked, her mind clearing of her angry front and automatically backtracking to the most dim corners of her memory. Goten.. Her.. The sun, the sky, the grass that she rolled in with him rolling smoothly behind her. The rock she tripped on, getting angry and flushed behind 4 year old tears...

"My scar," Came her breathless response, earning Goten's confused glance until it dawned on him, his expression turning bright and nostalgic again, nearly illuminating the entire park with his warm grin.

"Haha, yeah. That was funny-...Well, funny in a Bra-trying-to-get-mad-instead-of-show-pain kind of way. You reminded me so much of your brother because he'd pull the same trick, especially since Vegeta strongly discouraged any "crying" whatsoever, when Bulma wasn't around at least."

Her expression was vacant, a ghost of any emotion whatsoever as she was washed away with the images his memories painted for her, a world she never knew existed,"How do you remember all this stuff?"

"I just do. I mean, it wasn't THAT long ago, Bra. It may feel like it to you, but not to me. I guess it's because you were so young...Surrounded by people older and stronger than you would ever hope to be, I know you tried so hard to be like them. From day one, you did. Hardly cried when you were born."

She heard herself gulp again, embarrassment creeping along the contours of her cheeks. Thankfully, it was nightfall,"You were there when I was born?"

"Everyone was! It was almost like... I don't know. You kind of brought everyone back together that day, because with everyone getting older, their kids growing up... No one had time for each other anymore and just parted ways until you," His grin broadened, his head shaking in mirth until it suddenly stopped, his eyes taking on a mere shadow, a darkness that just didn't belong there.

A flurry of insecurity shook her. Had he finally remembered something about her in her early years that finally showed what a curse she was?

"Well, not everyone was all laughs and smiles that day. Yamcha...," Goten shook his head, no mirth to be detected in his expression,"He watched you in the nursery room like you were an omen or something. I don't know what, but he sure looked serious. Really bothered the hell out of me back then."

The bile rose to her throat, but everything in her did its best to push it back down at the mere mention of that name. Just as she had at the hospital when she threw up around him, the same startled question flew to her mind: Why? Why was it his name that got this reaction and not someone more... fitting? After all, she hardly knew the guy. Never talked to him or anything, and neither did her mother anymore, but-

"I'm glad you remember being here though. You still have that scar?" He looked up at her, his eyes in a side-gaze that she found hard to take her own gaze off of.

Smirking inwardly, she rose her right leg and perched her foot on his knee, pulling up her black slacks to reveal smooth, milky skin underneath. Pulling the slack over her knee, her finger traced the double-lined scar that was approximately an inch long. His lips kicked up with the trance of nostalgia taking over him, obliging him to take his only fingertip and hover it over her knee, sparks of electricity jolting through her in spurts that sent her into a daze.

"Wow. Flashbacks sure are weird," He simply stated, taking his hand down and looking vaguely across the park. Annoyance tweaked in her at herself for having such a reaction that he didn't seem to reciprocate. Nervousness settled in her stomach as she realized that he was different. Very different. Gohan, Android 17, or any other guy probably would have taken that leg and led a slick, wet tongue along its smooth muscular dents. Then again, there wasn't much muscle left anyway.

'Great, so now that I lost all this muscle, I'm unattractive,' Came the inevitable blow, causing her to huff and fold her arms, earning a curious glance.

"Cold?"

"No, just.. Tired."

"Yeah, I bet. You're probably on heaps of medicine. Like I said on the note...I'm truly sorry, Bra. I mean that with everything I got, which ain't much right now but...I hope you didn't sell me out in case you DID get mad at me," He lamented, his voice blanketing around her with its comforting empathy.

Speech eluded Bra as she mentally stammered, suddenly incapable of dealing with this moment, being in this moment, being with him. Someone she hardly remembered, but when she did... It was such a faraway world, so vast of all the chaos and havoc that anyone with eyes could point out in the world she had woken up to in the past three or four years...

'Still! He is such a distraction to everything I've fought for, such a fucking impediment. I can't warm up to the same gender that I've found myself completely against!'

"How does my mom know you're here?" She suddenly demanded, her voice laced with venomous mistrust.

"Oh...," He stammered, a blush taking over his cheeks that was so ferociously scalding, she could make it out somewhat in the surrounding darkness,"I just.. I've known Bulma forever, I'd trust her with my life, and...I had to make sure you were okay."

A pang of guilt struck her for a second for her instinctive suspicion of him. But then it was once again swallowed by the perpetual possibility that maybe he was lying... maybe... 'But the way he said. He HAD to make sure. Jeez, he's difficult. Either that or... I'm _being_ difficult.'

"Nah. You don't have to say a word, Bra. I know you didn't tell. I can see it in those eyes of yours. Haha, you never could keep a secret from me. After all, I'm sure I'd have been horded by everyone by now with questions, tears, and... yells..." He gave an audible gulp, most likely referring to ChiChi's response to his sudden presence.

She felt herself take a couple steps back, her mind clenching with a sudden sadness as she realized that the more power-driven part of her was steering her away from him. The strange comfort she had derived from the subtle connection between them turned into a tearing ache that only lasted for a mere second, the better part of her taking over and tossing these inner sensation aside.

She once again transformed into the robotic, vengeance-craving Bra that she had shown him since he first arrived.

"I'll see you at the funeral tomorrow, Goten."

His eyes averted from her empty expression to the ground, a surge of disappointment in himself taking its toll in his swirling mind as she walked away, the gleam of streetlights soaking in the never-ending strands of her azure mane.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yayyy. I finished this within 5 hoursssss.

Totally proud, hope you guys are too.

This was a little harder to write, as I said above, so if it's whack you can say it.

=\

Reviews are okay by me, just so you know. Much appreciated.

xxx

Til next time.

~jckash03


	21. A Funeral and a Proposal

_I hear bells..._

And not just for this long-due update._** Sorry**_.

And thanks for the reviews I did get! Really helped, and I've been thinking _alot_ about where I want this to go, so..

**_Here I am._**

'-thinking

"-speaking

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A whirling breeze whispered through the many trees and leaves surrounding the solemn gardening of the cemetery grounds. Leaves that were once full, ripe with chlorophyll colour and veins of life spreading within them, now lay on the floor of grass as withered brown reminders of the cycle of life, that not every abundant moment can last. However it is the tree who is stripped bare, the wind being the evildoer who lifts these dying leaves into its thrashing arms, and embarking it into a journey where it is dependent on it to continue moving... until it is finally let go of, landing onto a trail where it lays in windless wait to be stepped on in the path of another, oblivious to the crunching of the leaf underneath him, determined to get to the desired location.

Bulma couldn't help but notice how much older everyone looked all of a sudden, or had everyone looked like this and it happened gradually? She couldn't tell anymore, but she did know the sadness that it invoked in her, and the presence of a coffin only made this worse. Suddenly, the comforting warmth of arms enveloped her, and the conclusion to her own story was standing right next to her.. she felt a little more content right then.

"Gosh... I hope everyone makes it. Everyone has pretty much forgotten about this since it's been so long..."

"Hmpf. You think your friends have anything truly exhilarating going on, even after all this time?"

"Well.. of course not, Vegeta. But.. I think we've had all the excitement we could handle in the past few decades. Don't you?"

"It's a short amount of time, woman. No matter how much as happened."

Nodding, she let the conversation rest. Finally, the outlines of Krillin and Piccolo, along with Goku and Chichi, announced themselves at the top of the hill. Bulma felt her lips lift, seeing her friends. The worn-out feeling of nostalgia returned, and suddenly she was hit with how long it had been since she last saw them. A few years, at the most. Her arms immediately flailed up, nearly hitting Vegeta, who took down his arms from her.

"Hey guys! Over here!"

"Bulma! Great to see you again," Krillin said warmly, hugging his oldest friend, who was still taller than him by a few inches. Then the shadow of the purpose for their meeting struck them, undoing the excitement over their reunion.

ChiChi sighed, "Gosh, I hope I never have to do this again. Poor girl."

"What _I_ hope is that Gohan makes it. Last time we talked, we... didn't really end on good terms," Goku revealed, earning surprised glances. Piccolo grunted, which told them to leave it alone for another time.

A throat cleared itself, breaking the tense air around them. Everyone turned to see a figure cloaked in black, who was obviously the priest conducting the funeral,"Is everyone present for the event to begin?"

Goku shook his head, the priest nodding in response. His eyes reached up to the darkening, orange-red sky, violets swirling to warn of the coming nightfall, 'Gohan.. To miss your own wife's funeral? Come on, son. You know you're better than this.'

His head snapped up, a new Ki making itself known in their vicinity. Everyone looked to see a black-haired, semi-tall Goku staring back at all of them with a gloating smirk.

"Not the Son you expected, huh? Get it..?"

Only wide eyes and gasps were the replies he got.

"Hmpf. Tough crowd."

"Goten?! Y-You're really here?" Came ChiChi's inevitable screech of disbelief. He merely nodded in her direction, putting a hand up to keep her from clobbering him to the ground with hugs, kisses, and threats of bodily harm should he decide to ever leave her again.

"I'm not here to make pleasantries...," His eyes instantly snapped, cold and forlorn, to those of Trunks, who kept his own head high without even a glint of emotion in his teal stare.

"Oh? And what _are_ you here for? Spit it out boy, we have a funeral to get to so we can go home," Vegeta barked.

Goten let his onyx eyes wander to Vegeta, a small smirk forming, "Patience, for once, Vegeta. All in due time. I have questions, and I want answers, before anything happens."

"Goten...," Goku started, his eyes sincere and blinking,"You know we'll answer whatever you need to know. Ask us."

A stoic shadow passed over Goten's features as he turned to Goku, nothing even close to resembling the welcome Goten had given his estranged father when he was merely a boy.

"No. I will ask you."

Goku was taken back, his eyebrows knitting slightly in confusion,"Me?"

"Yes."

"O-Okay... go ahead, son."

"Why is there even a FUNERAL being held if you were here the _whole time_?"

His eyebrows burrowed deeper, his hand making a fist in agitation,"Now, son. You know that isn't what this is-"

"Quiet. I want answers, not bullshit denials. There should be _no one_ dead if you were here the whole time. Isn't that what you do?! Protector, defender of the universe? The reason why I was raised without a father for the first 6 years of my life..?"

"Goten-"

"Shut up. Maybe I'm wrong for asking any answers from you. Maybe I just want to throw it in all of your faces how fucked up everything REALLY is."

"Goten! Stop talking like that, I did not raise you to talk like that to us! Your parents! Goten.. please?" ChiChi went from yelling to pleading, tears in her eyes at the venomous sight that was her son.

"Heh... I can't stop. Just like none of THIS could be stopped," He turned and pointed at the coffin in front of them, the priest standing there aghast at the masculine display in front of him.

"There was nothing any of us could do for her," Bulma chided softly, her dress moving with the increasing wind as her palms faced up.

"Like hell. She had been down ever since Pan left, and of course I blame only one person for that...," He paused to glare at Trunks for a moment,"But hell, a phone call here and there would have made some difference, I'm sure."

"Phone call?! You think she would answer the phone, ever?!" ChiChi demanded back.

"Yeah, come on. You think we didn't try? You're talking about US, after all. We're a closely knitted group.. Or we were," Bulma sulked.

"Why aren't you beating up the half-breed for this nonsense? He was married to the demon girl, after all," Came Vegeta's inquiry.

Goten scoffed,"Trust me. I did. There is no excuse for me to come here and see all of this happening with no one stopping it. It's .. pathetic."

"Oh, I find it amusing."

All eyes turned to the source of the cool, sardonic voice, who happened to be clad in a ruthlessly low-cut, sequined dress, darker than the vibe that thrust from within her as she made her presence known, leaning casually on a tree. Another figure came from behind the tree, short blond hair and green eyes glowing through the haziness of the coming dusk.

"I, however, don't. I agree with Goten, but..." 18 then walked up to the coffin, flowers in hand and tears forming in her eyes. Everyone watched wordlessly, as emotion was never one of 18's quirks. She laid the flowers on the coffin, her hand freezing in place for a bit before twisting into a fist,"This, this is why she's gone! My own daughter is gone!"

Goten was taken back, as this was news to him,"M-Marron? What?"

18 immediately spun to face the surprised demi-saiyan,"Yes, you fool! She's dead, and all because of this petty drama between all of you teenagers. Is it really worth it? Is it?!"

He was silent, his mouth still gaping at the news. Marron, of all the cold people to get what was due, actually struck pity in him. But why so many casualties of people he had talked to, seen with his own eyes? How many would be dead before this was finally over, too?

"Don't look at me, I didn't kill anyone," Bra chided, turning her head so that her elegant curls swayed in the movement.

"Whoa! This is a funeral, not a courtroom, guys. Come on, and give some homage to Videl," Krillin interjected, his palms facing up with his sincere suggestion.

"Hmpf, the brat isn't even here for his own mate-"

"I am now, Vegeta."

Fixing his glasses, Gohan stalked up the hill close to the tree that Bra was still leaning on, his black suit shining in the setting sunlight, almost as much as his eyes were when they reached the sight of Bra.

"Hey... You made it."

She merely grunted, bowing her head towards the ground and closing her eyes, confident there were blinding glares being sent in her direction.

"Oh! Both my sons here, this is almost too good to be true...," ChiChi proclaimed dreamily, her hands lacing together as her eyes sparkling, oblivious to the tensions contaminating the air, malicious ones as well as sexual ones.

"Shall we finally begin?" The priest asked wearily. Gohan looked over at him, his eyebrows rose.

"Uh.. Yes," Came his gruff reply, soft with the sudden consternation that this funeral was actually happening. His wife, Videl, was actually dead. He felt his chest rise, and fall, exhaling through his nostrils with a glance over at Bra, whose cerulean tendrils literally glowed against the onyx of her dress. He felt that exhalation catch in the middle of his throat, turning it into a gulp before it could suffocate him.

The priest cleared his throat as the gang closed in around the coffin, solemn expressions glazing over their faces, memories and flashbacks intruding and being pushed away, while others cherished them. Wives held onto their husbands, and friend threw glances at each other once in a while during the sermon given by the short, aging priest. Goten himself couldn't believe he was standing here, and Videl was lying... in there.

'How much more is there for me to stumble upon in this strange time..? Do I even want to know, might be the real question, though...', He looked up at the faces of his parents, their oldest friends gathered around them with the same saddened gazes,'Yes. I do. This has to be fixed, it isn't right...'

Immediately, his eyes shot to Bra, whose cold stare at the coffin only convinced him what he had to do. It all centered around her, for some reason. Or maybe it didn't. All he knew was that she wasn't who he knew before he left. She changed, and not for the better. Maybe finding out why wasn't the answer anymore. Maybe helping her.. Was all he could do for her.

If only she'd let him...

"And now, please let the dearest husband, and friend, of this once lost soul, give his piece from the very love that he shared with this great woman."

Gohan took in a breath, his shoulders stiffening up immediately as he went up the small, two-step podium. He cleared his throat and fixed his glasses, causing Bra to notice just how much he did age in the past three years. There were a few lines that weren't there before, and the carefree spark in his onyx eyes was replaced by something darker, and yet it burned with more fervor than she had ever seen in him. Something told her she would find out soon, after all, there was always something to find out in this place.

"..not only an example of greatness, but just superb at everything she did! She was only a human, and she learned how to fly. She was so small and petite, but she could really pack a punch. She was the daughter of the world's most celebrated fighter, heh, rich and smart and way too ambitious for her own good... but she chose me. She became someone who I could love, and protect, but also someone with a will of her own. Independent, sassy... Hell, she could do everything. You could see it in her violet eyes, those wild sparks of life that was ready to swallow you into them sometimes, especially if you perked her temper..."

He sighed, hating this upcoming finale to his speech,"And slowly, that life was hindered by the death of her father. After losing her mother, I guess there was only so much loss she could take. And I'm definitely no stranger to loss. Losing Videl was like losing the world to yet another villain with an agenda. She was.. the world to me, and if she wasn't alive, then nothing was. But... I think there's a time to mourn, and then a time to rejoice. There's a time for loss, and a time for gain. And Bra, you are that gain."

Time seemed to freeze in place, not only for blue-haired seventeen year old, but for everyone else gathered there as well. Breaths were held as eyes watched on to see Gohan's lips slowly curve in her direction. Bra felt her eyes slowly widen up to him, the sparks of his verbalized passion evident in his obsidian orbs, the same dark and burning passion she had seen glowing in those eyes not even ten minutes before. She felt her own lips kick up, 'I called it... Heh. Maybe victory isn't lost after these few years..'

Gohan stepped down from the podium, strode the few feet to her, and then bent on one knee. Bulma cried out, her hand flying to her mouth as ChiChi gasped with her own mouth gaping. His eyes warmed at the displays of shock amongst their mothers, who hadn't expected this at all, but it was Bra's expression that made his heart beat faster, making every cell in his body spark alive, telling him that this was the right, the best thing to do. She was what was missing from his life, the last three years feeling like an empty gap, a coma-like period of life where he was merely existing like a zombie who had run out of breath.

She was the air he was gasping for all along.

Her lips trembled, shock written in every contour of her pale, smooth face. He indulged in the urge to run a hand down her cheek, which was soon greeted by a falling tear. She instantly grinned as he opened the case of the bulging diamond ring, the band sparkling in the fading sunlight.

"Bra.. My calm after the biggest storm of my life. Do me the utmost pleasure of having you as mine. Bra Ouji, will you marry me, Gohan Son, and make me the happiest I've ever been?"

Sheer pride run through her veins, her grin spreading wide across her face,"Yes.. My answer is yes."

There was a thud, and everyone turned to see Bulma in Vegeta's arms limp and unconscious as ChiChi's wails of joy echoed throughout the small area. Goku started to clap, his trademark grin painted on his face, but no one seemed to share his enthusiasm, so he let it die slowly. Piccolo stared on at his younger companion, disturbed at the recent event.

'Gohan.. What did I tell you about her? And yet you still find it in your heart to see her as the answer to everything... Well, we'll see. We shall see, Gohan.'

The exhilarated half-Saiyan took the much younger Bra into his arms, his fingers gently brushing the bottom of her chin as they leaded her mouth to his, the words "Forever, Bra..." whispering against her quivering lips before he claimed them with his own. She let herself get lost in his embrace, the long-dwelling reproach of losing his love finally fulfilled, like a wound healing for the first time in ages. She felt wrapped in bliss herself, oblivious to the stone cold glare she was getting from the very eyes of Goten himself.

'Something about this.. does not feel right. If Gohan thinks that he is the reason Bra went into hyperdrive... I think he's wrong. Dead wrong.'

"Well come on guys! Let's celebrate! Gohan's getting married... again," Krillin added slowly, trying not to get himself beaten on sight by those put off by Gohan's timing. After all, this WAS Videl's funeral that he was doing this at.

"I think it's so sweet... Oh Gohan, I'm happy that you're happy," ChiChi wailed, running to hug her oldest son as Goten watched on, his thoughts circling on the stubborn feeling of apprehension that settled in the pit of his stomach.

Vegeta decided to abandon the party, not a real shock to anyone, and carried Bulma home in his arms. Before he left, he cast Bra a curt nod with a hint of a smirk on his lips, and she sensed that he gave his approval only because of his recent reunion with her mother. She sighed, feeling better about ... everything all of a sudden. 18 narrowed her eyes on the two newly engaged demi-Saiyans and left without a word, still grieving her daughter's demise. Trunks chuckled sarcastically, reaching for his sister and throwing an arm around her.

"Wow, who _didn't_ see this coming?"

"Haha, shush. You're just jealous this isn't you in my shoes."

"First, I don't think they'd fit. Second, I don't think I'd even be close to being able to walking in them. Third... Gohan isn't my type," Trunks joked back, his sister giving a light chuckle. Gohan looked on as the group went walking to their aircars, and then settled his eyes long and hard on his former wife's coffin. 'Videl...'

"I doubt she'd understand. But who cares? She's dead."

Gohan spun to see his little brother perched on a rock, his eyes boring holes into Gohan's silhouette.

"Whoa, Goten. You scared me."

"Good. I'm not going to make it any easier from here on out."

Gohan's eyes widened slightly in consternation at his brother's cryptic announcement,"W-What?"

Goten stood, his eyes narrowing in slits of resentment,"All I'm going to point out is... You didn't even ask about your daughter's whereabouts when I went to pay you a visit the first time..."

'What?! He knows where Pan is?!' Came the alarmed question.

"If I did know, I sure as hell wouldn't tell you now," Goten added as if on cue, "You seem.. occupied. Congratulations, brother. But you and I both know... this is more than wrong. This was the exact opposite of how it was supposed to be! Ah, fuck it. You won't listen until it's too late anyway."

"It already is too late! You said it yourself, Goten. 'Go get her! Make her yours! Now come on, I'm doing it and all you're doing is giving me crap-"

"Maybe I was wrong! Maybe I didn't realize just how much went on when I left! Marron's dead?! Hercule, and then Videl... It doesn't add up. Why didn't anyone do anything? Why does everything have to come down to this, a wedding that is NOT supposed to happen?!"

"Hey! Don't curse me for doing something you told me to do! This isn't fair! This is what will make me happy, and it will end Bra's suffering from me leaving her so long ago. I just... I love her. And nothing will get in the way of that."

"Yeah. I guess we'll find out soon, won't we?"

With that, his brother powered up and took for the skies, his haunting words twirling for a moment in Gohan's head until he finally shook it off, realizing the joy he should be thriving with over what had recently passed. And he did, with ease. A little too much of it.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Voila!

This was the big bang that would've happened last chapter but alas, it's in chap.21. Chap. 22 should be to a screen near you... soon!

Thanks for all the reviews, again. Really helped pull me out of the "ohhh f this story!" funk I went into for a while.

My hiatus is over, be assured, so review to get me even more pumped to make the next installment offffffffffff** Control**!

Next time: It's anything but celebration as Vegeta re-trains his daughter. Not only as a fighter, but... as a Princess?! Turning 18 might also do the trick as Bra takes on a new role in the city as Gohan's new partner in the crime of their love, but it may be a little more than she, or even Goten (who also tries his hand at playing detective concerning the reasons for Bra's troubles), bargained for...


	22. Sweet Dreams are Made of Each Other?

Alright folks!

Finally a well-timed update, eh ?

I'm really really happy that you guys were surprised, and pleasantly even, by the sudden marriage we have coming up between Bra and Gohan.

And Ed-rud girl, glad to see you're back haha

S'been a while!

Shall we?

'-thinking

"-speaking

* * *

Amid the disturbing turn of events that occurred in Goten's mind concerning the cruel and unusual universe he was now living in, was a dream. A dream he wasn't likely to forget...

_White, bright light flooded his vision, his semi-Saiyan senses awakening, alert and at attention as he found his feet and brought them over the side of his bed. _

_Wait, _his_ bed?_

_He looked down to see navy blue carpet, and then scanned the room to find his oakwood furniture, his metallic alarm clock courtesy of Bulma of course, and a single picture frame of absolutely everyone he knew inside of it. Even Bra..._

_His eyebrows cocked forward in shocked confusion. Bra?? In a picture with everyone, and smiling ?!_

_He walked forward, bent a little to peer at the picture, careful not to touch it or even pick it up for fear of it dissolving forever. After all, this was just a dream. He looked at it to see that everyone was at the age they were when he had returned to town. His parents, Yamcha, Trunks' and Bra's parents, Marron's parents, all were their normal, aged selves. But... Marron?_

_Marron was in the picture as well. But... Wasn't she dead?_

_Smiling broadly, her shining blonde hair in the gleaming sunlight, seeing as they were on Roshi's island. It was a wonder that they all fit into one picture, let alone the claustrophobic island of Roshi's. His lips kicked up a little, until he saw Bra._

_Bra, with her long and shimming locks of cerulean locks almost as blue as the wide, sparkling eyes that seem to entrance everything in their path, was grinning a broad smile. An actual smile, in contrast to the maniacal and sometimes apathetic shadow of a smirk she would get nowadays. Nowadays... What day was it anyway? He found himself instinctively looking up to the small portion of wall next to his bedroom door, which held a small electronic calender._

_"It is May 7th, 9:30 A.M." It answered immediately, as if on cue. He felt his eyes widen, not just in complete, numbing shock, but terror. _

_It was the exact day that he would have woken up in... if he would wake up from this dream, that is._

_"This... is nuts. I'm back in my childhood home. I'm in the same day that it is in the REAL world. And now I'm talking to myself. Great."_

_"Yoohooo! Goten! Breakfast time dear! Come on, it's a beautiful day. You shouldn't sleep it away like this all the time!" A cheerful, bell-tone voice answered him, striking his memory a little too hard for his liking, nearly forming a migraine in its place. 'She's right... I did love sleeping.'_

_Gulping, he opened the door and walked out, noticing that he was fully clad in striped pajamas. Funny... He hadn't worn pajamas in the past 13 years._

_"Oh my, you look famished. And pale, too... Are you alright, Goten?!" ChiChi fawned over him immediately, smoothing a warm hand over his pale and perspiring forehead just as he had sat down at the table, the aroma seducing his nostrils to the point of mere salivating torture._

_"Mom, I'm-..." That's when he looked up at her. Big mistake. _

_When he looked up at her, his onyx eyes connecting with hers made every single flashback return in front of him. Trunks and Pan coupling before his eyes, Gohan allowing it, feeling his world turn upside down in one go as Pan vanished without a trace... But worst of all, it was the cold nights before he found Pan that tortured him the most. That enveloping dread that took over him in one simple fact, a fact that would ring in his mind forever: He abandoned his own mother._

_He heard himself swallow, as if it vibrated against the walls and echoed, "Fine, really. Heh. You know me, Saiyans never get sick Mom!"_

_As if nothing had happened at all behind the obsidian irises of her own son, ChiChi's bottom lip pouted in reluctant acceptance,"Alright. But if you aren't feeling well I expect you to lay down a little bit instead of running around like a wild monkey."_

_'Does she want us to be up and awake, or in bed? I guess any illness whatsoever would be an excuse for our mom. She's such a worrywart, still...'_

_He felt himself flinch at the word 'still', as if things had changed that dramatically. Since this was a dream, it would be normal that his mom wouldn't know anything that happened. It would be normal that he'd be in a time where everything is peaceful. It would be normal that he could smell food, and taste them, and feel himself perspire and flinch at certain thoughts that just wouldn't fuck off._

_Or would it?_

_"Hey son! Beautiful morning huh?!" Came Goku's eerily timed welcome. Goten felt himself tense up at the sight of his own father, unwanted emotions of resentment took over him, changing his body language as such. This cause Goku to freeze, his eyebrows raising in surprised oblivion,"Something wrong, son?"_

_'What is going ON?! My parents are acting like their son didn't just get engaged to someone who is less than half his age! On top of that, they're cheery and pretending like I've been here this whole time...' _

_Then he stopped, looked from his wide-eyed staring mother, to his equally wide-eyed father, and then outside into the sunny abyss of nature. It hit him, then. He had been there the whole time. Just... not in that time at all. _

_This was an alternate universe. And he was trapped inside of it._

_

* * *

  
_

Upon arriving back to Master Roshi's, Gohan's face was glum, the exact opposite of what one would expect from being engaged to Bra, of all people. This thought only made it worse, however, until he finally took hold of himself, the way he did as he had typed the invitation to Videl's funeral for Bra.

'Stop this, Gohan! Pan's gone, forever! If she had wanted to come back, she would have. I mean, what's the use of dwelling on it? Remember? Want what you have right in front of you, and that's Bra... Beautiful, cunning, malicious little Bra who somehow turned all of this around for me. Kami, I feel so terrible for hurting her. Amending that is the only priority I have right now. Pan didn't even... care that she broke our family apart. Videl is six feet under because of it, too. All I can do, is move on. Sorry, Goten.'

With that, a huge grin blossomed onto his face as he moved towards his new fiance, grabbing her by the waist and claiming her lips with his.

"Kami, you all sicken me."

Upon 18's voice, everyone turned from watching Gohan carry out furtive displays of affection, especially for him, to 18 herself. Her light blue eyes held nothing except a sharp, cold contempt at the very people she glared at.

"I'm done with this, forever. This soap opera is a little too much for an Android."

Krillin found himself clenching a fist and leaping forth in her direction,"What?! You're not an Android anymore, remember? You're... my wife..."

A ghost of longing sadness passed through her pale face before contorting into loathe again,"Absolutely not. If being your wife means watching this freak show, even after seeing it kill our own daughter Krillin, then consider us divorced."

"D-Don't leave now, 18! Come on, you and me can go on vacation somewhere... Just the two of us-"

"I've had it with your LIES, Krillin. It's all a bunch of compensation to you. You know you're attached to this as much as they are," She motioned her head to the newly engaged couple. Then, without a single look at anyone, she pulled out a small notebook with a floral cover on it,"This.. This was Marron's. Everything is in here. Everything."

It was tossed, landing in the middle of the room.

"Goodbye, Krillin."

She briskly turned and flew off, her figure disappearing only after a few seconds. Krillin's wails of desperation filled the room not too long after. As everyone attempted to comfort the short monk, no one saw Trunks bend down to retrieve the diary and place it in the pocket of his own pants.

* * *

_"G-Goten? Is something the matter?" Came ChiChi's quivering question, interrupting his trance. He guessed it was shaking because, as per usual in their world, there was some kind of peace-disturbing evil lurking around somewhere, or in someone._

_"Fine, Mom. Still fine," He comforted her, his lips falsely curved. Goku stood still, staring at him with a newly stern expression._

_"Are you yourself, son?" _

_The cryptic question could only be answered by Goten, having been through the entire Baby experience,"Yes, father. It's me."_

_His eye twitched,"I don't know... You don't call me Father usually."_

_Goten felt the back of his spine tingle with apprehension,'Oh no.. Of course! I'm a totally different personality than the Goten of this universe! Kami.. They're going to suspect even further and then fight me... I've trained alot but it's my own father! Someone who has defeated countless people, achieved countless Super Saiyan levels...'_

_"Um, it's nothing. I just remembered I have a certain package to deliver to Bulma because... It's a school project and it's controversial so it's private and I-I have to go!"_

_He launched himself out the door and into the air after that, not leaving any kind of backwards glance or even a wave to give yet another distinction between him and the person he normally was in this time. 'Ugh, this is too strange. I'm talking about myself like I'm a different person! But.. I kind of am... Okay, the pragmatics of this just isn't agreeing with me. Or my stomach, for that matter.'_

_Knowing its discomfort was being acknowledged, his stomach growled. Although, he didn't know if it was because he was hungry, or because he regretted eating food at all that morning._

_Either way, he needed answers more than anything. Could he travel back in time perhaps? Back to his dimension?_

_Did he even... want to?_

_The thought caused him to halt in mid-air. He suddenly realized what was going on, why he was there. It was Kami._

_This was an invitation to live in the world that he was struggling to fix back in the other universe._

_This was the world where none of that craziness even occurred. _

_No Pan vanishing, no Videl killing herself, no Gohan filling his world with Bra, who just so happened to go through something awful that he had yet to figure out..._

_This was it, his chance. But, his Pan was still back there, defenseless. Bra was still back there, and... there was hope even for her, too. He gulped for the third time that morning, deciding that he would get answers first, then weigh out his options before choosing one._

_'I need time. I need more answers. I need... so much more in order to make this decision.'_

_Little did he know how much of it he wouldn't have._

_

* * *

  
_

"Wow. Dramatic, huh?" Gohan asked as they began undressing in the Master Bedroom of Roshi's house. The waves brushed through the trees, the sound rushing through Bra's being and calming her to perfection. When she looked back at Gohan, her eyes seemed to lull, as if at any second she would collapse in a dream-ridden sleep. His lips, for the nth time that night, kicked upwards at the mere sight of her being in his proximity.

So close, and yet...

"Bra, don't tell me you're going to be unconscious for our first real night together..."

Her wide, turquoise eyes reached up to his with apologetic fervor as she laid back on the bed, not bothering to put anything to clothe her body. Her eyelids fell as her chest rose, starting the up and down pattern of her deepening breath. Gohan found his hands and reached over to pull the jeweled pins out of her hair, letting her aquamarine curls flow freely onto the pillow. 'Well, she certainly was beautiful for the event that took place tonight.'

Taking a few more seconds to admire and memorize the contours of her sleeping form, Gohan got in the bed next to her, lying on his side and draping a protective arm around her as he nuzzled his nose into her scented hair. Breathing her in was like oxygen; the more he took in, the more he wanted. Her silkily smooth skin shone in the moonlight that penetrated through the open window, the evening breeze of the surrounding beach whispered against their embraced bodies as they slept like fallen angels that landed a little too close to hell.

* * *

_"Hey Goten! You're just in time to start helping me with setting things up here. Um... Here you go, set these plates over there for me. Goten, you're a lifesaver," Bulma exclaimed, handing the sky-high pile of plates to the awestruck Goten, who almost dropped the entire load before catching his step and setting them on the plaid-blanketed table in the inside garden of Capsule Corp._

_"U-Uh, Bulma-..." He stammered, watching her as she placed picnic basket after picnic basket onto another table near him. He could hear her start to huff and hyperventilate from where he stood, guessing it was the damage from all the cigarettes and frustrations with living with two Saiyans AND a female with her genes._

_"My, these get heavier every year we do this. Remember last year, when Master Roshi tried to balance them on his head, and failed?! Oh Kami, I thought Vegeta was going to suffer from a stroke right there at how much food was wasted in that little stunt. Roshi IS always drunk at these things, anyway, I don't know why-"_

_"Bulma, I came here to talk to you, there's been a.. well-"_

_"Mom, how many ports did we need for all the speakers again? I forgot, as usual," Came Trunks' question from across the garden, where an entire black stage was set up, to Goten's surprise. 'What are they doing? This all seems so familiar, I mean... A picnic...'_

_Before the memories of the horrid events that followed that day could take over, he stopped himself and looked over at Bulma as she answered her only son,"About 5, Trunks. There aren't THAT many of them, for Kami's sake. I don't know where you get that terrible memory."_

_"I do have good hearing, though, mother!" He added wryly, an amethyst eyebrow hiked. That's when Bulma looked at Goten as if she just noticed him._

_"So what were you saying, Goten..?" Her clearly aged but wide and still shimmering eyes shone into his with their inquisitive cheerfulness, instantly reminding him of the enchanting hold that Bra's eyes had sometimes. Even as a child, it was hard not to notice the similarity between the two, and yet... In the time he came from, they were as different as could be. Or, atleast, estranged for some reason. _

_There was still so much he didn't know..._

_"Oh darn!" Bulma cursed as a loud beeping noise erupted from her wristwatch, if that's what it was. Goten stared on with the trademark stare of absolute oblivion as Bulma vehemently apologized and scurried off to accommodate whatever had alerted her. Goten looked over and saw Trunks handling a bunch of wires, a broad smile on his as he waved._

_'Is he with Pan? Obviously there is no animosity between us... Maybe even my feelings are completely changed in this universe, too. Maybe...'_

_Deciding he would go visit with Trunks to catch up to par with things here, he began to stalk in that direction. The content, bright smile on Trunks' face didn't shift one bit, and Goten was beginning to wonder if anything was the same anymore._

_"Goten!" Trunks threw his arms around Goten briefly, (As brief as only a Briefs could do! But they're Oujis in this story. Sorry, had to. =3 - A.N.), before setting both hands on Goten's tense shoulders,"How have you been? I heard that you got accepted into the Martial Arts School up in West City. Sounds nice, from what I saw on-line. I heard they have free lunch for anyone who participates in the weekly tournaments too!"_

_Goten felt his own lips kick up in the familiar pull of Trunks' charisma, and his inhibitions melted into a sickening tug of endearment towards his once best friend, who still believed he WAS Goten's best friend. 'Well.. I can't take it away from him in this time, I mean it is a different world and all. So far."_

_He then saw the pink-haired half-Saiyan's lips curl in disappointment,"Goten? We're okay, still.. right?"_

_Goten's intrigue tweaked again, Trunks was asking for clarification! "Um.. Yeah, why wouldn't we be?"_

_"Well...," A blush crept onto Trunks' cheeks,"It wasn't that long ago that you finally gave us your blessing, and all. I know it was hard, trust me, I do. I just hope you aren't changing your mind already."_

_He blinked at the word 'us', guessing it meant Pan, "I uh... Yeah, I don't know Trunks. Right now, I'm just really confused and this morning was just a trip-"_

_"Hey guys! We're hoooome."_

_Trunks rolled his turquoise eyes,"That can only be one person. The star of the show is home."_

_Goten sensed a vibe of jealousy in his former friend, and then felt a twinge of guilt poke him in the gut. Trunks would only show jealousy if he was perturbed about something, and that something was probably Goten's apprehension about whoever Trunks was with now. This blessing.. Could Goten handle that after having woken up in this room merely an hour ago?_

_"Uncle Goten?!"_

_The world spun as he centered his vision on Pan, clad in her red shirt and purple capris. The bandanna was replaced by a long, flowing mane of black hair that framed her widening lilac orbs as they swallowed him whole with their exuberant sparkle. Deja vu clenched his chest before her arms found his waist, her head bowing so that it laid there, chasing the dejavu away the instant the aroma of her hair reached his nostrils._

_That's when he finally remembered how everything used to be before that fateful day. With Pan, she was his entire world. She was there for everything he had going on, the training for the school preliminaries, the victories at each Tenkaichi Boudaki and leisurely challenge that came his way, and even the lazy days at his house. Just him and Pan, and whatever adventure they found in their path as they ventured the acres of nature he lived on. He watched her grow up almost as closely as he watched Bra, and with that, came the possession. _

_When you're friends with someone like Trunks... You know what they could do. You know the capacity of their heartlessness. You knew things that would inevitably hurt her._

_'And look how it all.. Pan'd out.. Ha.'_

_When he looked down at her, he felt as if he were floating in a dream. A dream where nothing had existed before that moment, no scorn, no tragedy, and not even the utmost bliss between them. She looked and felt like a dream to him. Unreal. Almost.. forgotten._

_And that's when he caught sight of the light blue blur that was coming their way, and with a slight speed._

_Bra came up behind Pan and jumped on her, ruffling her onyx hair with her hand balled in a fist as her laughter of mirth echoed throughout the garden. Trunks gave a chuckle as Pan attempted to punch him for laughing at it. Goten was merely watching the scene, as opposed to being a part of it. That is, until Bra laid her cerulean gems on his calculating gaze._

_"My, someone looks testy today. Perhaps you need the same treatment to rile you up some today!" Bra exclaimed, her voice slightly high-pitched and perky as she hovered a hand over his unruly hair. He felt himself back away, not to evade her hand, but to get a closer look at her as if she were a celebrity he was meeting for the first, and only time. She shrunk back as she noticed his furtive gaze on her, a blush forming on her cheeks._

_"S-Sorry... I'm not staring, it's just um, you're really pretty today. That's all," He stuttered, feeling himself burn profusely throughout each area of his body as she positively glowed._

_"Aw, thanks Goten! I know, we totally did some shopping damage, thanks to Daddy, who is ... probably gathering up every single bag into his little Ki-web and putting them onto the balcony... or something."_

_Since the inside garden itself had clear windows instead of walls, all four of the teens peered out to, surely enough, see Vegeta transferring the huge bulk of shopping bags into a glowing blue ball and lifting it into the air, his svelte form slowly lifting into the air. _

_"Your dad's come a long way, Bra. Soon enough he might even carry them into the house!" Pan remarked. Bra scoffed._

_"I doubt it. Mom's a real hag about shoes being in the house. But I say, stinky feet are worse!"_

_Pan giggled, giving a sly glance at Trunks, "Yeah, and we all know that the Saiyan men in your house suffer from that problem."_

_"Yep. You still owe me a foot massage after our next training session too, Pan."_

_"Ew! Never-"_

_Trunks then took Pan by the upper arm, stealing a kiss from her lips as her expression immediately calmed into one of rouge entrancement. Goten felt himself get hot again, but stopped himself from the malicious thoughts that were bound to come his way. After all, he did oblige to giving them his blessing in this time, so there had to be a good reason. He trusted himself, his judgement from a world that was ultimately better than the one he was from, right?_

_"Right."_

_"I know, it's awkward for me, too," Bra said, thinking Goten was referring to the couple next to them, who were still embracing in their own little bubble of whirlwind romance._

_"Heh," Was all Goten gave. He wasn't sure how to react to this Bra, who seemed as bright and perky as her mother. He was used to the cold, tough exterior that Bra had in his own world, one she had most likely adopted from her father in response to whatever she had suffered from... But what? _

_He felt himself get consciously suckered back into the enigma that was the time-line he came from. The mystery of Bra's sudden change, the cause of death of Marron albeit no one really liked her... Videl and Hercule's deaths, and not to mention whatever scandal surrounded his own father, for that matter. _

_"Earth to Goten! It's time to eat, silly! I think your parents just got here. Marron, too, UGH," Bra gave a snarl at the end of her sentence, her nose wrinkling in the general direction of the blonde human, who was glad in a light green top and shorts, sitting next to her parents, who were exchanging pleasantries with Goku and ChiChi. Lingering his stare a moment too long, ChiChi noticed him and beckoned him with a frantic wave. Sighing, he obliged, and Bra followed._

_"Hey Krillin, 18. Marron...," He said evenly, barely raising his hand in greeting. They each smiled at him, Marron's preoccupied gaze flickering from him to Trunks, who was holding Pan for a picture taken by Bulma's CamBot, a robot whose sole duty was to take random pictures. He blinked, noticing the longing in her stare. How come he hadn't noticed this before, on that last day they all were together like this? Even feelings for others didn't change in this time?_

_Perturbed by the outright display of affection between the two, Marron excused herself as Bra engaged in some kind of conversation with the former Android. Goten bent down and picked up the light pink object that had fallen out of Marron large, red bag. A single book, with cursive writing on the cover. He looked around before swiftly dipping it into his pocket._

_"Yeah, so I guess I'll be on later. Hope you guys stay for that, this time. I know it's hard with Pan and Marron glaring daggers all the time, but... The more audience, the merrier me!"_

_The group chuckled at her light joke as she bowed, Goten watching her every movement. It was obvious how different she was in this time; her posture, her charm, her grace with the other people involved in the entire gang. In her lithe frame, it was also apparent that she didn't train at all, if any. Her Ki was a mere fraction of what it was in his time, where she could have destroyed him had she really had the desire to. _

_'Nope. No desire for destruction OR power here. Very alternate indeed...'_

_As if to clarify his thoughts, his eyes landed on two figures that were his older brother, and Videl, whose hair was cropped short below her ear, a headband holding some of it back. With them was Yamcha, whose own physique had softened out in the past decade, since there was no reason for him to train any more than there was a reason for him to stop dating. Still having no family to settle down with, Yamcha was still on his path of self-serving lifestyles. At least, it made life simple._

_'Yeah, a simple life. Sounds nice enough to me.'_

_He watched as Bulma went to Yamcha with a rather large dish of sushi, which nearly made its way to the floor as her petite arm gave out. Yamcha apparently still had his reflexes intact, because he caught it with ease. Setting the plate down, he gave Bulma a small smile, probably a wisecrack about her to watch her throw a mini-fit, then soothed her with a brief back rub._

_'Wait.. That's a little much, even for them. Hasn't it been literally decades since they were last together? I see something... I swear I do! Yamcha's eyes aren't hard to read, either.'_

_Goten's eyes shot from Bulma and Yamcha to the opposite side of the room, where Vegeta was watching the two with his eyes focused into narrow slits, causing a sting of dread to strain Goten's chest. 'Wow, this is beginning to feel like where I came from, after all.'_

_Suddenly, a loud clearing of a female throat was heard through the biggest speakers Goten had ever seen. Everyone turned from their conversations and food to see Bra on the stage, gleaming down on them like an angel sent from heaven with a microphone and a grin that meant business. Then, the luminescent lights flipped on, and Goten felt his heart wrench in hold of her eyes as they were even more pronounced by the glowing illumination from the bright stage lights. _

_'Her singing! That's right! She never gave it up in this time?!'_

_To answer his thoughts, the beginning chords of the song came on, a hush falling upon the seated crowd, excluding the still-glaring Vegeta, and Yamcha. _

_"I'm five years old_

_It's getting cold out,_

_I've got my big coat on_

_I hear your laugh_

_And look up smiling at you_

_I run and run..."_

_The nostalgic haze that enveloped her face as her eyes closed lifted Goten somewhere inside of him; he could literally feel how different she really was in this very moment. Obviously, it was a song that was heartfelt, he could tell. Her small hands lay on the microphone, her chest rising with each bell-tone note that emitted from her lips. Under the gleaming light, her outfit also sparkling with as much ardour as her turquoise orbs did, especially when they connected with those of her mother._

_"I don't know why all the trees change in the fall_

_I know you're not scared of anything at all_

_Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away_

_But I know I had the best day_

_With you today."_

_When he looked back, he saw that Bulma's eyes were also brimming with crystalline tears of gratitude and sentiment. Even Vegeta's expression cleared of all the malice and loathe that he derived from seeing his wife and her former boyfriend in an ambiguous exchange. Goten guessed he couldn't blame Vegeta, but he wondered if what happened here also happened in his time line too? Just as the feelings people had in his time line, also sustained here as well. Like his own protectiveness for Pan, and Marron's infatuation with Trunks. But, Vegeta's suspicion? Yamcha's feelings for Bulma still? And Gohan..._

_Gohan didn't LOOK all that infatuated with Bra. Maybe it was the events. Maybe even with all the feelings being the same, certain tragedies didn't happen. Videl is alive, so is her father, and Pan is here still. But Bra..._

_When he looked up at Bra, her shimmering orbs were peering right at her father, her lips were formed into broad smile of joy and pride, her eyes softening ever so slightly under the heartwarming depth of her next bridge._

_"I have an excellent father_

_His strength is making me stronger-"_

_Vegeta's lips cracked a smirk at this, his eyes reflecting the same pride that his daughter's peer was giving to him. Bra then closed her eyes, her slim eyebrows burrowing forward, and her head moving to the mountainous range of the notes contained in the next chord:_

_"Kami smiles on my older brother_

_Inside and out_

_He's better than I am_

_I grew up in a pretty house_

_And I had space to run_

_And I had the best days with you..."_

_The utmost inflection of gratitude and cherished vitality erupted in her voice as she delivered the mellow yet nostalgia tune. Goten could hardly recognize her from the girl he had encountered that night at the mall lot. But he did recognize her from the fateful day that picnic had taken place. That 5-year-old ball of energy, full of the singing voice that was being just as belted out today as it was back then. Kami knew how hypnotic it was hearing her sing anything in general, but revealing her innermost family sentiment was something he never would have expected from the daughter of Vegeta, OR Bulma._

_He gazed on, his being flooding with emotion as he realized what his decision must be. It may have been a much more peaceful universe, with a lot less turmoil and secrets brewing under the dark, tense environment that every scandel beheld, but..._

_"Now I know why all the trees change in the fall_

_I know you were on my side_

_Even when I was wrong_

_And I love you for giving me your eyes_

_Staying back and watching me shine_

_And I didn't know if you knew_

_So I'm taking this chance to say_

_That I had the best day_

_With you today."_

_This girl, the girl that little Bra had grown up to be, was still there. He felt it in his heart of hearts, that intuition his own father had bestowed upon him through heredity. He felt it in every pore of his being, that this girl was still there somewhere. Forget the vindictive, cold-hearted shell of his time line, and forget the bright-eyed dream that this Bra was, in all entirety. He had a little girl to save. _

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As Bra lay there, pretending to sleep in order to escape the nightmarish awkward feeling she sensed between them in their very first night together, she could hardly believe she was even there.

With him, of all people.

She inhaled sharply, letting the intake of oxygen out slowly as she felt herself relax a little bit more. The rush that flooded into her from this new invigorating feeling of triumph, this victory, was uncanny. She had never once felt this training, not even as her father pushed her beyond her limits, both mentally and physically. Not even the slight guilt she felt over Videl's passing compared to this, after all, it wasn't her fault that Gohan's unintentional displays of fondness towards Bra and the paparazzi created that mental trap for Videl. She was just there, involved involuntarily, like breathing in a toxic chemical... It couldn't be helped.

And now that he was hers, it didn't even matter.

It seemed that everything was in order almost.

Sure, her hatred and contempt for the male species on its own was still there. The scars and enigmatic layers of conflicting emotional dysfunction from all the years she was silent were still there. Gohan couldn't save her from that, and putting a ring on her finger would do nothing for it. It simply had nothing to do with him except...

'No, no that isn't true. How low of me to think that... Hmpf, being with him because it makes me feel stronger, and the past feels better, what a piece of psychobabble crock.'

Still, something was off when she thought of it as a whole. She may have won back the one man who denied her in the end, but did that mean it was over? Was this it? Happiness? Eternity?

If it was, Bra was doubting it was all it was hyped up to be. She was close to requesting a raincheck to this so-called 'feeling' if it was even out there somewhere, if _this_ was even _it. _

In a few moments she was a asleep, and she'd have more to ask a raincheck for when she would wake up.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Goten found himself in the kitchen of Capsule Corporation, the perpetual Saiyan presence leaving its aroma there. He scoffed, wondering why he would be smelling in a dream. "Still isn't a dream, and yet it isn't a reality. Not my reality, anyway. So I guess that DOES make it dream."_

_"Hey... Goten. Talking to ourselves are we?" Came a sly drawl of a voice that could only belong to the now smirking Bra, who was leaning on the doorway of the kitchen. He nearly did a double-take, hoping to Kami that she hadn't heard him. Apparently, Kami was in a bad mood today,"Something about a... dream?"_

_"Oh! Oh, heh, uh huh, yeah, um..."_

_She stood up straight, taking a few steps towards him with her eyebrow hoisting itself upward,"You can tell me, Goten. You can tell me anything."_

_Maybe it was the youth that shone in her cerulean eyes, the naivety to the piercing contempt they caused him to feel in his own world, or even the fact that she felt so much more familiar to him than the Bra he knew and fought. Nonetheless, he felt his chest wrench with a sudden adrenaline lift as he felt himself melt under her stare, a panicky feeling following it that he never in his entire life felt before._

_"I...I had a dream about you last night, I think... Kind of fuzzy and all, but gosh. It just won't go away, you k-know?" He stammered quickly, wanting it out of his mouth as quickly as possible as to escape the tension of this moment, this horrendous lie. The expectancy in her shimmering orbs was too much for him to handle, and yet he felt such an innate pressure to rise to it..._

_"A dream? Oooh, Goten. I'd say that sounds a little... naughty."_

_The sudden glint of lust in her eyes made his heart sink, the lift in his chest dissipating into a decline of repulsion. He knew she saw it too, because her own eyes softened into a guilty, insecure tremble._

_"S-Sorry, Goten. I just... I don't want you to think I'm coming on to you, because, you know, I feel BAD for you or anything. Kami knows I feel a lot for you, but not pity. No, never pity-..", She halted her rapid loquacity after that, nearly slapping her own mouth with her pearlesque, pale hand. As she did so, her wide, turquoise eyes raised to meet his, full of fear. Full of a plead that drew him in even stronger than they had before he was sickened by the lust in her eyes. 'That same lust, that same darkness... So they both are capable of it, I see. But how gracious she is, how much she truly cares about what I think. Kami, this is too much. And pity? Was Trunks and Pan being together that terrible for me?!'_

_He felt his being fill with a fiery confidence that was unprecedented in his father and older brother as he covered the remaining distance between them, taking her soft hand off of her face and replacing it with his lips._

_**whatever cloud you're on i will find you,**_

_**i will find you**_

_**in time**_

_Then it all turned_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_White._

_Bra was surrounded by white, a breeze being heard along with the crashing of waves, but there was so much white that she couldn't tell for the life of her where it was coming from._

_That is, until the towel was lifted off of her, and her vision was suddenly enveloped by the serene technicolor of a beach, aquamarine blues playing against the beige shimmer of the sand, all showered with the same iridescent glow of the sun. She squinted her eyes against it, a hand over her brow, but could see no one around. She felt her lips dip slightly into a frown, her skin practically feeling the sweltering burn of the sunrays._

_A shadow presented itself, vague and mysterious against the surrounding scene. Her eyes widened as she watched it stalk slowly into the water, the invisible legs causing a flowing dent. Her breath caught in her throat as she got to her feet, answering the overwhelming urge to follow this strange being. Every cell in her body vibrated with a need, being drawn to this faceless, nameless person as it proceeded into dive into the more deep water._

_Her eyebrow creased. Was this the right thing to do?_

_That was the only question that rang inside of her before she followed it, diving into the same area that it had. She opened her eyes against the salty water, scanning the coral-covered seafloor for any indication of it. Dissatisfied, she went back up to the surface for air, before being pulled back down midway. Panic filled herself for a millisecond before the pull turned into an embrace, and her lips were being pressed by another's._

_**we'll meet on the ice blink,**_

_**some secrets we'll share,**_

_**while prismatic light-beams**_

_**add color to air.**_

_Ecstasy rushed through her, navigating through her system until she was fully convinced that she had in fact died in her sleep and gone to an oasis. Her entire body tingled, the water no longer holding its cold, vivacious thrusts anymore. There was simply nothing there, nothing surrounding her at all except this one feeling, this energy that coursed through her lips and to every single cell inside of her._

_Her hair, flowing in its liquid length, twirled around them like a string thrust into the wind in slow-motion, her skin glowed a bright opaque, and her body was filled with infinite energy, not even oxygen was needed at this point. _

_She had finally touched it.. Eternity._

_Or perhaps, eternity touched her._

_**radiation filled the space where**_

_**angels ought to be.**_

_**with a disaffected smile she turned**_

_**and said to me **_

_**"This is forever..."**_

Suddenly, a burst of cold air washed over her, and her eyes felt like they were being ripped open as consciousness flooded back into her. Gohan's quivering appearance formed before her eyes, concern written on his face. A burning loathe swelled inside of her; he didn't know what he had just interrupted. Yes, she definitely wanted a raincheck from this if he was going to invade this pivotal dreams every night.

"Are you okay? I mean.. You know how much I enjoy it when you're doing that against me, but I just had to make sure, since you seemed to be asleep."

Her eyebrows burrowed as she sat up, holding a groggy hand to her head. Or, a hand to her groggy head. Who knew, anymore,"Kami, Gohan... What are you even talking about?"

The blush that burned his cheeks the entire time came back full force at having to explain it again,"Heh, Bra, nevermind. Are you okay though?"

Then again, she was touched by how much he truly cared. Even if it was redundant and excessively adamant, she couldn't complain. She could tell he truly did care for her in that moment. Her lips hiked up into a soft side-smile, her head tilting so that her eyes were widened at an angle that she knew drove him crazy, the same way that feeling in the dream did to her...

_**whatever cloud you're on i will find you,**_

_**i will find you**_

_**in time...**_

"Yeah, Gohan. It was just

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"...a dream."

There he was, his eyes expanding to the size of saucers as they stared at the blank ceiling of his apartment. His apartment, not his own home. No alternative-reality Bra, no Capsule Corporation kitchen, no lips on his own...

'Home...'

Groaning, he reached over at the alarm clock, which was ringing off like someone had neglected it for days. That's when his eyes looked up to see the electronic calender, and its information nearly threw him off of his bed.

"M-May... 12th?! I've been asleep for 5 DAYS?!"

Launching himself out of bed and practically throwing any article of clothing on, he raced out of his apartment to the outside, the city. Just to make sure it was still there. Apparently, Bra hadn't tried her hand at world domination yet from the surge of confidence his brother's proposal gave her. Still, he needed answers, he knew that wasn't a dream of any kind. And Bra, that sweet angelic version of the corrupted soul in this world.. Somehow he knew that she was still in there, somewhere. She had to be. Maybe that was why he was thrust out of the other world.

"Goten. Come with me."

Before he could even utter a gasp, Piccolo powered up and flew into the sky, quickly becoming just a dot amid blue.

Without any hesitation, Goten complied. This was going to be

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"A long day of training with Dad. Yippee."

"Shut up brat! I want push-ups, a thousand of them. Starting now."

Bewildered by his sudden demanding demeanor (yet not the demand itself, somehow), she obeyed, not wanting to fuel the fire that was already evident in his bad mood. Gulping at the mere thought, she concentrated all her focus on her push-ups, feeling the strain of the increased gravity like a boulder trying to fly.

"Hmpf. Do you know what day this is, Bra?" Came his croaking, deep voice. She didn't give him a no, but he continued,"Today was the day I fought the Androids. Not only did I fight them, but I won. Eventually, anyway."

Her only response was the staggering, rapid breathing that echoed off the walls of the gravity chamber.

"That fool Yamcha was killed for the second time in his pathetic life. And Kakarott could hardly even withstand the puny android that I defeated. Cowards... When will there be the correct recognition? Will those clowns ever see that the power lies in _me_?! _My _bloodline? These imbeciles are doing nothing but causing trouble, getting pitiful feelings for humans, and whatever else they fill their time with anymore. I know it isn't training, ungrateful spawn..."

Confusion wrapped itself around Bra for a moment as she continued her workout, her eyes peering sideways at her father's usual posture: arms folded, back straight, legs apart.

"The past doesn't matter. All that matters is now. Bra!"

Feeling something in her head flex back, she stood up, recognizing that tone with dread from the first few weeks of her training when she was much younger. She stood straight, motionless, and held no reflection of anything in her eyes whatsoever. He strode over to her, his chin raised defiantly, his eyes full of pride.

"Yes. All that matters now, is you."

She allowed her eyebrow to push forward in confusion.

"I've put everything together. No one thinks I have, but I did. You are going to be the wife of that insolent spawn of Kakoratt's, making you something of power in this mud ball. Well, we'll play pretend shall we? You are more of a Saiyan than his brat ever was... or is... And I will see to it that the entire planet will be able to see you, the way that no one else saw _me_."

Speechless. She was utterly speechless. That feeling, so wonderfully close to the ecstasy she found in her dream from the other, filled her insides delicately. This was it, her ultimate role, even higher than regaining Gohan back in her life. This was her calling. She had to refrain from allowing the grin to take over her face.

"Nonetheless, you will have to train harder than ever. My own father was negligent in this aspect, thinking that his power was all he could achieve... And therefore, he was destroyed as easily as a common housefly!"

Her breath caught in her throat at the display of rage in her father's exterior. Never had he said anything about his father to her in all the years they had trained with each other, nor did she see much of any emotion pass through him. She had guessed he only trained to keep everything maintained power-wise, as not to fall too behind from Goku or face an unexpected enemy.

"You will be the strongest Saiyan princess there ever has been. Now get training before I take it back!" He roared, exiting the room and heading for Capsule Corporation for his proper Saiyan uniform.

She blinked rapidly. A princess? Sure, this wasn't Planet Vegeta, but this was still something she yearned for. The control, the power such a title consisted of. She vowed to take it beyond a mere princess, but a Queen. A Queen with all the utilities necessary to make her dreams become reality...

Even that of revenge.

Unfortunately, Bra would not be the only one with revenge in mind that night.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bahhhhhhhhhhh that took me a while. Longest chapter yet. And yes, a Cliffhanger, but hey it's been a while for those!

Long, I know.

Maybe a smidge confusing format wise, but I tried.

Songs used: The Best Day ~ Taylor Swift, and Sky Ghosts ~ The Depreciation Guild.

Next time: Vegeta walks into something his pride misinterprets, and Bra is the one to pay for it, just as Goten is getting all the answers he wished for, and THEN some. Can he be there in time to take a little damage control?! Also, why did Goten come back to deal with all of this, anyway?! Was it even in his control after all? Find out next week, or maybe the week after... Hm. =3

(the statement above is subject to change, so don't take it too literally, my mind changes about this story's planned events every second!)

review, just a little bit :3

~Jckash03


	23. Awareness and Preparation

Wow, thanks so much for staying awake throughout the last chapter, my longest one yet.

This one is sure to have a lot of answers for those of you still confused. I'm kind of confused myself at this point haha.

Furthermore!

Thanks Princess Bra for your input, and quite a fitting nickname too, this chapter definitely proves how right it is.

'-thinking

"-speaking

* * *

The atmosphere turned stark, clear, devoid of anything that would or could distract her out of the immensely meditated state she found herself in at that very moment. Eyes were closed, body was slack, limbs were limp, chest was rising and falling with each effortlessly deep inhalation she took, following by a very soothed and even more relaxing exhalation. Anyone watching her display of utter tranquility would find themselves in their own velvet, serene trance.

And someone was.

'Kame, she looks just as her father did every morning before his routine... So impenetrable, so lost to this world...'

"Bra," She called to break the spell, "It's time."

The cerulean eyes opened slowly, her face floating languidly to that of her mother's with a peer so solid it was as if she were looking into thin air, a vast scene of nothing. 'Or maybe she still doesn't want to look at me', came a sad thought in Bulma's mind. Since her reaction at the funeral, she felt even more estranged from her daughter, and the whirlwind life that she was leading. Bulma always did have a streak for an adventure, but maybe she was just too old for something as up and down as this. Vegeta, on the other hand, welcomed it, and even went as far as to enable it. All he had done with Bra was train until either the gravity chamber broke down, or one of them did.

Most of the time, it was Bra.

And each time she broke down, it was physical. The frequency of her breakdowns grew few and far in between at that, too, Bulma noticed. Her stamina was increasing too rapidly to be natural, it was as if she was determined to make sure she passed her own limit each time. Bulma find herself shaking her head slowly at how similar her and Vegeta were, and it resulted in her feeling even more alienated from her husband and daughter.

Even the mere phrase husband and daughter didn't hold alot of meaning to it. Sighing, she left her daughter in the dressing room, and went outside onto the stage for her opening speech. Thousands upon thousands of people were there. After the death of Hercule, and the now-announced death of Videl, they had no one to hold such sanctity and loyalty to. Some of them were even opposed to the thought of replacing the two icons, but the rest of them were okay with it as long as Gohan, aka the Golden Fighter, was involved in it.

Which, he definitely was.

West City was not a city to have a hierarchy, or an aristocracy, or any King and Queen business like that.

Well, until now.

The city officials brought it up to Gohan, and he discussed it with a rather enthusiastic Bra about it. The strange part to him was, she didn't even wait for him to finish his sentence when he brought it up, as if she already knew about the position that the city officials were offering to bring more of an official aura to the city. A place where the bad guys did have someone to be afraid of, and the people had someone to look up to. Only this time, there would be two people. He also noticed she didn't care much for the decisions she'd have to make, just the decision-making power itself.

He took a breath in, watching Bulma walk out to the podium and the people erupting into cheers, holding banners with Capsule Corp. painted on them as they wisped about in the wind. The media was present, each of them on their toes for either a publicity stunt, or the long-awaited announcement of Bra and Gohan's unity, their favourite couple to have exploited throughout the past 3 years.

"As you all know, Gohan and his family have been linked to mine for a long time now, even before he was born. So it is my pleasure to announce that not only do they have a new connection to my own family, but to all of you as well. West City, let me introduce you to Son Gohan and-...and-"

She felt air give out, no words presenting themselves, but it didn't matter. The crowd was cheering anyway, and Bra was out on the stage with Gohan's hand in her own. Wide, turquoise eyes gazed from beneath her long aquatic strands of shimmering hair, which fell in tendrils from a large decorative piece on her head, jewels and symbols inscribed within it to represent a royalty that made the experience even more fulfilling to her ego's appetite for this moment. Every fiber of her being suddenly electrified to life at the sight and sound of everyone's ardor for their arrival.

'Amazing... All of these people are doing this, for me?'

That's when she felt a squeeze on her hand, and she looked up to see Gohan beaming a smile down to her. She had almost forgotten he was there with her. Taking a breath of air in to dissolve the new stab of guilt, she watched on as he was given a microphone that he held with his opposite hand. Wind blew through his short spikes of onyx hair, his glasses being replaced by contacts, to Bra's ultimate favor, and he was clad in his own royal uniform: a black gi just as Hercule had worn except it was in the exact shape of what he had worn on Namek. Vegeta had also suggested a cape, but he decided it would be a little much.

'When it is not a little much with Vegeta..? I'd be crazy to think that guy would look at this rationally. All I'm doing it accepting the city key and becoming ..a King, basically. King Gohan... hm.'

These thoughts faded as quickly as they came when he looked over at Bra in her unique hair-outfit, along with her own black robe that had its shoulders exaggerated into the same style that his had, courtesy of her father's Saiyan uniform. He felt a little bad about not implementing Goku's style, but seeing as he was still mad with his father at the mere thought of him taking advantage of Bra like that, he didn't see how he could. After all, Goku wasn't exact the image of royalty like Vegeta was, either.

Still gazing at his wife-to-be, he answered the urge he had all day long amidst the gusts of wind that surrounded them almost as thickly as the energy coming from the gigantic crowd before them,"I love you..."

Returning his gaze with one of steel pride and bliss, she nodded curtly.

* * *

"We're glad you came... Really glad."

Goten looked from the stern expression of Piccolo to the blunt nod of Dende, his own face full of anticipation,"So... The dream then.."

"We'll get there", spoke Dende at once,"But first we just want to explain why we consulted you, and not anyone else."

"Not even my father?"

Dende shook his head, a twinge of sadness etched in the action,"No, unfortunately... We can trust no one."

"No one but you, that is," Piccolo added, his arms folded under his white gi.

"Okay. First of all, we know you've realized how bad it is down there. A gigantic, unsolvable web of conflict and mystery. With me so far?"

"Ten steps ahead of you," Goten replied wryly. Dende wasn't surprised.

"We know you left to seek Pan after she abandoned the entirety of West City, her friends, and even her family. We also know her Ki was either expertly hidden, or... The unthinkable."

"That she lost it...," Goten said, more of a statement than a suggestion. Piccolo's eyes snapped to his.

"Lost it? How is that even... possible?! If someone has the mere ability to do that than ALL of us-"

Dende interrupted him,"Let him speak. I don't think we are in that kind of danger, or I would have sensed it."

"No...," Goten's head shook,"She lost it, but I don't think anyone else has or will. I've felt each and every one of the Kis on Earth that I know of."

"Very well then. I must you then... Why did you return? And without her?" Came Dende's inevitable inquiry. Goten's eyes shadowed over, flashbacks threatening to invade with their melancholy and strife.

"I just couldn't handle it anymore. Hiding out in the mountains, trying to live a secluded life. I figured.. I figured if I could come back here, and try to patch up whatever was torn before, then I could re-introduce Pan to this world. But isn't fit for her, not for me, not for anyone! Everything is corrupted now, even... Even my brother," An involuntary shudder wracked Goten's body as he uttered the last part of his revelation. Dende bowed his head.

"We value your persistence, Goten. It's something you've done well to inherit from your father. You have a hope for this world, even when you have the chance to live in one that is virtually perfect to this world."

He merely nodded, still shaken by the chance to let out the real source of his frustrations.

"However, you could have_ stayed _in that time! You could have left all of this entangled mess behind you... All of it. Without any suffering or work on your part."

"Heh, Dende. You forget who I am, the family I come from. That just.. isn't me. And neither is it in that time, either. That Goten was so different, obviously, since he had none of this to face. He was on his way to becoming an educated fighter, even though he had to deal with practically the same obstacles I faced years and years ago with Pan and Trunks... It was just so different, and I knew that I had the ones I loved still here, in this time, with no one to help them out of what they can't even SEE."

"Well, I think you're leaving some of it out of that respectable speech... You forget who we are. We are Namekians, and we can see everything that we put you into."

A violent blush took over Goten's face as he immediately looked down. Dende rose an eyebrow.

"We aren't going to laugh, Goten. We are familiar with the somewhat peculiar ways of humans and how they interact with each other."

"Okay. Look. I just knew that she was _here_ still. I couldn't abandon that. I felt something in that world, in that moment with Bra... Something I've never felt before. But I didn't feel it because she's Bra or because she herself was coming onto me. I felt it because she was so pure, so humble. Everything I wanted in a girl. And I knew that I had to win that, fair and square."

Dende's face beamed suddenly, his eyes glowing with a bright optimism. Goten felt confusion take over before he finally obliged to explain,"Sorry.... I just love romances!"

An impatient growl came from Piccolo, who rolled his eyes,"Look, what Dende means to say is... This is why you're here and no one else. We trust you because you haven't fallen for her wicked and seductive ways. I warned Gohan long ago, at the budding of her persona, and he didn't listen... So here we are. You are the only one we can trust because you've proven that you're impervious to the way she can be.

Gohan has simply suffered from too much loss in his life to stop and think before he acts now. It doesn't surprise me that he allowed this to happen. He may be a scholar, but he is naive enough to let his emotions take over while he blots out the reality of what just happened. I guess his resolve has completely cracked from so many times this has happened to him."

Goten took in a breath, feeling an immense pressure build up inside of him suddenly. What would they ask him to do? Hopefully, they'd only request that he continue to carry out his mission. Dende peered at him, his eyes still shining with pride.

"You're here for us to share with you what we know, and vice versa, Goten. As you have seen, Bra is the center of all of this mess. She is the catalyst, but whatever catalyzed her is the one thing we haven't put a finger on yet-"

"Yamcha! I think it had something to do with him!"

Shock contorted each of the Nameks' faces, they eyes waiting for elaboration.

"Yeah! The day she was born, he was so... weird that day. I just remember looking over and seeing him at the nursery window with this look on his face like an angel had been born on Earth. For some reason, that has always stuck with me."

"Hm," Dende's finger rested on his green chin,"I really do hope you're not implying what I think you're implying."

"Disgusting..." scoffed Piccolo. Goten sighed.

"I don't really know anything for sure. But I also don't think it matters too much right now. If Bra gets any other filter for all of those conflicting emotions and desires, I don't know what Earth will become of in the next few years-"

"We're already a little bit too late for that.... Look!" Dende cried out as Goten rushed to his side, both of them peering into an air window. Goten saw a hazy frame with a scene building in the center. Bra, her hair intricately decorated in some kind of ornament, was on stage. Bulma, Vegeta, and his brother were too. But why? A crowd of people proceeded the stage as the view zoomed out a bit, their loud cheers echoing in the dreamlike vision.

Goten blinked as they both leaned out of it,"What does it mean?"

Solemnly, Dende answered,"They are ordaining Gohan and Bra as the new leaders of the city."

"What?!" Goten fell back a little, his eyes widening like dinner plates. All he could see what a crowned Bra, her devious smirk, and ki beams bursting from a single fingertip into the chests of so many people...

He felt himself powering up, his anger fueling the energy that was being thrust into his veins. Piccolo looked at him with alarm.

"You mustn't let it take over you like that. She can only take her title when she is married to Gohan, which can't happen until she is 18. She has a week."

"Still! Don't you realize how much influence she'll have over them?! How much more power and ego she'll consume from this? This is how she deals with it, how she takes control over the past, and everything else. Kami, I have to stop this now-"

"No!" Piccolo bellowed, halting Goten in his tracks as he stood in the way.

"Why not?!" Goten yelled back.

"You can't! It's too risky. She _will _defeat you."

"Wh-"

"She will. You are not powerful enough to defeat her as she is. Being a half-Saiyan and full of emotional triggers, she is the most volatile and threatening source of energy on the planet right now. And thanks to Vegeta, she may just end the planet too."

"And why's that?"

"Vegeta has been training her for years, and lately even more so. He realizes that she will ascend to have an official title of royalty here on Earth, and he wants to emulate it into a miniature version of Planet Vegeta through her power. Ultimately, since he couldn't fulfill a majour role here, he will make sure that she will."

Goten felt himself tense, anxiety filling every pore on his body. How could he even compete against this?

"I-I don't know what to do."

"Train here," Came Dende's light suggestion. Goten raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, the Hyperbolic Time Chamber? You mean it?!"

Dende curtly nodded, but then all excitement drained from Goten's expression.

"My mother.. I just came back; she'll worry!"

"That's fine. I will go down there and handle it. Besides, I think I have a few questions for Goku anyway."

Dende turned back to Goten,"So, before you leave, anything else you can tell us? Questions?"

Goten's obsidian orbs frosted over with the memory still fresh,"Well, as perfect as the other world seemed to be, there were tensions there that weren't as...clear as they are here."

"Tensions?"

He nodded,"I saw Bulma and Yamcha having a moment that Vegeta didn't look too happy about. Gohan and Videl seemed to be fine though. And Marron- Oh! That's right!"

Piccolo and Dende watched with surprise as Goten took out a small, pink spiral with Marron's name in bold, red letters.

"I got this when it fell on the floor. I'm pretty sure it's her diary. But yeah, I always knew she had some kind of tiff with Pan, but... She seemed really perplexed about her and Trunks being together. Like she wanted him for herself, or something-"

"Ergh, enough with the soap operas. We don't have much time, but I'm sure all of that will pan out eventually. You know what you're doing now, right?"

Goten nodded, his face firm with solid confidence,"I'll train, and hopefully come back before Bra decides to do anything rash. Or anyone else, for that matter..."

"Good luck," Was Piccolo's final bid as he too launched off into Earth.

* * *

"Piccolo?" ChiChi asked, her voice laced with surprise as her eyebrow rose slightly.

"Piccolo!"

Goku came up from behind her, his arms behind in head in his usual fashion, his face and body looking virtually the same as they had back when Piccolo had met him as Ma Junior. The memory itself caused a smirk to form on Piccolo's lips,"Hope I'm not interrupting..."

"Oh no! We're just watching my sweet Gohan get appointed as West City's new leader! Isn't this great? I mean, first that giant clown of a guy named Hercule takes all his hardwork and credit from the Cell Games, and now look! The tables sure have turned this time...," ChiChi exclaimed, her face jubilant with pride. Piccolo's eyes shadowed over briefly as they made their way to the screen of their television.

What greeted his eyes was the familiar image of Bra, her hair gleaming in the pouring sunlight, her eyes teal and bright with the elation that only a Saiyan could derive from taking such an honourable place. But it wasn't just the mere shine that her eyes stole, it was the darkness beneath them that Piccolo found himself gazing into the most, that lust for power nearly satisfied, making him shudder to think of what more could happen to possibly do the trick. After all, he knew that look. 'Vegeta...'

"Piccolo? You okay?"

With a grunt, he snapped out of it,"Yeah. Fine. Just came down here to tell you guys that Goten is training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. He didn't want you guys to get worried since he just announced his arrival merely yesterday.."

ChiChi pouted,"Training? Already? Ugh, will my boys EVER just stay and rest with their momma?"

"Guess not! But hey, all the more power to him. Heh, literally! Wha-"

"It isn't time for jokes, Goku. Think about it..."

That's when Goku's face dropped, contorting into a serious contemplation,"What is it? Why is he training?"

Piccolo turned his back on the two, his eyes still peering into Goku's before striding off, "Come with me."

"Hey! Wait! What's going on?!" ChiChi screeched,"When are the _women _of the group ever going to be in the know? Hmpf!"

* * *

"You better not let that silly crown get to your head," Warned Vegeta hours later after the ceremony as he watched Bra do her warm-up stretches. She shot him a smirk.

"It's me, Dad. Would I ever...?"

"I know it's you, that is why I'm telling you to keep your ego at a base. You aren't even close to the level you should be at, but hmpf, you ARE female. What could I expect?" He added the final question with a sly uplift in his deep tone, striking Bra's nerve and causing her to twitch with irritation at his challenge.

"Fine. I'll let that manipulation work, for now... But mark my words, father, you won't be disappointed. After all, I've come this far into attaining Gohan, so where can I go wrong?"

"Hmpf. Just like I said. Already too confident for your own good!"

With that, he threw a Ki beam her way, which she expertly dodged and let collide into the wall of the gravity chamber. Running a hand through her hair, her pale face contorted into a clear expression, something apparently dawning on her.

"I need a haircut... I'm going to fetch Mother."

Casually waving a limp hand, she strode out, the door sliding up to allow her exit. "Curses!" Came Vegeta's inevitable disapproval,"Why does hair have to be so damn prevalent in this household?!"

* * *

"Goku, I think you realize what's going on here. If you don't, then I've lost all respect for you, my friend."

Sighing, Goku let the moment sink in, knowing what was coming,"I do, Piccolo. I just don't know what to do about it for once. So many things happened so fast, it just slipped out of my control. It wasn't a villain either, no one I could simply battle and get it over with. This is all just one big mess of emotions and ... I can't even describe it, but it definitely isn't a battle of anything physical anymore."

"Well it will be, and soon. Thanks to Vegeta, Bra will use her new reign of power as something destructive, influencing all of Earth to be on her side."

"What?!"

Piccolo nodded,"And just think, we won't able to defeat her, because so many people will be on her side. Even worse, they could be trained to fight, and, well... Alot of us have aged, even quit training. But we have a trump card: Goten."

"Goten? Really?"

"Yes, it seems he is the only one who has the will to end her quest for power, no matter what it takes. Not only does he want to save the Earth... He wants to save her, as well. He figures that if he can do this, then everything will return back to pretty much normal, especially after the Dragonballs?"

"B-But," Goku stammered, blinking as he tried to grasp how much everything truly did shift this time,"Why not me? How come you didn't ask me? Not that I'm really complaining or anything, Goten never did have much of his defining moment as a fighter, but..."

"Well, that's what brought me here, Goku. And believe me, every fiber in my body is wanting to reject the mere possibility."

Goku paused, waiting for the question as Piccolo's calculating gaze pierced into his own.

"Did you..?"

Goku's body straightened, his head bowing,"...No."

"What?!" Piccolo felt shock register inside of him, feeling slightly abashed for assuming his own friend would actually have done it.

"I couldn't. I mean, she was so close, so close to trapping me in a corner... But I just couldn't do it. Not to ChiChi, after so many years of being gone. I couldn't let something like that happen, as well. Besides, Bra was so vulnerable at that time, recovering from something a human would have died from, and she almost did. I guess I just felt too much pity for her to take advantage like that, it just wasn't in me to."

Piccolo's expression softened, guilt subsiding into admiration,"And that's why she went after Gohan so adamantly."

Goku nodded,"Gohan didn't believe me, either. But I guess love is blind sometimes when there is a possibility of it being taken away. After all, so much was taken away from Gohan that I can't really _blame_ him."

"That was always his crutch, though. Hopefully he will snap out of it and realize what Bra is really planning on doing. His love for the Earth, and you, and everyone else will come back and trigger that strength, just like it did with Cell."

"I don't know, Piccolo. He lost so many years to becoming a scholar, no training whatsoever. I can't see Gohan making much of a dent on Bra, especially when Vegeta is training her."

"Yeah... Vegeta. That's another one I'm afraid of. Since her newest position is his great opportunity to rebuild a lost dream, a lost planet even, he might do everything in his power to make sure that's what happens. He might protect her from every single attempt we make to thwart it."

Goku's face fell, the familiar faith placed in pure luck striking him,"We'll just have to hope that things play out like they always do, that there will be a slip... Somewhere... To prevent this from happening. For good."

"And here," Piccolo started, handing Goku the spiral,"This will explain almost everything up until her death. I think that you, of all people, can be trusted to make some sense out of it. Just don't show anyone... No one is ready yet."

"Heh, well I sure will try! I mean, I never was good with secrets."

"Try," Piccolo's lips curved upwards as Goku's happy-go-lucky spirits once again proved how contagious they were. With that, he went back to Kami's Palace, to await the new warrior in their midst.

* * *

The fire's pleasing aroma reached his nostrils in twisting tendrils of grey smoke, his hands barely feeling the heat emanating from the flames, hands that held something very crucial, very much in need of being destroyed. Teal eyes flashed with malice and hatred towards this item, an item that could very well end everything for him. He let the black fury fill his insides, her blonde hair and emerald orbs full of infatuation and need flickering before his mind's eye in ebbing success.

'A stubborn image, just like her life... Took a while to get it to simply stop,' Came the echo of a voice that he hardly recognized, cold and empty of anything close to what a 'normal' person would have felt during such an encounter, 'Then again, when we ever normal? Any of us? From the beginning, we know we're different. We know we're special. What keeps us from doing what we want?'

Even he knew, there was no line between wrong and right in his family. There was only want and need.

'Heh, any way you look at it, that's all the Ouji family really is. Propriety isn't necessary when it impedes you from what you really want...'

His eyes closed with a burning nostalgia tearing at him, yet another face and pair of eyes to further incriminate him, imprison him within their penetrating gaze. 'Why her? Why any of this? Why...'

It was a question many would be asking if they read the object in his broad hands. His dry throat swallowed, an attempt to erase the storm of flashbacks and emotions that plagued him. He thought of his father, if maybe Vegeta felt the same enveloping guilt, the same electric mess of feeling and calculation behind this tangled web of lies and pure murder. He wondered if his father even questioned himself at all.

'No.. He didn't. This is when you get weak, when you have to question everything before AND after you do it. Kami, I'm so close to catching up to him, yet... So far. If only he knew what I've done. If only... Then maybe...'

For a second, he halted, his eyes finally drifting down to the book he held over the fire. Would his father even read it? Would he finally be proud if he did?

'I can't risk it, not even for him or his approval. This simply cannot be brought to anyone's knowledge, not a damn soul. Now.. To let Mother Nature take care of it would be the ultimate destruction."

And so, with no Ki whatsoever, Trunks dropped Marron's diary into the thrashing fire before him, the crackling of paper turning to smoke and ash filling his ears like a bittersweet ochestra, a forgetting of a past that held everything together. Now, the web that held everyone in their twisted misfortunes would be forever tangled and intact.

Or, he thought...

* * *

Ok, so this took me way longer than it should have, but a big presentation's due date hit me, and then spring break came up behind me and-blahblahexcusesblah xD

BIG thanks to leneypoo, the longest review I think I've gotten like... ever. You've also reminded me that we kindof need a recap since way too many questions have been raised, and alot has been answered, albeit cryptically. I'll admit that's my biggest downfall is making it like a WAY TOO BIG puzzle for the reader lol.

-Trunks killed Marron, reasons? well he burned her diary too. Chances are, she knew alot.

-Marron gave Pan a piece of paper at the picnic, 1st chapter, and what was it? TBA.

-Pan left everyone the day of the picnic, and Goten found her and has been living with her pretty much all this time, somewhere disclosed as of yet.(but WILL come up later)

-Videl and Hercule's death is still mysterious, but Videl's death looked like suicide thanks to Gohan's rendevous in the tabloids with Bra.(Also something that will be answered soon)

-Yamcha is away on vacation for the majourity of this story up until Videl is killed.(remember thissss)

-Goku did NOT do anything dirty with Bra. According to him, she tried. Go figure. Gohan and Goten still think he did, though.

-Who did what to Bra to make her this way? Well, yet another answer that hasn't been given, but the next chapter will have alot more background to it. (There have been hints given concerning Yamcha, remember this.)

-Goten got another copy of Marron's diary, apart from the one that Trunks burned, from the dimension he visited in that "dream". This is the one that Goku got from Piccolo, who got it from Goten.

-There was a stalker in Bra's closet, one of the earlier chapters who knows, who took the pictures that were mailed to Bulma Briefs. Who would that be? TBA.

-DOES VEGETA REALLY APPROVE OF THIS MARRIAGE? yes, for obvious reasons. he had this whole Bra-As-Leader thing in his head for a while, and his reconcile with Bulma helped too. (Yes, expect this to crumble in a few chapters.)

Okay, I hope that sums all the questions up for you guys. If you have any more, feel free to put it in a review. If not, review anyway!

Hehehe.

This story has only a handful of chapters left, sigh, but I know it'll be finished.

Inspire me, and it may happen earlier!

Okok, I'll stop review-whoring. As long as you guys are enjoying/understanding it so far, I'm happy to provide xD

P.S.: I went the Ouji way because I guess it means Prince in Japanese, but really I just hate the name Briefs. It's bad enough they named her Bra(which I still pronounce as Bray in my head, always).

~Jckash03


	24. A Close Call For Goten

This time, I'll stfu and get to it... way too excited from reviews and stuff for an author's note right now. ("Isn't this an author's note?")

... Shush.

'-Thinking

"-Saying

* * *

Sweltering temperatures surrounded Goten, his muscles bulging with perspiring exertion as his Ki built, surrounding the endless white of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. His eyes were completely shut, his hands pressed together in a prayer stance as he sat indian style a few feet in the air, effortlessly hovering above the pearlesque floor. His black hair stood out in their usual spikes, large and pointy as if to symbolize the energy that reached from him to the ends of the nonexistent walls.

That's when flames surrounded him.

Fiery waves of yellow, orange, and blue flashed around him, the heat almost unbearable as sweat gathered all along his neck and forehead. 'Heh, if this is all they're going to give me, then this'll be a piece of cake!'

With a smirk, he raised him even higher, willing the flames away with his Ki force. His entire body glowed a fluorescent crimson that throbbed each and every muscle group in his body. The fire grew higher, stronger, and even hotter with each second that passed him. A yell erupted from him, and the waves were once again pushed back by the tremendous force of his Ki.

And then, he felt it.

An entirely separate source of Ki caught his attention, his instincts jabbed as his eyes opened wide to see the enchanting pair of cerulean orbs peering from behind the wave of fire. His focus tuned into seeing the rest of the source, knowing that since he was in the Chamber, this couldn't be all it was. From what he was warned, the chamber was full of mysteries, ways to peak into your soul and bring out your worst fear as it basically forces you to survive against it.

"Hello, Goten..."

A gasp emitted from his suddenly dry lips as the long, languid stream of hair rose above the flames from an imaginary wind, shining with their turquoise hue. Darkness fell between them, the sound of thunder hitting somewhere behind him. But none of this he noticed. He was simply hypnotized by the body that was forming before his eyes, all fire vanishing only she appeared. Clad in the silkiest of fabrics, as well as the skimpiest, Goten found his eyes wandering over each contour of her tantalizing body, her aura of temptation and allure spreading all around the Chamber and intoxicating him through his sight, ears, and mind.

"I know you want to taste this.. It's the only thing left on the list, right?"

A gulp overtook his throat,"W-What about touch?"

A delicious eruption of bell-tone giggles suddenly sounded from her mouth, plump lips slightly opened and twisted into an amused smirk,"Silly Goten. You know you could never catch me..."

With that, she vanished, leaving him to sit there in mid-air with mystified intrigue to suffocate him. Flashes of the Bra in the other world invaded his mind's eye, the feel of her lips being pressed against his torturing him until he was fully convinced that was what he would be chasing if he chased this new and provocative Bra.

'No! You idiot! This is merely a delusion, that is NOT the same Bra. It's the one you need to be fighting off! DON'T make the same mistake as your brother!' Came the warning shouts of reason in his mind, the pressure of her effect suddenly lessening somehow.

'Oh? You want to defeat me, do you?" Came a voice from behind him. He spun, eyes wide as they looked up to see her standing, her arms folded and a smirk pasted on her pale face. Sparkling glitter enhanced the shimmering pride in her eyes, the lust for control as moved a finger up in front of her and twirled it towards her to signify that he come to her,"Well.. Come get me, then."

A growl ripped through Goten's throat as he lunged up into the sky, focusing all of his energy towards the gloating target in the sky. Predictably, she dissipated in thin air before he even reached her, sending his eyes on a scanning rampage of his whereabouts.

"Over here, little boy..."

He spun, but only to catch a huge Ki blast into his chest, feeling gravity take over as he was literally pushed into the ground by the attack. Grunting and sweating, he rose his upper torso up, looking for her seemingly invisible form again.

"Tsk, tsk... Like father, like son, I guess. Look at you stuck on the ground, all because of me. Just like the rest of them, right? Everyone is stuck in this sick game of mine, all hopes of a more peaceful time destroyed as I become Queen, all control belongs to me! You think your brother won anything by proposing to me? He thinks he did, he thinks he even HELPED. Haha, the only thing he helped was my quest for domination and revenge!"

"N-No... You can be stopped. I WILL stop you..."

A malicious stream of snickering came from her heaving chest, "Famous last words, boy. Now, to finish what I started..."

A ball of Ki began to swivel in her raised hand, its illuminating wave reflecting in her dead eyes of aquamarine. It was those eyes that finally got to him, penetrating his focus into them and seeing absolutely nothing, knowing that all she wanted to do was spread this emptiness to everyone he loved, and beyond that, to the PLANET he loved. 'This isn't her... Those eyes are so dead, those words are so vicious..'

"There is nothing you can do!" Were her last, bold words as she threw the Ki ball down to where Goten laid.

Easily, he deflected it, all the fervor from the empowering thoughts in his head fueling it like a fire. It went right back to where it came from, those blue eyes wide with horror. Next he saw was smoke enveloping the spot in which she stood. His chest heaved, his hands coming up to clench it,'How can I be so tired already?'

Sweat practically poured down his temples as he tried to feel for her Ki. Feeling nothing, he sighed with relief and went back into his sitting position. He didn't even sense the shadow sneaking up behind him slowly, raising a fist with both of her hands before slamming them sideways into his back so that he went flying into the white hyperspace. A brick wall appeared out of nowhere, becoming the collision course for Goten's body. He felt the impact bruise and tatter his body, the few seconds of rest completely undone. Blood began to gather on his arms where the brick made its scratches and dents.

"Never be too certain that someone as great and powerful as I is gone. Got that?"

He weakly opened twitching eyes, his obsidian orbs resting on the figure that was hovering towards him. Her slim eyebrow was slightly raised, mocking the very sight of his weakened body. Her eyes scanned over him, the omniscient threat of her stare weighed down on him like a thousand pounds. The will to move left him as he realized how untouched she was by the last attack that he had deflected. Suddenly, her eyebrows burrowed and her eyes burned with a rage unprecedented while they stabbed into his own.

"Why?"

Words somehow formed on his tongue as he rasped them out to her,"W-Why what?"

"Why won't you FIGHT me Goten? What the hell is stopping you?"

The exclamation hit him like semi-truck that he hadn't even seen. Was he really holding back from her, and on purpose?

"You haven't made one attack towards me except my own. Heh, if you think that's what will defeat me, you are sadly mistaken. Go ahead, Goten, try... Come on..."

As she got into fighting stance again, he felt his thoughts berate him. 'Why won't you attack her? This isn't Bra, no matter what she looks like. This is a monster waiting for the moment that you are finally defeated so that she finally has everything out of her way to take over. I don't want that. I'd be as bad as her to let it happen!'

"...No."

Her eyes widened with incredulous shock, "What?!"

"I w-won't f-f-fight...you. I c-can't."

"And just why not? It's your precious friends, your precious Earth at stake here, Goten. You're really going to let this happen to them?" Anger laced her tone as she practically screamed those questions at him, her figure shaking with disbelief and intolerance. He almost cracked a smile at her reaction.

"I w-won't st-oop down to y-your level... I r-refuse."

With that said, she sobered, her eyes clearing of the stormy shadows of rage. Her eyes lowered, as did her body. The fire below and the wall holding Goten's body as its paralyzed hostage vanished, the fire returning sometime when he was crushed into the wall. His mind fogged up suddenly, the fire and Bra's possessed body feeling as if they were lightyears away from him and his memory. Exhaustion took over, Bra's ki disappeared, and he felt safe and relieved enough again to fall into a deep slumber.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A wistful sigh escaped her lips before another pair pressed against them, a smooth velvet contact that filled her with that same ancient fire that kindled so long ago. No longer was she afraid of his turning, his betrayal to her or her planet. No longer were they caught once again in the stubborn set of arguments and lash-outs just to vent their sexual tension and impatience of each other. No longer was she really worried.

It was just... Well.

"Woman, what is the matter now?" Came a inquiring, deep voice before a fiery trail of kisses were led down her jawline to her neck. Her eyes closed slowly, her mouth curved in a smile but still slightly gaping as quiet sighs of content pushed through.

"Oh, it's just.. Well...,"She tried to voice, but the flurry of waves tingling through her like a wildfire were too much. At once, all contact left her and cold air replaced it, causing her turquoise eyes to snap open with a glint of sad disappointment in them as they reached his onyx eyes.

"Spit it out."

She growled,"Can't a girl just enjoy a moment with her husband?"

"Out loud."

Her eyes drifted to an unspecified point in an annoyed glare, her answer coming in a clenched growl,"Fine. Seeing you so happy is just.. disconcerting I guess."

"Oh? And why's that?" Came the inevitable smirk. Somehow he loved to set her off guard, but she didn't mind at all once his arms returned to wrap themselves around her again.

"Well, you've only looked so smug and happy when you're up to something."

Then his face turned grim and stern in its stoic way, his eyes boring into her and she felt flushed instantly. "What is this? I can't be in a good mood simply from you, or anyone else in my family alone?"

She tilted her head, as if to voice her skepticism, but didn't so as to keep his temper down. He got it, anyway, huffing as he turned his back on her. A frown formed on her red lips, guilt making its way inside of her chest like a deserved parasite, eating away at her with a sharp pain from the image of his back on her, the disconnect she felt!

"Damn you, woman. Have I not showed you enough already? Have I not touched you with the utter sweetness of a lover? Have I not sacrificed damn near everything?!"

She narrowed her eyes, ready to assault his effort to defend himself, "Oh yeah? It only took you 10 years, buddy!"

He scoffed, "It shouldn't matter. Not a damn."

Her head automatically bowed in defeat, knowing he was right. What right did she have to mark any of his efforts as a husband and father invalid? She didn't, but she couldn't help the worry inside of her at the blissful way he was. "Okay, Vegeta. But still, I just wonder if you're in over your head with all of this Bra business."

Solid purpose filled his obsidian gaze that he kept straight on her, unwavering as he strode to her and clutched her to him, molding her into his body while they eyes stay connected in that silver moment, a moment she would never forget.

"After everything, Bulma... Can you still not trust me?"

She immediately took a sharp intake of air, her shoulders stiffening.

"Hmpf. Figures."

"No! Vegeta!"

He stopped, laying her chance out infront of her to redeem herself.

"It's not you, it's just... Bra that I'm worried about. This just doesn't feel right, her taking over the world and you helping her. Why isn't it good as it is? Why isn't she good as she is?"

His eyes narrowed, but then his expression cleared as a confident curve formed his lips into his trademark smirk,"In time, woman. It will feel right in time."

With that, he walked from their porch back into the housing quarters of Capsule Corp., leaving Bulma there to hear the flurry of doubts still encircling her head. That is, before a certain Saiyan broke her thoughts with his Instant Transmission trick. If it hadn't been so many decades since she first witnessed it, she might have jumped. Maybe even broke a hip with how old she really was. Before the depression of that tumultuous thought settled in, she felt her spirits lift as Goku appeared and opened his arms to his dearest and oldest friend.

"Oh Goku! I'm glad you came!"

"I'm glad to be here. Alot is happening, and.. I'm sure you've heard of it, being near its core and all."

A slim eyebrow twitched in recognition,"Yep. Don't I know it. Actually, Vegeta and I were just discussing that."

"How about we discuss it, um, over there or something?"

"Sure!" Came her enthusiastic response. The two linked arms and Goku moved them into the indoor garden near the Capsule Corp. precinct. They failed to notice silhouette of Vegeta near the window, watching the two with a blazing stare.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Nine thousand one... Nine thousand two... Nine thousand three..."

Sweat was beginning to gather on the floor of the Chamber as Goten continued his exercise, his body shined with perspiration from his exercises. He was just now beginning to feel the quivering ache in his muscles, heat rapidly spreading around his body to reflect just how many calories were being burnt. He was lucky that he had to learn to cook for housing Pan in the mountains, so as to feed the both of them, or he would've been stuck with eating out of the bags of food stocked in the Chamber.

'Yeah, dry ramen is good, but not for an entire year.'

"Impressive," Came a silky purr from the right of him, the source wearing the same skimpy outfit from the time before. He merely estimated in that moment that it had been at least a month or so that passed since he last encountered her, giving him a wave of confidence. Instead of glancing in her direction, he kept his stare forwards, counting under his breath,"Aw, ignoring me now? Well, we'll see how long that works."

A stream of giggles bubbled from her, each one coming from a different direction behind him. His focus didn't falter, however, causing her to display another fit.

"Well, then. Looks like we're determined today..."

In a shaky croak, he decided to grace her, "Yeah I wouldn't be so bold if I were you..."

An eyebrow rose on her pleased expression.

"I've gotten alot stronger since we last met. I'd be happy to demonstrate for you."

"Hmpf. Trust me, I'm done playing THOSE kind of games. I don't trust that you'd be less boring than last time...But I can tell, somewhat, just by looking at you. I don't need a demonstration. I know everything."

Her last words were delivered with such a low-toned conviction that his skin crawled, not with intimidation but with disgust. He heard himself utter a growl before pushing himself off the ground into the air with the one arm he was using for his push-ups.

She simply stood there, the eerily accurate delusion of the Chamber, her arms folded. (Or should I say,_ its _arms folded?)

His stern, metallic stare rested on her, his head tilted forwards so that his eyes were even more predatory, disguising all calculations in his head of when to strike. Her own peer kept intact, however, showing the same prowess as before, only sparkling with an intrigue that seemed to befit someone of her thrill-seeking caliber.

"I don't understand why every enemy eagerly awaits their demise. Even encourages it! Why the fascination with something that you should, and will be, afraid of?"

"Ah.. maybe you should ask them...."

Just then, every single enemy known to Earth and his father appeared before him. Cell, Frieza, the evil forms of Buu, and not to mention, Baby.

His eyes only slightly widened, mainly because he knew he would be expected to not only hold them all off simultaneously, but defeat them as well. 'Can I do that? All of them?'

He was answered by one foreign voice, welling up from somewhere inside of his conscious, a voice he listened to frequently ever since he was a kid, but stopped recently. After hearing the voice answer 'Yes, yes you can, Son.', he berated himself for giving up on this voice, on himself.

'No.. I won't give up. I've been given so many opportunities to stop where I'm at, to keep what I have, but for the possibility of the future I see in my mind, in my DREAMS... I'll jeopardize everything I have for it. And as for Dad, I'll never lose faith in him again. I know deep down there was nothing he did that could ever be questioned. Just like me, he sees her evil side, but he can't bring himself to hurt someone for hurting others in the strange, twisted way that she does. I'm sorry, Dad. I'm sorry...'

Instead of guilt, he felt hope flourish inside of him, spreading inside of him like a locust plague and eating every inhibition that would ever exist to hold him back. He felt all of his copious energy surge from him, rushing out in gusts of wind and rays of yellow, his eyes changing into their magical teal shade. Letting out a yell of pure empowerment, he felt his potential energy rise inside of him and spark each vein, every blood cell, alive so that his entire body was throbbing, each sense alert and awoken as if they had been in a coma all this time.

He was beyond the power of a Super Saiyan, or even Super Saiyan 2.

He was beyond everything, his strength limitless and his speed even more inconceivable.

He took care of both Frieza and Cell with one or two minor blows, having the humility to let him try their first strikes first after berating him with a few quipping insults. Stifling a cocky chuckle, he lunged straight for the 3 forms of Buu that danced all around him, mocking him as he rose a single arm and swiped it down, a stream of Ki emitting from his palm and colliding with the necks of the Buus, whose bodies still maintained their dancing antics.

Last was Baby, someone he actually fought and knew of the difficulty it would take. A small smirk formed on its proud face, his arms folded as he hovered in air. Goten narrowed his eyes, brought up his right arm, and held his right hand up straight to expose the Ki building in his palm. Before he could hear the cold snickers of the villain, the blast erupted from his hand and in its direction. Not even bothering to wait for the smoke to clear, he spun his body around in a 180 and attacked the floating figure that was posed in an attack stance right above his head.

With that, all four villains were taken care of, and a slow, echoing clap was heard from behind Goten.

"Bravo, bravo... But, ah, guess what? I'm not going to fight you."

He spun around again, his eyes wide with shock. 'Oh, what's up her sleeve THIS time?'

As if on cue, her head fell back slightly, her chin up in its arrogant manner, her aura giving off its proud, aristocratic essence, "I'm going to assault you, but in a much more powerful way than fighting you, dear Goten..."

'Great... But hey, since she isn't fighting me that means I'm stronger than her now, and possibly stronger than the Bra in my dimension. This means good, but I wonder what she has up her sleeve THIS time.'

"Oh don't get worried now. You might end up enjoying it, if you're ready to surrender yet.."

"Hmpf. Never."

Without a reply, she simply snapped her fingers, the white, empty air around them suddenly transforming into serene and breezy oasis amid a mountainous desert area. They found themselves on a balcony of an archaic clay building, all of Goten's heightened senses bringing in the intoxicating allure of the Arabic landscape around him. His blonde hair was blown back slightly by the wind that caressed his slick face, and the rest of his body covered in sweat, causing a cooling sensation that pricked at his nerve core of pleasure.

"Enjoying it here already? Wow, and I haven't even gotten started...", She chided, letting her folded arms fall to her sides, which he noticed were bare of clothing, and the clothing that she DID have on very much resembled what an Arabic princess would wear: a fuschia coloured two piece, each with fringes of clear lace around the silky material, its texture shining in the burning glare of the sun.

"Maybe I should have brought sunglasses," Was his only comment as he placed a hand horizontally over his eyes, shading them so that he could look like he was looking around, then she wouldn't inevitably notice that he noticed her. 'Wait, what? This sun is really making me insane.'

"Or maybe you should just stand over there?" She pointed a long, colour nail to a place on the wall which happened to be covered in shade, and Goten doubted for a second that he saw it there when they arrived, but gratefully obliged anyway. He leant on the wall, folding his arms and closing his eyes for a second before snapping one of them open again at her to see that she hadn't moved an inch. "What? You don't trust ME?"

"Hahaha. Don't say it like you haven't deserved it. I know that this isn't what you're up to. It's much more-"

"You're wrong."

His face cleared as he was cut off, allowing her to continue her revelation.

"I know you're a very mistrustful boy now, Goten, after all you went through one of the blows of a century. For the love of your niece, you had to leave absolutely everyone behind and nurture her, take care of and watch her grow up to be a very cold and also mistrustful person herself. She knows nothing of the horrors that awaits what you've found in this time, and yet you've managed to hold onto hope that things can be reversed...But the pressure of that happening has been placed in your hands. Not hers."

Suddenly he felt something shift inside of him, a chord being struck for the first time, as if someone had lifted the heavy shell off of his life and figured it all out for him to look at, observe, and touch with a better sense of what was really going on. Maybe this was actually a lot more than he thought it was. Maybe...

"So you're here, enduring all of this, enduring ME... Just to save the ones you love, who obviously lack the insight or strength to save themselves from it."

The next words practically flew out of his mouth,"I know she's in there... I know she can be the one that she was meant to be, if only I could get through to her somehow without killing her-"

"Ah, yes... the girl."

His eyes snapped up instinctively, ready to ward off any remark about him and Bra being together, a thought that churned his stomach still.

"I see the thought of her does make you comfortable in terms of love. But I see you DO have a connection with her somehow, something about saving her takes prevalence over saving everyone else... Am I right, or am I right?"

"Wrong. It's necessary to save her first because if I run out of time, then her influence and Vegeta's will take over everyone, and no one will LET ME save her, or anyone for that matter. She has the same evil that you have, except I know for a fact that there is some good in it somewhere."

"Or you should hope. Hehehe, but I know the real truth. You only reject the romantic notion of her because you know you're SUPPOSED to. If you dare give in to seeing her that way as she is now... Well, how easy it would be for your feelings to be your downfall when you fight her. You'd be another Gohan! But I guess it runs in the family, this weakness of Love and feeling towards others..."

His eyebrows knitted together in a frantic confusion. Did he really just SAY that she made his stomach churn? Could he actually desire her, even as she is now? Is the fact that it could prevent any rescuing of any kind enough to keep him from succumbing to such a sweet surrender?

"I.. N-No, that's not true. I've always felt more inclined to disgust with how evil and determined she is to getting her filthy revenge on everyone! What she's done to my brother, brainwashing him into thinking that this is at all suitable, rendering him helpless by using his own VICE against him, his EMOTION! I would NEVER let her DO THAT to me!"

Bra's eyebrows rose, her eyes clearly delighted by his outburst,"My, my, such a display. Is it troubling you? The thought? The fact that you doubt the very words that you just screamed?"

He felt his rage boil his insides again, all the fibers of his being prepared to attacking the snide delusion of the Chamber,"Lies! It's all lies-"

"Hush..."

And suddenly, she was behind him and they were on a mountaintop, the dozens of coppery canyons below them, forming a majestic view of granite and nature combined in a protected, symbiotic display of evolution. To make it even more dreamlike, her breath caressed his ear, sending flurries of chills up and down his spine, his scalp tingling with a rush of warmth from the brushing of her fingertips on his shoulders.

"Calm down, Son Goten. You'll explode from such rage... Just let the truth set that boiling heart free. Let the mere intoxication of my touch lead you there."

Hearing the silky influence of her words, he immediately stiffened up, his power level rising with another furious reaction. That is, until she did that blowing thing again, this time her finger moving even farther down his sculpted arms, causing the hair to stand up. 'She's lucky there.. isn't a moon... outs-side..'

He could barely muster any thought after feeling her fingers venture around his broad, leathery skin, her tongue finding its way up his neck and causing the flurries to get even thicker, fervent with their soothing effect on him. Instantly, the teals eyes regressed to charcoal, the blonde returned to black, and all yellow waves of illumination were gone, the wind carrying them with it as it brushed against the two embraced bodies on the top of the mountain, where the wind was even harder and faster there, whipping her hair so that it whispered against the back of his arm, and whipping his so that his right ear was easily accessible to her tongue.

And take advantage of it, she did.

His groin immediately stiffened, especially when she began nibbling on the outer folds of his ear. Her arms reached from behind and clasped at his nipples, gently twisting and turning them so that they were almost as erect as his nether regions. The breeze did its worst and blew her sweet aroma around like a tornado surrounding him, the toxic fumes digging him deeper into the trance that her ministrations were sending him headfirst into.

"Tell me to stop... Tell me to stop and I will."

All that came from his lips was an intensely deep, contented sigh, causing her to beam ecstatically as she appeared in front of him, her hair thrashing around and covering some of her face. His eyes drooped low, but were open enough to look into those cerulean eyes and cause the same triggering anxiety as he did in the other time, where Bra was the humble and bubbly girl that she always should have been. He found himself melting under the gaze of those eyes, hypnotically transfixed by them so much so that he could have fallen into the depths of the mountain range right there...

Then, lips touched his.

Just as before, his head whirled with a sudden lunge, but he didn't wake up in a bed this time. He woke up mentally, and grabbed her, throwing her to the ground behind him. Dust sprang up in the air in gusts as he laid his narrowed glare onto her, his member growing flaccid as reason returned.

"You seductive little trick.. That's a bullshit move, and you know it."

"But it worked, didn't it? You're close to giving in, just DO IT already!"

"Hmpf. Fat chance."

"I felt it, I felt your fucking excitement, your entire voice lost in the heavens I was putting your body in. I can do that for you in this world, and out of it. I can make you feel like you never have before, and you just witnessed that power. You gave me that control over you, and you'll have to live with the fact that I will ALWAYS be able to do that to you, if I please!"

The fact that she was right for once caused a surge of anger to leap inside of him, incinerating his insides and his logic again to ash as he turned back to her half-naked form on the ground, vulnerable and open to whatever damage he could do to her...

And what better damage to do than the one she just tried on him?

"Fine, I'll play dirty just like you have, Bra."

'Fool! She STILL isn't Bra! You're stooping to her level!' Came Goten's voice in his head, but the rage she had provoked in him caused a different side to take over, a side that erased all logic and focused only on the vengeance of the situation. And that situation would be aptly taken care of.

First, he took both of his burly hand and pinned her to the ground, the sun's gleam gone from both of them as his face drew a shadow over hers, her eyes clouded with lust and accomplishment as he took his knees and laid them onto the sides of her knees, digging them to the ground. Then, her face contorted into pain, her voice strangled by the sheer stretch he was causing her inner thighs. His eyes were dark with determination, his core once again at attention for what he was to do to her.

The aroma of her prior excitement rose to his nostrils, even through her silk slacks, promptly due to the winds still waving past them, as if daring him to race their speed, take care of this bitch as fast as possible. His yearning for atonement matched his yearning for feeling himself dominate the insides of her, ravage her for all it was worth as he took her over physically the way that she almost had. He reached down as she was still panting from the tremendous pressure on her legs, took a finger and poked a hole where he imagined hers to be, ripping it through the fabric to reveal her swollen genitalia.

A smirk possessed his lips as he peered down into her frustrated expression,"I see you want this as much as I do. Well, let's get started-"

'No! What are you doing, Goten, this is how she DOES IT! You're giving in the way that 17 did, don't let her control your emotions like this! She wants you to be angry with her, and she wants you to do this to her! You're giving her the control that you only THINK you have right now!"

He froze. The voice of his father, albeit embarrassing, seemed to pack a punch full of alert to him. He was completely right, and looking into her eyes as he faltered was proof enough. Immense disappointment and fury swirled in her empty orbs of lifeless blue, and all at once he was back in the Chamber again, alone and panting in the aftertaste of his near-downfall

* * *

Just want to make clear that this Bra isn't THE Bra, she's an illusion from the Chamber. Got it? Good.

This chapter was going to be loads longer, but I cut it in half so that it wouldn't be TOO much at one time.

I'm just so anxious for what's coming thoughhh. You guys should be, too! Or, I hope so.

And hopefully more reviews than last time =[

Big thanks to leney-poo and mythbuster for their time though, very inspiring.

Next Time: What's Bulma really going to learn from Goku about what's going on with everything? And we get a much closer look into Bra's troubles, and Gohan's plan to help her and find out just what her issue is! [Which works out deviously good at first. Bra/Gohan fans, next chapter is all yours!]

Tata!

~Jckash03


	25. Let The Right Ones In

Hello dearest fans, time to give what was promised last time on Controllllllll.

Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to be in the greatest vicinity of Akira Toriyama, I am not. But will keep trying.

'-thinking

"-speaking

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Well, Goku, what brings you here today? It's not often you ever do this without a reason, and I'm only cooking later, so-"

"Bulma. No, that's not what I'm here for," He interrupted, his onyx eyes flashing grimly, clearing her expression of everything except dread and surprise.

"Then... Bra."

He nodded. "We've all done a terrible thing to her, Bulma. She may be seen as evil, and taking advantage of my son... But there's a reason for it. There's a reason for all of this, and no one has even tried to wonder."

"W-What are you saying?!"

His eyes dropped as he took in a breath, his shoulders rounding,"What I'm saying is, Bra didn't even have a prayer against the way she is, Bulma! We watched it happen! We ignored her! We basically did this to ourselves."

Immediately, she stood up, her face unreadable as she turned her back to him and folded her arms. Goku frowned, every part of him wanting to have something to say as an uplift.

"Bulma, I'm sorry-"

"No, you listen here! That was my daughter one day! That was my little Bra, so much like her mom, so full of life- and then one day... It was gone. All of her was gone. You don't think I tried? You think my family means nothing to me to where I'd let that kind of change slip past my noticing?! Well you're WRONG, Son Goku! I tried to help that little girl, and she wouldn't let me. Do you even know, have you even felt... what that does to a parent?"

Goku was silent, regarding her with his eyebrows upturned in utter sadness and sympathy.

"She was clearly out of my control, and I had to accept that. I only could when Vegeta finally stepped in and did his part, but now I'm not so sure that was the best solution-"

"That's why I'm here, Bulma. To tell you WHY that was such a bad idea."

Her head snapped up, revealing her cerulean eyes to hold a misty veil of tears, piercing Goku with their penetrating inquiry. He merely nodded before explaining.

"Something happened to Bra, do you agree?"

She looked elsewhere, guilt etching her aging features before she finally nodded subtly.

"Giving her the power to relinquish it, as if she didn't have it already, was a terrible idea. Gohan was never the one who killed 17, Bulma. Bra was. I wouldn't bet that she was too innocent in that matter, either."

Bulma remained silent, letting Goku's words absorb into her.

"Bulma, she is Vegeta's daughter! I think you've forgotten this over the years, especially she was a child, but she is. She has that capacity to turn to evil when she's in pain. And she will, especially now that she has this new position in society. She will..."

Bulma gasped, putting the two together and finally seeing the outcome of such an event. She would have full reign in a city of about 2,000 people... and it would only increase from there, Bra becoming a Napoleon of sorts, except with intentions of curing whatever pain she may have.

"She has unspeakable power from what I've felt before. She's like Gohan, and with that intense anger, she could probably produce more energy than he ever did! But it's all going to be fine-"

"Fine?! Goku, it's too late this time. No, definitely, this is it. This is going to be the end. I mean... You won't... Kill her.. R-right?"

He hesitated, knowing this question would be the most difficult,"Goten is going to do whatever he can to save this dimension from seeing any more tragedy and loss than it already has, Bulma."

Tears fell down her cheeks as she pressed her heart to her chest, her face contorting in the same melancholic expression as when she found out Vegeta had died.

"But hopefully, he'll help her see the light about all of this. Even though a lot of people turned a blind eye to her when she was younger, he wants her to see that we ARE willing to be there now."

"Well.. Goku, what happened?"

He froze, not seeing this question, not wanting to see the azure plea in her eyes, the eyes of a mother who wanted nothing but to turn the clock back and find all of this out on her own, like she should have. He looked down, his teeth gritting with the indecision. He had read the diary, he felt like he witnessed the entire ordeal from Marron's view, and it made him sick.

"Goku...?"

"In time."

She merely nodded, uncharacteristic for Bulma, who would usually throw a fit over knowing any piece of information, especially pertaining to her family. Goku guessed that what happened to Vegeta, and even with Bra all these years, taught her that there was a natural occurrence for things, and too much at once was never a good thing.

Goku stood up, pulling his oldest female friend to him in a comforting hug, "I know it looks hopeless, but you know me, Bulma. It will always come through for Earth in the end."

"Always..."

When he waved, and shot off into the sky, she couldn't help but feel this wasn't the end of said hopelessness.

* * *

Humiliated, to say the least, was the very first thing she felt in her life-changing plunge into this very scarring event. She felt utterly, shakingly humiliated, and it was beyond the shedding of any tear, or any scream that she could have uttered in that dim-lit building that she called home before...

Before this.

She remembered, and yet forgot, feeling so much different before.

Compared to the tearing of her spirit, the days before this event seemed bright, and life looked elated, lift, without any kind of suffering when compared to this.

And tonight, Bra Ouji was having an innumerable dream about exactly that, a flashback, if you will. Gohan himself had his fair share of nightmares pertaining to what he had experienced in his lifetime, reaching as far back as Cell, and then spanning to the most recent loss of his own: His family. Sometimes they were even happy memories, dreams that felt like fiction rather than a reality that once existed as Gohan's daily home life. He just so happened to be sleeping next to her tonight, impervious to the thrashing murmurs she was flailing about the bed.

"Heh, you can't say a word Bra, not a word... Squirm all you want, that's just more enjoyment for me."

Hands all over her, perspiration dripping onto her, other unspeakable fluids making their way over her young flesh...

It was the huge increase in Ki that awoke Son Gohan, but by then, her nightmarish flashback was over, and she was still. With concern gripping his heart, he willed himself back to sleep, feeling intruded by whatever caused that spike in her Ki, feeling threatened and angry by the prospect of something stealing her or her attention away from him. 'Never again. Not this time', he mentally vowed. A handful of hours later, the coarse aroma of coffee made its way through the air and into Gohan's nostrils as he woke up with ease, immediately stretching his arms out.

Bra was nowhere to be seen, that is, until he went into the kitchen of his new estate, financed by Hercule's leftover city funds.

'Or, heh, OUR new estate... Soon. Soon enough, my Bra.'

It was her bright smile as he gazed back at him from her spot at the window, holding a smoking mug of what he presumed was coffee, that made all of his doubts and fears recoil from his mind. He mentally took a snapshot of her in this moment, seeing nothing but happiness in her face and deriving nothing but bliss from it.

"Well, good morning. Did you sleep well?" Gohan asked. Bra shrugged and looked back outside. This made Gohan swallow instinctively, not knowing if he should push the subject or not. 'Oh come on, everyone has bad dreams. Besides, her big qualm with all of the world was just with me, and I've fixed that. Everything's fine Gohan, sheesh. Quit worrying so much.'

"I have to train in a half-hour, so... I thought maybe you'd like to warm-up with me."

His expression dropped as he added both the sublime innuendo and that silky tone of mischief together, the result being a huge force of blood travelling south. His reaction curved her lips, triggering memories of other times that she'd caught his attention on more than one occasion. She gently shook her head.

"Oh Gohan... Not like that. Not..yet."

A typical surge of relief washed over him, but then a wave of disappointment struck him. Why didn't she want that yet? Was she STILL teasing him, or did she have a lack of desire to..? 'Ugh, there I go again.'

"Then again, maybe I did mean it that way. I guess you'll just have to find out for yourself," A slim turquoise eyebrow hiked up on her angelically pale face, reinforcing his arousal even more, but also fighting his prior insecurities. Clad in a smirk of his own, and merely a robe, he brisked toward her with an intent gaze, claiming her lips with an even more intent kiss. Neither could ignore the instant elation, the dazzling intoxication from the hint of forbidden lust between them, the blasphemy of it all. Even Gohan, son of the purest martial artist to date, was nothing against this spell of amorous deviation.

Bra, on the other hand, didn't mind his intense cooperation with her ministrations, in fact she could hardly believe that he'd come back this far into her and her childish scheming over having him. But it was a disbelief that made it all the more sparkling, the more dizzying to her, and it was a magic that felt so rich and alluring that she only wanted more of it, more of him. As her soft fingertips grazed the sides of his face like fallen rose petals, she drew air into her nostrils, taking in as much of him as possible into her to feel that victory once again, the mere proof right here in front of her, under her grasp, and under her spell.

He wrapped arms around her lithe waist that still had build to them, enough muscle to where his passion for her was truly expressed through his force, and even another form of evidence that pressed through his robe and into her lower stomach like a rock. This rock, however empowering, was not a source of comfort for Bra, and thus, the curtains of their dream fell, and the hidden reality showed his callous face in the end.

A shadow made its way through her cerulean orbs as she slightly pulled away, her lips and her warmth leaving him in a mist of confusion and melancholy. He felt his face contort into a quizzical expression, her bottom lip being taken over by her bite. 'What's wrong with me? Isn't that the power I have over him, isn't that what I wanted? I'm not tired of him already, am I?'

"Bra, is something wrong?"

"No! Just.. Just leave me be for now," She replied defiantly, practically stomping to their bedroom to prepare for her training session. Gohan had half a mind to knock on the door, but he didn't want to pester her like his mother would sometimes, and knowing that she was Vegeta's kid did the trick in discouraging him altogether. He decided to go back to the office and sort through a couple things, grade some homework maybe, just something to get his mind off of the fear that was slowly creeping onto him: it wasn't perfect.

She watched from their bedroom window as he left, questions plaguing her storming mind. The hesitation, the nausea, the queasy feeling she got when she thought of it. 'But it's just.. a penis!'

This thought made an amused smile creep onto her face, and then a giggle made its way out of her. But even the humour couldn't chase away the tension.

Hours later, she found herself in the Capsule Corp. courtyard with her father, sweat nearly pouring down her face as she threw punches into the air, her face plastered with concentration and determination, mostly aimed at the obnoxious focus her mind was taking on the morning's encounter. Even her father noticed the difference in her usual demeanor.

"What's all of this extra tension going on with you today? I can feel it all the way over here, and it's written in your Ki."

She regarded him with a curt side glance, and then resumed her exercises.

This made his expression take on a maniacal smirk,"Oh I see, don't wanna share with your aging father now. Well, we'll see if I can't force it out of you-"

Immediately following the end of his sentence, he flew at Bra, about to backhand her but she blocked it, the two freezing where they were for a mind splitting second while her stare penetrated his, the ice in her eyes freezing his into shock.

"No. Not now... Dad."

Seeing that she was serious, he backed down with a "Hmpf" and went back to his training, but not without the last word,"Fix your form. You're slouching. Maybe we should up the gravity in the Gravity Chamber to show you how pathetic it is to be doing that on an Earthling's level."

She stopped, standing up straight with her hands still balled into fists, her eyes drifting downwards to the grass. He looked back with a scowl, waiting for a respecting response. She reached for her towel on a lawn chair, swung over her shoulder, and began to stride into the house,"I think I'm done training for today."

This sent Vegeta into an incredulous rage,'Damn girl is getting a little too rebellious for her own good! Does she not understand that she will HAVE to get stronger to dictate this mudball?!'

Meanwhile, in the bathroom of her Capsule Corp. housing quarters, Bra was splashing her face with water, the coolness hitting her soft skin with a refreshing chill, almost cold enough to shock her out of the thought tornado troubling her. Never had she felt so helpless in a situation, at least, not for a while. Ever since her pubescent awakening, and her rendezvous with Gohan, she had nearly every aspect of her life under control. Nearly...

Then it struck her like a lightening bolt. She'd had another nightmare last night.

'Oh Kami... Did he see? Did it wake him up, and that's why he asked me how I slept this morning?'

She struggled to keep from punching the mirror in front of her, the wave of anger that was coursing through her plain to see in her face, nostrils flaring while eyebrows burrowed in contorted frustration. How much longer would it be until that part of her was satisfied? Not getting Gohan was enough, not reaching Super Saiyan was enough.. What would it be?

'This new position, this leadership... Seeing others suffer under this lack of control, this complete overtaking of shame because of it.. Yes, that is what I need. After all, our newest facility will be built tomorrow, throne and all. The power will be mine, and it will banish this ridiculous memory storm once and for all!'

"Bra?" Came a soft tone from the doorway. Bra's eyes shot wide open to gaze sideways at her mother, who held a hand lightly over her chest, surprise etched on her face. Bra emitted a low growl, pushing past Bulma and making her way out of the building.

"I'm fine!"

Bulma felt her lower lip pout, pity gripping her as she watched her daughter vanish from her sight,"But I.. didn't ask. Oh Bra..."

That night, Gohan saw the entire scene in his head, as he normally did concerning his affairs with Bra. He would instantly snatch her up into his arms in a twirling hug, setting her down just so he could pull her closer into him, to let her know that he was there to protect her, even if it was a little injuring that it wasn't his absence that had wounded her. Whatever it was plaguing her dreams, he would take care of it. He wanted her to know that he would take care of her, if only she'd let him. If only she'd open up somehow, trust him the way she obviously refused to trust anyone else.

'Yeah. I got this, Bra. I won't let anything happen to us now that we've finally gotten this far. You have my word.'

He looked around their bedroom, without decoration as it was, it still held her scent all around it, causing a surge of comfort to envelope his insides. He closed his eyes, letting his lips spread in a content smile, breathing in the sweet aroma slowly as he felt the addition in Ki sneak in.

"What's got you smiling like that?"

"You."

Bra blinked, slightly taken back by the sincere purpose in his eyes and tone as he answered. She didn't have much time to react, however, as he wrapped his strong arms around her for the second time that day, slightly lifting her in a twirl that would send an average girl into a dizzy stupor. Enlightened though she was, her eyebrows contorted in a perplexed, quizzical expression.

"Bra...," Was all he uttered from his lips, brushing a strand of aquamarine hair from her face, his penetrating gaze of concern and security causing her own demeanor of complacent confidence to falter beneath it. She felt an odd tug pull at her somewhere inside, a part of her melting under the heat of his stare with a peculiar willingness, a desire to be collided and molded with him.

Her eyes trembled suddenly, all the built-up tension and the burdens the day's events, and nearly all days before it, suddenly pouring out of her as she felt her own arms return the embrace, somewhat more forceful than his. Gohan let out a small gasp, but it immediately transformed into a satisfied grin; his little girl was taking his offer of comfort.

"I'm here, Bra.. I always will be," He whispered with the grace of the calmest wind into the tendrils of her turquoise mane, his breath brushing against the skin of her scalp, sending shivers through her that she had never before let herself feel with him, or anyone else who dared try. She felt her body take a subtle shudder in the wake of languid warmth she felt within his touch, his very presence emanating a masculine shield over her, licking her deepest wounds and healing her most prominent scars.

Her chest began to heave deeply with each breath she took, the inhalations deeper and the exhalations extended as a new form of calm ran over her entire body. Her eyes closed, veiling her vision with a black velvet that ultimately consummated the ritual of tranquilizing every sense of her body, her Ki level dropping to its minimum, her guard practically nonexistent; Gohan could strike her and end everything if he wanted to, but somehow she felt herself open up to that vulnerability, this seemed... worth it.

"There you go, just relax. Let all of that fear fall away."

Even at his own words, Gohan felt himself doing the same. Being here, the one person he found himself fantasizing and dreaming of in his arms, accepting only his warmth and his hand in marriage, was enough to eradicate any kind og uncertainty born in relation to where he stood in life. Not training nor defeating any unspeakably strong foe could compare to the utter elation that coursed through Gohan as he held Bra Ouji to him, his hands wandering the firm curves of her hips and back with fervent strokes, and his face pressed into her hair, the mere smell of it sending him into an intoxicated trance, the enormity of her effect on him defining her as the only priority to have in that very moment.

Nothing could have separated him from her in that moment.

Time suddenly ceased to exist, and Gohan felt an airy enchantment take over him. Next thing the both of them knew, he was cradling her to their bed, a flurry of heated tingles sweeping through their flesh at the contact of one another as he laid her down on her back before hovering over her, both of his hands near her shoulders as she peered up at him with the utmost haziness clouding her eyes, indicating that she was in as much of a trance as he was.

Her smell, her beauty, her unnatural allure was almost too much for him to handle, every fiber in his being wanting nothing more to absorb her, take her body and mold every inch of it to his own for the rest of the night. He struggled to take in even the sight of her, the long strands of her hair reaching out in every direction of the pillow, tousled and tangled like an angel who fell through the clouds she was originally napping on, her mane now windblown by the fingers that combed through its silky texture, the words whispered into it...

He was her angel tonight as much as she was his.

"I'm going to show you how to relax tonight, Bra. I'm going to show you what you deserve to feel..."

He lowered his lips down onto hers for a soft kiss, and began to carry out his promise.

It began as it always began, the fuzzy layer of blues and blacks that haunted her vision like an unwanted veil, blurring absolutely everything around her as cold air hit her face, bringing the trails of wetness that coated her inflamed cheeks to her attention. After that, the senses regained themselves from an invisible source of will to survive, her instincts lagging behind them as all knowledge of where she was and who she was with eluded her.

Then, the nausea kicked in, like a fist to her naked stomach as she realized exactly what had happened before she crashed into a world of black. Threatened, she curled up into a fetal position, keeping her glistening eyes clamped shut, a shadow filling her insides with a mind numbing fear, everything alert and immensely sensitive to every creak of a windblown door and the fall of a leave from the open window that allowed the cruel current of November wind to chill her further than she already was.

Vulnerable, naked, and the smell of vomit coursing through her nostrils like an inevitable plague that there was no warning, no cause for. Her five-year-old mind did nothing to search for it either. It was all just patience and self-control, waiting and enduring until someone finally found her.

And somebody did.

Never, ever would she forget the comfort she initially felt from the warm, velvet tone of soothe and assurance from this familiar figure of security.

"There you are! Playing hide and seek now? The corner isn't that good of a place to pick Bra, haha."

But then, it registered. The playfulness, the nonchalant attitude towards her nudity...

Even at five years old, she knew that was more than odd, it was disconcerting to say the least, and it nearly sent her back into a ball again until her wide, tear-rimmed cerulean orbs made contact with his. On his tan face was a crooked smile, bright and cheery as any other day. So maybe this was a mistake, maybe there was an accident, trust him, he's a grownup, why not trust him?

"Kee-yumm on. We don't have a lot of time left, so let's get back to our game, shall we?"

'Heh, you can't say a word Bra, not a word... Squirm all you want, that's just more enjoyment for me.'

Hands all over her, perspiration dripping onto her, other unspeakable fluids making their way over her young flesh...

She felt herself blink, suffering a mental flex as the recollection flooded back in, the 'game' being defined in her mind by the sudden gut-wrenching images of her desperately squirming from roaming hands, avoiding his penetrating stare as she felt his frustration grow, making it a cat-and-mouse situation that she somehow knew, in a gripping, muting, toddleristic terror, she would lose. This blew all of the fairy tales that were told to her before this moment out of the water, all hope that she would make it out of this alive, and every thought after that simply ceased to exist.

The numbing began as the realization settled in.

Catatonic thought she was, she did move her hand tenaciously as his thick, strong hand attempted to force a mysteriously unlabeled pill into her mouth. All it took was his sudden fury at her noncooperation, and she felt it in his tightened grip as he pulled her face towards him, crushing her jaws with his forefinger and thumb to open her mouth. She felt the pill slide down her throat, hardly any saliva left to accompany the tablet as it traveled through her nervous system, shutting it down so that she was rendered defenseless within minutes.

"Heh, how convenient science is sometimes. Ironic it was your very mother who designed that pill, too huh?" Another bone-rattling chuckle rang through the echo of the supply closet they were in, but soon it waved and rippled through the confines of space and time when the chemicals kicked in, and suddenly his face, his expression, and thankfully, his eyes were all lost to a spreading sea of thick blurriness that took over, sending her almost toppling to the ground in a dizzy stupor that brought into him a bout of giggles.

He expertly caught her before her fall, laying her softly on the ground, beginning the heinous event that would swiftly thrust the entire dimension into a swirl of heartbreak and vengeance. Bra felt every muscle in her body relax, the ceiling swimming above her as even her feelings went slack, no interpretation of what was happening to her even possible at that point. She vaguely felt hands firmly massaging the contours of her undeveloped body, caressing the areas where curves had yet to grow, breasts had yet to enlarge and shape, and thighs had yet to fill out into shapely weapons of mass lust and desire.

But such power and control was beyond what her mind could have fathomed being five years old, flat on the floor with not a shred of clothing on. Not an image in the world could be conjured and clearly imagined to where it filled her with comfort and refuge. She had nothing but paralysis and apathy filling her to her very core, all aspects of the childhood she led up to this day completely wiped out and replaced with the desolate trauma of this very event.

Then she felt a trickle of liquid fall onto her pale, porcelain skin, its milky texture clearly defined in the little autumn light showering from the window, making her look like a doll that was left out in the very last remnants of the fall rain. Having only the strength to barely open her eyes, she looked down to see four of herself, and then about the same number of the man responsible for completely caging her and forcing her to lay there impervious to his will. His deadly chuckle echoed through the expanded walls of her mind.

"Well, I guess I didn't really have to do that, you are so young and all.. But hell, don't wanna take chances, especially since you're that freak's daughter..."

The face of Vegeta flashed before her eyes, and suddenly a sob leapt from her throat, her eyes stinging with fresh tears that poured down the sides of her cheeks. The awareness returned, the fact that she was still that little girl and she wanted her daddy in this incomprehensible and ultimately defeating situation, but that fact did not last long for her.

"Yeah, what a shame.. he didn't turn up this time did he?" Came the low, growl of menace and resentment that threaded through the thick waters of her altered consciousness, wrapping its ugly blackness around her heaving chest and confirming her fears, destroying literally all hopes and inner pleas of her father rescuing her. Her eyelids fluttered, everything wavering as the tragedy's parasitic effect sunk in, muting her, haunting her, and later empowering her for the next decade and some years to come...

And, as always, the final snapshot of this nightmarish memory from hell was her body immersed with water, and the twirling strands of blood reaching out from inside of her and into the water-

A gasp ripped through her throat as she shot straight up from her lying position, a subtle sense of surprise at her sudden dryness taking over, her surroundings making themselves clear and prominent as her eyes frantically scanned and widened, the blurry figure her target for annihilation.

"Bra! Bra, I'm here-"

Gohan was sent staggering back, his hands flying to his face and keeping them there as shock registered through both of them. She gasped again, flinching backward as if she were hit herself,"Oh, Gohan I'm so-"

"What the hell's the matter with you?!" He demanded, his hands lowering from his face as she stammered for the words.

"I'm sorry, I th-though y-y-you were s-s-"

"No," He cut her off firmly, kneeling before her with that same deep, inviting gaze of his that made her want to melt in his arms again,"What's wrong? What just happened to you?"

It was a question she wasn't prepared for. It was a secret she had kept keenly hidden from everybody, the source of her powers, it was... It was her life. She felt her eyebrow burrow slightly, her gaze turning hollow with burdened discretion,"I... cannot tell you, Gohan."

With that, she turned away from the bed and began walking out into the living room. Or, tried to, and only made it halfway through the bedroom, her side gaze raising to level with his in a slow speed cloaked with guilt, "Absolutely not, Bra. You're going to tell me RIGHT NOW just why you thrashed around like that. I mean, your Ki was skyrocketing! It was.. It was amazing. But your face, it was just so full of pain and anguish and-"

"Nothing, Gohan. It's nothing. Let it be. Let ME be."

"No."

His flat out refusal sobered her expression, a twinge of surprise stabbing her teal eyes, shining with a brooding dilemma, a sharp contemplation that she very obviously was not ready for.

"I mean.. Did you think you could marry me and get away with this? Keeping this from me?" He said it with the harsh brutality of a scorned lover who just walked in on his mate in bed with another, causing Bra to inwardly flinch and feel a wave of guilt rush in. 'Why are all of these fucking feelings coming back NOW?! I just want some peace, he just doesn't get how normal this is..'

So she decided to tell him. "Gohan, this is a pretty frequent thing-"

"I don't care," He chided, his shoulders tensed defiantly as his arms hung loosely to his sides with a confidence she found debilitating,"I won't let anything hurt you the way I saw this hurt you. You should have seen her face... It was like, a nightmare."

'You have no idea...' Came the inevitable thought, and then the yearning that she could come out with that sentence, and the rest of the Kami-damn story. But something stopped her, still. Her gaze drifted downwards, hitting the ground with a final surrender. That is, until Gohan made his way towards her, lightly taking her hands with his, surrounding them with a touch of warmth and security that caused those same waves from earlier to erode again.

He got on his knees again, this time wrapping his toned arms around her hips, gently pulling her towards him in an embrace that tugged at her from the inside, stroking those chords that were so sore from the constant isolation, the mistrust... She felt it, resented it, and eventually let it sink in as she felt those walls open up, the floodgates releasing every pent-up tear that her shell wouldn't allow through. She collapsed into a fit of shuddering sobs, her shoulders wracking from the immense pressure and energy that her body was putting through to fully express the deep scar she fought to conceal in daily life.

His hands laid on her hunched back, emanating the warming Ki that continued to sooth her even in her outburst of emotion,"Shh, Bra. It's okay, I'm here. I promise, I'm here and I won't hurt y-"

"No! I am so sick of fighting, I am tired, I am so worn from it! You don't understand how powerless it made me, how fucking overwhelmed I was, yet so young... So young..." She ended her interruption wistfully, a sadness lacing her tone as her eyes went unfocused, lost in the very few and hazy memories of the days before the tragedy.

"But you're still young, Bra. You have so much time to heal..."

Her head shook slowly,"No, there is so much damage now.. Too many people, and yet I still can't stop. I can't stop this, I won't."

He watched as her eyes filled with tears again, the growing redness in her eyes causing her eyes to shine in their aquamarine hue, and he would've been struck by her beauty had it not been surrounded by so much sorrow, helplessness... It surged his being as much as it caused his eyebrows to curve upwards in sympathy and recognition.

"I-I don't know what to do. It w-was a nightmare, and I have it... I h-have it every night," Her throat was already sore, causing her to rasp the two words that haunted Gohan the most. Every night? Much more than he dreamed of the Cell Games over and over, but there was closure in that. He had the secure belief that his father was still alive and happy in the Other World, and he had a baby brother to take care of.

Bra... had no one. No one but him that really saw this for what it was.

She went on, her voice a trembling tone of quivering melancholy,"I-I tried so hard for so long, Gohan, I was so quiet for all of those years... But then you happened, and I was given a second chance. I had someone to finally take over. I had that power, that control that I lost for so long. The hands, and the b-blood-..!"

He took her and pulled her head into his chest as the upsurge of sobs and tears took over again, Gohan gently rocking back and forth so that the calming rhythm of motion would help her, even if just a little bit,"It's okay now. I'll take care of everything. Just... tell me what happened, Bra. Tell me. I'm here to listen."

That's when she stopped sobbing, stopped crying, and practically stopped breathing altogether as she slowly raised her head from his chest, her face bright red and tear-streaked as a null void entered her expression, as if a ghost possessed her body within five seconds,"Tell you? N-No.. I think.. I think I've said enough-"

"Bra, don't play games please. I'm here for you, I'm the only one who will listen!"

She stopped and searched his eyes, notion how fervent and determined his gaze suddenly caught, that Saiyan fire in his eyes that burned at her instincts. He practically made himself a target in her eyes in the span of a minute.

"Bra? Stop staring and just tell me, dear. Please?" Now his face was clear, his tone as sweet and sincere as a mother's morning greeting. She rapidly blinked through the grave realization in that very moment.

He couldn't be trusted.

She began to back away, and that's when she felt confirmation as it all happened again. He came towards her, his voice pleading still, but every word was lost on her part. The room began to swerve, his face began to blur, and the hands, his hands were almost clutching her arms as he got closer, and closer, backing her up into a wall...

Nowhere else to go, the helplessness stabbed at her, and her instincts, her learned mechanisms flared in response. In the blink of an eye, Gohan was sent back into the very opposite wall of their bedroom, a whirlwind surrounding him and throwing their small amount of belongings around like leaves in the wind, the gusts of her energy causing his eyes to tear over, his skin crawling at how chilling the wind pressure of her Ki levels were.

She glowed a bright blue, her hair waving in the air in tangled tendrils, all of her muscles perfectly defined and bulging in the bright light of her aura. Her face was contorted into a snarl of vengeance and defense, all thoughts lost except the very aim of her powering up: defeat.

Raising one arm, and a side of her lips to resemble something of a malicious smirk, she pointed her forefinger and middle finger, preparing her inner Ki for a killing attack.

'Oh no! She's ready to freaking kill me now, and her power has me stuck to this wall...'

Then he felt the jump in her Ki, meaning she was only a fraction of a second to attacking him, and the one sentence that came to his mind practically leapt from his mouth at that very moment.

"BRA, STOP I'M NOT HIM!"

Bright light faded into darkness again, the wind ceasing, and the up in her Ki fell to a drastically low one as he felt himself lower to the ground again. Her eyes were obscure, hardly readable to him, but he wasn't too surprised as she had just displayed the most radical behavior he had seen of her yet.

Breathlessly, he managed to ask,"Um.. Are you okay? Feel better?"

Still unfocused, she nodded her head slowly, then made her way to the window as Gohan watch on, mystified.

"What are you doing?!"

Without a reply or even a glance back at him, she launched herself off into the late night sky, her silhouette fading amongst the flurry of stars decorating it. He caved in on himself in that moment, feeling every bit of a failure as he did so many years ago when Videl left this planet for the last time. He fell to his knees, the startling, shattering revelation dawning on him.

She was slowly falling away from him, again.

* * *

And that's where I'm stopping!

A showdown is soon to come...

Next Time: Goten's time is finally up! But is he too late?


	26. The Lullabye Before The Storm

Straight to it!

Timberrrrr.

P.S.: I am EXTREMELY pleased about how many reviews I got, each gave me butterflies to open and I'm very happy you guys are enjoying it and following it with so much curiosity. As for those of you who GUESSED what happened to Bra, I also hope it IS obvious. I feel like I haven't given enough backstory and I've left alot of questions hanging, but I promise they'll come to light as soon as possible. For now, enjoy this shortish chapter and enlighten me with more of your fascinating feedback :)

'-thinking

"-speaking

* * *

Fire surrounded him once again, his skin was sheeted with a gleaming blanket of perspiration, as if his body was inadvertently trying to protect him from the engulfing flames with its own liquid. Awareness hit him square in the head when his eyes looked up and saw his family, his friends, virtually everyone he knew about to be claimed by the hands of the fiery fate around them.

A black fear clutched at his chest, a scream rising into his throat, ready to be released when suddenly he saw her, the lithe, towering figure standing amidst his fallen loved ones, her eyes a glowing red in contrast to the shimmering blue he was so used to losing himself in.

"Why hello there... We meet again, Goten."

Her voice, a steadfast sultry purr of charm and casualty lit his heart with hatred like a match thrown into gasoline. He felt his features contort into a scowl as his only response was a titillatingly large ki ball blasted through his palms in her direction. She easily blocked it, her eyes keeping that intense infra rouge shade of evil unfaltering.

"Tsk, tsk.. When will we learn to keep ourselves under control, Goten?"

"You're the one out of control! Look how your own evil has consumed you! Look what you're doing to these people!"

"Yeah yeah... Now ask me who is stronger between us?"

A growl emitted from deep within his throat as he again launched an attack at her, this time scorching the arm she chose to defend herself with, releasing a growl of her own.

"_I_ am!"

Narrowing her eyes, she hunched her back and pressed the insides of her wrists together to create a stream of ki bullets at her foe, who lunged himself under them and got to his mother, whose face was decorated in streaks of ash and debris. When the smoke cleared, Bra realized she had missed her target and snapped her head back to see Goten holding his mother up. He felt her burning stare and instant-transmissioned himself into the air, far away from the evil illusion that threatened those he loved.

He set his mother down on the ground of the time chamber, feeling a strange mist taking a hold of his eyes,"Mother, all these years I was gone, I'm so sorry-"

"Hahaha! You cannot escape my wrath little boy... Their time is up. And so is yours!"

Her cackle came not too far behind him, a panic spreading inside of him until he heard his mother's trembling voice,"Dear son, it's okay. It's all going to be okay, just like your father said.."

Before he could tell her to keep her strength, he was grabbed around his neck from behind, a foreign force gripping the back of his neck like a power he had never felt before, inescapable and paralyzing. Not even fear at his reach while shock possessed every muscle in his body, and for a second he could hardly fathom who it was that held his body at such hostage.

"...Boo."

"I-I'm not af-fraid of you..."

"Not yet."

With that, he was thrown to the side, skidding across the porcelain floor before gravity finally halting his wounded body. His neck felt punctured, as if someone had twisted it into every angle it could possibly go.

"Pity you never learn from your mistakes. Like father like son."

He glared at her as he put his weight on the arm under him,"The only one making a mistake is you."

"And look who is still standing, Goten."

"Not for long, Bra."

He vanished into the air, appearing behind Bra and striking her back with his elbow as she cried out, twisting herself so that she could land a punch onti his face. He ducked and grabbed it, throwing her like a ragdoll up into the air and behind him like a basketball. He felt his lips curl up in a smirk as he turned to face her lying body, watching as she picked herself up Her eyes were glowing even stronger than before, penetrating him with their stare as if he were the one trespassing against her reign of terror.

Well.. he was.

"You hypocrite... It's working."

His eyebrows twitched forward, a dark surprise gripping his attention,"Say what?"

"Just like last time, remember? You told me, you wouldn't fight back. The evil is taking over."

'Shit.. She's right. I'm letting the very feeling of vengeance that has taken over her, take over me as well...'

'No Goten! She's wrong! Think of the people she's hurt! They're hurting right now... Go to them, save them and you will save yourself!' Came his father's voice of wisdom echoing in his whirling head. He curtly nodded, taking a dangerous glance at her before complying.

He found Krillin, his mustache reduced to burned crisp, smoke rising from his body as if it were a human fireplace. Goten shook his head, fighting the urge to cough as he laid a hand on his father's best friend's forehead.

"Goten, you're here. It's pretty hot in here, ya know! You should really turn on some A/C.. heh..."

"Don't talk now, it'll be over soon-"

"Goten! Help us!"

"Bulma?"

He looked over to see a sobbing Bulma crouched over the lying body of her son, her blackened hand stretched out toward Goten. A gasp caught in his irritated throat when he looked onto the slackened face of his best friend, knowing that all hope was lost in reviving him. There was another sharp pull at his chest, tears threatening once again as their most cherished moments as kids flashed before him. He stood up, his back to Krillin, and began to slowly walk towards his dead friend, as much as his awareness would allow.

That's when his foot hit something heavy, the smallest thud making the largest echo in his already traumatized conscious.

That bright shade of blue, that haunting pale skin...

'No.. This can't be real.."

It was Bra.

The silky tendrils of her mane spread out like the very fire that surrounded him, covering her face and her presumably closed eyes. Although the entire time chamber was unbearably sweltering, her skin was freezing cold to the touch, his fingertips numb as he slowly moved her bangs to the side of her face.

Her eyes slowly began to flutter open, her lips parting to allow air to move in and out of her chest. There was a heavy fog within her cerulean orbs, a certain yielding that he saw inside of her that he knew was due to the strenuous life she had led to gain power and revenge for something so painful, so scarring.

But this was the real her, he felt it just as he had in the alternate universe.

"I'm here, Bra. I'm here.."

"I'm sorry, Goten. This wasn't want I truly w-wanted. It's all my fault..."

"No, it isn't! We'll fix this, we will. You and I both."

A faint smile brought the corner of her lips up, a certain spark of optimism kissing her eyes for a brief, beautiful moment before they closed again, for the very last time.

And that, for Son Goten, was the very last straw.

* * *

The medium-lengthed tendrils swam along with the current of the early morning winds, a painting of twilight splashed across the purple sky, bursts of light in the forms of stars scattered across, further enchanting the hazy sky that provided so much solace for her withering soul. And yet, there seemed to be no sight remotely profound enough to take away what this night held for her.

She was hitting a wall that she hadn't anticipated, and all she could do was stand on a faraway, grassy hilltop to contemplate it. Shaky, unprecedented alarm managed to cover her entire body, her mind moving both a mile a minute, and not at all, fear freezing it into submission while pushing her so mercilessly for an answer, a solution.

Anything.

Someone who she saw as her possession, almost a mere object in her tools of self-actualization, became a threat to her a matter of five minutes. All it took was a dream.

She wanted to kick herself for allowing her habits of thrashing about during these nocturnal recollections to be so apparent, she wanted to kick him for coming so close to her, for loving her like he so adamantly did, and she wanted to kick anything in her path to relinquish the guilt that ate her for not accepting his help...

'No. I can't simply let that happen, I must avoid that at all costs...'

A small voice emerged from somewhere deep inside her, a place previously unborn until recently. Up until this very moment, that voice had been buried amongst the shell of the victimized. It floated upward to berate her for pursuing this destructive aim so persistently... Never allowing it a chance to breathe. But she knew where this voice had come from, and the small stabs of guilt it was creating in her upper torso were enough to convince her that she wouldn't, she couldn't, allow this fickle position any further.

No one would be allowed in..

Not even Gohan.

She licked her lips, feeling the inevitable smirk take over from the permeating emptiness that stifled the voice, presumed deceased in her mind from then on.

Her eyes suddenly narrowed then, wondering if it was really stifled. As determined and focused as she was on her devious planning, her cunning preceded it. And precede her, it did. Instantly, the titillating contours of a bright, foul-proof idea seized her, and the emptiness she forced onto herself subtly lifted into a more... optimistic emptiness.

The bright lights of dawn began to dominate the sky, erasing the dreary purple haze that once surrounded her. She inhaled deeply, her cerulean orbs wide and open to the grand blue that shone in front of her, reflecting the very illuminated deviance that would work to her favour.

* * *

Bulma was surrounded by the overwhelming aroma of bacon as she shuffled into the kitchen, her eyes baggy and worn from a tumultuous rest. Vegeta's thrashing didn't help in the slightest either; the two's sleep had gotten out of hand just as it did so long ago. Back when neither had a guaranteeing wish for the future in front of them, back when uncertainty as much as a twisted, bittersweet infatuation possessed their weary, restless hearts.

Her hand made its way onto her face, cupping her cheek as it rested on it,"Hey, Trunks, did you get that vial ready?"

He froze, on his way to setting his plate onto the table, and if his saiyan hands had been shaking any worse, then plate would have set on the floor. With eyes wide, he replied,"Um, what vial, e-exactly?"

She brought her head up straight, an eyebrow raising,"The vial I saw empty on the desk. I figured it was important, or something since we don't really deal with liquids here. I should be authorizing them anyway but-"

"No, no. It's just for a sample of a um.. compound, in liquid form, of one of the metals we use. Liquid-form is a lot easier to examine and experiment on."

She shrugged, her mouth opening only to yawn. Then the shrilling cry of the phone rang to her attention as she stood up with less than enthusiasm. Trunks took that opportunity to slam the contents of his plate into his mouth. All that could be heard was his rapid, cantankerous clanking of silverware in his rush to finish breakfast, and a concerned high-pitched cry coming from the other end of the telephone. Bulma got off the phone, looking off into infinity with her eyebrows creasing in puzzled wonder.

"Huh. Chi said that Gohan called her about Bra this morning, askin' where she was. Weird-"

A gasp interjected Bulma's sentence as she brought hands to her gaping mouth. Trunks stopped eating and turned around to face his sister, who had a content smile strangely decorating her face.

"Oh, look who the garbage-bot brought in. Stupid thing was s'posed to take it out... And leave it out."

Bulma's lips kicked upward, in a jovial frown, as if the event's couldn't be taken account for, a sympathy pouring out of her that she didn't anticipate or become aware of. Bra blinked, looking down at her brother with playfully narrowed eyes,"A birdie can't leave a nest without expressing her utmost gratitude for having hatched there."

With that, Bulma found herself making a beeline past the kitchen table to her estranged daughter, beaming from cheek to cheek. Bra was taken aback, as told by her unseen expression of surprise and dread, and her trembling voice,"...And learning to fly."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The day that followed them was a day unquestionably wonderful, especially for Bulma, whose heart had already been hardened by the acceptance of the way things were, simply because they were the way things had always been. Bra, distant and promiscuous while becoming the troublemaker in the eyes of everyone around Bulma, and Vegeta feeding it instead of exactly restraining it. Trunks was in his own lab world, its contents completely unknown to Bulma except that of his very mischievous secrets involving a certain blond's death and the effect of Pan's vanishing.

She felt like she was the only one seeing this, and not exactly being a part of it.

And the family she had envisioned since she was a little girl, simply demanded that she were.

Today, she had exactly that.

A split-image of her with a track record of Vegeta's, finally being a part of everything, making her mother so as well. They laughed, Bulma nearly cried, Bra nearly laughed even more for such crazy sentiment, as Vegeta would, and she managed to take Bulma for a trip came bedtime.

"Mom.. I'd really like for you to sing me a Lullabye."

"Haha, me sing? Nah... I've always been told I was never any good."

"By?" Bra raised an eyebrow, a spark of interest in her cerulean orbs that flashed in the hallway light. Bulma paused and rolled her eyes.

"Yamcha."

Suddenly a queasy shade of green overtook Bra's face, sending a dreadful wave of alarm through Bulma, jolting her and her slightly horrified facial expression. Next she heard through pulsing eardrums was Bra taking in an extremely long breath, her color vanishing in seconds as she lightly squeezed Bulma's hand with her own.

"Sorry.. Maybe something we ate earlier."

Bulma managed to kick her lips up by a millimeter, faintly nodding before her ever-active mind was epiphanied with,"You sing."

Bra made a face,"Um, what?"

"Yeah.. Sing for me."

Bra licked her lips, looking down for an empty, hopeless second. Then, with mirth shining in her aquamarine eyes, Bra Ouji began to sing.

_**Mom, please tell me, what to do...**_

_**I'm so disappointed in you...**_

_**You said those words that made me cry.**_

_**And you always wondered why-**_

_**Why I sing my lullabye.**_

Bulma was suddenly entranced by her angelic daughter's ethereal voice, and the sheer talent that bright illuminated it, but the lyrics themselves stood out, gripping her heart with the sad realization that this song held more than just the words of a broken parental bond.

_**Mom, please hurry unto me..**_

_**I waited up so patiently.**_

_**You sit down, and you start to cry**_

_**But you never asked me why**_

_**Why I sing my lullabye...**_

_**Was it my fault, they lead you in the wrong direction?**_

_**Was it my fault, they didn't showed you any affection?**_

_**I show you when I start to cry,**_

_**Still you always wonder why**_

_**Why I sing my lullabye?**_

She felt her eyebrows curve upward, a cloud of sadness overtaking her day. But suddenly it sunk in, the meaning that the song was getting at coming from Bra, and a ray of hope overcame her as it always did. She could fix this. Of course, she could, because she never truly tried before to see if it would fail.

_**Mom, why love me if you're cold?**_

_**You just get bitter, then grow old.**_

_**Ask me when I start to weep,**_

_**Then I'll tell you in my sleep**_

_**Why I sing my lullabye...**_

A break of silence suddenly fell before Bra's inevitable inquiry came to interrupt it,"How'd you like it?"

Bulma's lips spread into a grin, "I love it, it was good baby... But can I ask you something?"

Bra eagerly nodded her head, never taking her eyes off of her reluctant mother.

"Um.. Hm. Haha. I just, uh, wanted to know if... that was about me by chance?"

Bra's expression fell down by the meter, a shadow of guilt replacing it.

"No, no. I'm not mad, it's okay. I'd like for you to.."

"Explain?" Bra raised a single eyebrow, her eyes subtly hopeful.

Bulma nodded with a grin.

"Okay.." Bra took a breath in,"I guess, I heard the song around the time you made Dad take care of me and train me everyday. And.. I remember you singing me to sleep everynight when I was 5, but..."

Bulma learned her head in, curious,"But what, Bra?"

Her daughter's sullen eyes stung hers as she slowly replied in a doomful tone,"You just stopped."

A fit of blinking began on Bulma's face as she leaned away a little, the answer soaking in and packing a punch of the past. Bulma took in a breath of her own, her eyes shutting tight for the quickest second. Then she gave Bra an apologetic gaze, looking at her sideways with a pity soft enough to translate as affection to her daughter. She aptly and warmly wrapped her arms around Bra, "Oh I'm so sorry. I guess I thought.. you didn't need me anymore. Maybe you were like me, and became a free spirit at such an early age, especially with your stubborn father to provide any DNA. I didn't really know how you'd turn out I guess."

"Aren't I just like Trunks?"

Bulma's eyebrows shot up, her eyes wide with comical mirth,"Trunks?! Hahaha. No, sweety, see.. Your father wasn't really emotionally there when your brother came around. We also weren't truly together until he got older. Your father's approval has always been the pinnacle of Trunks' life, even though he has only merely given him any."

Bra's eyes fell to the surface of her ponies-clad bedspread, understanding flashing in the amethyst waves of her irises,"So I see.. I'm the favorite. It's made me.."

"Spoiled. A little cocky. Perhaps even a Princess," Her mother giggled. Bra's eyes traveled to a distant universe where such a royal title befitting her would be an ascension worth having. Glory, just as her father aspired to achieve, would be hers. Bulma got the hint,"Now don't go off flying away from the nest yet. I still got a few more hours of you. Unless you'll.. stay even more."

Bra laid her head of medium-long, blue tendrils onto the pillow, her lips curving with a grateful optimism. "I'd like that, Mom."

Bulma's lips kicked up as she winked to her daughter, making her way out the door to shut it, when suddenly another statement from Bra came to throw her for another stupefying loop.

"I love you, Mom. I always have."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I'mmmmmmmmmm stopping there.

ALOT is about to happen.

I dont think I can wait to update any longer though haha

Not even the few hours it'll take to fill in this spot I got.

Bwahaha.

Review! Yes?

Give my review-loggy thingy some sexy time.

BTW: song lyrics of Bra's "lullabye" are from Maria Mena's "Lullabye". sweet title, right?

oh and um. that WILL be coming back up later. bewareee.

see ya!

~Jckash03


	27. Collision

Yet again, I am here.. to update... nothing much more _

Disclaimer: Not mine. But I'll write like it is, anyhow. Kudos, Akira, for giving me something to do :)

For the rest of you guys, please do enjoy. Oh, and make sure you got some time on your hands. This'll be a rocky(long) one.

'-thinking

"-speaking

* * *

_**Would you mind if I hurt you ?**_

_**Understand that I need to.**_

_**Wish that I had other choices**_

_**Than to hurt the one I love...**_

* * *

And thus, the perfect day began.

Or so it seemed.

Bra had never gotten such dreamless, rejuvenating sleep in all of her days in the house and with Gohan. The second her consciousness resumed into play, her eyes opened wide and with vivacity, the opaque brightness of her room such a pleasant sight, such a nostalgic wonder that carried the scent of her childhood without bringing the malodorous tragedy that ended it back into her mind. She felt intact, she felt strong. She felt alive.

'And yet all of this was s'posed to be.. an act!' Her eyebrows could only burrow forward so much, her mood was securely uplifted to where it repelled anything remotely negative. After a few futile seconds of analyzing this new found lightness, her face eased and brightened. It was a good day.

After catching herself staring out the window into the beautiful sunny day full of bird chirps and shimmering clouds, she scoffed and headed downstairs, not bothering to get dressed just yet. Before turning the corner into the kitchen, she stopped suddenly when a voice reached her ears. It was her mother, a very very ecstatic and jovial version of her mother, sitting across the kitchen table from ChiChi, of all people.

Naturally, they were talking about Bra's latest appearance.

"Gosh, ChiChi I just never saw this coming! For once, I can honestly say... she's pretty happy again. I'm pretty happy again," And with that she erupted into a fit of giggles that only emphasized the giddy excitement that her mother was feeling. But Bra could only revel in that so much, although she wasn't aware that she even was. She was more or less disturbed by the sight of ChiChi, whose face was so imminently haunted by the reflections of Videl's, as well as Pan's, despite Pan being so far buried into the memory of her childhood that it was merely a vague shadow. A ghost.

But still, ChiChi was the remainder. She was the only female left other than 18 who had any kind of role in any of this.

Shaking the thoughts from her head of guilt and morbidity, Bra pushed on into the kitchen, mustering all the words and courage that she would need. ChiChi's eyes looked up from watching Bulma's display of overjoy, and penetrated Bra's slightly wavering form with a misty sweetness, a maternal pride that she had never seen before, not even in ChiChi's eyes, not even before the accidents, and the deaths, and the horrible tabloids, and the vanishings, all she saw was this sparkle of some kind of hope and affection being bestowed upon her by a stranger whose heart should have been harden. Instead, it was being worn right on the sleeve of the expression on ChiChi's face.

Bulma immediately stood up, not seeing the interlocking gaze between the two, and wrapped her arms around her daughter,"Good morning, baby."

Then it crashed over her. Just like that. Her eyes welled up with a moisture so forgotten, so alien to her, almost as much as the waves of sudden warmth that rolled over her insides, roaring with an irrefutable fervor that she couldn't help but return the hug. She felt magnetized, endeared. She felt comforted, found. In this very moment, Bra felt love.

And for once, she did not fight it.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As consuming as that moment of overwhelming affection was for Bra, a brewing hatred was for her father. Standing in the middle of the gravity chamber, his body pouring of sweat and perspiration, all he could find in him to do was stab the far side of the wall with his onyx eyes of cold emotion, or lack thereof. He felt a dire dread build inside of him, and with almost half a century of existence under his belt, he knew that this feeling was not unfounded, and would very soon be realized to his dismay...

Or, was it dismay? Perhaps it was an enjoyment, a dark pleasure that he had tried to asphyxiate time and time again, after each burst of indulgent he took into it. Ever since the very first encounter with Kakoratt, a deep despise had been born in him, never to be shattered by any mundane development...

No. His mind was flooding, spinning with flashes and thoughts and even more flashes and thought for each one, and it was too much, too much for his feeble mind, he was too old for this, too weak, he wasn't enough, he just was never enough to defeat Kakoratt, not even Freeza could die at his own hands as he had dreamed of for so long since the moment the call came in that his own father had been killed, the more disloyal act of betrayal in all the history of Planet Vegeta, a planet he couldn't even rebuild now-

Bra. His princess _was_ rebuilding it, slowly but surely...

Then he felt it. He felt her Ki within the vicinity, and all he wanted to do was snatch her, take her to a place where she could concentrate on this very ideal in his head, catalyze the process so that the next time he woke up he would be in that very planet of his inheritance. He would not sleep a moment before.

"No-" His eyes widen, a sudden thought disturbed this brightening idea of his. What if she had already given up? What if she had realized that he infact hadn't ever been there to witness her strange and unexplained downfall as a young girl, and had decided to leave him for only death to claim. What if...

He swallowed down these repressing thoughts, bowing his head and shutting his eyes so they stopped. Perhaps Babidi's evil magic hadn't been rid of so soon, perhaps even a morsel of it was still coursing through his veins, waiting for the right trigger, the right moment to make his dreams become realities...

'Dreams into realities?! Why, I've heard this thought before, right as it had consumed me the last time... I will not be possessed again! I am the Prince of all Saiyans, not a damn plaything for someone who isn't even of importance anymore!' He blared in his mind, taking it upon himself to filter this rage into a ki blast the size of a bowling ball at the nearest receptor-bot, which deflect it to another bot, and then back at Vegeta, only this time he had his back turned, and was knocked out by the pressure of his own blast.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He was sleeping. He was dreaming. His body was overheated, a fever taking over him in his unconsciousness. His hands were gripping the sheets, his body reacting in its own imagined chaos, trying in futility for anything to grasp in reality while his head was lost in its own sick and twisted world of pure fantasy.

At first, there were only flashes. Blue locks of shimmering hair, opaque skin glimmering in the flicking light, lips plump with a coy smirk, and the eyes of an angel lost in her own tragedy.

Flashes of Bra tortured his blurry and spotting vision, causing him to blink over and over until finally this beautiful picture focused into a whole, and he was with her. They were underwater, their bodies floating about, tempting the possibility of intertwining with one another as they swam, as her hair swam, as their eyes swam and collided into each other. Blue upon black, black upon blue.

Finally, the temptation won Goten over, and his hand reached out for her waistline, gliding over the curve of her lithe body, its firm proof of her rigorous lifestyle only curbing his reluctance and catapulting his desire for her. Had he been above water, his breath would have shown clearly how fast his heart was racing, his lungs fighting to keep up with it as he found himself lost in the enlightened and slightly curious turquoise orbs in front of him. She came closer to him, her suddenly uncovered breasts pressing lightly onto his sculpted chest, his heartbeat exploding through the roof and it was all he could to do to keep from exploding from the inside...

Her hands, soft and pristine despite her rough training, reached up to his face, his expression glazed with an impassioned heat that rivaled the one inside of him when he had been fighting her. At the thought, he was taken aback by how cruel and malicious he had been towards this ethereal beauty, a creation of Heaven right before him...

That's when he became aware of their lips being only millimeters apart, the adrenaline from the realization launching even more blood through his system, southbound to his manhood as he felt her thighs graze it, so lightly that it tantalized him even further with the thought, the mere image of their becoming one. Just as their lips were about to make cataclysmic contact, his lungs decided to give out. Suddenly, there was no more oxygen left in him to spare and nitrogen took its hold on his chest as he bulked, his eyes shooting wide just as they looked up at her to see that devilish grin, her maniacal laugh echoing, tearing his heart apart with each cackle.

The blue turned to black, and black turned to blue.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Oh, Bra, how mature you're going to look when I'm finished. I don't know if we ever told you the story of the future version of your brother, but when he came here to warn us of the Androids, I cut his hair for him, too."

She felt a slim blue eyebrow raise,"It was that long?"

Bulma chuckled, nodding. "Mhm. He had just gotten out of the Time Chamber, I think that's where Goten is right now."

Suddenly, Bra's face dropped of all expression at the name. His face, with its usual tired hardness, flashed before her mind's eye, sparking something of shame and sorrow in her. Hadn't she just finished causing a bunch of trouble with him? Or, getting started even?

"Bra, you alright?" Her mother's concerned voice broke her thoughts, causing her face to shoot up out of her concentration with a bright smile on, her faking skills already back into play and making her feel even worse. She nodded. Silence ensued, from then on, Bulma's aging face etched in slight concern and disappointment that her daughter's elevated mood didn't last as long as she had hoped, but then she took a step back. Perhaps Bra was even feeling a tinge of guilt about the way she had been with Goten? The thought brought the grin back on Bulma's face as she continued her ministrations with Bra's smooth cerulean locks.

Bra, herself however, was in a state of deep thought. Why was he in the Chamber? To fight her?

Then, a startling idea hit her like a brick in the face. He was going to kill her, if he had to, to keep her from overtaking the planet...

Her face went ashen and pale suddenly, and then Bulma reached for her buzzing cellphone. Upon reading the text she had just received, her eyebrows burrowed with irritation and confusion,"Oh, that Yamcha. Always coming in and out of the scheme of things just when everything seems right with the world."

That had done it. Bra felt the nausea creep up to the very corners of her jaw and next she knew, she was on the floor, a chunky substance leaking from the corner of her mouth as the world spun around her, a floating dread still hovering over her like a black cloud, raining the premonition of an omen that she hadn't foreseen in her hazy, beautiful reverie that she had woken up with.

All she knew was now she was definitely in the rain.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The intercom flashed on, his wife's still attractive features gracing his eyesight and suddenly he felt terrible for his recent internalized fit. His lack of gratitude and pride over winning a life and family with her in only showed him how little he had learned over the past years, the past fights, and the past deaths that had occurred and even recurred in both his and her lifetimes. They had gotten through so much, and now their own daughter was at stake but all he could do was yearn for the royalty, the kingdom, the power...

"Vegeta, could you come here right now? It's Bra."

Her unusually shaky tone sent those tingles of dread back up his spine from earlier. Suddenly he was surged, and all he could think of was seeing his beautiful daughter again, even if she would be that lifeless, catatonic angel, broken from fate's cruelty as he was himself. With a response, he left, but he was sure to glance back at his wife with his urgency and compassion thoroughly conveyed in his obsidian eyes, and he could tell that she had caught it, because the most subtle gasp escaped her red painted lips.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bulma. Once his treasure, now lost at sea, sinking with decades of mixed feelings, then infidelity, then friendship, then another man coming out of nowhere to steal her heart with his evil, malevolent charms, and even going as far as to impregnate her with his own evil, malevolent seed. He knew Trunks had plenty to do with everything that had happened, after all, they had been incahootz the entire time...

'But nevermind that. Bulma will be mine just as I had planned, and even the revenge I had taken upon the child she had with that filthy Saiyan just... isn't enough. It's not enough, I must have her!'

He skidded across the Capsule Corp. parking lot with his bright red sports car. His greying, long black hair hung to the middle of his back as he donned his usual yellow suit, embroidered in the most expensive silk from the designer malls. Finally, he felt financially up to par with her, unlike that kingdomless Prince she had picked over him. She may have had the riches to deal with it, but she had to have know something was missing. He never treated her like the royalty that she was, the place in society that she had was never acknowledged by the arrogant Prince who took his family for granted and was soul-bent on defeating her bestfriend.

He was going to bring all of this and even more to Bulma's attention. She would bow her head, fighting back tears as the realization sunk into her how right Yamcha was. He would apologize profusely for what he had to done to her even though they pretty much had already, but atleast it would soften her up to him even more. He knew exactly what he would say, after that, holding her in her arms.

_"...But hes the sort who can't know anyone intimately, least of all a woman. He doesn't know what a woman is. He wants you for a possession, something to look at like a painting or an ivory box. Something to own and to display. He doesn't want you to be real, or to think or to live. He doesn't love you, but I love you. I want you to have your own thoughts and ideas and feelings, even when I hold you in my arms. It's our last chance... it's our last chance..."_

He went upstairs to find her back to him, saying something through the intercom to Vegeta, that slimy rascal of a husband. He painted on his best smirk, almost skin to Vegeta's, and coyly knocked the bent knuckle of his pointer finger on her open bedroom door, making her spin and gasp,"Bra?! .. Oh. Hi, Yamcha..."

The discomfort in her voice made his heart drop into a boiling fury almost, but he knew that what he'd tell her would definitely fix things. His cocky confidence uplifted his mood again as he took some steps toward her, offering husky,"How you doin', babe?"

She shook her head softly as her right up brushed up her left one, her eyes glued to the floor,"Don't call me that Yamcha."

He sighed impatiently,"Look, I'm just here because I have something to bring to your attention. It's about time anyway, it's been too damn long."

Her eyebrows twitched forward, her eyes shooting up to meet his in their amethyst calculation. He remembered back to the time they first met, his cheeks incinerated by her gaze of utter elegance, those silky strands of blue that forever melted into his dreams and nightmares.

"Bulma," he started as he got on one knee, keeping his chestnut eyes locked with her cerulean orbs, which filled with surprise and anticipation,"You chose someone over me so long ago that obviously does not appreciate you for the beautiful, genius woman that you've been to me and so many of our friends for so long. He even went as far as to abandon you during your pregnancy, devoted his life to defeating Goku... He's the sort who can't know anyone intimately, least of all a woman. He doesn't know what a woman is. He wants you for a possession, something to look at-"

"Stop this, Yamcha! That man loves me, more than you ever did! You're so blatantly deranged to think you have the right to say ANY of that to me!"

His failure to already win her emotions over stabbed him in the gut and filled his insides with an anger he couldn't begin to become aware of. All he knew was a roaring passion and greed that consumed him like a raw, engulfing flame as he grabbed her unwilling form and roughly pressed his lips onto hers, his hands gripping her sides to the point that he could feel the indentations of her ribcage. She squirmed and moaned with begrudging displeasure, her acrylic nails finally digging into his cheek, his very sensitive scar, but before he could even yell out and back away, he felt a titillating crunch at the side of his head where undoubtedly Vegeta's foot make contact.

At that moment, time stopped. For Bulma, for Vegeta, and for the barely coming-to Yamcha on their bedroom floor, his ear leaking a watery stream of blood. Vegeta's face was stoic, cold, hardly anything was seen in his magnetic eyes as they remained penetrating her with the most emotionless, incriminating stare she had ever seen him give someone. A sudden tinge of fear as cold as ice and as painful as death suddenly came over her, breath ceasing to become available as she realized what he thought he had just seen.

"V-Vegeta...!"

"I saw you holding his face."

Her eyes went wide, everything inside of her dropping to a halt as she stammered a protest,"N-No Vegeta! You saw the look on my face, he kissed me, he just tried to accuse you of-"

"Of what? Not loving you? Well consider it done," He snapped, his power level elevating suddenly as he pointed two fingers at the lying body of Yamcha on the floor, whose ear was covered with red, his left eye clamped shut as his cerebral cortex approached a failure that would eventually paralyze the left side of his body because of Vegeta's kick. Only problem was, Vegeta whole-heartedly planned on making the other side just as useless, if not petrified.

"Vegeta, don't do this to him, don't stoop this low and prove him right-"

"Don't EVER defend him against me again, woman! For years, you have bloody kept me from eradicating this lowlife fuck from this mud ball planet, and I tell you right now, it is over! I am done listening to you and your screeching demands as to who and what I can handle and how I handle them. You are no longer my keeper."

Those words mortified her very soul, shaking it from its core as tears involuntarily fell from her closed eyes, every moment of every year of their life together moving like old, wornout film before her in her head. Vegeta sneered.

"Crying is futile, emotion is useless. I am overjoyed in the fact that I have completely learned this today instead of merely scratching its surface. Now, for this idiot to end-.."

"What's going on here, Mom?" A feeble, trembling tone came that depicted illness more than realization of what was actually happening. Bulma lifted her head from her hands, her eyes widening to see a pale, limp Bra there at the doorway, her eyes snapping from her mother to Vegeta to the unconscious Yamcha on the floor.

"Sweety, everything's fine-"

Vegeta froze, his hand falling to his side at the sight of his very daughter. He looked at his angellic creation that he had made with his despicable wife, and suddenly it dawned on him with a horror unimaginable even when compared to his galactic travels as a boy and young teen. He looked from the lying Yamcha to his daughter, and it all made sense. It all made sense that this poor bastard was trying to steal not only his wife Bulma, but his entire family, for he believed it was his rightly fate to belong with her and make this family himself. He truly concieved the notion that he deserved it more than Vegeta, and that a lovely gem such as Bra would deserve to be in a household such as his.

Or perhaps.. He had already stolen Bra.

And the dawning turned into a horrid black night in Vegeta's heart, mind, and soul.

All of it lost, as it truly sunk in. The catatonic years of her childhood, the offset of puberty, the promiscuous acts, the killing spree she had gone on with 17, the affair with Gohan driving Videl to suicide and her not giving the slightest damn...

Yamcha had raped his only daughter, the Princess of his entire world and even his lost planet.

She had already been gone to him, this entire time... Not the other way around. Not him being unavailable, but his daughter's soul was lost, and there had been no one to save her. Not even him, her father, the very Prince of all Saiyans could not keep a bloody sick fuck from molesting his 5 year old daughter in a moment of unsupervised privacy. His blood ran cold with guilt, his eyes flooding with a remorse so unlike anything he had ever felt before and he went towards her in a slow motion that only made the haunting nightmare of that moment even more real.

Bra's eyes stared into his with a confusion that mirrored her mother's, but he ignored it. He ignored the mere detail that she was a spitting image of her mother, and he took her into his arms, the ends of her blazing short hair brushing against his arm as he pressed her head gently against his chest. He could feel her own chest heaving with some kind of shock, some kind of paralyzing confusion that inhibited her from even moving or saying a word against this.

He moved his hand up and down her back, noting the sheer muscular firmness in its tight form that clearly showed how much she was willing to take her revenge. And so, he decided to give her that revenge. He wouldn't take the fool's life himself. He knew Bra was only reliving the same life that he had, a childhood stolen tragically by a tyrant who was only seeking revenge for his own powerless demise, and living forever without the means of taking said revenge. The hunger for control, the hunger for power, the hunger to just erase all of it by erasing the person who caused it. Anything and anyone to fill that hole in anyway was of use to him, and that was all that life was.

A giant endeavor to heal that pain caused by another.

And now, even more pain was to be added to that thanks to his stupid wife. Someone he thought he could trust was as stubborn as he, and yet here she was, her fickle nature clearly showing along with her affections for that moronic bastard that she had probably kept to herself all this time. All this time...

All this time, his own daughter had also had him between her legs.

Suddenly, the two became one in his mind. Bulma was Bra, Bra was Bulma. Suddenly, they both no longer felt like his. He felt himself gently push her away, searching her eyes for affirmation of him being wrong for once. 'Please, Kami....'

Nothing.

She held the same frightful confusion that her mother had on when he had walked into that bedroom.

Growling, he took his hand and clutched the collar of Bra's shirt, sending her flying through the bedroom window of Capsule Corp.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It wasn't until the first couple drops of condensation fell upon her scraped and pulsing forehead that Bra came to. Her dizzy orbs of cerulean opened to a thick sky of grey, her hand clutching dewy grass as her lungs immediately expanded to take in air. Thunder clashed against the sky, bringing her consciousness much farther into the present as certain flashes of certain memories of pain kept intruding her mind's eye. Sitting up, however, was not an option. She could not feel her legs, and her back was in a dull, intense pain.

She knew he was coming, however. She knew he was already contemplating his recent action, as well as continuing what he started with her She knew what he would choose, and it took all of her willpower and more to get her to sit up.

For some reason, she thought of Goten. For some reason, there was solace in his face and strength in his gentle, reassuring tone that would forever etch into her mind come life or come death. His impression on her was eternal, a kind of touch that had an omnipresence that she simply could not comprehend, or even fathom. He would always be there, and in that moment, she was fine with that. She needed him, in that moment.

'Bra, you know what you have to do. You know in your heart, that even if you do love him and he is your father, you must do what is good for the Earth. Remember that. Always.'

She hacked, spots of blood flying from her dry mouth as a limp hand rose to wipe it off her chin. Breathing raspy and heavy, her eyes closed briefly, wishing a Sinzu bean or some phenomenal recovering strength would drop out of the sky.

Little did she know, a lot more than such would.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Holy... shit!"

Goten's eyes flew open, the surge in Ki from so many miles under onto Earth's surface since adrenaline straight into his chest and he felt it stab his heart, the dread, the fear, the same panic he felt in his dream and all the other in which he lost her, in which he had to sacrifice seeing that face, those eyes, and that smirk...

Even if she was evil, he couldn't do it. In that moment, he simply could not kill her. In fact, he'd do the opposite.

"She's in trouble-"

"No, Goten. You're not thinking clearly. You must go down there and fight her while she is weak."

"Oh, so Vegeta can have a reason to kill him too while he is on this power trip? No. Absolutely not!" Piccolo roared at Goku, who had suggested Goten fight her now.

Goten shook his head,"I'm not doing what either of you say."

Their heads snapped over to stare at him, their eyes wide with shock. A thick, tense silence fell between them, pregnant with anticipation of exactly what and from what part of body he was planning. He kept jerking from the ripples of Ki ceasing in Bra, as well as that which rose in Vegeta. Yamcha's ebbed out, but was still stable which meant he was alive. Strange since Vegeta was involved, but Goten could not dwell on what was going on between the two. All he was concerned with was Bra.

He could see her lying somewhere, in a pool of blood, that silky mane of hair drenched in red-

"Goten! The time is now!"

He growled,"I'm going down there! She is hurt, she cannot FIGHT him like this!"

Goten went over to the table near the palace's opening and grabbed the bag of Senzu, gasping when his father clutched his wrist,"You know what this will do to her. You realize what she will transform into."

His black eyes dropped to the floor,"I'm doing what you told me to do all my life. I'm doing what my heart says."

Ripping his hand from Goku's grasp, he launched into the sky, descending into the Earth, while his father and guardian hoped that would be the only place he descended to.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A sardonic fit of chuckling came from behind her. She was not ready, just like the last time a wretched male came to take over her fate, she would not prepared to fight back. She was still so young, still a baby, despite the training, despite the hours and the sweating...

She was not ready to fight her own father.

At least, not physically. That voice of Goten's had already transitioned into something more, a voice so soft and ethereal that it seemed as if the very voice of Kami had leaked into her conscious, telling her, soothing her that everything would work to the plan he had. She mustered up the upper body strength to get into a push-up position, and kicked off the ground straight into her father's fist, gravity once again pulling her to its claim on the grassy, wet surface.

A smirk decorated his malicious features,"Oops. Looks like you flew into that one yourself."

Her chest heaved, a cry escaping her bruised and already swollen mouth. As her jaw ebbed with pain, she once again sat up, her legs somehow bending to get a good balance but they still could not be detected by her brain.

"You will not defy me, woman. You will not!"

She felt her eyebrows burrowed despite the gigantic wave of pain it brought, familiar with the term as being her mother's nickname donned by her father. Why was he calling her that? Before she could voice her curiosity, he clutched her collar again, throwing her perhaps fifty feet into the air and then drop kicking her back into the ground. The wind was knocked out of her, her eyes clamping shut with the vibrations her chest took on as a seizure threatened to uphold her from recovering. Blood pumping through her chest into her palpitating heart, a wave of intense heat running through her body to her heart, a rush of blood that told her that this would not be an easy fight.

Her eyes opened what felt like a generation later to see him hovering over her, his defiant form with folded arms and thick, sculpted legs that emanated power, strength, a sexual dominance that personified the deep, raspy voice that haunted her from her childhood. But he was her father...

He was her father, her "daddy", and never was meant to hurt her the way he was doing, and had been doing by his neglect, his lack of reasoning, his lack of nurturing and attention. She could tell by the way he had embraced her that he knew, he knew absolutely everything she had been through without her telling him. The way he should have so long ago. A Prince of Saiyans, yet not there to defend his little girl... And finishing the job by killing her instead. He was no better than Yamcha in this respect, he had become her enemy, and her sheer willpower would be the only thing to stop him.

No matter the betrayal, no matter the pain, and no matter the family ties that blood conjoined between them. She had to protect herself, first and foremost. She would have to kill him, if need be.

'Funny how such things flip over... Goten was meant to kill me, and now it's my father instead. Will there ever be a man to do the opposite and save me...?'

Before there could be an answer to this question, dozens of ki beams flew her way, the recent monologue in her head sunk in enough for her to muster the energy to move her body around so that each one was either deflected or evaded. She flipped up into a standing position a few yards behind where she had been lying, and suddenly the beams stopped.

When the smoke cleared, she saw her saviour. She saw Goten holding Vegeta in a choke hold from behind, his deranged, bloodshot eyes shooting from left to right in attempt to see the bastard who held him from killing the damned soul he called his own.

"Sorry, Vegeta. She's mine."

Goten held an open palm to Vegeta's back, a stream of ki bursting from it into the back of the Prince and sending him into the ground just as he had done to Bra, who stood there with eyes wide and forehead bleeding, her short turquoise hair cascading behind her head, full of dirt and weed.

"Heh.." He said, seeing her new look with a kind of surprise. Their eyes locked, both sharing their expressions of surprise and gratitude. He threw her the Senzu bean, smiling when she caught it instantly and popped in her mouth.

And just like that, Vegeta shot a ki attack straight through her chest.

She was sent flying into the city, which was only a few meters away, a business building's window shattering with a crash while inhabitants screamed and scattered about, panicking for somewhere to escape the deadly feud. Goten's chest filled with an incinerating rage as his body pumped with energy that sent him flying right at Vegeta, who simply smirked and got into stance for. The two began to spar heatedly, grunts and growls filling the electric air as both of them went Super, never once taking their eyes of the opponent.

"Heh, fighting over one of my own, something I'd never see you to have enough balls to do, Son."

"I'll.. Never... Be... Your.. Son!"

Next, it was Vegeta's body flying into the periphery of trees on the opposite side of where Bra had crashlanded. Goten looked back at the Capsule Corp. building, seeing a blue-haired figure at the window, her hand pressed into the glass and a plea in her eyes. Who he was supposed to save he did not know, but he was guessing it was her daughter. He inferred that Bulma had seen the evil Vegeta could have triggered in his mind when he became irrational, unruly, and so he that's what he would do. He would save Bra from this horrible monster that became her father, or vice versa.

He would do his very best.

Suddenly, there was a sharp increase in Ki that snapped his head towards its source. The image before him wiped away any pre-concieved notion of what Bra could have become, and the power she kept hidden from the world was now revealed. Her eyes held nothing but a burning determination for any in her path, arms held to her sides and chest raised in a proud stance against the burst of wind that erupted from the disturbance of energy that emanated from her transformation.

And so it was done...

She had evolved.

It was not Vegeta she was after. It was not Goten she was after. It was a pure, unabashed path of destruction and domination; Earth was her target.

"No..." Goten heard the feeble protest leak from his lips, sounding so distant and far gone as he eyes glued to the sight of this vengeful creature. Taking in a breath, he tensed up, ready to attack. He tried to promise himself he would not kill her, but given the circumstances, there was nothing for certain.

She scanned the area, her eyes radiating her sheer concentration until they locked onto her first target: Goten. A smirk crawled up her lips, her body tingling with infinite energy and a divine confidence that left no room for anything else. She hovered into the air, never taking her glowing cerulean orbs off of him.

"Men should not be allowed to be in ruling of this planet.. They only cause harm and destruction to such beauty. I am here, instead, to destroy them."

"Bra.. You're not even yourself right now."

"Ah, but I am. This is me at my pinnacle, dear Gotan. This is who I was made to be..."

Next thing he knew, she swung her arms forward, pressing her wrists together with open palms and released a wave of ki that nearly took his head off had he not ducked. Growling, she attacked him full-force, throwing her fist into his general direction and clipping him in the jaw before he could make up his dubious mind as to either block it and retaliate or let her destroy him and any hope of saving the planet for the sake of his misplaced affections for her.

'Goten! You have to make your choice now, otherwise she WILL gain the upper-hand and the Earth and everyone in it will be lost forever. You have to put your love for her behind, no matter how hard it is. I know... how hard it is. But you have to keep your selfishness behind, or else you will lost everything!'

As ironic as his father's voice in his swirling hand sounded, he knew it was right. He knew he had to make that choice between his head, his heart, and his home...

He struck her hard in the face, sending her reeling backwards a good fifty feet away from him. And with a hurricane of Ki blasting from his palms, he made his choice.

She flipped over, her heels digging into the debris of the surrounding city that surrounded the two heated fighters, their eyes locked sending glares of electric ferocity that emanated from both of their Ki signatures. The gigantic wave of energy being sent her way caused her face to curl into a smirk as she flared up to mirror the attack, every moment of inferiority, every flashback of abuse, every undeniable thirst for power, every hunger for revenge, and every sweat drop she had poured into creating her fulfilled destiny to rise above her childhood disposition was put into that attack, full-force, full throttle, fullfillment at last.

Both waves collided into each other, creating a storm of wind and electric jolts to permeate through the atmosphere. Goten felt as if his heart would burst at any second, his body heat almost too much to bear while the hole in chest grew deeper and deeper the more power he put into it, which only helped because he filtered it into the effort of this attack. 'Dad better be damn well proud'.

Vegeta felt it snap him out of his short-lived slumber, his eyes wide with shock at what he was seeing. His daughter fighting the son of Kakarott, and pretty much winning. Then it hit him exactly what happened in the past ten minutes, and his heart turned to a dreadful ice. Looking more closely, he realized his daughter was very different. Streaks of black had formed in her short, cascading cerulean mane, almost as dark as the sky had grown. Clouds piled to create a blanket of grey over the world, the sun nonexistent to reflect the very storm that raged through his daughter's soul.

'She has transformed somehow! Unbelievable.. She is a Majin Bra of some sort, her power level through the roof! Damn... I had never known, and my daughter, if I had...'

He could not dwell on it any longer, for this was the duel of the century. This held the Earth's fate in its balance, as well as the question of Vegeta's home planet becoming restored at its core. But even that thought was not re-assuring, for he knew it was to be a desolate, controlled environment with Bra as its leader. Yamcha would for sure be killed, and anyone in her way. Goku and the others were simply too old to take her, and in the end, all of them would be dead except for her very own army of citizens that hung on her every, enchanting word.

'This.. isn't Bra.'

The creature that was behind the humongous ball of titillating energy was that of a monster, born of vengeance, cruelty, and pain. The very malice that burned in her eyes was nothing compared to the sweet innocence he had seen in his dream, in his visit to the alternative reality... But he knew she was in there, somewhere. He just had to make that clear to her before it was too late. Hopefully, and he did hope against all odds and all worse cast circumstances, that this would not kill her but mainly tame her.

He wanted to save her, but he couldn't without her very permission. Either way, she was in control, with or without the upper-hand.

"Bra, this isn't you! This could all be different if you would stop- and realize... What you're doing!" He screamed before pushing even more of his little left energy. The very center of the two, meshed attacks lowered more towards her, showing that he had finally gained the top of the battle. She growled with irritation, sweat pouring down her pulsing temples as she desperately poured more of her hatred, more of the past decade of torture and destruction into her attack.

But it seemed... she had nothing left.

Her turquoise orbs grew wide with fear suddenly, weakness taking over her tired body as Goten's blast washed over her like a tragic monsoon. She could feel it rip into her skin, penetrating her entire body until blackness took over, and soon she felt nothing. She was finally put to rest, and the sky returned to its normal blue, the clouds vanishing as she took a last breath.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Wahahaha.

Cliffhangerrrrrr.

Of course there is more left, hopefully not too much though.

I'd like to end it at chapter.35?

Yeah?

Don't want it to be too long now _

So.

Sorry for the wait guys, I know it's hard. Internet issues and whatnot.

Songs: What Have You Done ~ Within Temptation, Space Dye Vest ~ Dream Theatre (Yamcha's imagined and planned monologue- totally not mine.)

Til next time!

Reviewwwww.

~Jckash03


	28. Retribution

Hola..

Just wanna give my huge thanks to you guys for dedicating a few minutes of your day to reviews and stuff.

Means alot.

This one is a little sad to reflect a really hectic time in my life at the moment.

But nonetheless, enjoy its deep and dramatic ways.

'-thinking

"-speaking

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

And then I woke up.

The volcanic eruption of darkness and dread that exploded in my chest swelled to the point of near asphyxiation. My heart began to race, my eyes bulged, and I prayed. I prayed it was all a dream, that I'd wake up and my life would be intact the way it was when I woke up that morning. Tears involunarily fell down my cold cheeks, my lips plump with red as my face crinkled in a vain attempt to contain the surge of emotion running through me.

I had lost the most important gem in the world...

I had lost myself.

I was my greatest enemy, not Yamcha, not even my own father.

Suddenly, a numbness washed down the bittersweet realization. I was undead. I was here, but... Not on Earth. Not with a family or a friend in sight. No Gohan. Not even....

Goten..?

That's when it stung the most. That's when I felt it bleed into my insides as the numb feeling faded and melancholy took over. Nothing could shake it off, nothing could coagulate my bruised heart. Not that I was even aware I had one and yet...

I had never felt a pain this terrible, this devastating.

'What's wrong with me? Why couldn't I get it right? Why couldn't I cope and open my big fucking mouth to just tell someone...'

"M-Maybe it was all a dream. Just a dream, or maybe this is. Maybe- AGGHH!"

A strangled scream escaped me as I fell upon my knees, cradling my head in my hands. This wasn't happening, it couldn't be. Everything should be so much-

"Different."

I froze. My veins halted in the icy silence as my head slowly rose to see Kami in some mysterious light, staring at me with his omniscience and his serenity. I immediately envied him, all the power I sought in my life on Earth and yet I was here, on my knees, in his mercy and begging for his knowledge.

"You struggled so much child. To be different. To escape the pain you were cursed with as a child, no control, no power over it... And now you are here."

A sadness invaded my throat, muting it indefinitely. Only because it all felt so indefinite. Final. Eternity teased my fingertips, burning it with its immense possibility, threatening to claim my existence but for some reason I still felt a spark...

Hope.

"You are still a child, young Bra. That hope exists because you are also human. You are not the monster you or others may percieve you to be. You are unique and strong. Do you believe so?"

I shook my head. Nothing was ever good enough, why even try now? All of those hours and months of sweat, obsession...

"Revenge is never the answer. Murder, diabolic manipulation of others using your beauty and enchantment alone will not work. You are not a full-blooded Saiyan, and even if you were, you would have been defeated by your own arrogance."

"Isn't that what HAPPENED?" I snarled, my lips curling in defiant rage. I was so angry, so mad this was happening to me, of all people... I am the fucking half-blood Saiyan Princess for Kami's sake.

His lips smiled at hearing his name echo in my head,"Not for your sake, dear. This is for the Earth's sake. This is for you to see who you are meant to be, who you could have become."

"It was all a mistake," I muttered, tears falling once again down my face like raindrops that came before the storm. Silence ensued.

"Come, at once."

"No!"

He had his back to me, and glanced at me before my eyes closed. My nostrils flared, my chest heaved. I was throwing a fit. Just like the child he donned me to be.

"This is the only way for you to see, to open your eyes and grow. No one on Earth has that power but I, dearest Bra."

"I'm nothing. I was used like yesterday's garbage, and thrown around by my own father..."

"You may pout all you like. Fate will not be changed unless you grasp the power of the future in front of you. Or..."

My eyebrow raised, against my whim,"Or?!"

"Or you give up, and all you will be remembered as is the defeated villain you made yourself out to be."

I swallowed my pride, I stood up. And I followed Kami into the abyss of time itself.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The smoke cleared. Goten felt his breath grow rapid, not from the energy that suddenly left his body feeling limp and fatigued...

But because he saw the outline of her motionless silhouette under a pile of debris.

He rocketlaunched himself towards her, pushing off the rock and concrete off her body, battered and bruised as it were. His heart sunk at the mere sight of her bleeding, porcelain skin, like an antique doll that accidentally fell from the high shelf. His hand reached out, his eyes fixated on her as if he were in a trance, and cupped her cheek so lightly he could hardly feel the icy silk that her skin was. It all went black again as his eyelids fell like curtains, keeping him from seeing the nightmarish sight in front of him.

A sob wracked his chest, but no tears escaped. He laid his head down on her breast, no heartbeat to wake him of his tragic haze. Flashbacks of her childhood and his meshed, the two of them smiling and playing the park when she was so young, too young to know the scars and the pain she was in for. Rage pumped through him suddenly. He wanted to kill, he wanted to lash out at anyone who dared look at her with malice in their eyes but he knew she had already taken care of them.

She had done this before she had even given him a chance to help her out of it.

'You can't change her fate for her, son. You just can't do everything.' His father consoled in his head, but he growled the reverberating voice away, tired, wanting nothing more than to just lay here, even if it was with a corpse. She was still beautiful to him, she was still everything that the world was supposed to be blessed with and more. She was the future, and he had just killed it.

Then, his eyes shot open, and he picked his head up with a glimmer of hope and adrenaline. Of course, the human way to do things. CPR.

He gently seperated her slightly blue lips and pressed his mouth against it. No breath leaked to caress his face, and catapulted a wave of sadness right through him. Ignoring it to the best of his ability, he slowly exhaled and then blow forcefully. After getting nothing, he started compressions against her chest. "Come on, come on!" He heard himself shout, frustration leaking perspiration down his temples.

He blew air into her mouth again, then a moisture began to trickle down his cheek and he knew he was done for. A cry escaped his mouth, emasculating him finally as he collapsed.

'No, Bra... This wasn't how our first kiss should have been, baby... My Bra...'

With that, he fell fast asleep, his head laying against her chest as time and space faded away.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A golden train station befell her eyes, surrounding both her and Kami as blind, oblivious passersby rushed and strode to their destinations. Children, animals, adults. There were so many people, it was hard to see which way was left, even the walls were covered by this body or that. A giant clock was perched up above everyone on the ceiling, causing Bra to shudder when she saw its hands were not stationary or following any such pattern.

They were spinning, faster and faster, to show just how infinite she and Kami were.

She felt invisible, dead. Both of which she was, but... it was such a cold, empty feeling of not existing.

"Do you see the inhabitants of this world, Bra? They are all going somewhere for something their life demands or their hearts desire. A loved one, a job, a meeting of some sort. Everyone is rushing so blindly that they do not notice us or the ghosts of the Other World, however, there are always wandering spirits surrounding them. They are simply too absorbed in their own existences to notice beyond the paradigms of the natural world they live in."

Bra blinked, astounded at what she was hearing, wondering about all those times

-_click_-

"That was Yamcha, who was hiding in a hidden passageway that lead to your closet. Trunks gave him the route, the blueprint to your home. It is there he snapped the very photos of you as a young child that made their way to your mother's mailbox."

She rolled her eyes, not wanting anything to do with the life she left behind. All she wanted was to hear more about what lie beyond.

"Yes. A common human trait, always wondering what is beneath the walls of life, the limits of the mind, and such. But patience is the key. An open mind and an open heart will lead you to the discovery that you have yearned so long for."

A slim turquoise eyebrow rose on Bra's face,"Me personally? Or..."

Kami only smiled. "Let us carry on, child."

Next thing she knew, darkness fell over them again. But then it faded into something much more haunting, much more desolate than Bra could ever imagine. It was her, around 6 years old, clutching a teddy bear and clad in flannel pajamas. She was crying, trails of wet, glistening tears streaking her cheeks as the hair around her face matted to it. Pity suddenly flooded her chest, until...

Until she saw what she was doing.

The then 6-year-old Bra was touching herself in a region far too inappropriate for a child to even know about. Bra turned away quickly, a blush crept upon her face, her eyes wide with shock. 'Why can't I remember doing something like that?!'

"You are reliving what happened to you, my dear. Do not be humiliated, or afraid. This was your way of coping, your way of nurturing the victim you had become."

"M-Mothering myself."

Kami nodded as Bra mustered the courage to look back again. Suddenly the child in front of her, shuddered, gasping for air as her eyes clamped shut. Then, with a contented sigh, she fell back on her bed and into a restless, dreamless sleep. Bra shook her head.

"That was no way for someone so young to live, Kami! Why didn't ANYONE fucking notice? Why didn't anyone try to help? To listen? Why couldn't I-"

"Speak? Words were still beyond your reach, no matter the genius your mother was. You had barely grasped the majority of the English language by the age of five, but the trauma muted you. Speaking was not an option, for you still believed it was your fault, that you had done something wrong and would be punished accordingly."

"Heh," She scoffed bitterly,"For some genius, I was a fucking idiot to think such a way."

"You thought the way a mere child under tremendous pain would. And you still do."

Her eyebrows burrowed at being called a child, because even at seventeen, her pride pulsed with strength and retort,"Bullshit."

"You will see," Kami replied calmly, his lips curving upwards. The next world that graced their line of vision was another flash of 6 year old Bra, only much happier. It was a bright sunny day, and everyone was gathered at Master Roshi's. She donned a pink, polkadot bathing suit while riding the back of the Turtle, everyone giggling at Vegeta's obvious irritation.

Envy invaded Bra's pounding heart, her face scowling at the image before her. Then she saw Goten, his hair standing upright like in his younger days, his white shirt and purple pants gleaming in the sunlight from the beach's horizon. Next to him was a girl, her hair chestnut brown, her eyes golden like the sun that was setting into the vast sea before them. The girl leaned in for a kiss, setting Goten's cheeks on fire with a fiery blush. Nonetheless, she claimed his lips with her own, and Bra turned her back on the vision, furious.

"This is the alternate world. Goten has been shown this world, only all of you were much older, and this girl-"

"Can go fuck herself. Next."

Kami sighed, and she could practically feel him shaking his head at her jealous rage,"Her name is Valese. Eventually the feelings that bombarded the young group of you in your own broken world came to develop again in this one. Only, there was no action. Only emotion and the mere hiding of it."

Her eyebrow rose again, curiosity being too much for her impulsive inquisition,"Like who?"

"There was quite a web of feelings between all of you. Goten for you, Pan for Trunks, as well as Marron for Trunks.." He chuckled at the controversy,"However...Many darker triangles were formed, the same ones that existed in your timeline but were ended horribly."

"Yamcha for my mother," She answered, realizing what had happened when she interrupted Vegeta, Yamcha, and her mother. Yamcha had come for Bulma, forcing her to kiss him before her father walked in and got the wrong idea. Suddenly she became enraged at the notion,"So it was all because my FATHER got it in his head that my mother was cheating on him?! In their own bedroom?!"

"Now, child. Calm yourself-"

"No! I lost my life, I lost a chance to be this happy little kid like we see right here, all because of HIM?!"

"There is no such thing as chance. There is fate, and there is choice. Both are intertwined-"

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!"

He blinked with surprise etched on his aging features, taken aback by her outburst.

"I don't care about your stupid useless wisdom for life, death, love, glory... It's all a waste, obviously. No matter what I would have done, I still would have been the bad guy, the victim, or the girl that was killed by a stupid assumption!"

He stared at her blankly, his eyes holding a twinge of regret,"If you would let me-"

"No. Leave me be."

"As you wish."

Black once again fell over her, a blanket to console her internal wound of emptiness, anger, and downright misery.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Wellllllllllllll.

Not the happiest chapter but I did try to put in some clues for you guys as to what went down and stuff....

Sorry it was so short, but it was done on a whim. I have the next chapter started and it will be up Aye Ess Aye Pee xD

Later alligators.

~Jckash03


	29. Duty, Redefined

sdklasjd.

'-thinking

"-speaking

Last chapter: Bra's still in hyperbolic time chamber, in a coma that she just talked to Kami in. The others are around her, shocked at what had just happened, and Vegeta is still fuming by what he assumed was Bulma's cheating and shocked by the fact that he confused Bra for Bulma to the point of nearly killing her out of blind rage. I know it's been a while, so I thought I'd recap for ya :)

* * *

"B-But she was fine.. She was changed!"

Goten turned his head to face her with a stern expression, his eyebrows burrowed in grave curiosity. Bulma's face was illuminated, as it always was in any moment of epiphany or marvel, her hands making their own animations with her thoughts, frantic and excited.

"Look, I saw it was my own eyes. My daughter... She was my daughter. She was the Bra I always knew was there, but-"

Vegeta snorted,"Enough of your drivel, woman, this is crazy enough as it is."

Instantly, her face went from a bright revelation to an infuriated volcanic display of rage,"Excuse me, but isn't you who got everyone into this? This was YOUR fault. She got all of this from you, and everything that happened tonight was YOUR doing-"

Bulma was pushed from her frontal assault on Vegeta to the ground, earning the booming command of "SHUT UP" from her equally enraged husband before he lowered himself and his tone,"I did what you asked of me. I took her and gave her all of my attention and time, and this is what YOU give me? It's never enough! It's never enough for her!"

And with that, Prince Vegeta left the room, a heavy weight lifted from the room.

She got herself up off the ground, her eyes already trembling as they made their cerulean way to Goten's, who returned her gaze solemnly.

"I'm sorry, Bulma.. I just don't think what you saw was really there at all."

Breaking down into a fit of sobs, Bulma's scratchy voice managed pierce the entire room with her protest,"Why?! I can't even t-t-trust my own daughter anymore?"

"Did you even trust her before?" Krillin asked, a little too casually. Bulma immediately sent him her infamous deathglare.

"Shut up Krillin! I don't need this, not from any of you", Bulma pouted, turning her back to everyone in the room.

Goten scoffed,"Yeah, it's all about you right...?"

"E-Excuse me?"

"Yeah. It is all about you guys," He began, looking at not only Bulma, but stabbing every pair of eyes with sharp accusation,"It's about how much she affected _your_ life with the way _she_ did things, how much turmoil she created for you guys, and whatever else she might have done in her _infinite_ path of destruction-"

"Goten! People have died!" Retorted Goku, his eyes burning in their charcoal defense of compassion. Goten shook his head, mocking a laugh.

"Because that's what justifies everything, right? People we have known and loved have died, so making sure we rack it up with judgement and discrimination will do all the justice in the world. You know, maybe if half of you weren't so wrapped up in your own lives, she would have gotten the friend or ear she needed before anybody started dying."

"Uh, not to sound crass or anything, but do you know whose side you're on bro?" asked Krillin. Goten glared at him.

"There are no sides. We are not fighting another stupid multi-generational villain here, where eventually one of us stomps on their pathetic evil existence, and we call it day and not say anything to each other for years. This is different. This is one of our own. This is Bra."

"Oh, right, she isn't pathetic or evil at all. Just conniving and possibly murderous-"

"Mother! I don't even recognize any of you anymore. I feel sick just saying that I came out of this place, with any of you people... Just stay out of it", Goten demanded.

"What?!" Bulma shrieked.

"Son, you can't do this alone. She is just as powerful as you, possibly more-" Goku began.

"Shut up! Shut. Up."

A still silence imploded the room, leaving everyone speechless in anticipation.

"Let me do this. Fighting doesn't solve everything, or everyone. You guys stayed out of her life for most of it, so just do me a favour and continue. Keep out," With one last glance at the silent group, he turned to leave the opposite direction, past Bra's recuperation room.

A sardonic wave of chuckling entered the room, Vegeta appearing near the door that he left only moments ago, unsurprisingly,"If the little runt was to be killed, so be it."

Goten stopped,"I don't see where me getting killed has anything to do with it. Unlike you Vegeta, I know that there are times where power just isn't called for. This is one of them. What she needs, and probably has needed all this time... is love."

He felt his hand ball into a fist, his eyes lifting from the floor to his right, to Bra's tank where she was sleeping. Seeing the serenity that her dubiously injured body succumbed to only made his heart clench more, so much so that a fresh layer of moisture gathered in his own eyes.

"All she needs is love," His thin voice croaked out loud once more, then resumed his exit, not seeing the apparent disturbance on Vegeta's features.

* * *

Hours later..

_"You were the one who brought us all together Bra..."_

Her eyes were moving underneath closed eyelids erratically, sound bytes of familiar voices echoing through her unconscious head.

_"Nevermind. I swear, figuring you out is like the world's greatest puzzle next to the DaVinci code."_

Shoulder length tendrils of aquamarine hair swayed in the healing liquids of the tank, reviving her wounded flesh, giving her body the many sparks of energy it desperately needed. The amount of oxygen in her body still was insufficient, her nervous system traumatized and her muscles raped of the power they possessed prior to the showdown.

_"Heh, you can't say a word Bra, not a word... Squirm all you want, that's just more enjoyment for me."_

Suddenly, her chest swelled, her entire body jerking in the surrounding water, causing bubbles to form and a lurking shadow to turn its head towards her. A low growl emitted from pursed lips, a glare of burning daggers directed at the injured princess. It walked towards the tank, placing a scarred, calloused hand on the glass, feeling the irrepressible urge to use that very hand to push the right buttons, and poof, his problem would be gone.

But he couldn't just cower out like that. No, that'd be too easy.

'It'll show them... I'm not the coward anymore. Just like I took my dignity back in the beginning, I'll do it again. Vegeta will get what's been coming to him all this time. What a fool, nearly killing his daughter! Well, heh, I'll just do him a favour then', the vicious thoughts echoed sourly, determination surging through his veins at the very image of what he was to accomplish.

Making his way to Trunks' lab, a cackle was heard throughout the halls from his smirking lips, no one around to hear the monstrous plot unfolding before Bra's unconscious being.

* * *

"So.. How long until she wakes up, do you think?" Krillin inquired, his tone shaky under the tidal waves of awkward silence in the living room of Capsule Corp. Bulma sighed.

"I'm not sure anymore. I just don't know."

He nodded silently, his eyes dropping to his fumbling fingers in his typical Krillin fashion. Unease settled in the room again, with only Krillin and Goku to withstand it. ChiChi returned home after failing to conjure up anything polite to say, and Gohan was reportedly on his way. Vegeta was nowhere to be seen, as per usual.

"I'm sorry, Bulma."

She looked up somberly,"For what...?"

Goku returned her gaze with solid orbs that spilled shame into hers,"For everything concerning Bra. Decisions, things I've said and done... Goten was right. Something happened to her that we could have prevented."

"B-But we don't even know what it is! I feel guilty too, but.. There's alot we don't know."

"Yet."

Everyone looked up at the thick voice, seeing Piccolo standing there with an expression of stern concentration, alerting them that he was thinking ahead while they were pondering the past.

"How will we find out?" Bulma asked.

Piccolo growled,"Well, obviously that's something out of my knowledge. But the way things are unfolding, we're bound to find out sooner or later."

"I bet Goten knows. He sounds like he sees a lot more than we do", Krillin mused. Bulma's head snapped up, the cue that she had a light bulb flash on.

"That's it! We could go ask him!"

"Yeah, but where IS he?" Krillin countered. Bulma sank.

"You're right..." Sighing again, she rested her aching, fogged head on her hand.

* * *

Staring out at the many mountains around him, he felt nostalgia creep up with him. The District that his mother's house resided in was just as breathtaking as it was when he was merely a child, just learning how to hone his true powers. Even then, he was more excited by a fluttering butterfly than throwing ki blasts around with Gohan. Nature was his vice, protecting the world around him so as its beauty could live on for him to revel in everyday of his life was his duty.

Until...

His eyes shut themselves as horrid flashbacks intruded. Pan collapsing to the floor, his walking in on her and Trunks.

'I can't let it happen again, for the second time, with another woman I care about...'

He froze.

'Woman... _Care?_ Since when did I care about her on a level that could rival my protection of my niece? And since when was she a _woman?!_'

He knew exactly when it happened. When she was a little girl, suffering through whatever it was that plagued her mind, it was an obvious transformation. His brother saw it right before Videl's death, her parents saw it, and now he did. The only thing that he saw that they didn't see was that she possessed the strength to overcome her past, but her heart was guided by so many other emotions to the point of self-destruction.

"It's not about this planet anymore. It's not even about me. It's about her," He declared in an even voice to the windy mountaintops that surrounded him, the sun fading into its nocturnal hiding place and emitting a periwinkle glow onto the sky. Once again, the face of Pan flashed before him, wearing the calm grin that stopped existing before he could save it.

* * *

Thirtieth chapter NEXT WEEK. Exciting? For me it is, because I'm finally at a place in life where I can put more fuel into this and get it finished! It's been like 2 years ffs!

Hope you guys enjoyed. Let me know!

~Jckash03


	30. Blade Through A Bleeding Heart, part I

As promised, the 30th chapter. I reckon after about 10, I'll be finished. About time, right?

'-thinking

"-speaking

* * *

Bulma, Krillin, ChiChi, Goku, and Piccolo are gathered in the basement lab, awaiting Bra's revival. Hours pass like days, and the lack of a plan has sent them into a helpless worry over what to do next. Vegeta predictably disappeared, Goten's whereabouts were also unknown, and Bra is still in her regeneration tank, absolutely unconscious.

"Even if we found Goten, what would we ask him? What could he do?" ChiChi pondered aloud, her face etched with forfeit.

"Well..," Krillin began, "It sounded like he'll do just about anything to help but..."

"Goten's insight and Marron's diary combined may not have all the answers, especially since the diary is from an alternate universe... But we need to predict what will happen next, so we can prevent it. Things are too out of control and someone will end up dead," Piccolo turned his omniscient gaze at Bulma,"And your daughter almost did."

Bulma's expression paled,"W-Well the only person who has that kind of judgment would be Goten. I guess you guys could sense his Ki so we could find him and ask..."

"I don't know about this, guys. He seemed pretty mad," Krillin countered, his voice thick with skepticism.

"Yeah, but wouldn't he like to know the Princess is okay?"

The entire group's focus turned to the source of the rough voice, finding it to belong to a grinning, blood-soaked Yamcha. Bulma's face grew indignant, her cerulean eyes narrowing at the yellow clad bandit that began this entire mess in the first place.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

He seemed unfazed by her signature reaction,"I was simply checking on her, I mean... I feel really bad about what happened. It's kinda my fault, I guess-"

"KINDA? You threw my husband into a volcanic rage, nearly getting you AND my daughter killed, but it's only 'kinda' your fault?" Bulma screamed, now at a standing position and looking ready to lunge forward at the apologetic Yamcha.

"I'm sorry... I really am!"

Piccolo glowered, but kept his tone even,"We appreciate your concerns, but since you were part of the problem, I strongly advise you to go elsewhere before Vegeta comes back."

"And this time, I will gladly let him kill you," Bulma concluded, her eyes cold and stern without one flicker of hesitation. Yamcha scratched the back of his head and sighed before leaving the room, turning back to say only one thing.

"I was only saying... Goten will be a lot more interested in coming back here if he knows Bra is about to wake up. That's all."

Moments passed before it was Krillin who said it,"He actually had a point there..."

"What are you saying, that my SON has a CRUSH on that-"

ChiChi only stopped because of the deathglare she received from Bulma, but crossed her arms and looked away with a "Hmpf."

"Okay, without the ridiculous insinuations, we can all agree Goten cares. Yamcha was right about that... So let's go give him the good news!" Goku offered, this being the first time he had a pint of optimism to add to the situation.

Bulma smiled and nodded, followed by the rest of the group. She could always leave it up to Goku to lift everyone's spirits in times of turmoil. Only what she didn't count on, was the knot of anger she formed in Yamcha's chest as he watched them through the garden windows head to the elevator so they could get inside Bulma's jet.

"I've tried to reason, I've tried to show you my love for you... And now, there is a final price to pay."

* * *

She was walking, enveloped in an endless periphery of black that couldn't be penetrated by her cerulean orbs as they darted back and forth to try and identify a curve, an edge, or even a line somewhere. Anywhere. There was absolutely nothing. Everywhere. There was no hand, no voice, no face... No one but her in nothingness. She felt utterly, miserably alone without any solace to end its melancholy. Lost, forgotten, she was drowning in her own ceased existence.

Was she dead? Was this hell?

That's when everything fell, and she realized that the darkness was moving upward. Suddenly, she found herself on a road that split into two separate paths before her, emulating the shape of a serpent's tongue. One of them led down to a pile of shimmering jewels, albeit there being no light to bounce through them. The other went into more shadows, which made her shudder as a flash of ice cold splashed through her insides at the thought of enduring more of that dark, despairing isolation.

A tinge of fear struck her chest at the sudden thought of the ground moving upward again and her missing this chance to pick a destination. Of course, she went towards the jewels, its glittery gaze magnifying her own, luring her with its hypnotic glimmer. But something caught her eye as it stood out amongst all the shine and sparkle; it was a dull, brick red and had an odd shape to it. It was also wet with a thick substance that seemed to ooze from the center. She bent to pick it up and gasped with distraught horror, her eyes widening as they attached to her red, glistening palm.

It was a bleeding, throbbing human heart. Lying on top of the gems with its paradoxical lack of light.

She looked around, wondering if a growling zombie was bound to thrust itself out of the shadows towards her. Nothing. Nothing except her own breathing, her own pumping chest, and her own palpitating heart.

Getting on her knees, she stared at it again, suddenly feeling a stab of empathy for whoever it belonged to in the dimension she was trapped in. Then another object caught her eye; a welding knife with a ruby engraved in its handle. Her expression cleared of all emotion as logical calculation took over her. She suddenly snatched the blade from the floor, holding it up as if to plunge it into the bleeding, wounded heart that lay atop of the jewels, its vermilion liquid of life leaking over them to create the image of a luxurious volcano about to explode of rich, shiny tragedy.

"If you do it, you may never again be saved, my child," Came Kami's meditative voice, a warning that she had no intention of heeding as she glanced back at him. Their eyes connected, and for a second, Kami could have sworn he saw her eyes clear of all emotion except that of steel determination as her wrist dove the blade through the bleeding heart, causing her soul to disappear from his sights forever.

* * *

"Vegeta? Where is everyone?" Gohan asked, intruding on Vegeta's stone gaze on his medicated daughter, memorizing the vanishing scars and lacerations that tainted her porcelain skin that bore such a resemblance to her mother that his stomach curled still at the mere sight of her. He didn't respond to Gohan's question, as he felt that breaking such a trance would wake up the same primitive rage that took over him before.

Gohan finally let out a sputtered, "Oh Ka-Kami" at the sight of Bra in the tank. Vegeta solemnly nodded and turned to leave for a location that Gohan didn't even ponder in his mind, his attention was fixated on his fiance and her deteriorated condition. How fragile she looked, how horrified she must have been... How much pain she must have felt. The martyr in him trembled, waking to life almost to the extent that it had during the Cell Games. It stirred in him, and all the imagined details of what happened spun around in his head as he went up to the glass and spread his palms about it, as if to touch her, caress her, hold her, protect her...

"Well how is she?" Came a rough voice from behind him. His eyes shot up, widened a bit and his chest filled with anger to the brim as he spun to see Yamcha smirking in the doorway.

"Somehow, I don't get the feeling that you're supposed to be here. And I suggest you leave before I do something about it."

"Oh, Gohan. You're still just a kid, even if you're in love with one."

"Shut up! You're no better if it was you who did this."

Yamcha's hands immediately rose up to linger in the air, proclaim nonverbal defense.

Gohan turned a bit, but kept his onyx eye on the bandit, "Yeah well, I know you did something. I see the way everyone tenses at the sight of you. The way the air grows still when you approach. I can feel it."

"How cute. You're afraid of me."

"No, but I am disgusted at how much you would gloat at having such an effect."

"The perpetrator won't be able to produce any other effect that the very one you described, Son Gohan. But I'm not going to fill you in."

Gohan looked back at him, his interest chords struck,"Why not?"

Yamcha shrugged. "You wouldn't believe me."

With that, he left the room and Gohan stranded in it without answers.

* * *

"There he is!" Shrieked Bulma as they found Goten sitting upon a mountain top. He squinted over at them, the sun not quite all the way set.

"What are you guys doing here? Where is Bra?" He demanded.

"Uh...," Krillin started, already uncertain of Goten's panicked demeanor,"She's still in the tank, man. Why?"

"Well is she protected?"

Bulma, for a second, got lost in a wave of epiphany, suddenly hearing the same frantic tone of excessive concern that she had heard from the Future Trunks. But it wasn't just that Goten sounded so much like him, but it was for _her daughter_. She blinked, as it was finally put together in her mind that there was something more than just protecting the world from her daughter's evil streak.

"IS SHE?"

Everyone shook their heads simultaneously, forgetting every question that they'd had for him. He launched into the air immediately, with only one person on his mind to keep away from the unconscious Princess.

* * *

Gohan paced back and forth, not liking any of the thoughts racing through his mind. He wished that he hadn't have taken the day away from her to rethink everything after the incident that occurred in the bedroom the night before. He yearned to turn back time to where he could have protected her from whatever was troubling her so deeply. He wanted nothing more than to push the button and awake his precious Bra, hold her and tell her it was all okay. Forgive her, love her, breathe into her and keep her alive as long as he could.

That's when glass shattered into pieces onto the tiled floor of the healing room and the eyes of his younger brother met his own with a static competition that fueled even more fury than what they were both feeling towards the most recent victimization of their little girl.

"What the hell are you doing here-"

"I'm getting married to this girl, I have a right to know if she's okay Goten! Now why the hell are you bursting through windows? She can't rest with you breaking everything left and right-"

"Oh, stop exaggerating. I'm the only one out the two of us willing to break through something to get to her obviously. I needed to make sure she was okay, because the last thing I need is for someone to catch an opportunity to wound her any further than what already happened to her."

"Which is?" Gohan demanded, causing Goten's skin tone to drop a few shades. He was silence as he looked around, then shook his head,"No Goten, you're telling me. I deserve to know! Not only am I your older brother but she's going to be my wi-"

"I did it."

Gohan froze. Time froze. The entire spectrum of the planet froze. There was a spark, a jolt of energy that fluttered around Gohan's closed fist. His chest wound tight, his breath grew shallow, and his entire body went numb. He couldn't handle loved ones getting hurt, but loved ones hurting other loved ones was a conflict he had never before encountered.

"I did it to not only protect her, but the plan-"

"You, are a traitor. You almost killed her!"

Goten shook his head, a pit in his chest growing even deeper with blackened shame,"Absolutely not, I would have NEVER-"

That's when Gohan's face was suddenly a couple inches from Goten's, his teeth gritted and his canines bared,"You son of a bitch. I am going to press the release button, and she is coming with me, and YOU... will never see her again."

Goten's eyes locked to his, unblinking, unfazed by his idle threat,"I wouldn't do that."

"Watch me."

And he pressed it.

* * *

'My chance!' Yamcha's head was pounding from the elated pressure of carrying out his plan, but he swiftly dove into the medical room where Goten, Gohan, and Bra were. That was, until Goten caught him out of the corner of his eye and decided to impede him from his ultimate target for the syringe in his hand. Goten instantly released a fist, connecting it with Yamcha's face and ran after him as he flew backwards into other equipment.

The machine drained itself within seconds, leaving Bra's naked, unconscious body sitting upright within its confines. Just as it released her, Bulma, ChiChi, Krillin, and Piccolo stepped into the room, wide-eyed at the two concrete events unfolding right before them. Gohan lunged forward to catch Bra's body, glistening with the healing fluids that rubbed off onto his shirt. She choked and coughed before her eyes flew open, her chest rising as she breathed in the normal level of oxygen that surrounded them. She was breathing, she was awake. She was alive.

But the first thing she saw wasn't jewels, a bleeding heart, or Kami. There was no darkness, there was no pain. There was only Gohan, and the diplomatic path that he had put her on from the beginning. They were to take over the world with their love, and he was to be hers just as she to be his. Life, in that moment, made perfect sense to her, and she felt free as a beautiful smile pulled at the numb corners of her lips. With eyes sparkling as brightly as the jewels were, she looked up at him as a baby would up to a father for the first time. They became one, in that moment, and Gohan felt nothing but absolute bliss.

* * *

Goten looked back at Capsule Corp., his eyes wary and his heart heavy. 'Well, looks like my work is done here,' came the faint, inevitable thought as he gently launched into the sky again, feeling the wists of the twilight air whisper through his onyx locks. He was glad that Bulma finally reprimanded Yamcha for good, legally banning him from the house altogether with an order of compliance against him. Vegeta was smart and keeping his distance from absolutely everyone, as if it were a huge change to anything. And Bra...

This was when his heart clenched.

But her, she was finally under the protection of someone he knew would ensure her safety: his brother. Gohan loved her more than anyone ever could, and Goten plainly saw that. Even more than he could.

Guilt wrapped itself around Goten's heart as he thought about the wounds and scars he had placed on Bra's body, and all the times he had wanted to merely save _her_ from her past and from the world instead of it being vice versa. He took a deep breath, attempting to alleviate the soreness he felt in his chest at the plaguing thoughts. He failed. Utterly, miserably failed. And now his work was finished, he didn't get the girl, but he did get to see everyone again, and the world was once again saved.

Or so he thought.


	31. To Want is to Love as Desire is to Need

'-thinking

"-speaking

* * *

Gohan and Bra were set to be wed that day.

It felt as if someone had poured ice cold water down his insides as the screen blurred and all he could imagine was the entire planet exploding to bits. If she so chose, she could regenerate an entire new species, especially when her dynamic DNA is the same half-Saiyan, half-human genetic code as-

He stopped himself from going there. If they were to reproduce now...

A knock on the door startled him out of his mental cluster, a voice calling, "Housekeeping?" muffled because it was behind the door. Without thinking, he grabbed the keys to the room and lunged for the door, opening it and nearly giving the housemaid a heart attack. He passed her and she looked back at him with a wild bewilderment that gaped her eyes and mouth. Looking back while running, he managed to get out,"Tell Bernie I'm staying!"

* * *

It was absolutely, undoubtedly, irrevocably everything she had ever wanted.

Bra Ouji was staring out of the window of her childhood bedroom, a blazing, golden ivory showering around her in the form of window drapes that were reflecting the dimming sunlight of dusk. Her hair was already done up in a mass of curls, a hairstyle that any prestigious woman from the Victorian era would have envied to bits. Her steel gaze was centered in on her soon-to-be husband as he made his way up a hill, where Vegeta had his back turned to both Gohan and Bra as he faced the sunset. Not wanting to watch it unfold, her eyes drifted downwards, catching a glimpse of a small ballerina music box that her fingers couldn't help but curl around.

Then her eyes reached her bed, her dresser that was still in magnificent shape, and the mirror above it that showed her what she thought only existed in her wildest dreams. Then, she saw the closet.

She didn't have to go over to it, peep inside, or even shuffle through clothes to see exactly what lay behind the door. Instead, she closed her eyes as she sat on her pony-clad bed, making sure that her back was facing her closet as she did so.

* * *

Gusts of wind blew through Son Gohan's hair and the fabrics of his suit flew up, trying to follow them. The current only picked up stronger as Gohan approached the silent, brooding Saiyan, as if to revert him back to Capsule Corp. No, he was Gohan. There was no challenge that he couldn't face, even an angered Saiyan who will end up being his father-in-law. Once there, Gohan really didn't know what to say exactly to catch the Prince's attention. He began to clear his throat but was interrupted in doing so.

"Say it and leave, boy," Came the predictable croak.

Gohan finished clearing his throat out of manners burned into him by his mother,"Well, Vegeta, I guess I just... wanted to make sure you were okay with me..."

Vegeta's head turned slightly, one eyebrow hiked as Gohan stammered to pick up the trail of his courageous choice of words.

"...Taking your daughter's hand in marriage."

A handful of seconds went by in complete silence, Vegeta not even blinking as he kept his gaze and pose on the man who at one point was a small boy who defeated one of the most deadly villains the Earth had ever seen. To think that he was not only much older and requesting his approval to marry his only daughter, but that he was trembling in absolute fear amused Vegeta to a degree that he almost felt enjoyment in it.

Gohan's awkward discomfort only grew more evident by the second, the trademark blush creeping to his cheeks and his hand reaching behind his head didn't do anything but distort the situation even more for Vegeta. It was like seeing a grown man sit on a tricycle; Gohan was simply too old to start over, especially with his little girl.

The onyx orbs darted back at the setting sun, their evaluation complete and his decision set,"You will fail, you know this...?"

Gohan's softer, chocolate gaze grew wide, startled by an unforeseen question.

"My daughter is a force beyond reckoning, just as I was and just as Trunks used to be. Bulma asked me a long time ago to stifle her, and even through my most rigorous training techniques, my highest difficulty was actually proposing a challenge to Bra. She will not stop at any means other than her own, and that is what makes protecting her an impossible endeavor. She is simply too powerful, too stubborn, and if I could not control her through my training, then there is not a damn thing anyone else can do for her out there-"

"Vegeta, she has good in her! It just needs to be nurtured, she needs to be healed after everything-"

"Boy, have you seen the look in her eyes when she is sparring? Have you seen the vast nothingness in those two eyes of hers when she is fighting? It's only a reflection of what is inside. If anyone knows, it is I. All she wants is power, and that you have given to her. You have only enabled the child and you will pay dearly for being so naive."

"I just want to help her, to love her the way she needed to be loved...," Gohan remarked, seemingly to no one, pretending as if he had not just heard the undeniable truth come from Vegeta's lips. He wished dearly he hadn't, but he knew that Vegeta was right. He knew he had nothing but hell to pay for the choice he made in being wrapped around this girl's influence, which not only caused his ultimate delusion that she could be treated as a little girl and be healed of her emotional scars, but also the death of his wife.

Vegeta's head shook slowly, his voice solemn and revealing, "She will never want what she truly needs."

* * *

"So you're finally getting hitched... That's classic," wryly began a smoking Trunks as he leaned on the doorway of his little sister's bedroom. He couldn't stand to look at her, so he stared ahead, sucking on his cigarettes and merely kicking up his lips to enhance the dripping sarcasm of his bell tone voice. He didn't like seeing his sister so much older, so silently strong. Then again, he had no eluding thoughts as to why that was. It pained him to a certain degree to think about, but with his sarcasm in one hand and his secrets in another, Trunks was protected by his own malice.

She said nothing, merely looking up at him with her cerulean, doe eyes that begged for nothing and held no emotion. It was like watching a deer look up at its captor without any resistance, any expression of pain or reluctance to comply. Her eyes were simple, full of nothing but the solemn confidence of someone who has already been given everything and has no chance of losing any of it. It has been permanent, Bra's success, and Trunks felt himself grow hard with envy, a fiery jealousy that had been so long associated with passion that he felt his manhood throb before he could even comprehend its gesture.

At the twinge of horror that passed through his eyes, Bra's didn't falter, nor ask a reason. She herself was used to this look; being underage and watching the initial sexual response cycle flash through the eyes of men that gazed and undressed her in their minds. The fact that Trunks was her brother didn't faze, as nothing could in the languid state she was in. She was merely floating, everything was a given, and it was what it was. She wouldn't fight it, ponder it, calculate it, dissect it with reason or logic; everything was set now. The path she was following made sense to her, and this was a comfort above all reason and all doubt. She was freed by the predictability, the knowledge, and the power.

She finally had control.

And that was what Trunks had always been afraid of. His choice that fateful day had backfired on him, and now his younger sibling had surpassed him in ways that he couldn't fathom, for it would break his soul. He knew he had one, too. That, and a heart, even after the heinous things he had done. He knew this because of seeing his sister now, before him in an omniscient trance that transcended above anything he had ever even hoped to feel one day. He had felt pain, anguish, jealousy, love, and hatred for a human being. He had even killed a few here and there. But what he felt as he saw his sister was nothing but sorrow, regret, and a shame that made his heart drop like stone and shatter all over the lives he had chosen to ruin, the destinies that had been cut short, and the cycle of chaos that had no ending to it because he was the one to begin it.

"I-I'm sorry," Tears sprang to his azul orbs, trembling down his cheeks like misdirected raindrops. His cigarette had already burned itself out, and fell through the two weak fingers that he had been pillared between. Trunks stared straight forward, out the window into the final stages of the sunset, his sister watching him as the overwhelming waves of unprecedented emotion took over him. She sat there, unblinking and still in a moment that she knew was freezing time for him. Eventually, he would crash later and feel that his life amounted to nothing but pain and suffering for himself and those around him. She decided not to go to him, embrace him the way that she would have if she had not felt that such emotion was maladaptive and contagious.

In the alternate universe, she would have. Then again, in the alternate universe, he wouldn't have done anything to have caused himself this hurt.

His eyes made their way to hers, and there was an understanding. She kept her expression and body frozen, her chin up and her eyes still, only to emphasize her control, her royalty and poise, and not to mention, her superiority over him. He could feel it just as she could. Even thought he had a helping hand in shaping her melancholy, the tables had turned and revenge had inadvertently been given to Bra, not even taken by force, which is what maddened Trunks the most. She had gotten what she wanted without even having wanted it, needed it, or chased it.

The jealousy came back, the vengeance returned, and violence wrapped itself around his intentions, squeezing the virtue out of them and invading his will. But just as his fist closed itself and clenched, a voice called from behind him.

"Bra! It's time we get to the ballroom sweety, I need to make sure the bots are up to order!"

"You better go," came a hoarse warning from Trunks' lips disguised as dismissal. She kept her eyes on him as she swept passed him, her jasmine scent lingering just long enough to invade his nostrils and send him into yet another obsessive frenzy in his mind that included revenge, violence, and murder.

* * *

The garden had been transformed into a beautiful, yellow room full of white lilies and lace. Ivory curtains were draped along the wall and benches were set up, facing the front of the room, with plump, crimson cushions to seat those attending. Bulma knew there would be many trying to get in, especially paparazzi, but she knew better and had an extra army of guards on duty for the day. Despite the recent happenings and her previously stagnant relationship with her daughter, realizing that she had almost lost her because of the choices she had made in the past cut her heart open and caused her to take in every moment possible.

Such as that very morning, pampering Bra's and dressing it into something that she hadn't ever done to her own hair. But she did her best on it, and commended herself on how beautiful Bra looked with it. Seeing the small, satisfied smile that crept onto Bra's features made her heart ripple with a maternal warmth that she was almost addicted to. Every other sentence that came out of Bulma's mouth was either a question to Bra as to whether she wanted this or that, or a command to her bots to fix something pertaining to the ceremony. All she could think about was being a mother to her daughter, since she had a feeling that Bra'd had enough of a paternal influence to last for a while.

Vegeta wasn't even a second thought as Bulma fluttered about, getting everything together for her daughter's first wedding, which would hopefully be the last. But when she looked at Gohan and the fickle love he had for Videl, she wasn't so sure. Keeping her doubts to herself, she focused on staying positive on the outside for her daughter, and according to the lack of Bra's mood swings, it seemed that Bra was impervious to the world anyhow.

The doors to the grand "Cathedral Room" opened, and Bra's eyes widened a bit, sweeping over what lie in front of her. Bulma watched her daughter's glowing face, the expression that was lighting up to the same glistening tone as the room itself.

"What do you think?"

"It's quite lovely, mother," She said in a wistful bell tone as she began to slowly twirl, her eyes glued to the ceiling's chandelier. Her mother beamed in pride and pure joy.

That's when the doors were pushed open with a force that knocked Bra out of her appreciative trance. She sent a slight glare to the door. Bulma jumped.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, her eyes narrowed, not at all forgetting the fact that it was Goten who mainly sent her to the regeneration tank. His pallid orbs of coal penetrated through hers, a determination clear to see in his features as well as his steel gaze.

"I need to talk to you. Now."

His tone demanded no questions be asked, and she glanced at her mother before meekly stepping forward in mock intimidation,"But of course, Sir Goten. Mother?"

Bulma's wide eyes were still on Goten before she heard her daughter's cue to leave. She nodded, and stepped out, making sure to take one more look at the two before shutting the door quietly.

Silence intruded for the few seconds that Goten allowed it. He didn't have much time, and yet such a heavy burden was laid on his hands, a duty that he just might not be able to fulfill. But he began anyway, the thought 'Might as well try... For her...' revving the engine of his endless motivation to save her and the planet she was about to destroy.

"You're making a mistake..."

She turned around to face Goten, his head bowed,"What makes you think so?"

"You're making the worst mistake of your life, going through with this."

"But I love him," She said simply, her head faced forward again, bowing downward.

He lunged toward her, his eyes wild with an appalled glint ,"You don't _love_ him! You have never loved anyone your entire life!"

Her wide, cerulean eyes looked up at him, unaffected by his words, like still, aquamarine rivers that he was bound to send a current through with his words.

"You have merely wanted, and desired, and _lusted_ to possess and repossess everyone and everything! You do not love Gohan whatsoever, you love having the power that you lost a long time ago, and the more of it, the better!" He practically spat the final word out, his rant's harsh effect still ebbing in her cold turquoise orbs. She looked at him from underneath her trim eyebrows, casting a shadow over her painted eyes that made her even more alluring than ever before. The fact that he was attempting to persuade her to not marry his brother made the situation all the more peculiar to him.

"Are you quite finished? I have a ring to acquire..." Came her husky, velvet tone that lacked amusement. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath through his nostrils and stepped to the side, allowing her passage to the door. She briskly passed him to step to it, stopping just before it to address him once more,"I expect that you will not be there, and you will leave my property at once."

With that, she opened the doors, vanishing around the corner to continue the web of alternate chaos that Goten was meant to save her from.

* * *

OK wedding next!

I promise.

It'll be fun :)

I do have finals and graduation and excuses you don't care about so I'm a busy kitty. Bear with me!

~Jckash03


	32. Blade Through A Bleeding Heart, part II

Finally, the wedding part that I've had in my head since forever. If there are typos, be gentle because it's hard as hell to type with acryllics.

'-thinking

"-speaking

* * *

It hit him so hard in the pit of his chest that he found it hard to breathe, even though he was just outside Capsule Corp., away from the wedding setting that had made it even more dizzying just getting the hell out of there. There was such a shameful regret that pierced his heart and left it pounding for mercy, such a strong yearning to find her and tell her that he wasn't meaning to hurt her whatsoever, that the mere idea of her pain left him numb inside. He needed oxygen, but the outside air only left him suffocating because he knew that she was not near.

The fact that he couldn't get the undying guilt off his chest was even more tormenting, leaving him in a restless mess of adrenaline when he saw Gohan rushing towards the building, who stopped when he saw Goten's sweating, flushed features.

"Goten? I thought you left town already! But I'm so happy you made it," greeted the grinning groom, the corners of his lips lifting and then falling once he registered the shallow breathing and perspiration,"Goten, what's wrong?"

"P-Please, get Bra-"

"Heh, you know I don't know where she is. Tradition's rules. And you know Mom would freak if I broke them. Just go inside and sit, I'll get a bot to fetch you some water-"

"No, I have to talk to her. Now..."

Gohan winced, then glanced at his watch,"I'm afraid I have to go. I spent too much time having a most pleasant chat with the father-in-law..."

The way his brother used the term 'father-in-law' sent Goten's veins into a boil. The sudden heat in his bloodstream only made him freeze, as an epiphany came over him as Gohan simply stared in confusion.

"Goten? Hello?"

He said nothing, and suddenly his face lost all expression. It fell inside him like a rock, his throat forming a lump as Gohan said more apologies that Goten didn't hear and went inside. He felt as if everything turned to concrete and hr had collided into it; the truth was a bombshell and he was the target. This revelation was so bombastic, yet so inevitable, and it explained everything; his motivation, his refusal to antagonize her, his intense shame in harming her in any aspect...

It was an irrevocable, irresistible, and intoxicating truth.

He was in love with Bra.

The jealousy that stirred within him after hearing Gohan's voice echoing 'father-in-law' and seeing that proud, excited grin flash before his bloodshot eyes only made it that much more clear to Goten. She was everything he was against, and yet beyond that, he saw an angel full of everything he fought for. She was not just breathtakingly gorgeous but had a sharp insight that would enlighten the most intelligent beings of any solar system. Her physique was as much of a challenge as it was a turn on. She was beyond his level, beyond his desires, beyond even his dreams... No, she was a dream, a dream in a nightmare world that he was sent to save and preserve her from.

He was always meant to rescue her, the damsel in the distress of the very world that she was attempting to dominate. Though she had yet to achieve it, she did manage to dominate him, his sense, and his heart. She had become his only focus, every thing he had put himself up to had her right in the center of it all. She was the world he was meant to save, and he had grown to love her as much as he had hated what she represented in the very beginning.

A bell sounded, but did not break the intense wave of longing that plagued him, which only grew after he realized its existence for her. The ceremony was beginning, and Goten only had a minute to save the girl who became the world.

* * *

She looked forward into the altar, seeing the portal into a world that was all her own. He was the key to her perfect contentment, and she was so close to grasping it. She tried to invoke some ripple of emotion from within herself, but found that she couldn't. There was only a numb panic that nothing, or something, would happen. Either one would be catastrophic for her, either something to throw off her getting what she most desired, or the feeling of enthralling superiority and power disappearing on her way to finally achieving it.

The music started, she stepped forward, still awaiting with a building anxiety for either of the two evils to show themselves. Her face kept itself clear of emotion, her eyes fixed on Gohan in a perpetual effort to feel something, anything. All that came to her mind were flashes of the night he left her, around Christmas time, in the glistening gold church akin to this one. She was so hurt, so helpless, and now that she was able to forever get back what she lost that night, it seemed that she did not even want it...

That's when she felt it. The approach of something evil lurking behind her. With Vegeta absent from the ceremony, here was no stopping anyone from harming her from behind. She stopped, everyone gasping as they presumed she had gotten cold feet. The music stopped, then she took a swallow and decided to rush it anyway, push it as much as she possibly could, for the sake of her own domination...

She nodded to the pianist and the music resumed, she took wider steps to the altar this time, Gohan sending her a look of wide-eyed confusion. Bra's breath quickened, she had to close her eyes for a second, just to take in all stimuli in order to detect the nuisance.

That's when she suddenly stopped, merely a foot away from her future husband. She found it. She looked backward, and a wave of heads followed upwards to see a throbbing, pulsing Goten in Super Saiyan Form in the loft of the church. He was already in Ki position, his hands charging before he suddenly released it, aimed at her. She ducked, only to hear a scream resignate from the sitting crowd. It was when she opened her eyes that the nightmare really began.

Gohan, the man she was due to marry, the man who held the key to everything she wanted, who loved her more than anyone else cared to, was lying dead against the wall.

Everyone rushed to him as a panic rose in her throat, adrenaline flooding into her veins as the signal to get the fuck out of there flashed in her mind. He was after her. He was really trying to kill her, to dominate her. She was so tired of men trying to hurt her, having her seduce them in order to try and possess her. And the one man who had done the exact opposite, who let her dominate him, was collapsed against the wall with a bloody hole in his chest!

She ran for the double doors, feeling his magnetic ice blue eyes following her form. Slamming the doors open, she gasped in horror when she saw who was waiting for her.

"Finally... We meet again at last," came the smirking desert bandit, who immediately smacked her sideways in order to lock the door behind her, incarcerating everyone in the cathedral room. She crumpled on the floor, blood seeping from her bottom lip.

"A-Asshole, you ruined my dress..."

"And I'm about to ruin a lot more, you dirty slut!"

She instantly got up, only to confront Yamcha's fist with her cheek. She rebounded quickly, sending her own into the middle of his face. He stumbled back, holding it with both hands and then falling to the floor. She scoffed, turning her back to him.

"N-No, please... Help me.. Bra?"

"Why the hell should I?"

"I... I have to tell you something. I did a horrible thing to you, and I'm sorry..."

She cocked her head towards him, a teal eyebrow arching in semi-interest.

"When you were a little girl, I was allowed access into your house by your brother... I was the one who attacked you, Bra. I raped you when you were only five years old..."

Silence fell between them as everything inside of her incinerated itself with a twisted rage that hardened every ounce of goodness left inside of her. She instantly spun and got in Ki pose, ready to blow Yamcha into the next generation.

"Why shouldn't I kill your sorry ass right now?"

Tears began to form in the aging bandit's softened, chocolate eyes,"Because I never regained my soul. I never got redemption..."

"Well, you're about to, from my fucking Ki blast in your face."

"Please, Bra, have mercy.. Your husband was just killed, for Kami's sake."

Her expression cleared of its canine rage, the reminder softening everything inside of her, melting it with its healing power of grief and salvation. 'Maybe he's right... Maybe, if I am good from now on... Things will get better for me. Maybe goodness IS power!'

She swallowed any hesitation down, and slowly stepped forward, her ivory dress in thrashes. She meekly reached out a hand, before-

"HAHA! GOTCHA!"

The burning, the searing, she felt tears run down her sweltering cheeks as she fell backwards. She could literally feel every pint of ki leave her body slowly, tortuously. Everything she had worked for, every sweat drop, every tear... Leaking out of her in waterfalls of Ki because of the potion that Yamcha had stolen from Capsule Corp. He had tricked her, and the degradation seeped into the melancholy of losing all of her energy, her power, her strength.

"That wasn't very nice..." Came a scowl from Trunks in the doorway opposite of the cathedral's. Yamcha cackled in response.

"Silly boy! You never gave a fleeting damn about her welfare, and the day I took her at five years old was more than proof. And you know it!"

Trunks' face didn't change,"Okay, so... Why did you do it?"

Bra's eyes, having been clamped shut with the pain, opened slightly to gauge in on the approaching topic of conversation. Yamcha raised an eyebrow,"Eh?"

"Why. Did. You. Rape her...?" Trunks mockingly repeated for him. Yamcha's eyes narrowed.

"Why do you care?"

"I'm curious. From one sick bastard to another."

"Heh. Sick? You? Give me a break."

A smirk rose up instantly on Trunk's lips,"You have absolutely no idea, my friend. I've taken lives as much as I've made them miserable. Not to mention the fact that the potion you just used to debilitate my sister was MY creation..."

"Hmpf, probably won't work all the way anyway."

"Oh, it will... But I can pour the antidote on her if you don't answer my question."

Alarmed, Yamcha rolled his eyes before he began,"I've always loved your mother. It's no secret... But when she chose that bastard Prince over me, that's when I lost it. I tried other girls, waiting for them to fall apart but they never did. Even when he was a complete dick to her! So I needed revenge... I needed to ruin what they had created."

"So why not me...?"

"You? By the time I got the balls to do something, you were already grown and strong. You wouldn't kicked my ass. So.. I went for the weaker and more vulnerable of the two."

"Yeah but she ain't so weak anymore. She's gotten more than revenge for what you did, she's plotted the entire world to pay for your fuckup... for what you did to her."

Yamcha scoffed,"Yeah looks like she'll do a lot of harm now, huh?"

"No, but I will for her, instead."

By the time Yamcha heard the end of the sentence, a Ki beam was sent straight into the left side of Yamcha's chest, straight into the dark hole where his heart was supposed to have been. Trunks was silent as Bra sat there, wide-eyed and shocked that he would do such a thing for her. Meanwhile, ripples of disgust were riding through Trunk's stomach at the similarities between him and the late Yamcha.

"I have somewhere to be, someone to find. I probably won't see you again. But for what it's worth, I'm sorry."

He looked back at her after he said it, his eyes misting with a clear emotion close to guilt and sadness combined. It sent her heart sinking into an orbit of sympathy, something she had never before been so overwhelmed by for anybody.

"Don't ask where I'm going. I just have one more person to apologize to, and then I'm gone. See you in another life, sis."

And with that, he disappeared, leaving her in a pile of debris, no power, and no strength. She felt black fall over her and a dreamless sleep won.

* * *

More to come within a week!

And more of Goten's side of what he did at the wedding.

Poor Gohan, eh?

I've heard of nice guys finishing last but he didn't get to finish at all!

But he is with Videl 3

HAHA

Review.!#$^*($#

~Jckash03


	33. From Being Weak To Being The World

Ok back from vacay. Back to work. So Gohan is dead, Goten delirious, and everyone locked in the cathedral room with a dead body. Trunks left for something(or someone), and Yamcha is also dead. Will Bra die...?

Findddd owt.

disclaimer: not mine, only akira's and toei animation and, now, fox studios'.

'-thinking

"-speaking

* * *

She had lost him. Her one treasure, lost then found, all because of her conflicts with Goten. All because of her problems that he so dutifully ignored and still loved her anyways over... He ended up killed right before he could even have her as his and he as hers.

Darkness once again surrounded her, and for a second, she felt as if Kami would appear. But he didn't; he wouldn't. He had refused to be her guide whatsoever because of her stubborn choices. The gems, the bleeding heart... The riches and the life that was at stake for them. Gohan's life she had stabbed, already bleeding after the death of Videl and vanishing of Pan, for the mere luxuries and power that she could consume from the Earth.

Her eyes felt raw and swollen, her cheeks wet, and that was when she just realized that she had been crying, lamenting her broken soul and Gohan's lost one.

'But he was lost anyway. He wasn't going to make it', cooed her cynical side. Its truth only made everything that much more tragic, sending another tidal wave of sobs wracking through her tired and weak body. She felt as if someone had torn out a piece of her, leaving her to bleed through the torture, the melancholy of being without the one person she thought she would have forever. Memories, good and bad, flew out of the shadows of her mind like daggers shooting out from the darkness of love lost.

Every squandered moment was a waste, an abominable sin that tortured and wrenched her heart of unabashed guilt. She felt so horribly ashamed, low and frightened that she would never rise to be worthy of anyone's love ever again.

Her sorrowful thoughts only multiplied by the second, but time didn't exist anymore. There was only her, and her alone.

Bra's former soon-to-be mother-in-law felt something very similar as she watched in stagnant horror her eldest and first son fall backwards to his stabbed death onto the floor of the altar. Her blood froze, time froze, and her expression seemed to freeze as well under the two, wrinkled hands that cupped her mouth to cover her numb horrid tragedy sunk into her veins, drowning the blood of her son in murder and scandal, because not only was his wife dead and his daughter disappeared, but he too lost his own life just when he was about to resume it.

"He was just trying to be happy... He was just trying to be happy," mourned Gohan's catatonic mother, repeating the phrase while everyone rushed to the dying demi-Saiyan.

"Gohan! GOHAN!" screamed Goku, who was the first to reach his son's collapsed body. The chocolate eyes shuddered, opening barely half an inch to gaze at his frantic father, unfocused, ebbing with the inevitable absence as it leaked down his cheeks like the pre-emptive, telltale flee of birds before a tsunami.

"D-Dad..?" It came out as a delirious question before his final words were spoken, as if he were trying to fage whether or not he still had his gasping choke of a voice, blood sputtering softly with every word,

"Protect... her."

And with those undying words being what Gohan felt was his very mission in life, he released his final breath on the floor of the altar, surrounded by friends and family whose shocked sorrows were etched on their face, the tragedy permeating the air like a post-earthquake fog.

Goku's face did not, however, join the mourning just yet. Instead, his head swung back to face his younger son, whose features held only pride and a fulfilled duty. Goku's eyes narrowed as he yelled, "That was your brother, Goten! Why?"

"He stopped being my brother a long time ago..," came the languid drawl of vengeance that twisted Goten's hands into fists.

"No excuse, Goten... Answer me."

In a flash, the bright yellow half-Saiyan appeared right in front of his father, merely inches away as his cold, turquoise orbs pierced into his father's steel, brown eyes. Still, Goten's gaze melted his father's demeanor, as if Goku could already sense the painfully truthful revelation that was on its way.

"I was saving her the way you should have a long time ago."

Goku's face immediately fell to the floor, shame erasing the anger it held merely moments before.

"He told you to protect her..? Heh.." Goten scoffed, digging the dagger even more into his father's flesh with his sharp, caustic words, "You can't even protect your _own_ family, let alone his. He was doomed from the get-go as soon as Pan and I left."

"You took his family away-"

"No, he let her go! He allowed for Trunks to perform his own sick, twisted revenge on his own daughter, BLIND to the truth!"

Goku's eyes shot up back to his son's, "Which is?"

Goten paused, smirking a little at being the informant, "Trunks was in love with Videl. She wouldn't have it, so he threatened her. She gave in, had an affair, but then guilt ate her up so she backed out. Trunks went mad and decided the best revenge was to rape Pan after devising a potion that would suck all the Ki out of her. He managed to drain her dry of energy but she got away, thanks to me..."

"Where did this happen?"

Goten's sharp, blue eyes came back to stab his father's with blame for not knowing,"Yamcha's house. Trunks went as far as to make a deal with Yamcha... That if he could use Yamcha's place to lure Pan and hurt her, then Yamcha had access to the Briefs' house in order to do the same to Bra."

A stunned silence filled the room as guilt filled the heart of everyone hearing about Bra.

"No wonder she was so upset, so quiet..." Bulma revealed aloud to herself, her hand on her heart. That's when they heard a loud crash from outside the doors, sending everyone to jump at the break of the silence.

"Goku, what do we do?" shouted ChiChi in a shrill, panicked voice.

"No, mother. It's not what you guys do. It's what I do, since I'm the only one who's done it right."

With that, he sent a Kamehameha through the doors of the chapel room, launching for the dark, messed room that lay behind it. There was a crumpled body on the floor, and then atop of debris, he saw the glistening cerulean strands that flowed in waves over it. His heart clenched in utter fear that she wouldn't be breathing when he reached her. But she was, despite the many scratches. However, he noticed something else...

He couldn't sense her Ki anymore.

Deja vu pierced his chest with an ice cold wave of shock that sent pain throughout his entire body, anguish overwhelming him as he realized he had already been there before. Watching with a silent terror as Pan looked up at him, tears streaming down her face, as she had lost the one thing that her life had been wrapped around: sparring. And now, he faced his second generation angel, powerless on the floor.

Gulping, he shook her, trying to keep away the tears of devastatingly familiar nostalgia and distracting himself with waking her,"Bra..? Wake up..."

She stirred, her head turning to face the little light coming from the chapel room, revealing the trail of tears that etched vertically on her bright cheeks. His eyes felt a hundred pounds heavier all of a sudden, the familiarity almost proving too much for the vengeful warrior.

He shook her some more, "Bra, come on sweety. I'm here."

"G-Gohan?" Came a stumbling moan from her trembling lips, her eyes still closed as she stirred slowly. When she looked up and saw through a blurry mist the silhouette of Goten, she burst into tears, his heart breaking even more for her as he picked her up and went towards the exit, glancing only once without pity or forbearance at the stabbed carcass of Yamcha. She wept even when they had ascended into the yard under the night sky, the stars speaking out their protest against her unabashed sadness as they shined so brightly that it hurt her wet, swollen eyes when opening them from the arms of Goten.

"Put. Me. DOWN!" She suddenly screamed, his heart lifting somehow at the return of her unpredictable behavior, as it greatly contrasted from the sorrow that had soaked her cheek earlier. As he did so, she gave him a glare that would send Vegeta running for the hills, "Do you have any idea what I've been through today?"

He blinked, "Well yeah, I was kinda there."

Then her eyes got wide and she let out a strangled gasp, "That's right! You're the one who-who-.."

That's when she did something of a squat, nearly falling back when she didn't lift off into the sky. Goten's lips lifted a little at her vain attempt, which was a relief when he compared it to how sad Pan's first try was.

"W-What happened to me? Did you do this, too?"

He gently shook his head, "You had a run-in with Yamcha after I... yeah..."

Her face grew shadows again, and he had a feeling it had nothing to do with Yamcha. She turned away from him and stomped her on heel, a pout forming itself on her bruised lip.

"Are you okay?"

Tearful, cerulean orbs shot back at him, anger filling them more than tears were as he got his reply through gritted teeth, "What do _you_ think?"

He swallowed, not knowing what more to say about it. He mustered the courage to go toward her and wrap his arms around her, but got pushed away for it instead. She folded her arms and kept a stubborn silence for about a minute before suddenly swinging her attention to the night sky again, gasping as she remembered.

"My brother! Now where the hell did HE go?"

Goten's eyebrows lifted with surprise and confusion, "Um... I don't know. Let's see, I detect his Ki at-..."

He earned a glare for that one, giving a sheepish shrug back in return.

"He's close to.. The mountains..." Goten revealed slowly, almost in a daze as he realized where Trunks was headed. 'Not good.'

Bra raised an eyebrow, "Well what does that mean?"

"He's going to get Pan!"

Bra, who had never really remembered the 16-year-old daughter of who was about to become her husband, scoffed and remarked apathetically, "So?"

Goten turned on her like a lion who spotted a blasphemous lamb, "Just because you lost your powers doesn't give you the right to devalue everyone else. Got it?"

She was taken aback, but wasn't going to stand for it, "I don't think so, buddy. I didn't just lose my powers, they were TAKEN from me. As for losing, I lost a husband who loved me very much thanks to you. She'll never know how that fucking feels, no one will."

He stared her straight in the eye as he replied, his features still as moonlight shone through them, "Yeah, that was her father."

Bra's expression cleared, "Oh? Well aren't you just creating a huge family affair today."

He shook his head, "I did what I had to. For this planet, for her... and for you."

That's when she turned on him, her eyes bright with a wild rage, "For me? FOR ME? Ha! Never in my life have I heard such blasphemy spoken to me by someone who professes to CARE. You stole someone very precious from me, even after DAMNING my very future with the man, you manage to kill him! Now where in the hell is that done FOR me? If anything, you were trying to kill ME for making the "colossal mistake" of marrying him and just missed because I dodged."

"Then why don't I kill you now?" He asked, ganging up on her as the question dripped from his mouth until their lips were only inches apart, the cold menace of his features clear somehow in the darkness.

She lost her breath for a second, her eyes sputtering over every angle of his face and eyes, her reply a mere stutter due to their sudden proximity, "Because I'm already dead."

That's when he swung his head away from her, apparently irritated at her answer.

"What? It's tr-"

"Don't. Don't say it," He held up a hand, his palm flat as if to attack her, so she shut up,"I was about to leave. I was going to go back to Pan and keep watch over her because she has been living in the same condition that you are now in for more than a decade. But... I'm here, keeping you from making a huge mistake, and getting revenge on my brother for never being there for his child NOR his wife when he was supposed to be-"

"Yeah, he was in love with me! He neglected Videl because she was a fucking vegetable, so he fell in love with me."

"Either that, or you seduced him."

A slap echoed throughout the forest that encircled Capsule Corp.'s periphery.

"Just sayin'."

She narrowed her eyes, "How dare you. At least he loved somebody. Some people cannot love at all-"

"Such as yourself? Admit it, he was property to you. And besides, I didn't just mean Videl... He had vowed to be loyal to her. You were only around five when Pan was nearly raped by your brother and stolen of her powers. And if I don't get back soon, something else will happen to her!"

She simply stared at him for a moment, her voice scratchy when she replied, feeling a dig in her chest akin to envy of how much he was devoted to Pan, "How do you know that?"

"I don't, but your brother is unpredictable."

She shook her head and smiled,"He may be mad, but he isn't unpredictable. He apologized to me-"

"And it means what?"

"Let. Me. Finish, asshole," She rolled her eyes, "He said he was going far away to get somebody and then he told me he would never see me again until the next life. I'd say he's just going to try to go off with her somewhere."

Goten kept a silence brewing as he stared into her eyes.

"What?" She asked, an eyebrow cocked.

Goten shook his head slightly, looked down, then looked back up again, "Nothing, it's just... It's hard to believe that someone like you can still remain a romantic after everything, especially today."

Then it was her turn to look, as if embarrassed, then she looked up when she remembered the key words, "Someone like me?"

"Yeah. You know... Jaded, cynical, driven by lust for power... It's not hard to see, Bra. You've been hurt before. Not just abusively, but your heart itself has been jaded."

Her features fell, her eyes drifting downward,"Try heartbroken, abandoned.."

He kept his eyes on her, "I am very sorry..."

"No, you know what I just realized?" She asked, her eyes reaching his as moonlight cascaded across her face, revealing the pale sadness etched within it, the peals of incoming tears streaking her intensely turquoise eyes that shone even when filled to the brim with a melancholy that he himself would never know, but could only witness as it filled her features, "It hasn't even hit me yet, that I have lost the single most important thing. No, it isn't Gohan, it isn't a man to love me or make me feel worthy or to make me feel like I've possessed someone's heart... It's my power. It's gone. It was never to defeat you, or Gohan, or even Yamcha. It was never to take over the world or kill anyone or even be aimed in attacked at a single soul... It was to defend myself the way I couldn't when I was just a little girl..."

He could only watch as a warm, sorrowful sympathy washed over him, and the beautiful Saiyan princess collapsed in tears on the green pavement of grass.

"I just never wanted to feel that pain ever again!" She practically shrieked as she looked up at Goten from the ground, "I never again wanted to feel vulnerable to someone else's will... Ever again.."

She broke down in sobs, making Goten feel utterly helpless in what to say or do. He took in a breath, mustering up words of encouragement that he used to say to Pan, even though he knew this was a completely different girl with a completely different outlook on what Pan had also gone through as well, "You know I am here for you. Always-"

"No! I don't WANT to have to be protected, damnit! I wanted to be free from ever having to rely on anyone. They all turn back on you and hurt you, then leave you! They all do!"

He shook his head, "No, I wouldn't."

She looked up at him, her glistening, red eyes scanning his for any indication of dishonesty. Apparently, she found none, for she bowed her head again and began to sob, "I'm p-p-powerless... I'm fucking nothing now..."

Finally, her self-deprecation sent a boiling rage through him, surging him with the energy to pick her up by the arm to her feet and take her face with his two hands, staring deeply into her eyes with a determination that would send away the fiercest of creatures, their faces so close that their breath mingled, and her eyes widened a little in a quiet, surprised shock, trying to absorb their new proximity and standing position.

"You," He began, stern and fulfilling, "are the strongest person I have ever met. You have more motivation, more drive, and more stamina than even _I _could take. And I'm pretty fucking strong for training twice as long as you have, Bra. But your powers, your energies... They don't bring that to someone. Those fuels are there even without the car to drive.."

Her eyes misted over, her breath still as if she couldn't remember how to breathe. The moment was monumental, colossal, consisting of everything she had needed to hear for all of her life.

"I told myself I would never do anything other than kill you, to save this planet, to reserve my world and family. My family WAS my world... Until you. You became my world and the I did what I did today to save you, and I will never regret it. You, without Ki, are no less valuable to me than you were while you were kicking my ass. You're the strongest person to me, still, in this very moment. You always will be, because no one before you has managed to even get close to being near me... And look at you, you're already there..."

He took her hand, a dainty tear making itself known down her cheek and falling down onto his hand, making him smile a bit at her as he proceeded to take her hand and place it on his heart. She felt its soft beat get gradually faster, and she realized that this heart was beating for her the way that Gohan's was not. She was in the here and now, and now it was Goten surrounding her...

"You, are here. Right here, and you always will be, Ki or not..." He declared, his voice still a velvet cloak that wrapped itself around her, pulling her lips closer to his until they finally made contact underneath stars of light and skies of royal purple. Goten made the kiss deeper, wanting nothing more than to taste her, to feel the warmth of her mouth pressed against his, even if for a second. But the seconds passed like hours, time ceasing to exist as the two entangled themselves in each other, every possible inch of their bodies pressed against each other as tongues explored, and nostrils flared, oxygen being of no concern for the two star-crossed lovers...

A shooting star passed by the couple, as if marking the next phase of fate that the monumental kiss initiated.

In the background, the Saiyan Prince sarcastically clapped his hands, creating the sardonic facade in order to distract himself from the tear that had sneaked out of his left eye while witnessing the display of affection between his daughter and the other son of Kakarott.

"You did it," came the croaked voice of Vegeta, "You found your heart from under the horror..."

* * *

Hope you liked. xD

Only a few chapters left.

This was pretty steep, eh?

I did this chapter in one sitting, despite my acrylics making it hectic...

Took about 4 hours?

Hehe.

Thanks for the reviews, subscriptions, etc. I really appreciate them and would love some more feedback. Also thanks to the person who told me I do psychosis well. I wasn't trying to ahaha but I'm glad it comes off morbid, as that is the intention. Guess I do morbid too well!

I am trying to lighten it as the story furthers. This unhappy, scandalous, and murderous plot line is gritting my nerves. Has been for at least 3 years by now eh?

Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee vee yoo.

:3

~Jckash03


	34. The Redemption of Realism

Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry about the hiatus... Just started college and the ending to this whole shindig has been eating at me, so now it's time for dessert :)

Plus: The song that really fits this chapter is on youtube .com/watch?v=lWP7nTwINPw

This is my LONGEST and LAST CHAPTER too. So I hope you enjoy. Ciao!

And here it is.

'-thinking

"-speaking

* * *

She felt as if she were flying, their lips' single connection bringing jolts of electricity throughout her entire form, causing the once intense rivalry to fade and falter in her mind. Everything about his embrace, his touch, his kiss... It felt right, as if fate was streaming from their kiss into her veins, the fate she had once fought against as hard as she could. Nothing had ever reduced her to a state in which she used to perceive as pathetic, enslaved by emotions that even she couldn't identify nor define... But she felt free. Free of the chains that had once bound her to seeking only revenge; cold, hard revenge that left her heart an empty, impenetrable stone.

Yet he melted her... Just that one kiss simply blew her away.

'This was the way it was supposed to happen...' Came Goten's sudden realization,'There was never supposed to be the conflict, the fighting to bring her down from her dream of domination.. I just had to bring her up from her nightmare of being victimized once more.'

Then their oral contact broke, Bra releasing a deep sigh as her cerulean orbs lifted to penetrate his with their intense gaze that held an enlightened joy that he only remembered witnessing when she was a mere toddler. She felt his hand envelope her, lacing his fingers around her own. Normally, this would send a jolt of fear through her, a sense of being dominated or overtaken. But the hold was gentle, and it brought a warm security that she had never felt before. For the first time in Bra's life, she felt an immense trust in somebody else. She felt her walls crumble before Goten, this enigmatic presence in her life that went from another threat to a blanket surrounding her vulnerabilities, physical and spiritual.

Somehow, she found her voice amidst the swimming waves of warmth trickling down her spine, husky and verboten,"I thought you were trying to kill me..."

His expression faltered, a veil of guilt sweeping over his onyx eyes that revealing the painful tug at his chest at the mere notion of ever trying to do to her what others have tried before, "Never."

"So why? Why kill your brother? Isn't that the 'wrong way of doing things'?" Her eyes swept over his, searching for some kind of explanation as he froze, his stare unmoving from hers.

"I did what I had to do... My brother was blind to many things in his life, to his family, to his marriage... I just couldn't let him continue being blind to you. It ultimately would have led to-..."

"To what?" Bra pressed, urgency laced in her imperative tone. He swallowed, knowing she wouldn't like the answer.

"To your destruction, our destruction... The last thing I wanted to see was you get hurt again."

She took her hand from his, indignantly shaking her head, "But he's never hurt me! He worshipped me!"

"That was the problem."

She folded her arms, her glare stabbing into him like a knife, "Oh? I'm not allowed to be happy? Or have someone who wants to MAKE me happy?"

Goten simply blinked, stepping forward to approach her tensed form, "Like I told you before the ceremony even began... It would've been a mistake. If you truly did embark on your endeavor for revenge, the entire planet would be at stake. Your life would be stake. Your soul..."

Her expression floundered, "Maybe I don't have one."

He shook his head, his lips curving upward to express the contrary, "You have one, and it's too beautiful to waste on a revenge tactic for something that happened to you that was so evil, so deranged... You were a victim once, but that doesn't mean you have to be slave to it. Otherwise, you yourself turn into that same evil, deranged person. The last thing I would ever want for you is to live a life so set on destroying everything and everyone that even you are lost in the process. You're still there, I felt it.. I always have."

Again she felt her chest tug with an inexplicable emotion that took over her entire body. She began to tremble, her lips quivering as she felt her tear ducts release the telltale drops of crystalline tears down her pale cheek. After so long without an emotional catalyst other than hatred, anger, resentment, and fear... She felt shaken by how much she welcomed this new feeling, and although she could not name it or even lay a finger on it, she felt it open her up like a gate to a whole new light inside of her. Was this what he was speaking of?

"Gohan was just an enabler," He continued,"He was feeding into your destruction with no control over his own feelings enough to realize what you wanted wouldn't bring you happiness. It only brought disaster. You don't need power to have control, Bra. And you don't need control to have power. You just need this."

He laid his hand on her heart, his eyes never leaving hers. She felt her hand drift upward to meet his on her chest, feeling her own heartbeat and marvelling at its existence.

"You just need love, Bra."

"But... How? How could anyone love me? After so much of what I've done..." Her eyes fell downward to the dark grass below them. Suddenly she felt a warm hand on her cheek lightly bring her eyes upwards to Goten's.

"Your mistakes don't define you. You were only trying to protect yourself, avenging the childhood you had lost. Your intentions to yourself were very clear, precisely trying to retroactively rescue that little girl after she had been so violated. She's still there, somewhere. And she can still be happy without seeking revenge from everyone around her. Love is what makes this possible. And so many people love you, despite everything."

"Despite everything..."

Goten nodded.

"How do you know all of this? How do I know this isn't some kind of bait-"

"Shhh. Don't get paranoid already! Just listen to me. Let yourself trust me. I know this because I'm one of them, Bra. I love you."

Her heart stopped, time freezing itself as his words echoed in her mind, a reverberating vibration of magic, some kind of epiphany that reduced her to a child. Those words sealed her, making her feel complete, somehow. She felt her chest cave in all at once, her veins pulsing with life.

Those were the words she had needed all this time.

All this time...

Immediately, she clung to him, her arms wrapping around him in what would have been a deathgrip had all her strength not been stolen from her by the potion. He felt a lump in his throat as a relieved chuckle of joy escaped his lips. He simply held her in that moment as he looked up at the stars, the same twilight air surrounding them as it had that night at the park. Goten felt as warm as a wool blanket to her, his broad chest cushioning her as his arms wrapped around her waist, soft as velvet. His nostrils couldn't escape the cloud of vanilla that rose from her cerulean locks, sweeping over him thanks to the whispering evening breeze.

Then, in that same monumental moment, Pan flashed through his mind. It would only be a matter of time before Trunks got to her...And who knows what his plans were this time.

Bra felt his gently move away from her as her eyes shot up to his, begging the reason. He looked down at her grimly.

"Your brother is on his way to Pan. I have to go..."

She looked down, a flash of envy striking her for a second. As he turned to leave, she gripped his hand, "Let me go with you."

"Bra... I think you've been through enough tonight. I don't know what's going to even happen-"

"No," Came her vehement tone, the stubborn flame in her eyes telling him that he wasn't going to win this.

"Alright," He obliged, cradling her before shooting off into the night sky, towards the mountains in the far East.

When the doors were finally blasted open, Bulma shrieked at the mess that her lab had become.

"What the hell HAPPENED here?"

Goku looked around, his fainted wife in his arms, "Can I go take ChiChi to the infirmary? I'll be back in a sec."

Bulma nodded, somewhat numbly, as if she hadn't even heard a word he had said. Her gaze was scanning the place, for only Yamcha's corpse lay against the wall. Once her eyes made contact with it, she screamed. A cold wave of shock ran through her as one of her oldest friend lay dead right before her. Questions of how's and why's instantly flooded her scientific mind, but no answers, no responses came to her mind. Only the horrific sight before her was imprinted in her brain at that moment.

Shaking, she pointed a finger,"Y-Yamcha..."

"Oh quiet, woman. The idiot had it in for him anyway."

Her wide, aquamarine eyes made their way to Vegeta's leaning form, his arms folded in his trademark apathy. Her mouth opened as her face contorted in the same angry response that Vegeta had evoked from within her for the last three decades, but nothing came out. She closed her mouth, shaking her head at a loss for words before leaving the room to fetch her bottle of self-medication. That's when Goku returned, scanning the debris for anyone else who remained.

"Yamcha.. I can't believe it! First, my son, and now one of my best friends? What is going on here?" Goku pondered, Krillin approaching behind him.

"I don't know man... But something's up. I thought by now we'd be celebrating a new marriage. But now, it's like an episode of Clue."

"Oh give me a break. It's quite obvious what occurred here. The desert moron was caught trespassing and someone had taken him out-"

"You sure it wasn't YOU, Vegeta?" Came Bulma's accusing tone,"Last time you saw him, you nearly blew a hole in his head-"

"For good reason. The fool was overstepping his bounds on what is rightfully mine!"

"No. He did a lot more than that."

Vegeta and everyone else's eyes snapped over to where Piccolo had suddenly appeared, a black book in his hand. Bulma sighed, taking another sip of alcohol. She didn't know how much more she could take.

"It seems there are answers left to be explained..."

"Well yeah, I'd say! Sheesh, we only have so many of us dead... Not to mention my marriage to 18..." Krillin sulked. Everything seemed to be falling apart around him, and he had no control over it.

"Yes. There has been a lot of death, a lot of scandal... But there is a method to this madness."

"On with it, Namek!" Vegeta growled, the sense of it having to do with his family scraping against his chest in a raw, irritating ache.

Piccolo grunted, "Goten travelled somehow to the universe alternate to this one, and although the events here did not occur there, the same interconnected triangles were still intact-"

"What the hell are you talking about? Interconnected triangles, that doesn't make any sense whatsoever!" snapped an impatient Vegeta. Piccolo glared.

"If you would let me finish, Vegeta, I might get to the point of this. I have Marron's diary in my hand, and it isn't the one of this universe... But it contains most of what has happened in both sides. To make a long story short... There have been parallel love triangles existing amongst us. I'll start with the obvious..."

Bulma immediately tensed up, knowing for certain who Piccolo was going to call out.

"Yamcha was still in love with Bulma, even after her marriage with Vegeta. However, the only thing he could do was either take revenge... Or try to take you forcefully. He only managed to do one, and merely attempted the latter before Vegeta intervened."

"What? Take revenge... How?"

Piccolo's face remained stoic as he eyes bore into Bulma's, containing a truth that he knew she wouldn't handle well, "Through your daughter, when she was merely five years old."

Bulma's eyes blinked rapidly as her mind processed it, taking her back thirteen years ago when Bra suddenly lost all light that was once inside of her. Bra being muted, withdrawn, then suddenly promiscuous and obsessed with training for power...

Vegeta's roar broke through the air as soon as he realized what Yamcha had done to his daughter,"Ugh, I don't BELIEVE it!" His fists slammed through the air, breaking into the wall next to him as anger exploded within him. He felt an undeniable rage not only towards the late bandit, but towards himself for not being there to protect his family.

Bulma swallowed, tears welling up in her eyes, "I guess he did get what he was asking for... And the pictures mailed to me? Those were him too?"

"Trunks allowed him access into Bra's room, which is where he probably obtained those photographs..."

"Trunks? B-But why would he do such a thing?"

"Trunks made a deal with Yamcha so that he could carry out the same agenda. Trunks himself was infatuated with Videl, even though she was with Gohan. She obviously refused him, so he went to Pan. Only he had the upper hand; a potion that drained a Saiyan of his or her Ki. The same bottle that lay in Yamcha's hand."

Vegeta pondered,"So that's why I cannot sense Bra's ki..."

"Wait, so he tried to violate Pan as well?" Bulma asked.

Piccolo nodded,"But he didn't succeed... Goten intervened and took her with him, far away from here so that Trunks couldn't find them."

"That explains Pan's disappearance... But what about Hercule? And Marron? Why are they dead?" Asked Goku, his eyebrows curled upward in confusion.

"Trunks."

Bulma released a sob, the shocking revelation of her son as a serial killer ebbing through her, as if someone had poured a cold liquid over her.

"Marron knew everything he had done. After all she was in love with him, as well."

Krillin felt his hand close into a fist, his entire body shaking with fury, "I can't believe this... I can't!"

Bulma took in a breath, trying to process everything that was being explained to her, "Did ... my son kill Videl too?"

"No. But the sight of Gohan and Bra was what finally triggered her suicide."

"Then why did Goten have to kill his brother? I just don't understand!" Goku shouted, angry confusion resonant in his tone. Piccolo glanced at him.

"For years, Gohan has always wanted to be the one to save everyone... But with his household spiralling out of control... He simply gave in, and just wanted to make Bra happy. Unfortunately, what made her happy was revenge. Goten simply couldn't let him let her do that."

"This is completely ridiculous! I think you're making this entire ordeal up in your green little head, Namek. It sounds like a-a program the woman watches during the day! Foolish emotions and motives, murder and chaos.. This is asinine that I'm even here listening to it!"

"Vegeta, would you shut up? This is what truly happened. This is our daughter... our s-son..." Bulma went from a scolding tone to a shaky whimper before tears streamed down her face, causing Vegeta's face to soften ever so slightly. He didn't need to hear what had happened to those around them and their deaths, but the explanation behind Bra's behavior over the past decade hadn't surprised him. It infuriated him, but he knew exactly the process that she had been developed by. Power became an obsession, a mechanism to prevent a past victimization from ever recurring in ones life. While the intention was to gain infinite control over oneself and everyone else, it resulted in a destruction that was completely the opposite.

Controlling one's emotions by shutting them off, never allowing anyone in to keep one's dignity and protection... While it created a drive to gain as much power as logically possible, there was never any growth, any contentment from the cold, shallow existence. When you surround yourself with the pain of your past in order to prevent it from ever happening again, you also never escape it either. It haunts you, becomes your focus, and never leaves unless you allow the walls it created to fall so you can finally find freedom.

While hearing Piccolo's revelations concerning his daughter's painful secret caused a great wave of guilt to reside in the pit of his chest, he also felt liberated by the scene he had witnessed. Despite the dreadful detail of the boy being Kakorat's spawn, he still felt pride in knowing that his daughter had managed to be brought out of the shadows of her dark nightmare. It reminded him greatly of the way Bulma had managed to do the same, somehow with only one healing touch.

"So what do we do now?" Krillin's question broke Vegeta's introspective trance.

"Trunks is most likely on his way to Pan as we speak," Came Piccolo's response.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Who knows what he'll do!" Krillin exclaimed.

Bulma's face instantly contorted into defensive anger,"Hey, now you listen here, bud! My son isn't going to do anything more than he already has!"

"How do you know that, Bulma? I mean, who knows if he hasn't already killed Bra and Goten-"

"I saw the two outside merely minutes ago," Vegeta cut him off, "If anything, the boy killed this dead idiot in the corner because he realized that he's done the same repulsive act. Now I suggest you let Kakorat's spawn take care of this... After all, he was the only one who managed to take care of my daughter."

Bulma felt tears threaten again before promptly leaving the room, Vegeta's dark eyes following her hunched form before somehow finding it within himself to tread after her.

"Besides, I have ChiChi here... If she woke up by herself, remembering what happened, who knows what she might do," Goku shuddered at the thought before turning to head to the infirmary. Piccolo glanced at Krillin, whose eyes were set on the foor, thinking of his estranged wife and their dead child.

"Go to her. If anything, this is a time for healing and resolution. I wouldn't let it go to waste," Piccolo warned. Krillin nodded before leaving the Namekian alone with his thoughts.

Feeling the heat of Goten's embrace slowly drift away from her was one of the most painful experiences to date for Bra, who had already undergone being practically widowed in front of her eyes and violated against her will as a mere child. She swallowed as she felt him pull away, his eyes stern and cold as the notion of her brother reaching someone who has become his only family over the past decade hardening him to stone with a tense dread.

"You have to go... Don't you?" She asked tentatively, her voice thin and fragile like a child who knew the inevitable was coming: abandonment. Immediately, his onyx eyes snapped to hers, softening as soon as they reached them.

"I do, but you know I will return. I just cannot allow him to repeat what happened so long ago... Not to her. Not again," He finished with a hard tone of voice, his head rising as his eyes looked upward into the immense shades of blues and velvets in the night sky. The air was dense, full of the thick tension that arrived with such events. And to think this was her wedding day.

Suddenly, with that thought, she made up her mind, "I'm going with you!"

His eyebrows knitted together in protest, "Absolutely not. This is not your battle anymore-"

"Fuck you! This has been my battle all my fucking life, Son Goten!" She responded angrily, inches away from him. He simply looked at her somberly, blinking as seconds flew by like echoes in Bra's mind, a clock ticking with more anticipation than she really needed at the moment.

Finally, he swallowed, "Fine. But, you will not get yourself killed. Hear me?"

Her expression suddenly cleared and evolved into a smile, making Goten's heart skip a beat with the thrill of its vision. Even in the ruins of what had been her wedding make-up, and her hair in complete disarray, the sight of her smile was ravishing to him, making him want to take her there in the lawn of her residence. But he internally dismissed it, reminding himself that the other half of his life was in danger. They simply didn't have time for him to revel in his newfound emotions surrounding the young temptress, which made them all the more real and overwhelming to him.

The riveting excitement of the day's events made those feelings even more of a daze to them, growing and spilling over simply because they couldn't stop and process them accordingly. Their eyes locked, both of them knowing that time was fading as Trunks got closer.

"Alright, let's go," Goten heard himself say, feeling detached from the surreal situation as he realized there was a chance either one of them, or both, could die on this mission to save Pan. He picked up Bra in his arms, cradling her before launching into the twilight.

When Vegeta got back, he found Bulma on the couch in their empty living room. Despite his surprised satisfaction at the house being completely empty, he felt a sting of pain when he glanced over at his wife in the rare sight she was in: her face buried in her hands, crying. She still had her dress on, her hair up.. But once she dropped her hands to look up at him, he saw that her mascara was everywhere but on her eyelashes. Nonetheless, he found her beautiful, only in the most mosaic, tragic way possible.

He didn't sit or even wait for her to make a gesture to. He simply stared at her, knowing what she was thinking as she stared back into his emotionless eyes. At least, he had good news.

"She's fine," He announced, breaking the still air as she let out a whimper. Bulma froze, and this only meant the tsunami of emotional release was about to come. Vegeta knew this after so many years of living wit her that it was only the calm before the storm.

"NO! She is NOT fine. NOTHING is fine. This wedding was absolutely HORRIBLE," She burst into tears again, flapping her arms about and hitting the couch with each enunciated word,"This is my only daughter, and so far... Nothing has gone right. Nothing. W-What have I DONE for this to happen?"

"There is nothing you could or could not have done, woman. It is obvious we are in an alternate universe for so much death to occur around us-"

"And that's not even the HALF of it, Vegeta! I mean, look at everything we missed! There was no indication, no sign, not even a fucking CLUE as to what was going on with her! And I, Bulma Briefs, do not. Miss. Clues."

Vegeta shared the same wave of guilt when it came to Bra's victimization at only age five. He questioned himself at every second what exactly he was doing to have not seen a difference in her... Or perhaps he wasn't paying attention to begin with to even know that there was a change.

"I'm sorry... Vegeta, I'm sorry that this has become of us. Of me.. Of everyone. I've f-f-FAILED," She wailed as she proceeded to succumb to another round of sobs as they wracked her body.

Another pang hit his chest, for he, too, knew how devastating it was for personalities such as himself and Bulma to even admit that, let alone feel it. But he let down his pride for the moment, kneeling down in front of her as her emotions flooded down her pale cheeks. He gently pulled her hands away from her face, piercing her eyes with his own as his velvet, rough voice took over for the both of them.

"You did not fail. You need not apologize, either. I know you think this is your fault, as do I...," He began softly, her sobs beginning to calmly fade to mere sniffles.

"...But it isn't. You never once did anything without the intention of improving the quality of our daughter's life, even without knowing everything about it. You never once did harm to her, or ask that anyone else would. And you, right now, are grieving her unhappiness while damning yourself for your own. If anything, you've been the best damn mother that you could be in the shitty catastrophe that has become this universe."

"...Really?" She asked sheepishly, her voice a thin veil of bubbling emotion as her eyes searched her husband's for any hint of mistruth.

He nodded curtly, taking her left hand and bringing it to his lips, closing his eyes briefly as he did so. She blushed at this, knowing that he picked her left hand because he knew of the Earth's custom to prefer that one in marriage customs. Then she took Vegeta's face into both of her hands and brought her lips to his, feeling complete and reassured throughout her entire body, as if her existence was validated by the simple words of a man she had wanted since her girlhood.

"Vegeta?"

"Mhm..?" Was his muffled response from beneath her neck as he nuzzled it fervently.

"How do you know that she's okay?"

He brought his face back to hers, seeing her eyes mist over again, "She was with Kakorrat's second spawn out on the grounds when I saw them. It seems they were having a heavy discussion before they decided to talk it out without any verbal skills at all..."

Bulma gasped, her face beaming as her cerulean eyes sparkled in the faint living room light, "They kissed! Oh... She probably loves him..."

Vegeta rolled his eyes, immensely disliking the subject at hand and craving the resuming of their previous engagement, "Not as much as I do.."

Despite him not completing the sentence with the word "love" and "you", Bulma felt herself melt within his embrace as he lead a fiery trail of kisses down from her temple back to her neck. Then, no longer able to stand the distance of their positions, Vegeta stood up and cradled her, heading for the stairs as Bulma 'oo'-ed and giggled, causing him to roll his eyes once more at his eccentric mate. He planned to make it up to her after all of this mess, and perhaps to show her exactly what he felt for her before anything else went haywire and took him down with it.

He went into the bedroom, laying Bulma down on the bed as a smirk formed on his burning lips, desire throbbing throughout his body as he stood before her, planning to make it seem as if they had just gotten married themselves.

When they finally reached the cave, Bra felt more than frustrated with how much of a distraction Goten's neck proved to be during their trip. She felt every fiber of her being feeling an ache from the overload of desire that took over her from them being in such proximate distance, but still, she knew it wouldn't happen until they dealt with this. The reminder only seemed to make it worse and grow stronger within her as she tried to keep her breath even and her body language faint.

She looked around. There were random objects of furniture laying around, used and worn. She couldn't tell if they had been like that when Goten got them or if those were just the effects of time. There were rugs all over the place to cover any surface of rock on the floor, and a small refrigerator in the corner. A small television sat across from a battered, orange couch, nothing on it but static.

"I-I don't know where she is! She's usually here waiting for me to return..." His voice drifted off, panic residing in his throat as he hurried past the pseudo-living room and further into the cave where two mattresses lie. There, they found a sleeping figure with black hair spilling out over the pillow, "Oh Kami! PAN!"

She stirred a little, making Bra's heart jump. She had thought Pan to be dead already, but was wrong, as Goten went to gently wake her. Looking around again, she saw a bunch of magazines and newspapers, even some with her image and name on it. She looked behind her, just in case Trunks was sneaking up on anyone. She still felt extremely nervous and vulnerable without her Ki to defend herself, so she inched a little closer to Goten and Pan.

"W-What? He's here?" Came the shrill cry of his niece, who hadn't noticed Bra yet. Suddenly a Ki ball blasted through the wall of the cave against which the mattresses laid, passing right by Bra's head. Someone pulled Pan out of the blankets and mattresses, and out of the cave as she screamed in a high pitch wail of terror. Goten tensed up as he froze, watching Trunks pull his niece away from him.

"PAN!"

Bra saw a silver glint flash in Pan's pocket as Trunks hauled her out onto the grass, but didn't say anything as she ran quickly behind Goten.

"Hand her back to me, asshole," Goten demanded. Trunks smirked.

"Not a chance. I need to make this right-"

"You can do that by leaving her the FUCK ALONE!" He replied. Trunks' soft, maniacal chuckle echoed through the air between them.

"I don't think so. See, that's what I've been doing, but... Hasn't worked yet, has it, Goten?"

Goten stood silent as Trunks began laughing again, Pan struggling against his grasp while kicking her feet.

"Haven't you done ENOUGH to fuck everything up, Trunks?" Bra called from behind Goten. Pan's eyes widened as she just then noticed the blue-haired beauty. A spark of envy ran through her, not trusting the second female presence.

"Oh, I'm sorry, were you invited to this? Last I checked, I had already said my last goodbyes to your Ki-ridden carcus back at home... You know I don't like stragglers."

"Alright, what are you planning on doing to her?"

Trunks cocked his head to the side with sarcasm, "Oh, funny you should ask... I'm going to take her with me to a faraway place, where no one will be able to disrupt us in our world..."

"You're crazy," Bra spat.

"And I don't care. I know what I want. I don't like losing things that I've once had, right Panny?" Trunks asked, looking down at her struggling form. That's when she slid the blade across his arm, taking him by surprise and making him yelp as his grip slipped. She quickly jumped up, holding the knife in front of her.

"You better fuck off right quick, 'cause I've learned a few tricks while I was away," She snarled at him, her eyes blazing with hatred and rage.

Trunks stared at his arm nonchalantly, "Apparently. But let's see if you can get close enough to actually use that thing on me..."

Immediately, they took their positions. Goten tried hard to fight the impulse of breaking in and defeating Trunks himself, but he knew that this was Pan's battle. After so long of watching her fight against the nightmarish trauma that he had left her and her family with, she deserved to bring justice upon herself if she could.

Trunks began by throwing a couple punches at her, which she dodged easily because she had retained her reflexes, but it took a turn for the worst when he landed one into her stomach, causing her to double over. But she took that opportunity to send her knife plunging into Trunks' side, blood gushing out onto the grass as she did so. She made sure to take out her knife as she moved and watched him fall to his knees. He tried to reached for her but she turned and twisted until she could get him into a headlock, the blade nestling itself against his neck.

"Now... Let's see what you do about this one, tough guy. I'm not as easy to kill as everyone else was."

Goten didn't like the growling tone of voice Pan was carrying, it wasn't like her. He could read her expression easily, seeing the joy and marvel in causing Trunks pain. It seemed unhealthy to him to see her like this, kind of the way Bra was when she was fighting him.

"Alright, Pan. I think that's enough."

Pan growled venomously, "It isn't!"

"NO!" Came Bra's scream as she lunged for the two huddled forms, separating them as Pan's eyes grew wide in angry shock in unison with Trunks. The two were separated, Pan tumbling to the floor and Bra landing on Trunks chest as he fell backwards. His eyebrows knit forward together, rage filling him that his sister once again took the limelight away from him. This was his battle. He wouldn't let her get in the way anymore.

And so he pushed her, "Away from me, bitch!"

As if it were happening in slow motion, Bra was sent backwards towards the ledge of the rocky terrain, a ravine that called for her very plunge into eternal slumber. Goten's heart leapt from the surprise and pride of her courageous action to sheer horror as he saw her grab the edge of the cliff, her legs dangling downward as gravity begged for her.

"BRA!" called Goten as he got to her in an instant, grabbing her by the wrist. Bra felt a certain kind of bliss come upon her, a surreality as she was hanging in thin air. Her eyelids fell a little bit, she felt heaven calling for her. A light was so near, yet so far away...

But it wasn't time yet.

However, for Trunks, Pan had a different idea in mind. She was at her pinnacle; this was her only chance while Goten had his back to her. She knew he would never condone or allow her to kill anyone. But this bastard had done more than enough to deserve it. Tearing apart the very lives of her family and others... He was done for.

And so the knife ran deep into his heart, blood seeping from the wound as joy intoxicated Pan's deranged mind.

As soon as Bra was on her feet, Goten looked back, hearing Trunks' muffled grunts. A saiyan cannot survive a stab wound into such a vital organ, even though it seemed that Trunks had lacked a heart all this time due to his loss of the one he loved to another.

"P-Pan... I h-have to tell you something..." Trunks muttered while Goten stared on, eyes wide and frozen in sheer shock and disarray.

"Pan how COULD you?" He shouted. Pan looked down, feeling numb as ever, at the perpetrator dying on the ground. The cerulean in his cold eyes were fading, tears forming as if an allusion to the past in which his father died in vain on Planet Namek so many decades before.

"I just.. needed a mother. My m-mother l-l-loved my sssister so much... She ignored m-me. I'm s-sorry. I l-love Videl. A-And I will see her n-now, thanks to you, my sweet P-Pan..."

And with that, the life in Trunks drifted off into HFIL, where he was destined to be for his actions of passion-induced treachery. Pan felt dread sweep over her as her head slowly rose to meet with Goten's sullen expression, his onyx orbs filled with disappointment and disgust.

"You have failed me, Pan."

A gasp overtook her throat, all air ceased to exist for her as her very worst fears were confirmed. She thought she had been doing herself justice..., "But-But he deserved it!"

"NO ONE deserves death, Pan. Nobody. I thought you would at least beat him to a pulp until you were satisfied and then leave him there to rot... Then it wouldn't be your actual doing. Just like Goku did on Namek with Frieza.. Remember your father telling you that?"

Bittersweet, nostalgic tears welled up in Pan's eyes, "Y-Yeah.."

Goten shook his head slowly, "I cannot call you family anymore. I'm horribly sorry and I'll probably regret this later but..."

Time froze for Pan, the muscles in her head contracting as her chest caved in.

"I have to let you go. You are no longer my responsibility, nor my friend. Goodbye Pan."

Goten snatched the startled Bra off the floor, but not before Pan grabbed onto Bra's leg. Goten stopped in midair, holding Bra's hand and growled.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Pan?"

Pan glared with red hot hatred at Bra, "You cannot take him away from me, you BITCH!"

Bra's eyes shined with fear, "Pan, you and me are the same, trust me. I myself needed revenge but please, please just give yourself time and closure to let this go-"

"NO! I'll never let go! I'll never let go of my love for Goten!"

Goten's eyes shot wide open, "Love..? Pan, that is completely sick! That is wrong!"

"NO. It's isn't! It's... It's what I feel... It feels so right...," Pan broke down, letting go of Bra. Goten zoomed back to the ground onto his feet, Bra next to him. He knelt down next to Pan.

"Look, I'm sorry but this will not happen-"

"NO!" She scream, lunging forward to wrap her hands around Bra's neck. Bra struggled violently before finally digging her nails into Pan's skin, making her shriek. That was her chance to shove Pan off of her. Unfortunately, the direction Pan went was backwards, backwards into the ravine itself.

Again, time froze as Pan's arms stretched out towards the two, who looked on in horror and shock. As she fell, she screamed a shrill note that recorded itself in Goten's heart forever. A silence fell amongst the two lovers as they looked down on the ground. Finally, with the sun rising and showing a serene turquoise blanket across the sky, Goten broke the silence.

"Let's go home."

THE END.

:)

I'm so very happy to have finally finished a story on FF.N and I'm SO SO SO grateful for all of your reviews, even bad or revealing ones... By the way check out my next upcoming masterpiece, dark and spooky, a B/V about transforming the past into positive ... BUTTERFLIES.

~Jckash03


End file.
